Lux Aeterna
by clumsykitty
Summary: Un mundo perfecto, un control perfecto que oculta las mentiras de un desastroso pasado que encadena la Humanidad. Solamente una luz de esperanza y libertad cambiará el rumbo de la historia. Dark Stony. Winteriron. AU. Omegaverse. COMPLETO.
1. Desde la Muerte al Amor

_Título_ : **LUX AETERNA**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU de corte AU (oséase, Universo Alterno aderezado con Omegaverse).

 _Parejas_ : un Dark Stony, un cute Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : Pos Marvel, que ni qué.

 _Advertencias_ : historia alterna, mundo alterno, ciencia ficción en un Omegaverse. Edades como algunos detalles están modificados (¿universo alterno?) para beneplácito de la irreverente, pervertida y loca autora. Steve malvado y cruel, mundo cruel. Mpreg porque tengo ganas. Hm.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 _Al igual que las manos arduas, las nubes débiles huyen  
De los vientos que arrasan el invierno de las aéreas colinas,  
Como multiformes e interminables esferas  
Que inundan la noche en una súbita marea;  
Terrores de ígneas lenguas, de inarticulado mar.  
Incluso entonces, en algún sombrío cristal de nuestro aliento,  
Nuestros corazones evocan la imagen salvaje de la Muerte,  
Sombras y abismos que bordean la eternidad.  
_

 _Sin embargo, junto a la inminente Sombra de la Muerte  
Se alza un Poder, que se agita en el ave o fluye en la corriente,  
Dulce al deslizarse, encantador al volar.  
Dime, mi amor. ¿Qué ángel, cuyo Señor es el Amor,  
Agitando la mano en la puerta,  
O en el umbral donde yacen las trémulas alas,  
Posee la esencia flamígera que tienes tú?_

 **Desde la Muerte al Amor, Dante Gabriel Rossetti.**


	2. Pieza 1 Chocolate

_Título_ : **LUX AETERNA**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU de corte AU (oséase, Universo Alterno aderezado con Omegaverse).

 _Parejas_ : un Dark Stony, un cute Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : Pos Marvel, que ni qué.

 _Advertencias_ : historia alterna, mundo alterno, ciencia ficción en un Omegaverse. Edades como algunos detalles están modificados (¿universo alterno?) para beneplácito de la irreverente, pervertida y loca autora. Steve malvado y cruel, mundo cruel. Mpreg porque tengo ganas. Hm.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **PIEZA 1. Chocolate.**

* * *

 _Terranova, Colonia Uruk. Año 3300 d. G. C. (después del Gran Colapso)._

El silbido del tren flotante anunció a sus próximos pasajeros de su arribo a la estación, en medio de una densa neblina gris, deteniéndose conforme su velocidad disminuía hasta quedar perfectamente alineado en la plataforma de ascenso y descenso repleta de rostros cansados, resignados o tristes en tanto las puertas del tren se abrían con un leve chirrido del metal oxidado de aquel transporte por donde descendieron una cantidad generosa de pasajeros quienes de inmediato tuvieron que abrirse paso entre la marea que ahora deseaba subir con el silbido proveniente de la chimenea del tren, dejando escapar una gruesa columna de humo blanco que se perdió en lo alto del cielo siempre nublado. La gran mayoría de las personas en la estación usaban el típico overol como uniforme en color gris oscuro, algunos en color café y muy pocos en color negro. Había otros uniformes, que correspondían a los soldados del cuerpo de vigilancia, siempre enfundados en esas armaduras metálicas negras igual que sus cascos protectores que solamente dejaban ver sus bocas. Colores oscuros para un ambiente tan tétrico como el que reinaba en la planta más baja de la Colonia Uruk, atiborrada de la clase más baja de ciudadanos encargado de los trabajos considerados degradantes para las clases más altas que vivían en los niveles superiores.

 _La Colonia Uruk celebra su año dos mil ochocientos cuarenta y uno de existencia, celebremos dando lo mejor de todos nosotros._

Una pantalla holográfica apareció entre la neblina gris siempre presente en aquella zona por las maquinarias y motores que sustentaban la Colonia, iluminando por breves minutos la calle principal que daba a la estación del tren, llena de ciudadanos poco interesados en aquella celebración, para ellos únicamente significaba trabajo de horas extras sin recompensa alguna. Varios establecimientos de servicios automatizados ya comenzaban a cerrar ante la hora tardía, dejando en penumbras las calles con los apurados pasos de quienes deseaban llegar a sus diminutos departamentos para tratar de dormir unas cuantas horas antes de volver a comenzar su extenuante jornada laboral dentro de los subterráneos donde había que dar mantenimiento sin descanso a los titánicos motores, maquinarias como pilares de los cuales dependía la vida de todos en la colonia y cuyo vapor salía por enormes chimeneas que mantenían en penumbras la planta baja donde habitaban desde hacía varias generaciones. Pocos habían visto los niveles superiores, y muy pocos, habían superado una edad avanzada, aquel ambiente como el trabajo físico no daba una expectativa de vida muy amplia a sus habitantes cuyas bajas estaturas indicaban las carencias que padecían.

 _Omegas registro A3571 a C7315, repórtense para revisión en el Centro de Control Sanitario._

Hubo gruñidos y algunos bufidos molestos en los ciudadanos, sobre todo de aquellos que debían presentarse en el lugar donde serían examinados como parte del "servicio" que el gobierno proveía, recibiendo la dosis ordinaria que les impedía tener sus ciclos de Celo o procrear, so pena de ser ejecutados en plena calle por desobediencia civil. Esta revisión se llevaba a cabo dos veces al año, además de una intermedia como parte del censo concienzudo para determinar la cantidad ciudadanos Omegas, mayoría de aquel nivel de la colonia, junto con un grupo más minoritario de Betas –la mayoría exiliados- y aquellos llamados los Desechados que vivían en las tuberías abandonadas de la ciudad, ocultando sus vergüenzas del resto de los ciudadanos. No hubo más anuncios más que el conocido himno que daba por terminada las transmisiones oficiales de aquel día, justo a la medianoche.

-¡Tones, Tones! –exclamó una niña de siete años con coletas despeinadas que se agitaron por sus brincoteos frente a las puertas del elevador- ¡Ya sé saltar la cuerda! ¡Ya sé saltar la cuerda! ¡Mira! ¡Mira como salto!

Con felicidad desbordada, la pequeña tomó su cuerda remendada en varios nudos, dando saltitos subiendo y bajando sus pies en turnos mientras las viejas puertas del elevador eran jaladas por su vecino, un joven Omega de cabellos castaños a los hombros con media barba apenas insinuada y ojos color chocolate quien le sonrió al ver su logro, sujetando en un brazo su morral que llevaba al trabajo, deteniéndose hasta que la niña terminó su exhibición, abrazándole con fuerza por su cintura.

-¿Qué tal lo hice?

-Increíble, Eloísa. Serás toda una atleta.

-¿Y ganaré medallas?

-Todas las que quieras. Ahora debes volver con tu mamá, ya es muy tarde.

-Mañana no hay clases. Es el día de Uruk.

-De todas maneras.

-¡Te quiero, Tones!

-Yo también, pequeña, anda.

Recibiendo un beso en su mejilla al inclinarse, el castaño le cuidó hasta que la niña llegara a su departamento haciéndole un adiós con la mano y aquella sonrisa en el rostro. Anthony Stark lanzó un suspiro, caminando por el estrecho pasillo hasta dar con su propio departamento, cuya luz encendió, igual a los demás, solo era un cuarto con divisiones para la cocina y el baño. Dejó su morral sobre la barra, tumbándose en la cama donde enterró su rostro sin ganas de quitarse el uniforme, de todos modos tenía para toda la semana. Para los ciudadanos del tercer nivel de la Colonia Uruk, las ropas comunes eran tan raras como el día soleado, casi siempre se les veía en esos descoloridos overoles donde aparecía su raza y número de registro por el que eran llamados, tanto los Betas como los poco vistos Alfas siempre se referían a ellos por su raza no por sus nombres, eso se reservaba para la convivencia entre ellos.

-¿Meow?

-Tú… -el castaño levantó su rostro, rodando sus ojos al ver aquel gato callejero de pelo negro y sin un ojo embarrarse en su única ventana que daba al exterior, el paisaje de chimeneas siempre humeantes.

Se puso de pie, arrastrando sus pies para buscar su ración de comida que les hacían llegar a todos los ciudadanos, a la misma hora sin falla por los ductos de mensajería. No había necesidad de comprar nada ni preparar nada salvo quizá calentar o en algunos casos, repartir los alimentos cuando eran escasos o había bebés que necesitaban más nutrientes. Anthony le regalaba su porción de leche al felino callejero, quedándose únicamente con el pan y unas pequeñas porciones de verduras que formaban su cena. Abrió la ventanita para dejar pasar a su peludo visitante nocturno, ambos comiendo su cena en silencio, el distante silbido del tren anunciando su última llegada, apagando sus motores hasta dentro de unas cinco horas cuando empezaba una vez más la jornada laboral de los Omega.

-Meow.

-Lo siento, es todo lo que recibo.

-Purrr.

-Gracias por su comprensión, ciudadano gato.

Las mascotas eran poco comunes, el aire nocivo y la falta de sol no eran factores saludables para el mantenimiento de animales en aquella parte de la colonia, los que vivían ahí a pesar de todo generalmente eran igual que aquel minino, de la calle con cuerpos deformes por el ambiente o los maltratos de la gente que descargaba sus frustraciones sobre ellos sino era que se los comían. El castaño terminó echando los contenedores desechables dentro del depósito oculto en una pared que fueron tirados con rumbo a los basureros que más tarde serían limpiados. Se quitó su overol al fin, quedando en su camiseta y bóxers para dormir sobre la cama sin deshacerla, sonriendo al ver que el gato se acomodaba sobre él como si fuese su almohada.

-Buenas noches, Jarvis.

-Meow.

Apenas si cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, sin darse cuenta de la hora en que su felino callejero decidió marcharse, despertando cuando la alarma controlada por los sistemas gubernamentales sonó en una de las paredes mostrando una hora con luces neón. Comenzaba su jornada. Se quejó, tallándose el rostro al escuchar que era el día de la Colonia Uruk mientras entraba al cubículo que era su baño para asearse rápidamente y tomar un nuevo uniforme en esperaba de su desayuno que arribó puntual igual que las noticias oficiales que apenas si leyó. Terminó aprisa sus alimentos, tomando su morral y dando saltos al sujetar las agujetas de sus botas, apagando las luces antes de salir hacia el pasillo donde más vecinos suyos igualmente se apuraban para ser de los primeros en abordar el primer tren con el fin de tomar una pequeña siesta rumbo a los complejos industriales. Nadie entre ellos comentó de celebración alguna y sí de un rumor que iba cobrando más fuerza. Se trataba de una práctica común que el gobierno –conocido como Hydra- hacía cuando la población alcanzaba límites insustentables. La Purga.

-Somos demasiados, lo harán.

-Claro que no, en la Colonia Etrusca hay más ciudadanos y no han realizado la Purga.

-Yo escuché que sí, que incluso se les pasó la mano.

-Eso es un cuento.

-Yo tengo una prima que se casó con uno de la Colonia Etrusca, y también dijo que hicieron la Purga en un par de días, ahora hasta sobran departamentos.

-Hay que tener al corriente nuestros registros y vacunas. Tengo fuentes confiables que afirman que solamente remueven ciudadanos que tienen malos expedientes.

Anthony escuchaba esas conversaciones, tumbado sobre uno de los estrechos asientos con una mujer mayor usando su hombro de almohada mientras viajaban a los complejos. Quería dormir pero no podía hacer a un lado aquellas palabras tan poco esperanzadoras. La Colonia Uruk ya había recibido una Purga anteriormente, misma donde sus padres habían sido exterminados. Había tenido que valerse por sí mismo a partir de ese momento para sobrevivir sin más ayuda que su maestro de mecánica Yinsen y un amigo del cuerpo de vigilancia, un Beta al que llamaba cariñosamente Rhodey. Hasta donde recordaba, sus padres siempre habían hecho todo lo que Hydra había ordenado, los permisos para poder concebirle, las revisiones, controles… pero los soldados llegaron una noche, los sacaron a rastras por sus cabellos y los abatieron en la calle junto a cientos de ciudadanos hasta formar una pila de cadáveres que luego incineraron.

Según la poca historia que les enseñaban en la instrucción elemental, el Gran Colapso había terminado con el planeta donde originalmente había nacido la Humanidad, debiendo huir de ella para sobrevivir como especie en el espacio exterior, estableciéndose alrededor de una estrella joven pero sin planetas donde comenzaron a construir grandes colonias que juntas formaron Terranova, la Tierra nueva. Sin embargo, las condiciones ambientales cobraron la vida de estos primeros pioneros espaciales, hasta que al fin los científicos tuvieron la respuesta: había que mejorar los genes humanos, darles un ingrediente extra que reforzara su ADN. Con el paso del tiempo aquel cambio desembocó en la forma final, las razas de Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Originalmente habían existido siete razas pero solamente esas tres resistieron el paso del tiempo y las inclemencias de vivir en aquellas colonias. Sin embargo, Hydra vio que había más esperanza en los Alfas y Betas, dándoles más privilegios y derechos que a los Omegas a pesar de que éstos siempre fueron mayoría en la población, más relegados a trabajos pesados hasta llegar a esos momentos, donde todas las colonias se dividieron en tres niveles: el primer nivel, de los Alfas e Hydra que gobernaba con puño de acero y bastante terror; el segundo nivel, administrativo y de Betas al servicio de los Alfas; por último, el tercer nivel que pertenecía a los Omegas y Betas exiliados del sistema.

El tren silbó anunciando su arribo a los complejos, haciendo que todos murmuraran cosas, estirando sus brazos o tronando sus huesos al despertar. Siempre con ese dejo de cansancio en sus rostros, descendieron del tren a la estación donde ya esperaban aquellos que habían hecho el turno nocturno y cuyas ojeras los denunciaban. Anthony se abrió paso, llegando hasta el ascensor externo que se elevó unos metros para volar en dirección a la torre donde trabajaba, quitándose la muñequera que ocultaba el código de barras de su registro que un robot leyó, dejándole pasar al elevador que subió varios pisos antes de abrir sus puertas a la serie de pasillos atiborrados de circuitos, algunos sistemas mecánicos y pantallas holográficas con códigos pasando veloces.

-¿Maestro Yinsen? –saludó mirando por los pasillos al no escuchar al anciano tararear como siempre mientras trabajaba.

Casi llegó al final del corredor principal cuando vio a su maestro muy concentrado examinando una serie de engranajes alrededor de lo que parecía una fuente de energía apenas del tamaño de su puño. Se acercó discretamente, tosiendo apenas para llamar su atención.

-¿Maestro?

-Ah… Tony… no te escuché llegar. Anda, toma asiento, mira que tenemos ahora.

-¿Éste es nuestro regalo por el día de Uruk?

Yinsen se encogió de hombros. –Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que piensan allá arriba.

-¿Qué hay qué hacer?

-Hacerlo funcionar.

Anthony Stark tenía un talento nato para la ingeniería aunque dichos estudios estuvieran lejos de su alcance por ser un Omega, aprendiendo lo que su Maestro Ho Yinsen tuviera para enseñarle, habiendo éste servido en el ejército de Hydra como técnico mecánico bajo la tutoría de un gran ingeniero cuyos secretos le compartió. El anciano levantó el pequeño reactor, mostrándole en unas pantallas holográficas al castaño los planos de su estructura.

-Tiene inestabilidad, la fusión que realiza sale de los parámetros. Lo ideal es que siempre se mantenga uniforme para usar la energía como fuente de poder.

-¿Fuente de poder para qué, maestro?

-Tony –Yinsen despeinó sus cabellos- Sabes que eso no podemos preguntar.

-Siempre quieren que hagamos cosas sin decirnos en qué las usarán. Así no puede proyectarse nada.

-A callar esa boca atrevida. Trae las herramientas, comenzaremos.

Pasaron buenas horas estudiando aquel reactor sin que pudieran hacerlo funcionar de manera correcta. Se detuvieron para almorzar con un obsequio por la celebración de la colonia, un postre dulce que Yinsen le dijo a Tony se llamaba chocolate. Sabor desconocido en el tercer nivel como muchas otras tantas cosas.

-Tiene el color de tus ojos –bromeó el anciano.

-Espero que nadie piense arrancármelos para comprobar que no son de chocolate. Esto sabe a gloria.

-Me alegra que te guste.

-Hay que ser muy tonto para no disfrutar de esto.

-Feliz día de Uruk, Tony.

-Feliz día del chocolate, Maestro Yinsen.

No solo tendrían aquella sorpresa sino también el término de su jornada un par de horas antes, saliendo de la torre con cierta alegría de saber que podrían descansar más. Anthony se llevó los planos, dentro de una tarjeta lectora, a su casa para estudiarlos; aquel reactor le intrigaba y quería solucionarlo cuanto antes para que Maestro Yinsen siguiera teniendo el privilegio de no ser molestado en aquel piso de mantenimiento que prácticamente le había visto crecer, razón por la que no tenía una salud mermada como sus contemporáneos más expuestos a la polución de las máquinas. Cuando llegó a la estación de vuelta a su sector, un anunció le hizo levantar las manos al cielo nublado por exasperación.

 _Omegas con registro de H2468 a K1050, repórtense para revisión en el Centro de Control Sanitario._

Adiós a su descanso, aquellas revisiones tomaban al menos una hora sino era que más por las interminables filas de Omegas siendo inspeccionados. Gruñó entre dientes, caminando de mala gana hacia el enorme aunque algo descuidado centro para formarse como otros miles para entrar en filas silenciosas a su interior, esperando en los pasillos por su turno. Era una construcción en su mayoría de metal gris muy frío con pisos negros ya muy tallados por tantos pies que se habían arrastrado por sus pasillos. Los cuerpos de vigilancia eran más abundantes ahí. Miró el reloj holográfico de una pared como los carteles proyectados que hablaban de la correcta vigilancia de la salud en todo Omega y cuanta propaganda se le ocurriese al gobierno. Otro grupo más de guardias llegaron, flanqueando a lo que Tony supuso eran soldados de alto rango por sus pulcros uniformes negros y largas gabardinas con aquel escudo rojo bordado en uno de sus costados como en sus gorras con bordes metálicos. Una calavera con tentáculos.

-Hey, Tones, ¿vienes a revisión? –le habló uno de los guardias recién llegado.

Era Rhodes, con quien solía charlar en su día libre cuando le encontraba haciendo sus inspecciones en su sector. Le había sacado de uno que otro apuro, cuidándole y a veces obsequiándole comida o los libros que al castaño le encantaban leer.

-Desafortunadamente, ¿qué sucede?

-No lo sabemos, llegó un cuerpo de soldados de Hydra sin previo aviso. No te preocupes, me parece que solo vienen a una inspección sorpresa.

-Pues que sorpresa nos dan a nosotros, Rhodey.

-Tranquilo –el guardia palmeó su hombro, girándose para dejarle y volver con su grupo.

Dejó aquellos soldados atrás al entrar a la primera sala donde una vez más tendió su muñeca izquierda para que fuese leído su código, entrando a la primera inspección donde revisaban de manera muy general su peso, talla, altura como signos vitales. Bajó de la báscula de medición cuando uno de aquellos soldados entró por otra puerta, haciendo que todos los médicos y enfermeras ahí dentro se levantaran al acto. Era un imponente Beta.

-¿Señor, en qué puedo servirle? –preguntó el médico a cargo.

-Quiero veinte Omegas en buen estado. No enfermedades, padecimientos o problemas mentales. Sin heridas de trabajo o discapacidades.

-Usted nos pide un milagro.

El médico bajó su cabeza ante la mirada de aquel Beta que fue hacia una pantalla, leyendo los datos de los Omega que recién habían ingresado. Sus dedos ágiles se detuvieron en registros que fue aislando rápidamente y que envió a otra pantalla que apuntó.

-En la sala de limpieza. Ahora.

-Sí, señor.

Anthony sacó su lengua cuando salió, negando molesto por su actitud tan arrogante para sentarse en la camilla próxima para que revisaran sus reflejos y signos vitales. La enfermera le miró unos segundos y luego a la pantalla.

-Lo siento, me parece que estás en la lista.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ve por aquella puerta, sigue todo el pasillo hasta topar con pared y gira a la izquierda, ahí verás la sala de limpieza.

-¿Sabe de casualidad… para qué nos quieren?

-Lo siento –la enfermera apretó una sonrisa.

Con algo de temor, el castaño tomó la ruta señalada, entre otros Omegas con quienes compartió una mirada preocupada mientras atravesaban aquellas puertas dobles custodiadas por los cuerpos de vigilancia. Les hicieron quedarse en dos largas hileras con todos los soldados de Hydra inspeccionándoles. Aquel que había entrado a su sala estaba en el medio, dando un paso con ojos entrecerrados antes de olfatearles.

-Pudo haber sido peor.

-Un baño –rió otro de los soldados- Y mejorarán, Teniente Barton.

Éste apuntó con su barbilla a otro de sus soldados que hizo un saludo marcial, saliendo por una puerta posterior. El Teniente Barton dirigió una última mirada a los confundidos Omega antes de salir con el resto de su gente. Uno de los guardias les dio la indicación de salir por donde el primer soldado hacia un pasillo más amplio que dejó ver un transporte con el emblema de Hydra. Afuera también estaba Rhodes a quien Anthony dirigió una mirada asustada. El guardia se le acercó aprovechando que les detuvieron para abrir la plataforma de ascenso.

-Tranquilo, vas a regresar a casa.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

-Ssshh, solo haz lo que te piden y volverás. ¿De acuerdo, Tony?

-Rhodey…

-No pasa nada, sólo obedece.

Subieron a la zona de carga donde les dejaron sentarse en el suelo, entre penumbras cuando la compuerta se cerró, con la nave elevándose. Todos estaban temerosos y no era para menos, se sabía que el ejército de Hydra solía divertirse con los Omega, a veces matándolos o usándolos como juguetes sexuales en orgías más que sangrientas. Aquellos que sobrevivían se volvían parte de aquel grupo discriminado llamado los Desechados, por haber sido marcados y luego abandonados, terminar con un hijo no deseado o simplemente perder la locura luego de aquel bacanal. Anthony se abrazó mirando alrededor haciendo lo posible porque no le ganara el terror. Rhodey había prometido que volvería si era obediente, debía saber la razón así que confió en él, jamás le lastimaría o dejaría que le hicieran daño. Cuando la nave terminó su ascenso, percibió un aroma que le hizo quedarse quieto y asombrado. Era una fragancia sin igual. El aire no pesaba tanto. Los demás Omega también lo detectaron porque hicieron expresiones parecidas. Una joven habló por todos.

-Estamos… estamos en el primer nivel.

La tierra de los Alfas. Tony contuvo el aliento mientras la nave se abría para dejarles bajar con más soldados dando apresuradas órdenes. Estaban frente a una alfombra verde uniforme por sobre la que pasaba un camino de concreto que siguieron hasta un hangar. Parpadearon al ver por primera vez un punto rojo en el horizonte que se perdía entre blancas nubes. Un atardecer. El castaño casi tropezó al no despegar sus ojos de aquel espectáculo. Dentro del hangar militar estaba el Teniente Barton junto con otros nuevos militares que les inspeccionaron una vez que formaron las filas de nuevo. Había muchos Alfa ahí. Agresivos Alfas.

-Bueno, Uruk no podía decepcionarnos –dijo con sarcasmo un Alfa fornido de gruesas mandíbulas- Que los preparen, tenemos poco tiempo. Tienen permiso para matarlos si hacen un destrozo.

-Sí, Capitán Rumlow.

Con tal amenaza, fueron trepados a un vehículo que los llevó al complejo militar no alejado de aquel hangar, dejándoles ver más de aquella alfombra verde como un cielo que comenzaba a hacerse oscuro entre un manto violáceo rojizo. Llegaron a lo que le pareció a Tony la zona médica por lo blanco de las paredes como los uniformes del mismo tono. En una fila, fueron entrando cada uno a un consultorio diferente. El soldado que guió al castaño le dejó solo, cerrando la puerta con llave. Era un espacio amplio, más grande que su propio departamento. Limpio, ordenado como iluminado. El país del chocolate, pensó Anthony para sí al momento de que la puerta volvió a abrirse con un médico Beta leyendo su expediente de una tableta.

-¿Omega I2905?- sonó una voz demasiado amable para su gusto.

-Sí –apenas respondió, mirándole.

Era un hombre de expresión amigable, con cabellos rizados oscuros como sus cabellos, unos lentes finos, ligeramente más bajo que él. En su prístina bata de médico leyó de su credencial un nombre.

 _PhD. B. Banner._

-¿Puedo llamarte Anthony? –sonrió el médico.

-Sí.

-Bien, Anthony, leo en tu expediente que te has mantenido en excelente forma pese a vivir en el tercer nivel. Tienes mi admiración.

-Gracias.

-No debes temer –rió el doctor- No te haré daño, simplemente haremos que estés a gusto y no tengas problemas mientras estés aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué cosas me hará?

-Nada malo –Banner dejó la tableta sentándose frente a él, cosa que le extrañó, ningún Beta o Alfa haría eso- En aquella puerta hay un baño con regadera y todo lo necesario para un buen aseo, quiero que lo uses. Cuando salgas te haré una muy breve revisión, ¿está bien?

-Okay.

-Tranquilo, Anthony –una mano apretó su hombro- Te prometo que estarás bien.

Tenía serias dudas al respecto, pero obedeció al doctor como lo pidió Rhodey, entrando al baño donde vio cosas que ni siquiera sabía para qué eran, teniendo que pedir ayuda a aquel hombre quien le explicó con amabilidad antes de dejarle solo. Le sorprendía que le tuviera tanta confianza aunque estaba aquella amenaza de meterle un balazo por desobediente. Se dio un baño con agua caliente que de no ser por las circunstancias hubiera colocado junto al chocolate como lo mejor de su vida. Banner ya le esperaba con guantes y mascarilla cuando salió en bata, tendiéndose sobre la camilla con nerviosismo viendo el carrito de instrumental médico a un lado con bots asistentes.

-Ssshhh, no voy a lastimarte –le susurró el doctor mirándole fijamente- Tengo que hacerte una inspección general, pero no voy a herirte, ¿de acuerdo, Anthony?

Solo pudo asentir, bastante tenso.

-Si es más fácil, cierra los ojos. Lo haré lo más rápido posible.

Así lo hizo porque sentir aquel frío de los guantes que comenzaron a explorarle no fue fácil de hacer a un lado. Su mente viajó al reactor para distraerse cuando esas manos bajaron a su entrepierna. Frunciendo su ceño, estrujando las sábanas mientras escuchaba el sonido metálico de los instrumentos ser dejados o tomados en el carrito, con otras cosas más entre los pitidos suaves de los bots deslizándose alrededor de la camilla. Respiró agitado, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían. ¿Para qué hacían todo eso? ¿Qué iban a hacerles? Una mano cálida cepilló sus cabellos y un pulgar limpió sus lágrimas fugitivas.

-Ya pasó, Anthony.

Respirando hondo, se animó a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con la sonrisa amable de Banner quien cepilló de nuevo sus cabellos, un gesto que le relajó.

-Eso es, mucho mejor. Te daré tus nuevas ropas y terminaremos.

Se levantó cuando el doctor se alejó, tomando un paquete de ropas negras y rojas que le tendió, incluso ayudándole a vestirle como si fuera niño pequeño, posiblemente porque detectaba claramente el terror que le invadía.

-¿Qué nos harán? –al fin preguntó.

-Nada, Anthony. Lo que sucede es que el Gobernador de Uruk se quedó sin sus lacayos y no hay quien atienda a sus invitados. Es decir, nosotros –rió Banner acomodándole un saco corto- Hydra vino a compartir la celebración de Uruk. Así que se pidió un servicio de meseros, es lo que son todos ustedes. Cuando la recepción termine, regresarán a casa. Solamente eso, te lo prometo. Tengo que inspeccionarles porque los militares de Hydra son muy quisquillosos con quienes les sirven –suspiró con algo de fastidio, terminando de vestirle- Lo único que tendrás que hacer es servir bebidas, retirar vasos o alcanzar copas, eso es todo.

-Okay.

-En unos momentos vendrá el capitán de meseros a darte las indicaciones necesarias, te dejaré porque debo seguir con los demás, ¿estarás bien? –la mano del doctor acarició su mejilla.

Era increíblemente amable para ser de la élite médica de Hydra, pensó Anthony mirándole fijamente. Un Beta cariñoso, paciente y comprensivo. Asintió, extrañando de inmediato aquel contacto que le traía confianza, mirándose sus ropas cuando se quedó solo. Ropas nuevas, elegantes en su manera de ver, suaves que le hacían justicia. El capitán de meseros apareció poco después para explicarle sus servicios y ademanes a observar durante la recepción. Lo principal era estar siempre atento a las copas vacías, jamás pronunciar palabra alguna y mantener la mirada en el suelo, sin olvidar la regla de oro, nunca tocar a los Alfas y Betas de ahí. Cuando el castaño comprendió las instrucciones, salieron de ahí hacia un nuevo transporte que los llevó al corazón de aquel primer nivel. Era como haber entrado de pronto al paraíso. Una ciudad con un manto de estrellas como domo en lugar de nubes oscuras con humo grisáceo rodeando las calles y techos. Altos edificios de ventanales oscuros o de pilares brillantes. Plantas. Había incluso animales como mascotas.

Los muy anonadados Omega bajaron para subir por un elevador de paredes de cristal a un rascacielos, deteniéndose en uno de los últimos pisos donde entraron, siendo recibidos por otros soldados y servidumbre del gobernador que les pusieron al tanto de sus deberes ya divididos según el salón donde se celebraría la recepción. Los ojos de Anthony no podían creer la cantidad de comida ni de bebida que estaba esperando ser repartida. Cosas que ni siquiera sabía que eran o a qué podrían saber, contentándose únicamente con olfatearlos discretamente. Todos saludaron o se irguieron cuando una Alfa entró, dirigiéndose al capitán de meseros.

-¿Listos?

-Sí, General Carter.

-Quiero ver los grupos.

El jefe de meseros llamó a los Omega que se reunieron en los equipos que previamente les habían asignado para que la Alfa les examinara de pies a cabeza. Anthony vio sus pulcras botas negras con grueso tacón detenerse más tiempo frente a él, sintiendo la intensidad de su mirada. Una mano sujetó su mentón para que levantara el rostro, encontrándose con esos ojos bravíos por un par de segundos antes de bajar de nuevo la vista aunque tenía su mentón en alto.

-Éste, cámbielo a mi mesa.

-Como usted ordene, General.

-Que se preparen.

Tony jaló aire intercambiando una inquieta mirada con sus pares Omega antes de dispersarse para tomar sus respectivas charolas y caminar al pasillo de la servidumbre, esperando ahí unos cuantos minutos hasta que el capitán de meseros les ordenó pasar. Era un amplio salón con columnas donde se enredaban esculturas de figuras semidesnudas que sonreían a los invitados bajo ellos, cómodamente sentados en anchos divanes sobre cojines mullidos, sus mesas de alimentos a un lado mientras conversaban tranquilamente con la música en vivo que un cuarteto de autómatas ejecutaba en una esquina y un grupo de bailarines en el centro, entreteniendo con el encanto de sus cuerpos apenas si cubiertos a los militares de Hydra. El castaño tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerzas como el resto ante el ambiente cargado de esencia Alfa que les invadió. Agresivo, demandante, intolerante. Parecía como un fuego que solo busca la chispa correcta con que encenderse.

Jamás había visto esos uniformes que eran más imponentes que los de aquellos soldados que les trajeran en primer lugar. Sus manos se apretaban de vez en cuando de forma discreta para controlar su nerviosismo al ver las armas en los cinturones. Les podían disparar si cometían un error. Fijó su mirada en su charola como en la mesa que debía atender, la que correspondía a Margaret Carter, una de los altos mandos de Hydra. Fue una sombra como lo ordenó el capitán de meseros, sin perder tiempo en cambiar las copas vacías por llenas o retirar los platos sucios, limpiando, poniendo orden. Uno de sus compañeros de otras mesas titubeó ligeramente, recibiendo una mirada amenazante del general que atendía pero no pasó de ahí. O eso quiso creer.

-Hey, yo también quiero uno de ésos –habló en la mesa siguiente la voz de una mujer pelirroja sumamente atractiva.

-Solo venía uno en el paquete, Romanov.

-¿Y curiosamente tú lo tienes?

-Ventajas de ser alto mando.

La pelirroja rió, meciendo su copa al tiempo que sus ojos recorrían con lascivia el cuerpo de Anthony quien sintió sus mejillas calientes mientras quitaba la última copa vacía para cambiarla por otra llena. La General Carter rió también viendo a la espía.

-Son los tesoros de Uruk, escondidos en las cloacas.

-Creo que me volveré fontanera.

Ambas Alfas se carcajearon, chocando sus copas en celebración mientras el corazón del castaño latía con fuerza, mirando al suelo de mármol blanco con alfombra roja. El doctor Banner había dicho que no pasaría nada malo. No quería ser llamado para complacer a esas Alfa luego de la recepción. Hubiera querido buscar a Banner con la mirada pero tenía prohibido levantarla. Para la suerte suya como de los demás Omega, todo terminó sin incidentes, siendo guiados de vuelta hasta el tercer nivel cuya vista bendijeron por primera vez. Rhodes esperaba a Anthony en la pista donde llegó la nave, abrazándole con fuerza al verle regresar entero y sin heridas aparentes.

-Rhodey…

-Ya pasó, solo fue un amargo momento.

-¿Puedes…?

-Te llevaré a casa, por supuesto. Estás a salvo, Tony.


	3. Pieza 2 Nova

_Título_ : **LUX AETERNA**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU de corte AU (oséase, Universo Alterno aderezado con Omegaverse).

 _Parejas_ : un Dark Stony, un cute Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : Pos Marvel, que ni qué.

 _Advertencias_ : historia alterna, mundo alterno, ciencia ficción en un Omegaverse. Edades como algunos detalles están modificados (¿universo alterno?) para beneplácito de la irreverente, pervertida y loca autora. Steve malvado y cruel, mundo cruel. Mpreg porque tengo ganas. Hm.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **PIEZA 2. Nova.**

 _Do you really want to hurt me?_  
 _Do you really want to make me cry?_  
 _Precious kisses words that burn me_  
 _Lovers never ask you why_

Do you really want to hurt me?, Culture Club.

* * *

El tercer nivel de la Colonia Uruk estaba bajo un ambiente de desolación y tristeza. La razón, la Purga se había llevado a cabo sin previo aviso. Luego de la celebración por el aniversario de la fundación de dicha colonia, una legión de Hydra apareció en plena medianoche para cobrarse la vida de al menos la mitad de los ciudadanos que dormían en sus camas, ajenos al terror que cayó sobre ellos. Niños, mujeres, ancianos, hombres… todos fueron iguales para las armas de los soldados que entraron a todos los departamentos, casas, callejones, incluso a las cloacas donde se escondían los Desechados para formar sus espantosas pilas humanas a las que prendieron un fuego que rápidamente los consumió dejando solamente un montón de cenizas a las que llorar cuando se marcharon luego de casi un día de matanzas, dejando tras de sí los ríos de sangre y destrozos como huella de la Purga siempre tan amarga e indiferente a su dolor.

Anthony lloraba sujetando la cuerda que Eloísa usara para aprender a brincar. La pequeña y su madre habían sido ejecutadas con un tiro en la cabeza para ser arrastradas cual muñecos hasta la calle donde las incineraron. Pero no habían sido las únicas que arrancaron de las manos del castaño, también su Maestro Yinsen había sufrido la misma suerte, como se enteró cuando fue a buscarle entre el caos al barrio más pobre de Uruk. Ahí, los soldados no perdieron tiempo sacándolos de sus camas, derribaron el edificio completo con todos dentro. Ahora estaba dentro del departamento de la niña, vacío luego de que la población sobreviviente lo robara, sentando contra una esquina con la cuerda en sus manos como único recuerdo de aquella inocente criatura que había soñado un día convertirse en una atleta profesional como el recorte que tuvo pegado junto a la cama donde durmió con su mamá, porque aun creía en los cuentos de hadas para enterarse que no sería otra cosa que la mano de obra barata de Uruk cuyo nombre el joven odió con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Tony? –escuchó la voz de Rhodes buscarle.

Dejó que le cargara, sabiendo la noche que había pasado con aquella Purga. El cuerpo de vigilancia no había podido hacer nada al respecto, quedándose encerrado en los cuarteles mientras sus ciudadanos eran masacrados a sangre fría simplemente porque estorbaban dentro de los cálculos de algún indiferente Alfa que no quería usar más recursos de los necesarios en ellos, prefirieron desperdiciarlos en sus ostentosa vida llena de excesos y barbaridades que eran patrocinadas además por Hydra y su imparable ejército. Rhodes le llevó su cama donde le dejó recostado, colocando a un lado una bolsa de papel con una comida. No había palabras que consolaran para tal acción, solamente el amargo silencio de la muerte aun rondando en los pasillos.

-Quédate en casa, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda que todavía están en el nivel superior. ¿Estás escuchándome, Tony?

-Sí… te escucho.

-Lo siento tanto –murmuró con voz quebrada contra sus cabellos- Vendré mañana. Cuídate mucho, por favor.

No tocó la comida, quedándose dormido hasta el día siguiente, cuando sonó la alarma gubernamental como si todo estuviera en orden, como si las calles no estuvieran manchadas de sangre o hubiera aun cenizas en algunos puntos. Anthony miró aquel reloj con recelo, queriendo no ir a trabajar porque ahora odiaba aquella torre. Esa noche de la Purga había encontrado ya la manera de hacer funcionar aquel reactor pero ahora se quedaría con aquel secreto, ellos no valían la pena así le despidieran. Ya encontraría otro empleo. Se levantó para mirar por dentro la bolsa de papel, encontrando un frasco con leche que le hizo llorar, no había visto a Jarvis desde que comenzara la Purga y no estaba seguro de que hubiera sobrevivido a la limpieza de los soldados. Estando en esos pensamientos es que escuchó ahora un silbido que le hizo volverse hacia el receptor de mensajería donde raramente veía algún documento llegar. Esta vez había una tira de plástico transparente con un código a todo lo largo. Caminó hacia él para tomarlo entre sus dedos hasta que vio otro mensaje en la pared que estaba dirigido a su persona.

 _Omega I2905 lleve esta directriz hacia el Centro de Reclutamiento a la brevedad posible._

Más que extrañado, salió de ahí buscando por todos lados a Rhodey, necesitaba saber qué clase de directriz era aquella cosa. Estaba harto de seguir las órdenes de Hydra. Pasaron un par de horas antes de que le encontrara cerca de los basureros donde buscaban cuerpo que no hubiesen sido enterrados todavía. El guardia fue hacia él inmediatamente al verle, quitándose su casco con un toque cerca de su oído, retrayéndolo a su espalda.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Me llegó esto… -le mostró aquel plástico con expresión confundida- Quieren que lo lleve al Centro de Reclutamiento, ni siquiera sabía que había uno… ¿Rhodey?

No le gustó para nada la expresión del guardia, conteniendo el aliento. Rhodes pareció darse cuenta que lo examinaba porque tomó sus manos entre las metálicas suyas, dando un fuerte apretón.

-Tranquilo, debió ser un error. Estas cosas vienen de Nova, la capital y los sistemas suelen no estar sincronizados, no reclutarán a nadie ahora que fue la Purga. Déjalo pasar, ¿de acuerdo? En cuanto el censo nuevo llegue a Nova, lo borrarán. Debes ir a trabajar.

-Ya no quiero ir a la torre.

Rhodes le miró fijamente, asintiendo con los ojos cerrados. –Entiendo, te buscaré otro empleo, ¿qué te parece con los talleres de transportes, eh?

-Me parece bien.

Le esperó en la estación del tren donde vio llegar e irse a los ciudadanos cuyos ojerosos rostros hablaban de la pena que aún les agobiaba pero su resignación natural los hacía levantarse una vez más para continuar la rutina de sus trabajos sin preguntarse acaso si lo que había sucedido era algo natural o podían cambiarlo. Tony vio llegar a Rhodes quien le acompañó en un transporte hasta la zona de talleres donde le presentó con unos amigos suyos que le dieron la bienvenida dadas sus habilidades con las máquinas. Ellos también necesitaban nuevas manos luego de que la Purga les arrebatara amigos como seres queridos. Así terminó el día para el castaño quien se tumbó en su cama luego de comer al fin, perdiéndose en un descanso sin sueños hasta el día siguiente cuando su puerta fue pateada sin muchos miramientos, haciéndole respingar. Aún no era hora de levantarse. Pesadas botas entraron y unos ojos azules inquisitivos se posaron en él, haciéndole pasar saliva. Era nada menos que el Teniente Barton.

-¿Es que ustedes no tienen ni un gramo de inteligencia? –siseó acercándosele.

Tony se puso de pie como rayo, viendo a los otros soldados y al Teniente sin comprender. Éste vio aquella directriz que tomó de la barra con un gruñido, azotándola de vuelta.

-Tenías que hacer algo, ¿o no entendiste las instrucciones?

-Yo no…

-Vámonos ya –ordenó con fastidio el militar.

Brazos vinieron a sujetar al castaño quien por acto reflejo comenzó a pelear, pateando o mordiendo a quienes intentaron atraparle. Barton entrecerró sus ojos, maldiciendo entre dientes dando un par de pasos hacia el Omega a quien abofeteó con tal fuerza que lo envió al suelo, partiendo su labio inferior por lo violento de su golpe.

-Es así como deben tratarse a estas cosas –dijo a sus soldados, inclinándose para tomar de los cabellos a Tony.

-¡No!

Un gruñido les distrajo, girándose todos en dirección a la ventana por donde entraba Jarvis con el lomo erizado como húmedo, clavando su ojo sano en el Beta quien sujetaba al castaño, mostrando sus colmillos como garras. Hizo un arco con su cuerpo, brincando hacia el militar el cual sacó un arma con la que disparó a la cabeza del minino.

-¡Jarvis, no! ¡No!

El cuerpo cayó sin vida, con la risa de los soldados al tiempo que Tony era levantado en vilo para ser echado sobre un hombro del Teniente quien salió de ahí, no dispuesto a perder más tiempo ignorando las quejas y sollozos quietos del Omega al que llevaron hasta su transporte, tumbándole al suelo sin mucha consideración. Viajaron a una nave que los elevó rumbo al primer nivel, saliendo de ahí para tomar ahora un crucero espacial, arrastrando consigo a un silencioso Anthony quien ya no forcejeó al ver lo inútil de sus esfuerzos, temiendo lo peor. Le encerraron en una celda con una cama adherida a la pared pero no la tomó, prefiriendo una esquina donde abrazó sus piernas ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos. Era su primer vuelo espacial y estaba aterrado por razones muy distintas a las que originalmente imaginó. No se dio cuenta de cuando el cansancio venció a su cuerpo, quedándose dormido hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta deslizarse al abrirse, respingando al acto, pegándose más si era posible a la pared.

-¿Te gusta hacer las cosas más difíciles, eh? –murmuró el Teniente al verle ahí- Bien, no es mi problema.

Tiró de nuevo de su brazo, jalándole para salir de aquel enorme crucero hacia el hangar más grande que sus ojos hubieran visto. No solo era eso, toda su arquitectura como funcionamiento dejaba atrás lo que hubiera visto en el primer nivel de Uruk. Era como comparar el tercer nivel con el primero, así de diferentes eran esos sitios. Todo era tan brillante que le cegó por unos segundos, los robots, uniformes, la cantidad impresionante de Betas y Alfas yendo de un lado para otro. El domo del hangar se convirtió en un gigantesco tragaluz que le dejó ver nada menos que la capital de su mundo, Nova. Era como un sueño, rascacielos, edificios, torres, arcos, puentes… no podía terminar de ver todo por aquellos enormes ventanales. Fue subido a un nuevo transporte que salió flotando suavemente en dirección a la ciudad cuyo paisaje fue creciendo conforme se acercaban, con un cielo tan azul de nubes blancas y el brillo inigualable de un sol. Los banderines negros con el emblema rojo de Hydra dominaban la decoración de Nova, cuyos elegantes habitantes parecían ser seres de otras dimensiones. Altos, de movimientos sutiles, ropas que se ondeaban a su caminar. La gran mayoría Alfas, pero había también Betas con una esencia dominante. Soldados se paseaban en sus armaduras negras por las anchísimas aceras, escoltando a los altos militares o vigilando las avenidas.

Llegaron a un edificio de varios pisos de altura en color blanco en su mayoría. Un hospital. Barton se llevó de nuevo entre tironeos al castaño, entrando al hospital más callado que el Omega viera en su vida, mientras que el pobre hospital comunitario de su nivel siempre estaba atiborrado de ciudadanos enfermos, aquello parecía una morgue o algo parecido por el escaso personal caminando por los pasillos o esperando en un cómodo sillón de suave material. El Beta casi le aventó dentro de un consultorio donde esperaba nada menos que el doctor Banner, quien se quitó sus lentes con una mirada desaprobatoria al ver su labio partido.

-Me parece que tenía una instrucción clara, Teniente.

-Dese por satisfecho que lo traje. Ahora haga su trabajo.

-Gracias, Teniente Barton.

Anthony agradeció los brazos que vinieron a reconfortarle, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Enviaron al peor a recogerte.

-¿Q-Quién…?

-Déjame examinarte –Banner tomó su rostro, negando aún molesto- Ven, curaré ese labio y luego iremos a otra sala. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos?

Tony asintió, mirándole extrañado.

-Es algo similar. Voy a quejarme de Barton, lo juro.

No le dijo más, sentándose en la camilla donde su labio fue atendido con calma, siempre con esos gestos bondadosos que le hacían confiar en él a pesar de ser un completo desconocido. Cuando terminó le llevó a otra sala que parecía más una recámara, señalándole un baño lateral como sus nuevas ropas que eran ahora diferentes a las que usara aquella vez en la recepción. Anthony no quiso hacer preguntas, estaba lejos de casa, estaba en Nova. No tenía a dónde correr ni estaba Rhodey para ayudarle. Aun recordando con dolor a Jarvis, entró al baño tomándose su tiempo antes de salir, inspeccionando las ropas tendidas sobre la cama dónde se sentó. Igualmente negras, solo consistía en un pantalón de tela muy suave con una playera de manga larga y cuello alto con el emblema de Hydra en el brazo izquierdo. Un calzado suave igualmente negro completaba el atuendo junto con su ropa interior. Tomó aire dejando las preguntas para después, cambiándose para notar lo ajustado delas ropas, cuyo objetivo era contornear todas sus formas. Pasó saliva con preocupación, otra recepción donde atendiera vestido así iba a involucrar más que bromas sobre su persona.

-Veo que ya estás listo –sonrió el doctor, entrando de nuevo- Siéntate unos momentos, Anthony, hay cosas que debes saber.

Así lo hizo con el corazón en los oídos. No le iba a gustar nada lo que iba a escuchar de parte de aquel gentil doctor.

-Aquí en Nova, los Omega solamente tienen dos funciones: servir y entretener, por decirlo de una manera diplomática. La General Margaret Carter quiere que formes parte de su servidumbre, para atenderle en las reuniones del Consejo Militar que suele oficiar en su mansión a donde vivirás de ahora en adelante. Sé que esto es muy difícil de aceptar, sobre todo por la manera tan abrupta con la que fuiste traído. La General no suele ser violenta, es dura eso sí. Hasta donde sé no suele aprovecharse de los Omegas a su servicio, así que puedes sentirte tranquilo.

-Por un tiempo –replicó no sin rencor el castaño.

-Lo sé, Anthony, lo sé. A mí no me agradan estas cosas. Quisiera darte mi palabra de que no te pasará nada grave pero te estaría mintiendo. Sin embargo, bueno, dirijo este hospital así que puedes venir aquí cuantas veces lo necesites, estando al servicio de la General Carter tienes el derecho de verme para atención médica. Tranquilo, tranquilo, no es que lo vayas a necesitar pronto… o seguido…

Tony jadeó, mirando al suelo. Una vida al servicio de Alfas que seguramente iban a divertirse con él hasta que ya no pudiera más, devolviéndolo a donde lo sacaron para hacerlo un Desechado. Banner le miró fijamente, tomando su rostro para que le viera.

-La General Carter no suele hacer esto, de hecho es la primera vez que manda traer a un Omega en específico con la clara orden de hacerlo su sirviente personal. Creo, o sospecho al menos, que lo hace con otra intención.

-¿Cuál es esa intención?

-No sé. Ella no es así. Más tienes un pequeño consuelo, porque ha ordenado que nadie te toque, si tú me comprendes a qué se refiere con ello.

Un rubor apareció en el castaño, asintiendo después. Por eso les habían examinado de aquella manera, en la recepción querían Omegas limpios en todo el sentido de la palabra. Intactos. Era tan perverso como vomitivo.

-Vas a estar bien, desde que te conocí me di cuenta que no eres un Omega cualquiera –le sonrió el doctor despeinando apenas sus cabellos- Ahora, tienes que viajar por última vez a tu último destino.

-¿Puedo saber su nombre, doctor?

-Bruce, mi nombre es Bruce –contestó éste- Es un gusto conocerte, Anthony.

Afuera del hospital esperaba un transporte o eso le pareció por lo estilizado que era. Un par de soldados estaban al frente, señalando la parte trasera de los asientos que ocupó, despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano del doctor al que perdió de vista en cuanto salieron de los jardines del hospital, internándose en las avenidas llenas de transportes aéreos similares, volando silenciosos por las rutas marcadas hacia una zona residencial de enormes construcciones que vio asombrado preguntándose cuál de todas ellas sería ahora su casa y qué tipo de habitación le darían. Llegaron a una mansión de varios desniveles como subniveles que le pareció muy sobria justo como el carácter de aquella Alfa que ahora sería prácticamente su dueña. Bajó en la puerta de la servidumbre, siendo recibido por una Beta entrada en años que le examinó de pies a cabeza antes de darse media vuelta esperando que le siguiera. Por dentro la mansión tenía muchas paredes de cristal o arcos falsos cubiertos por telares semitransparentes. Los pasillos estaban por completo alfombrados, con esculturas sobre pedestales y lámparas con luz discreta iluminando las estancias.

Antes de que se lo dijera aquella Ama de Llaves, se dio cuenta que había dos tipos de pasillos, uno amplio alfombrado para los invitados y la General, otros más estrechos para la servidumbre, que corrían detrás de las habitaciones principales con escalerillas que subían y bajaban a todos los niveles. No estaba permitido que un sirviente anduviera por los corredores principales a menos que estuviera ayudando o siendo llamado por la General. Había varios robots de limpieza como vigilancia, igual que soldados de fieras miradas. Al fin llegaron a su habitación en un piso subterráneo igual que los demás que la mujer abrió para él, indicándole que entrara y esperara ahí hasta que le llamaran a comer. Igual que en Uruk, tenían porciones medidas y controladas para toda la servidumbre silenciosa frente al Ama de Llaves, pero amigable cuando no estaba con ellos. Todos aquellos Omegas –algunos ya entrados en años- le dieron sus consejos como bienvenida, tan extrañados como el doctor Banner de que Carter hubiera ordenado que lo trasladaran de la colonia más vieja de Terranova a su mansión sin motivo aparente.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido no eres del tipo de Omega que le gusta –le comentó una joven de cabellos negros como sus ojos que le enseñaba de cubiertos y platos- Tiene una inclinación por los muy jovencitos y rubios.

-Creo que no soy del perfil.

-Quizá solamente le agradaste. En general nos va bien, siempre y cuando no venga ninguno de esos militares horribles ansiosos de coger.

-¿Suelen visitar a la General a menudo?

-No, por suerte. Los que vienen mucho son las cabezas de Hydra, sobre todo el Comandante Rogers. ¿Has oído de él, cierto?

-… no.

-¿No? ¿NO?

-… no.

-Estamos hablando de quien dirige Hydra, Anthony, el líder de toda Terranova.

-Lo siento, esa clase de cosas no llegan a Uruk.

-Bueno, yo nunca he estado cuando llega a visitar a la General, siempre me quedo orinando de miedo en mi habitación.

-¿Tal es su esencia?

-Ya la sentirás a su debido tiempo.

Llegó el primer día en que Anthony fue puesto como sirviente personal de la General, en una de sus juntas con los altos mandos donde vio de nuevo a la pelirroja de apellido Romanov, quien sonrió de oreja a oreja al verle ahí. No tuvo incidentes para su fortuna y pudo dedicarse a entrenar más en el servicio de comedor que sería su siguiente reto porque estaba programada una cena para el círculo de amistades de Carter quien parecía más que satisfecha de tener al Omega consigo, siempre mirándole complacida cuando entraba sin hacer algo más, lo que agradeció el castaño quien aún se preguntaba qué clase de cosas iban a sucederle en Nova. El Ama de Llaves al fin quedó convencida de su aprendizaje, listo para estar entre los sirvientes que atenderían la cena que tuvo a la servidumbre más que ocupada, limpiando, ordenando, puliendo, cambiando, decorando por todos lados hasta que su ama Alfa dio al fin su visto bueno. Tony se aseguró que su uniforme estuviera pulcro la noche de la cena, pasando sin problemas la inspección de la siempre molesta Beta antes de entrar al comedor principal, viendo la mesa redonda pero con un hueco en el medio que ayudó a preparar esperando pegado a una puerta junto a los demás a que los invitaron llegaran.

Todos eran feroces Alfas en sus uniformes militares llenos de insignias de alto rango que charlaban con carcajadas estridentes con la General Carter mientras ellos servían el primero de los platillos. Anthony ya estaba más cómodo con aquella situación al ver que todos esos invitados les ignoraban como si fuesen un mueble más, moviéndose más confiado entre las sillas que atendía además de la Alfa, sirviendo el vino cuyo aroma parecía exquisito o la carne cocinada con alimentos que en su vida había conocido aunque tampoco probaría. La cena ya avanzaba hacia el final de su duración cuando un soldado trajo un mensaje a la General.

-Señora, el Comandante Rogers está aquí.

-Steve…

Todos se levantaron al acto. Tony tomó su lugar pegado a la pared, asombrado de ver como esos Alfas de pronto guardaban compostura ante la llegada de uno más que le hizo recordar las palabras de aquella chica sobre lo imponente que era el Comandante Rogers. No mentía. Era como si de pronto todo el aire desapareciera, la esencia Alfa que poseía el recién llegado dejaba claro quien mandaba ahí y en todo Terranova. Pasó saliva mientras escuchaba los pasos huecos por la alfombra de un par de botas cuyo dueño entró por las puertas dobles cuando los soldados las abrieron para él con aquel saludo típico de militares de Hydra. Era un hombre alto, de cuerpo marcado que lo hacía ver más alto todavía, cabellos rubios cortos con unos penetrantes ojos azules. El uniforme negro que portaba era distinto a los demás, con el escudo de Hydra en su ancho pecho y bandas rojas que viajaban a sus gruesos brazos.

-Comandante Rogers, humildemente le invito a esta cena –habló Carter con voz serena.

-Margaret. Señoras y señores –respondió el saludo aquel hombre con voz gruesa, firme e intimidante como su mirada que recorrió todo el lugar.

-¡Hail Rogers! ¡Hail Hydra!

La General le cedió su lugar primordial en la mesa, tomando otro a su lado. Anthony tardó un poco en reaccionar, recibiendo un discreto codazo de uno de sus compañeros para que sirviera al Comandante, siendo el lacayo personal de Carter, le correspondía atender a la cabeza de Hydra. Controlando una vez más sus nervios, se acercó a la mesa para cambiar los platos, cubiertos y copas conteniendo el aliento. Sentía que aquel hombre iba a levantar una de sus manos e iba a sacarle el corazón con la misma facilidad con que los demás cortaban su carne en salsa. Se felicitó a sí mismo por ser capaz de aguantar la presión, terminando de ofrecer los platillos y llenar las copas del Comandante, retirándose a su lugar.

Era obvio que la General Carter y el Comandante Rogers eran buenos amigos porque se hablaban con sus nombres, haciendo más ameno el ambiente cuando una risa quieta y profunda escapó de los labios del rubio, bebiendo de su copa, escuchando a los demás hablar de aquellos asuntos que el castaño apenas si entendía. Cuando la copa de su Alfa estuvo vacía, se acercó para llenarla con el mismo sigilo de siempre pero sintió de pronto la mirada pesada del comandante sobre él. Tuvo que morderse un labio para no temblar, concentrándose en el líquido que vaciaba nada más, retirándose a su lugar sujetando con fuerza la botella que dejó luego de pasado el susto. No lo sabía pero sería el único sirviente en aquel comedor, entendiendo sino hasta pasado cierto tiempo cuando vio que cada uno de los otros invitados iba retirándose lentamente siempre con reverencia hacia el líder de Hydra hasta que solamente quedaron Margaret y Steve en la mesa. La primera despidiendo al resto de sus sirvientes, dejando a Tony solo con aquellos dos para su horror.

-¿Qué hay de Greenwich? ¿Son ciertos los rumores? –preguntó en un tono más confidente la General.

-Son rumores, pero nada cierto.

-Así es como comienzan las cosas.

-Quiero que piensen que pueden lograrlo, luego ya tendré mi propia fiesta.

-No olvides invitarme a ella, Steve.

-Jamás haría tal cosa, Margaret. Buen vino.

-De la Familia Avignon. Anthony, abre otra botella para el Comandante.

El castaño así lo hizo, acercándose a un costado de aquel serio Alfa para servirle. Esta vez le fue clara la manera en cómo le inspeccionó el Comandante, sintiendo que enrojecía pero se cuidó de no titubear mientras llenaba la copa, dejando la botella sobre el cubo repleto de hielos. Estaba por retirarse cuando una mano tiró de él, cayendo sobre el regazo del rubio con un jadeo y el corazón latiéndole tan aprisa que creyó que iba a tener un infarto. Sus ojos se clavaron en aquellos duros azules, notando su error de inmediato, bajando su mirada.

-Lo siento, Comandante –se disculpó al acto.

-No lo tenías antes –Rogers se dirigió a Margaret.

-Es tan lindo –rió la Alfa, alzando una mano para jugar con la cabellera castaña a su alcance, olfateando el miedo en el Omega con diversión- Le encontré en Uruk, cuando nos enviaste a esa estúpida celebración.

-Es parte de tus deberes.

-La parte odiosa, lo único bueno fue él. Romanov está interesada aunque no me ha hecho oferta alguna.

-¿Romanov?

La General Carter rió, tomando su copa mientras observaba a un aterrado Tony en el regazo del Comandante que le sujetaba con fuerza.

-Conozco esa mirada, Steve, pero mi respuesta es no.

-¿Vas a desafiarme? –rugió el Alfa.

-El Crucero Sagitta.

-Le pertenece a Wilson.

-Suelta a mi Omega.

Anthony trataba de entender qué estaban haciendo aquellos dos, apenas si respirando sin saber qué hacer o decir, sujeto por su cintura contra aquel pecho. El Comandante inclinó su rostro y el castaño pudo percibir sobre sus cabellos como le olfateaba, escuchando un ligero rugido.

-El crucero es tuyo.

-Por favor, Steve, si no llega a complacerte, encárgate del cuerpo esta vez, ¿quieres?

Eso hizo que la sangre abandonara el rostro de Tony quien jadeó cuando el Comandante Rogers se levantó de golpe, llevándole con él por el ancho pasillo. Quiso huir, pelear, defenderse. No deseaba ir con aquel Alfa, mucho menos imaginando lo que iba a pasar a continuación. El brazo que le sujetaba no le soltó ni un centímetro, llevándole hasta el transporte del Comandante, una nave ligera a la que le subió, volviendo a su regazo cuando estuvieron dentro. Su mentón fue sujetado con fuerza, haciendo que levantara su rostro para ser examinado. Apretó sus ojos para no verle, sabiendo que no podía hacerlo como esperando que al menos ese gesto aminorara aquella furia que envolvía al Alfa. Tony respingó sin poder evitarlo cuando una lengua recorrió su cuello, tocando la zona de sus glándulas, probando su sabor. Sus manos de inmediato fueron al pecho del rubio queriendo separarle, apenas si empujando con su respiración cada vez más agitada.

-… por favor… -intentó.

Llegaron a un alto edificio con el emblema de Hydra abarcando los últimos pisos. La nave se elevó para dejarles en el techo, siendo escoltados por soldados a los que les pareció indiferente la escena de un Omega a punto del llanto siendo arrastrado por su líder, bajando hasta el piso que eran las habitaciones privadas del Comandante Rogers, cuyas manos levantaron por sus caderas al castaño, su mirada aterrada se clavó al fin en él.

-Espero que valgas ese crucero.

Tony negó apenas, quejándose cuando fue arrojado contra una cama amplia donde rebotó, todo alrededor tenía el aroma dominante del Alfa, que le mareó, temblando al ver que comenzaba a desabrochar su cinturón sin quitarle la vista de encima. Trató de moverse pero el miedo ya había paralizado su cuerpo, era imposible vencer aquella imposición, haciéndose ovillo con un sollozo quieto que se convirtió en un grito ahogado al sentir el peso del rubio sobre el suyo. Manos rudas tiraron de sus ropas sin mucha consideración, apenas si consiguiendo forcejear antes de escuchar un gruñido de advertencia en su oído. Su uniforme terminó desecho, con él boca abajo, apresando por aquel cuerpo fornido que no le dio mucho espacio para moverse. Unos dedos probaron su entrada sin mucha delicadeza, buscando rehuir de ellos. La risa de Rogers cayó sobre su nuca.

-¿Así que jamás has sido tomado? Que astuta, Margaret.

-… por favor…

Su cabeza fue estampada contra las sábanas blancas al tiempo que su cadera era levantada lo suficiente para que Steve llevara su ya endurecido miembro contra él. Anthony gritó ante la penetración tan brusca como salvaje, sintiendo que le partían en dos con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, arañando las sábanas de dolor. Un gemido de satisfacción escapó del pecho del rubio quien comenzó a embestirle sin darle tiempo para acostumbrarse a él. El castaño solamente ahogó su llanto contra la cama, resignado a su suerte, esperando que aquella pesadilla fuese a terminar pronto, sin tener suerte porque la resistencia de aquel Alfa era impresionante. Ya estaba demasiado adolorido y el Comandante no parecía terminar, sin perder fuerza en sus martilleos, sujetándole con ambas manos sobre sus caderas que ya tenían las marcas de sus manos. Tony jadeó cuando Steve cayó sobre él una vez más, enterrándose dolorosamente contra él. Sintió su piel siendo arañada o mordida como sus cabellos tironeados entre aquellos embates que hacían su cuerpo ir y venir al ritmo del rubio.

Pronto terminaría, seguía diciéndose entre cada oleada de dolor que le arrancaba lágrimas. Abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir un cambio en aquella virilidad que le invadía, la aparición inequívoca de un Nudo. Comenzó a negar, reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas para tratar de liberarse. Que lo matara aquel Alfa pero no quería ser reclamado, mucho menos marcado. Rogers rugió, pasando sus brazos por debajo de su pecho para sujetarle con más fuerza, atrayéndole a su cuerpo. El castaño gimió sacudiendo su cabeza que fue controlada por una mano que la levantó dolorosamente contra el hombro del Comandante quien sonrió depredador.

-... ¡no, por favor, por favor!

-Hush, lindura. Ahora, sé un obediente Omega y recibe a tu Alfa.

Anthony gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir ese Nudo ser empujado contra su voluntad al mismo tiempo que recibía una brutal mordida en su cuello, sangrándole. Un líquido caliente llenó su interior, golpeando su mente con la Impronta de aquel Alfa cuyo gemido de satisfacción se ahogó sobre la piel que mordía. Aquello iba a ser su muerte, porque indudablemente luego sería enviado de regreso con la General o peor aún a Uruk para ser parte de las nuevas filas de Desechados que vivían de las sobras y los hurtos a los basureros. Su cuerpo ya no pudo más, temblando ante aquel miembro enterrado en su interior y la Marca cuyo efecto le hizo quedarse inconsciente, en unas tinieblas que agradeció de cierta manera para perderse en un mundo tan lejano de aquella pesadilla, quizá para siempre si el Comandante decidía quitarle la vida.


	4. Pieza 3 Raphael

_Título_ : **LUX AETERNA**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU de corte AU (oséase, Universo Alterno aderezado con Omegaverse).

 _Parejas_ : un Dark Stony, un cute Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : Pos Marvel, que ni qué.

 _Advertencias_ : historia alterna, mundo alterno, ciencia ficción en un Omegaverse. Edades como algunos detalles están modificados (¿universo alterno?) para beneplácito de la irreverente, pervertida y loca autora. Steve malvado y cruel, mundo cruel. Mpreg porque tengo ganas. Hm.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **PIEZA 3. Raphael.**

* * *

La consciencia regresó a Anthony horas después, con la luz de un amanecer sobre aquella torre que golpeó su rostro semi escondido en una almohada. Apretó sus párpados antes de abrirlos lentamente, sintiéndose con el cuerpo molido y la cabeza punzándole como si mil martillos la golpearan a la vez. Tenía la mente aún nublada inspeccionando alrededor, una habitación que desconoció a primera vista antes de que un dolor en su espalda baja le trajera las memorias de lo sucedido en la noche. Se llevó una mano de inmediato a su cuello donde encontró la cicatriz de una Marca profunda con sus piernas temblándole. Apoyándose sobre sus codos, se irguió lo suficiente para buscar no sin miedo al Comandante cuya figura no halló al menos en aquel piso. Se encontraba solo en la recámara con una sábana cubriendo de su cintura hacia abajo. Vio algunas manchas de sangre, cerrando unos segundos sus ojos, queriendo llorar de nuevo pero se contuvo. Con toda seguridad aquel Alfa esperaba que se marchara de sus aposentos, algo casi imposible porque sus piernas no querían obedecerle del todo.

El Comandante Rogers le había marcado.

Sus ojos se posaron en la vista aérea que daba aquel ventanal, el impresionante paisaje de Nova que se le antojó en esos momentos tan triste por su situación. Finalmente reunió fuerzas para sentarse sobre una de sus caderas, recordando que no tenía ropas que llevarse puestas, todo había sido destruido por las manos del rubio. ¿Esperaba que saliera en tal estado de la torre, bajo la mirada de todos aquellos soldados, todos esos Alfa paseándose por la ciudad? La peor humillación de todas, más parecía que así iba a ser. Se giró casi con un brinco al escuchar que las puertas de la recámara se abrían, dejando escapar lágrimas de alivio al ver pasar al doctor Banner quien casi corrió hacia él para calmarle.

-Sssshh, estás bien, estás bien.

-Bruce…

-Ya, Anthony, ya pasó –cepilló sus descompuestos cabellos, sonriéndole- Vamos a atenderte, ¿de acuerdo? Tranquilo.

Bajo esa amorosa paciencia del doctor, pudo dejar la cama para asearse, teniendo que pedir su asistencia al no controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Banner le ayudó siempre calmándole, saliendo del baño que debía pertenecer al líder de Hydra cuya bata negra tomó, envolviéndola en su cuerpo, dando pequeños pasos hasta un diván donde pudo descansar, viendo al doctor sacar cosas de su maletín junto con una tableta para curarle.

-¿Bruce?

-¿Sí, Anthony?

-¿A dónde iré… luego de esto?

Bruce le miró unos segundos, parpadeando un poco antes de sentarse a su lado con una mano sobre su cuello donde tenía la Marca y que inspeccionó. Tony se estremeció apenas.

-Anthony… -se mordió un labio indeciso pero al fin habló- Ahora eres el Omega del Comandante Rogers.

-Lo sé…

-No, no estás entendiendo –el doctor le miró fijamente- Eres el Omega del Comandante Rogers.

Dejó que la oración al fin fuese entendida por el castaño cuya mirada fue de la confusión a la realización, palideciendo al comprender, mirando alrededor.

-Yo…

-Sí, Anthony, vas a quedarte aquí, a vivir con él.

Eso fue un balde de agua fría para él, pasando saliva al tiempo que negaba no porque no le creyera sino porque no quería hacerlo. No podía imaginar volver a ser tomado por aquel Alfa, convertirse en su acompañante… tener que engendrar sus hijos en un momento dado. Sus manos buscaron las del doctor para tirar de ellas.

-Eso no puede ser… ¿por qué…?

-Siendo sinceros, es toda una sorpresa. El Comandante era conocido por usar Omegas y luego desecharlos, sino era que los asesinaba cuando no le complacían. Jamás había marcado a ninguno, ni mucho menos anudar como lo ha hecho contigo.

-Yo no quiero –susurró con un hilo de voz- Quiero irme a casa, por favor.

-Ahora esta es tu casa, Anthony.

-No, no. No quiero.

-Ojalá hubiera algo para cambiarlo –murmuró el doctor, recuperando sus cosas para examinarle- Pero Hydra y el Comandante Rogers son intocables. Anda, vamos a olvidarnos de esto por unos minutos, quiero que estés mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

-Trataré.

Dejó que el doctor le atendiera, sanando sus heridas como revisándole. Estaba bastante adolorido como resentido de aquella noche. Justo cuando Banner terminó las puertas de la habitación de nuevo se abrieron, dejando pasar a la General Carter. El castaño se hizo ovillo por acto reflejo, bajando su mirada mientras que Bruce se puso de pie, guardando sus cosas.

-¿Cómo está? –demandó la Alfa con una sonrisa torva hacia el Omega.

-Bien, debe descansar ahora. Un poco de desayuno le vendría bien.

-¿Cuándo estará listo de nuevo para el Comandante?

-Un par de días, si fuese tan amable, General. Anthony no había sido tocado antes, y nuestro líder no es precisamente pequeño.

Carter asintió bastante complacida, caminando hacia Tony cuyo mentón levantó ladeando su rostro al ver la Marca en su cuello, sus pupilas se dilataron al verla, acariciando con su pulgar su barbilla.

-Nunca me equivoco, sabía qué era lo que buscaba Steve. Siéntete afortunado, Omega, tendrás el mejor hogar de todos, al más fuerte Alfa como dueño. Quiero verte mostrar un comportamiento digno de quien ha recibido el mejor de los obsequios, como lo hiciste en mi propia mansión. Complacerás al Comandante con varios hijos, así que muéstrate siempre dispuesto para él. Nada de errores, Omega, o verás el peor de mis rostros.

Le soltó, girándose sobre sus talones para dejarles solos. Anthony rompió de nuevo en llanto que Bruce calmó con un abrazo y arrullos hasta despejar todo ese estrés y miedo. Sirvientes entraron para asear la recámara mientras el doctor hizo que el castaño tomara el desayuno, casi dándole como niño pequeño los bocados hasta que lo terminó casi todo, momento en el que fueron de vuelta a la cama ya limpia y ordenada donde le recostó con la renuencia de Tony de dormir ahí.

-No te vayas.

-Estaré aquí, nadie te hará daño, Anthony.

-Tony.

-¿Eh?

-Me gusta más que me digan Tony.

-De acuerdo, Tony. Quiero verte descansar.

No hizo falta mucho esfuerzo por parte del doctor para que el otro cayera rendido. Le cuidó con una mirada triste, sabiendo que si bien para el resto de aquellos belicosos Alfas era prácticamente una bendición que eligieran a un Omega como pareja con la cual convivir y procrear, para éstos era un caso contrario por la falta de respeto, confianza sin mencionar un cariño que tanto anhelaban. Solamente se convertían en meras incubadoras que continuaban las poderosas líneas de sangre que gobernaban Terranova, siendo el Clan Rogers uno de los más feroces. Algo así había temido cuando había visto por primera vez a Tony, sin embargo jamás creyó que llegaría hasta el Comandante mismo bajo las trampas de la General Carter quien además había salido beneficiada con un crucero de guerra, el mejor de la flota de Hydra a cambio del castaño, ajeno a los juegos macabros de los militares a su alrededor.

Se quedó con éste hasta que despertó para el almuerzo, charlando con él de temas superficiales que pudieran distraerle de su alrededor. Tony estaba mejor para esas horas, recibiendo de los sirvientes sus ropas, atuendos típicos de Nova, los primeros que recibiría a partir de esos momentos. Elegantes telas sin cortes, suaves, de diseño estilizado, las cuales no captaron el asombro de su nuevo dueño. Bruce lamentó ver esos ojos anteriormente brillantes, pícaros como inquietos ahora estar apagados, resignados. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el rumor sobre un ejército insurgente levantándose en la colonia más lejana fuese verdad, que llegara a Nova y cambiara el destino de aquel inocente Omega, de quien se despidió con renuencia, prometiendo volver al día siguiente para revisarle. Anthony resistió las ganas de llorar al verle partir, quedándose en aquellas silenciosas y austeras habitaciones que revisó con el fin de pasar el tiempo. Había uno que otro objeto decorativo, cuadros, una larga pared llena de trofeos de guerra y condecoraciones.

El Comandante Rogers era todo un símbolo de poder Alfa como lo pudo constatar luego de revisar uno por uno sus trofeos y medallas. Al castaño le quedaron claras varias cosas después de aquel examen, la primera de ellas era que el líder supremo de Terranova no se andaba por las ramas cuando se trataba de que se cumplieran sus órdenes, la segunda era que no tenía problemas tomando las vidas que fuesen necesarias con tal de mantener el poder que ahora ostentaba y la última era que no le gustaba ser contrariado, así que por su propio bien, lo mejor iba a ser que se guardara quejas o comentarios porque no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que un castigo proveniente de su Alfa no solo iba a involucrar su propia persona, Steve Rogers castigaría lo que tuviera que ver con él, y eso incluía su lejano hogar, la Colonia Uruk.

Los sirvientes aparecieron, siempre callados con sus cabezas colgadas en actitud de sumisión para preparar un comedor en el semicircular balcón con jardineras en las afueras de aquellos aposentos. Tony les observó desde el interior de brazos cruzados que ocultaron sus manos apretadas por los nervios. Estaban colocando la mesa como él lo había hecho muchas veces para la General Carter, solamente que ahí era claro quién iba a tomar asiento, el Comandante Rogers llegaría para la hora de la comida. Notó que solamente ponían platos, cubiertos y copas para una sola persona, entonces aquel Alfa comería a solas. Se preguntó si él iría con la servidumbre o le darían de comer en algún otro sitio. La verdad era que tenía miedo de volver a ver al Comandante. Fue hacia la muy solitaria sala donde tomó asiento recargando sus codos sobre sus rodillas contando los minutos para el arribo de la cabeza de Hydra. Nadie le había dicho nada sobre qué hacer o no hacer, estaba inquieto por ese lado, quizá era signo de que no iba a tener muchas fuerzas para hacer nada… cerró los ojos buscando calmarse cuando percibió claramente la esencia de su Alfa subir por el elevador.

Caminó hacia el recibidor principal que daba a las amplias y negras puertas que se abrieron con un débil siseo, dejando ver al Comandante Rogers acompañado de varios asistentes militares. Anthony contuvo su aliento, con la mirada en el suelo alfombrado. El rubio llegó a él con pasos largos y firmes, olfateándole complacido antes de pasar una mano alrededor de su cintura para atraerlo hacia él, rozando su nariz cerca de su Marca con una risa que pareció más un rugido. Era increíblemente fuerte, territorial, intimidante. Terranova estaría bajo su control hasta el día de su muerte, lo cual sería mucho tiempo porque la expectativa de vida en un Alfa siempre era mayor a la de un Omega. Unos labios rozaron la sien de Tony quien mantenía su mirada en el suelo, esperando por la orden de su Alfa quien sonrió, depositando un corto beso sobre sus cabellos.

-Es así como siempre me recibirás. ¿Entendido?

-Sí… Alfa.

El Comandante se giró a sus asistentes, ordenándoles seguirle mientras se llevaba consigo a su Omega hacia el balcón, tomando su lugar preparado con los sirvientes atendiéndole solícitos en tanto los militares alrededor ponían al tanto a su líder de asuntos de gobierno de toda Terranova. El castaño terminó sentado sobre el regazo de Rogers, lugar que le pareció siempre iba a tomar cuando su Alfa estuviera presente, viendo la exquisita comida presentada para el juicio del rubio quien asintió distraídamente, discutiendo los pormenores de los informes que escuchaba, tomando la primera copa de un vino rosado que bebió dejando un último trago para Tony quien parpadeó al ver la copa frente a él, abriendo sus labios para recibir aquel líquido cuyo primer contacto con su garganta le hizo cosquillas pero luego el sabor fue más agradable.

Fue así como transcurrió la comida, en el regazo del Comandante Rogers que le alimentaba como niño pequeño, a veces tomando su mentón para besarle con el pretexto de limpiar sus labios de rastros de salsa o bebida. Ignorando los gestos de enojo que llegaba a tener aquel Alfa por las discusiones con sus asistentes, Tony se dio el lujo de memorizar aquellos nuevos sabores, texturas y aromas presentados con la comida. Los colores tan vivos, su temperatura tan diversa. Pusieron a disposición del líder una bandeja de fruta de todas formas y tamaños, que estuvo a punto de levantar una mano con tal de tocarlas todas para inspeccionarlas. Afortunadamente el Comandante parecía estar de buen humor porque acercó la bandeja para probar una de las frutas, apenas dando unos mordiscos, dejando el resto a su Omega quien estaba sintiéndose ya lleno pero no desobedeció, probando la desconocida fruta que más tarde sabría que se llamaba manzana.

-Si el Sindicato de Comercio está inconforme con las pérdidas en Greenwich bien pueden pedir una audiencia con el Consejo Militar –decía el rubio, alcanzando ahora un racimo de frutas azules- Escucharemos atentos sus quejas.

-Sí, Comandante. Haremos llegar su mensaje.

-De la misma manera que les harán saber que la falta de provisiones para mi Legión Nueve se considera una omisión al contrato mercantil y saben bien cuál es la pena por fraude al gobierno.

-Señor.

Steve Rogers no tenía ni un ápice de tolerancia para quienes le desobedecían o fallaban en sus órdenes. Todo lo mantenía en orden con un rigor similar a un engranaje perfecto. Anthony apenas le vio de reojo antes de ver frente a sí una de ésas frutas azules, pequeña pero suave que recibió curioso. Igual que el chocolate, le pareció increíblemente deliciosa, más que cualquiera de las otras frutas que hubiese probado. Su Alfa debió percibir su agrado porque bajó su mirada, observándole curioso antes de reír apenas, volviendo su atención a sus asistentes pero ofreciendo todo el resto de aquellas exquisitas frutas a un más que goloso Omega que las comió todas, sintiéndose a reventar cuando las terminó.

-Comandante, su transporte está listo –habló un soldado, entrando al balcón.

-Que los Mariscales me alcancen.

-¡Hail Hydra!

Ambos se levantaron, dejando que los sirvientes se encargaran mientras iban al interior de la torre donde Tony recibió un largo y profundo beso de parte del rubio que le dejó sin aliento, algo desorientado. Una mano despeinó sus cabellos como gesto de despedida, viendo partir a toda la comitiva tras la gruesa espalda del Alfa, quedándose solo una vez más en aquellas enormes como solitarias habitaciones. Para la noche, el castaño ya había descubierto la fabulosa biblioteca personal del Comandante, el cual no llegaría a dormir. Sus ojos no podían creer la cantidad de libros y pantallas que había en aquel recinto de tres pisos que conformaba el acervo personal del líder de Terranova. Títulos de toda clase, algunos tenían un aroma a antiguo que le hicieron pensar que se trataban de reliquias provenientes del hogar original de la Humanidad. Pasó leyendo toda la noche y parte de la madrugada hasta que le cansancio le venció, no teniendo más remedio que volver a la recámara donde se tumbó a dormir con su mente llena de todas las ideas que absorbió en aquel breve espacio de lectura, teniendo los sueños más extraños como fantásticos de toda su vida.

Bruce encontraría a un Tony más animado para la hora del desayuno, con ganas de preguntarle prácticamente de todo, causado por la lectura de los libros que al azar había elegido al no haber sabido por dónde comenzar o desconocer de qué se trataban aquellos volúmenes. El doctor le observó divertido, notando que aquella chispa en sus ojos parecía volver. Aquel Omega no era fácil de subyugar, solo esperaba que los tratos del Comandante Rogers no fueran a destruirlo. Respondió lo mejor que pudo a sus incógnitas, a veces discutiendo sobre algunos temas que dominaba, admirando la capacidad de razonamiento del castaño, su mente tan diestra para hallar respuesta o armar juicios a una velocidad superior al mejor Alfa que conociera.

-¿Cómo te trató el Comandante en la comida? –preguntó casualmente.

-… bien –Anthony se encogió de hombros- Estuve en su regazo todo el tiempo.

-¿Te lastimó o algo parecido?

El otro negó apenas, jugando con los cubiertos. -¿Por qué me eligió?

-No lo sé, Tony. Pero seguramente tendrá que ver con esa bella sonrisa tuya.

-Bruce –el castaño chasqueó su lengua, riendo halagado- Sé que ayer fue un día tranquilo, de los pocos que tendré, ¿cierto?

-No sabes cómo me gustaría contrariarte.

-Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero, extraño mi hogar.

-Entiendo.

-El Comandante Rogers… ¿suele irse a menudo?

-No hay batalla o conflicto donde él no haya estado presente. Así que suele salir con cierta regularidad a todas las colonias cuando se presentan situaciones de emergencia o hay que resolver asuntos políticos.

-Serán mis días de descanso.

Bruce rió. –Un vez más, quisiera contrariarte, hay ocasiones en que esas salidas suelen tomar hasta un mes, Tony. Con toda seguridad te llevará con él.

-Ah…

-Si te sirve de consuelo, a veces también le acompaño.

-Gracias por brindarme tu amistad.

-Eres un lindo Omega.

-¿Tú no…? –Tony se señaló sin atreverse a decir la pregunta completa- ¿Tienes…?

-¿Quieres saber si tengo yo algún Omega?

-Bueno, si quieres decirme.

-No hay problema. Siempre puedes preguntarme lo que quieras –el doctor despeinó sus cabellos- La verdad es, Tony, que más bien yo soy la pareja de una Alfa.

-¿En serio?

-Y ya la conoces.

-¿Yo? –el castaño frunció su ceño tratando de hacer memoria- ¿Quién?

-Natasha Romanov. Jefa de Espionaje.

-¡¿ELLA?!

Banner se carcajeó ante la mirada atónita de Anthony quien no dio crédito a sus oídos, limpiándose sus lágrimas para disculparse después ante los ojos acusadores del otro.

-Lo siento… sí, Tony. Somos pareja. ¿Extraño, no?

-Esa mujer me da miedo, con todo respeto.

-A mí también –asintió Bruce- Pero te diré que ha sido una buena Alfa.

-Qué bizarro.

-Lo dice el tierno Omega de Uruk que ahora se sienta en el regazo del líder de Terranova.

-Ja.

Ambos rieron más relajados, con una hermosa mañana en la ciudad exuberante como fantástica de Nova como paisaje en un costado del ventanal de la torre. Anthony alejó su plato, recargándose sobre el respaldo de su silla viendo hacia el exterior con mirada pensativa.

-¿Sobreviviré, Bruce? –musitó.

Éste de inmediato tomó una de sus manos que apretó con fuerza.

-Lo harás, Tony, eres muy fuerte. Anda, dime, ¿hay algo que pueda conseguir para ti?

-Chocolate –fue la respuesta.

Todo el piso que correspondía a los aposentos del Comandante parecía un laberinto de pasillos y puertas adjuntas donde el castaño se entretuvo luego de su comida con el doctor Banner. Era increíble que aquel Alfa tuviera semejante espacio que apenas si ocupaba mientras que en los niveles inferiores de las colonias, la pelea por unos centímetros de espacio vital era una constante. Finalmente llegó la noche cuando el rubio volvió, aparentemente de buen humor porque estaba sonriente, tomando a su Omega por la cintura para cenar en el comedor bajo un extraño silencio que solamente aumentó su nerviosismo. No tenía escapatoria, esa noche volvería a ser tomado por Rogers, la segunda de muchas, así que apenas si respingó cuando le cargó en brazos para llevarle a la recámara donde prácticamente le arrancó las ropas, esta vez dejándole ver el cuerpo musculoso como perfecto que el líder de Terranova poseía, antes de ser atacado por una boca demandante. Tony agradeció que esa noche hubiera un poco más preparación antes de volver a recibir a Steve, aferrándose a su ancha espalda al sentir ese vaivén tan feroz, el dolor seguía pero era tolerable, con los gruñidos complacidos como roncos sobre su oído, sintiendo más adelante una lengua estimular su cuello, haciéndole gemir sin poder evitarlo. Era su Omega, podía despertar ya en él un deseo innato por más rebelde a la idea que fuera, su cuerpo obedecía ciegamente los mandatos que su ahora dueño demandara hasta alcanzar el clímax.

Terminó exhausto luego de las varias veces que aquello se repitió, hasta que prácticamente casi se desmayó de agotamiento. No quería ni imaginar lo que iba a ser cuando llegara su Celo, el Comandante General Rogers iba a matarlo antes de hacerle concebir. Su corazón se agitó a la mañana siguiente al encontrar que su Alfa seguía ahí a su lado en la cama, con un fuerte brazo sujetándole por la cintura, pegándole a ese pecho marcado que apenas si se movía, con la respiración acompasada del rubio sobre su cuello. Tony pasó saliva decidiendo qué hacer, si tratar de volver a dormir o escabullirse al baño para asearse antes de que despertara. Hubo un movimiento de parte del Comandante quien pareció despertar, alertado por los sutiles movimientos de su Omega a quien pegó aún más contra su cuerpo, casi ronroneando al olfatearle.

-Buenos días, Alfa –saludó el castaño en voz baja.

-Buenos días –vino la respuesta con una voz despierta.

Anthony recibió un beso sobre su frente, con una caricia sobre su vientre antes de que su Alfa se levantara, obviamente satisfecho de sus actividades anteriores, estirando su cuerpo mientras se dirigía al baño bajo la mirada temerosa del castaño. No sabía qué hacer o decir, dejando que su instinto fuese una vez más su guía, levantándose con algo de esfuerzo al sentir adormiladas sus piernas, sonrojándose al sentir algo correr entre sus piernas.

-Anthony –escuchó el llamado del Comandante.

Había algo en la manera en como pronunció su nombre que le provocó un escalofrío, olvidando lo inestable de su andar para ir casi corriendo hacia el baño. Claro, debía atender a su Alfa en todo lo que le pidiera, uniéndose a él dentro de la tina una vez preparada donde volvería a ser tomado aunque con menos violencia, el rubio disfrutando de su cuerpo y luego saliendo del baño ambos con sus respectivas batas para tomar el desayuno ya servido en el balcón. La mañana era cálida como brillante, Nova volviendo a su actividad diurna. Tony salió de sus cavilaciones cuando la mano del Comandante tocó su mejilla para que alzara su vista hacia él, sentando en su regazo.

-¿Te ha gustado la biblioteca?

Pasó saliva, bajando su mirada antes de asentir ligeramente. Los Omega no tenían derecho a una educación como la de los Alfa, no los consideraban lo suficientemente aptos para entender lo que había de acervo de la Humanidad ni talento para continuarlo. Existía una cantidad innumerable de estudios que probaban el bajo coeficiente intelectual de su raza para reafirmar su posición como simples obreros, jornaleros casi esclavos que jamás mostrarían genialidad alguna. La mano de Rogers cepilló sus cabellos aún húmedos un par de veces, estaba meditando lo que iba a decir.

-No quise ensuciar tus libros, Alfa –murmuró Tony, no queriendo despertar a un monstruo iracundo.

-Te daré la lista de mis favoritos, quiero que los memorices.

-Sí, Alfa.

Agradeció la oportuna llegada de un soldado informándole de una invitación para la hora de la comida con uno de los Consejeros en su residencia. El desayuno transcurrió sin mayores sustos para él, haciendo una nota mental de recordar que aun siendo las habitaciones del Comandante Rogers, estaban siendo vigiladas. El rostro le ardió de pensar que sabían de sus actividades íntimas, prefiriendo enfocarse en ayudar al rubio con su uniforme, esta vez usando una larga gabardina negra con bordes rojos y ese escudo en su espalda. Como era de esperarse, él tenía un juego de ropas diferente para la ocasión, más holgadas y menos entalladas. Una capa abrigo en color negro de gruesos bordes rojos le cubría hasta los tobillos con una capucha cuya amplitud le llegaba casi a la nariz, ya había visto ese atuendo antes en las calles. Los Omega marcados lo usaban al salir al exterior, manteniendo su cabeza baja con la capucha escondiendo buena parte de su rostro. Le pertenecían a su Alfa, bajo ningún pretexto debían llamar la atención de otro.

Llegaron a la residencia con puntualidad, recibidos por un grupo de soldados que les flanquearon hasta la entrada de arcos. Era un lugar lleno de mucha herrería que al castaño le dio la sensación de una cárcel más que una mansión. Fueron separados para cierto alivio suyo, a él guiándole hacia una sala adjunta a la principal donde se encontró con el resto de los Omegas que los invitados habían llevado consigo. Todos le observaron despectivos para su sorpresa, como si de alguna manera los hubiera ofendido, lo que le hizo fruncir su ceño, buscando uno de los asientos más alejados junto a una ventana larga con balcón cerrado donde se tumbó, dispuesto a pasar aquella comida de esa manera. Sirvientes que portaban mascarillas con el símbolo de Hydra, entraron para dejar en la única mesa larga alimentos, platos, cubiertos y vasos para que los Omega se sirvieran por sí mismos. Tony estaba por levantarse cuando un sirviente en un uniforme distinto apareció llevando una bandeja que puso frente a él, sobre la mesita cercana a su asiento. Una vez más sintió las miradas recelosas de sus pares ante la distinción que no le asombró mucho, su Alfa era nada menos que el regente de toda Terranova.

En un incómodo silencio solamente roto por el sonido de platos y vasos, los Omega se levantaron a comer, algunos se conocían entre sí, entablando charlas breves casi en susurros. Otros tantos, como él, simplemente se dedicaron a probar de sus platillos. Para sorpresa de Anthony, se dio cuenta que tenía un platito de frutas donde la mayoría eran esas deliciosas cosas azules. Se quedó quieto ante un aroma peculiar afuera, con un sonido de un rumor muy sosegado, viendo nubes grises sobre Nova aunque no eran tan oscuras como las del tercer nivel de Uruk. Sus ojos admiraron por primera vez una lluvia ligera que humedeció los jardines de la residencia, trayendo el aroma de las flores como la tierra mojada. Sabía que los otros Omega seguramente ya habían visto aquello, pero no pudo despegar su vista de esa imagen, viendo gotas resbalar por la ventana donde mirada.

-El Omega del Comandante Rogers –le saludó una voz, haciendo que girara su rostro.

-Mi nombre es Anthony Stark –replicó sin pensarlo.

Tenía ante sí a un Omega de largos cabellos rubios oscuros anudados en una trenza con ojos verde claro y pecas muy claras sobre sus pómulos y nariz. Era delgado, más que él, con ropas rojas y grises que le iban bien a su alta figura. Poseía un aura maternal, que le recordó de cierta manera al Doctor Banner. Su interlocutor sonrió ampliamente, tomando asiento frente a él, tendiéndole una mano fina.

-Raphael Valois. Omega del Mariscal Bismarck. Gusto en conocerte.

Tony aceptó su mano que apretó sin vacilaciones, recuperando su tenedor para continuar con su comida que ofreció compartir con Raphael quien negó.

-Tengo un estómago pequeño, pero gracias.

-Am, ¿vino?

-Eres muy atento –rió el Omega- Tienes un aire diferente a todos los otros Omega que he conocido.

-Vengo de Uruk.

-¿De esa cosa tan destartalada como vieja? ¿Pero es que alguien vive ahí todavía?

-Varios miles, de hecho.

Raphael bufó divertido. –Jamás creí que viviría para ver el día en que el Comandante Rogers tomaría un Omega.

-Ni yo –el castaño miró al grupo alrededor de la mesa- ¿Por qué me miran como si quisieran asesinarme? No les he hecho nada.

-Te sirvieron aparte. Tus ropas son mejores que las de todos nosotros. Privilegios de ser el Omega del Alfa con el que todos sueñan. Claro que te tienen envidia.

-Mi vida no es tan placentera.

-Como tampoco la nuestra.

-¿Tú no tienes celos?

-No, cariño –Raphael se reclinó sobre el asiento, cruzando una pierna- Estoy a gusto con mi vida, gracias.

-Dices que eres el Omega del Mariscal Bismarck. ¿Desde cuándo?

-Pronto cumpliré diez años sirviéndole.

-Diez… -Tony le miró estupefacto con el otro asintiendo, divertido. Aún en Uruk era sabido que un Omega rara vez alcanzaba cinco años viviendo con un Alfa.

-Beneficios de dar descendencia, Anthony. El Mariscal me ha preñado tres veces, todos varones Alfa, el mayor ya sabe pilotear una nave.

-¿Tú los cuidas?

Raphael rió negando aunque no pudo esconder la tristeza que pasó fugaz por sus ojos. –Claro que no, tesoro. Solo los llevas contigo hasta el parto, ningún Omega tiene derecho a criar la descendencia de un Alfa.

-No lo sabía…

-Provienes de una rancia Colonia donde apenas si saben cómo se llaman, no me extraña. Por eso es que he querido conocerte, tienes una mirada tan tierna que me conmueve. Y adivino que no sabes mucho de cómo se mueven las cosas en Nova, sobre todo siendo un Omega, un Omega marcado por nada menos que el Comandante Rogers. Debió ser una experiencia bastante dolorosa, ¿o me equivoco?

-Lo fue –murmuró Tony.

-Entre más fuertes sean los Alfas, peor es la Impronta para un Omega. Pero olvidemos tan escabroso asunto, lindo. Estoy más que ansioso por responder a tus preguntas. Dispara.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme en primer lugar?

-Me caíste bien. Pudiste llegar pavoneándote de tu jerarquía pero entraste como si fueses otro más. Eso me agradó de ti.

-… la verdad es que… no sé qué tengo que hacer. O decir. Qué tanto tengo permitido, o no…

-La gran mayoría de los Omega que viven en Nova como ya pudiste darte cuenta, son mudos sirvientes. Creo que algunos les cortaron la lengua aunque ya está prohibida esa práctica, no lo sé. De todos modos a nadie le interesa. Esos sirvientes ya han sido esterilizados para que sus amos, sus amigos o sus invitados no tengan problemas en cogérselos si lo desean. Así no habrá tanto bastardo suelto. Los Omega restantes, somos nosotros, sanos, completos y fértiles que han sido marcados para convertirse en las madres de nuevas generaciones de Alfas o a veces Betas. Les acompañamos en sus reuniones, en una sala como ésta, otras, sentados en el suelo al lado de su silla y dependiendo del tipo de Alfa, a veces complaciendo a un Beta como gesto de buena voluntad. Pero es raro, no abras esos ojos.

-¿Qué más?

-Eres como su sombra, recibes una que otra vez obsequios, calientas la cama de tu Alfa sin rechistar, no lo olvides, es un detalle importante para que tu cabeza siga pegada a tu cuerpo. Eres libre de explorar el territorio de tu Alfa, más nunca salir de él. Tienes la oportunidad de aprender ciertas cosas, más esa decisión recae en tu amo y señor. A veces nos dejan reunirnos, los Omegas marcados, para ir de paseo por la ciudad. Suele suceder con mayor frecuencia en épocas festivas. Ojalá tú y yo podamos vernos así, es bastante divertido porque puedes comprar y comer todo lo que quieras, sobre todo si ya estás gestando. ¿Cuándo tendrás tu próximo Celo?

-… e-en invierno.

Raphael silbó. –Te queda aún algo de tiempo para adaptarte. Vas a volver loco al Clan Rogers.

-¿C-Clan Rogers?

-Oh, amor. ¿No lo sabías? –el otro talló su brazo- El Comandante Rogers es la cabeza de Hydra, de Terranova como de su familia, el Clan Rogers, de las familias más numerosas de Alfas, con dinastías que remontan hasta el Gran Colapso. Habían tenido una racha de féminas Alfas como hijas pero luego nació el Alfa perfecto, Steve Rogers. Puedo apostar los dedos de mi mano a que tendrás solamente varones. Tiernos Alfitas pateando tu vientre que serán la felicidad del clan. Como dije, es uno de tantos pero de que ha sido de los más dominantes, bueno, tenemos la supremacía del Comandante como muestra.

Los sirvientes entraron de nuevo para retirar todo, dando a entender que la reunión de los militares de Hydra ya había concluido. Tony se puso de pie como Raphael a quien alcanzó de un brazo antes de que se alejara. Había sido amable con él, como Bruce Banner. Sabía que era una idea ingenua considerarlo amigo pero no quería estar completamente solo en Nova.

-¿Podemos vernos después o algo así?

-Claro, Anthony. Eres el Omega del Comandante Rogers, si te hace falta compañía, puedes pedir que otro Omega sea llevado a la torre. Recuerda, Raphael Valois, el Omega del Mariscal Bismarck.

-Hasta entonces, gracias por la charla, Raphael.

-Un gusto conocerte, cariño.


	5. Pieza 4 Bucky

_Título_ : **LUX AETERNA**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU de corte AU (oséase, Universo Alterno aderezado con Omegaverse).

 _Parejas_ : un Dark Stony, un cute Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : Pos Marvel, que ni qué.

 _Advertencias_ : historia alterna, mundo alterno, ciencia ficción en un Omegaverse. Edades como algunos detalles están modificados (¿universo alterno?) para beneplácito de la irreverente, pervertida y loca autora. Steve malvado y cruel, mundo cruel. Mpreg porque tengo ganas. Hm.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **PIEZA 4. Bucky.**

 _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_  
 _I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_  
 _And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_  
 _But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
 _You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

Once upon a dream, versión Lana del Rey.

* * *

La capital Nova era la mayor colonia espacial de toda Terranova, como un sol al que circundan sus planetas, así era aquella enorme estructura cuya principal característica era su ausencia de niveles. En Nova no había tres niveles como en las colonias restantes, solamente estaba aquella estructura esférica donde habitaban los clanes de Alfas que se turnaban el dominio de la Humanidad en dinastías que podían durar hasta dos siglos como era el caso del Clan Rogers. Para suplir los alimentos primarios de aquella inmensa población, se valían de los cargueros del Sindicato de Comercio que distribuía todos los productos y servicios que los habitantes de Nova llegaran a necesitar, especialmente los caprichos que los altos mandos de Hydra demandaran, así fuesen de lo más retorcidos como un cargamento de niños Omega para la fiesta privada de algún depravado.

Nova era poderosa además por concentrar la mejor tecnología, los mejores adelantos científicos como tecnológicos se quedaban en la capital, siendo compartidos años más tarde a las demás colonias si había suerte. Por ello no necesitaban de otros subniveles donde se diera mantenimiento como orden a la colonia cuando había un sistema inteligente dirigiendo toda computadora como maquinaria que se moviera en Nova, creando además un escudo protector invisible a cruceros de guerra en caso de un ataque sorpresivo, cosa que no había sucedido desde hacía medio milenio cuando el Clan Romanov se hizo en aquel entonces del poder. Así que la capital era un destino que todos los Alfas de otras colonias ansiaban alcanzar ya sea a través de méritos académicos, logros en una carrera militar o con poderosas influencias que casi siempre involucraban alianzas por contratos matrimoniales, teniendo a su lado el grupo de selectos Omegas.

Anthony estaba realmente agradecido de haber conocido a alguien como Raphael Valois, porque estaba aprendiendo de él cosas que quizá le hubieran llevado más tiempo y que posiblemente hubiesen molestado a su Alfa en determinada situación, tenía pavor de levantar la ira del Comandante Rogers de quien ya había presenciado como castigaba a sus soldados, algunos muriendo bajo sus puños con aquél realmente disfrutándolo. Aún seguía resintiendo cuando le tomaba, con ese Nudo que tardaba en desaparecer, con la promesa de hacerle procrear una vez que su Celo apareciera. Bruce le visitaba tan a menudo como podía, siempre animándole como distrayéndole con otros temas, igual que Raphael de quien escuchaba como era la vida de un Omega como ellos en una colonia como Nova.

El Mariscal Bismarck ya era un Alfa entrado en años pero con una fertilidad digna de cualquier hombre en la flor de su juventud. Raphael era su Omega favorito, pues en la residencia Bismarck había una docena de Omegas marcados por el militar más que condecorado, un harem para la complacencia de este Alfa quien había visto nacer varias hermosas hijas pero fue Raphael quien le diera el primero de sus varones, motivo por el cual había escalado como el Omega número uno de su séquito con los privilegios que eso involucraba. Este Mariscal era una figura de peso, puesto que era pariente lejano del Comandante Rogers, habiendo ganado batallas que se habían dado por perdidas como obteniendo el control de la Colonia Greenwich, la más alejada de todas en Terranova, trayendo una cantidad generosa de Omegas intactos con él, obsequiándolos a varios de los clanes en la capital Nova, ganando con ello, respeto como autoridad.

Raphael además le había explicado las cosas que solía leer en la biblioteca, era un joven culto aunque no lo pareciera a primera vista, desafortunadamente como todos ellos, no tenía una oportunidad de mostrar sus talentos. Ahora paseaba por primera vez con él dentro de un recinto modesto pero libre de todo Alfa o Beta molesto, le llamaban el Pabellón Omega, una construcción muy nueva, un tipo de experimento arquitectónico de Hydra. Ahí eran libres de la odiosa capa que debían usar en las amplias calles de Nova, disfrutando de una que otra golosina, música –que encantaba al castaño- así como objetos personales permitidos para los Omega. Una vez más, fue sorprendido por el sabor tan singular de un helado, sentados en una banca alrededor de una fuente en el interior de un jardín de frondoso pasto.

-Oh, Tony, tu ingenuidad es refrescante. No puedo creerme que no supieras de tantas cosas por tantos años en tu colonia.

-Pues… así era.

-Razón que tu inocencia encantó al Comandante. Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas?

-Igual que siempre –respondió Tony encogiéndose de hombros, concentrado en disfrutar de su helado- No entiendo por qué tengo que recitarle ciertos pasajes de novelas cuando…

-A muchos Alfas no les gusta pasar en silencio el momento de unión hasta que su Nudo desaparece, mi Mariscal se queda dormido, por ejemplo –rió Raphael- Supongo que el Comandante quiere escucharte hablar. Me atrevería a inferir que está probando tu inteligencia.

-¿Con qué fin?

-Pasa asegurarse que su descendencia no vaya a ser idiota.

-Mmm… Raphael, la otra vez estuve leyendo algo que me llamó la atención.

-Ou, ou, ¿qué fue eso?

-La Venganza de Invierno.

Raphael casi se ahogó con su bocado de helado al escucharle, escupiendo algo de helado que luego se limpió con su pañuelo, parpadeando unos segundos antes de tomar aire, acercándose al castaño para hablar casi en susurros.

-¿Dónde leíste eso?

-¿Por qué?

-Es un tema prohibido.

-Bueno…

-¿Eso no lo leíste en la biblioteca, cierto? No hay manera que eso aparezca ahí.

-Fue…

-¿Tony?

-Steve… yo estaba… estábamos…

-¿Y luego?

-Fue en su estudio privado, tuvo una llamada y la atendió. Así como me encontraba no tenía más remedio que mirar alrededor, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Alcancé a ver ese nombre en una de las ventanas de su tableta.

-¿Él se dio cuenta que leíste eso?

-No –el castaño sacudió su cabeza- Oculté mi rostro en su cuello de inmediato. Ya sé que no debo leer sus documentos.

-Porque hay cosas que es mejor no saber, lindo.

-¿Sabes qué es eso?

-No prestaste atención a lo que acabo de decir, ¿cierto?

-Lo siento.

Raphael le miró serio unos segundos antes de negar, pasando un brazo por sus hombros para despeinarle.

-El padre del Comandante Rogers fue gobernador en la Colonia Delhi, ahí vivía también un clan de Alfas que no eran militares como todos los de Hydra, pero eran muy fuertes como inteligentes. La cuestión era que esos Alfas estaban en desacuerdo con el sistema de gobierno que tenemos y más de una vez cuestionaron al gobernador de sus políticas. Así que éste se cansó un día, exterminándolos en algo parecido a una Purga pero de Alfas, hay el rumor que uno de ellos escapó hacia la colonia más alejada, Greenwich, donde se refugió entre los Omegas a quienes entonces entrenó en secreto para derrocar a Hydra como venganza para cuando terminara aquel año. De ahí su nombre, Venganza de Invierno. La Purga que el padre del Comandante hizo fue en primavera, se le conoce como la Primavera de Delhi.

-¿Y de verdad existe tal Alfa? ¿Por eso el Mariscal Bismarck fue ahí?

-Eres increíblemente listillo –Raphael sonrió, pellizcándole la mejilla- No le encontró pero se llevó a los mejores Omegas que estaban bajo sospecha de haber sido entrenados por Venganza de Invierno, convirtiéndolos en nada menos que las madres de los descendientes de Hydra. Un revés bastante duro si es cierta la historia.

-¿Y es cierta?

-Vaya que eres necio.

El castaño miró fijamente al otro Omega, dejando su helado. –Raphael, nunca me has dicho de qué colonia provienes.

Éste sonrió misterioso, besando su frente contra la que susurró.

-De Greenwich.

Tony sintió que estaba pisando aguas turbias cuando regresó de aquel paseo, quedándose en la recámara a oscuras cuando atardeció para meditar bien de aquel asunto. Ya había escuchado algo de aquel tema en otra de las comidas a las que acompañara a su Alfa, aunque eran frases muy aisladas que no le dejaban saber mucho. Sin embargo, había una sombra moviéndose en contra de Hydra y el Comandante Rogers parecía estar enterado al respecto. ¿Habría una guerra? Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la pantalla en la sala se activó, mostrando las noticias de Terranova. Una explosión en uno de los complejos de Uruk había cobrado no solo la vida de los trabajadores Omega que se encontraban ahí en esos momentos, también de Betas y uno que otro Alfa en el nivel superior. No tenían aun explicación de cómo había sucedido. El joven Omega frunció su ceño, preocupado de que su viejo amigo Rhodey hubiera estado en aquel siniestro, pensando en ganar el gesto del Comandante con el fin de saber de aquel Beta. Fue hacia el recibidor al percibir la llegada de su Alfa, calmando sus nervios y preocupaciones mientras las puertas se abrían. Recibió como era costumbre su beso sobre sus cabellos antes de ser llevado a la sala donde el rubio le tomó con aquella pantalla desplegando más de las noticias de su colonia.

Esta vez no hubo repetición porque el Comandante tenía una invitación a una cena familiar con el resto de su clan. Anthony sintió que sudaba frío al escuchar la noticia, cambiándose sus ropas luego de asearse, esperando por Steve quien se entretuvo respondiendo mensajes y un par de llamadas. Los Rogers eran Alfas despiadados, y les gustaba divertirse con sus víctimas Omegas, aunque fuesen aquellos marcados. Fijó sus esperanzas en que estando con la cabeza de la familia se quedara lejos de aquellos juegos desalmados. Así marcharon hacia el campo residencial que era el hogar comunal del Clan Rogers, ahí criaban a sus descendientes hasta que tenían la edad para enlistarse en la escuela militar de Hydra sin importar si eran mujeres u hombres. Cada Rogers debía obtener condecoraciones como prueba de su poder Alfa si acaso deseaban tener un sitio privilegiado en Nova.

El enorme recinto era lo que ahora Tony podía llamar palacio, con muros de piedra en lugar de modernas paredes hechas de material sintético. Tenía varias alas o secciones que correspondían a la servidumbre, guardias como los dormitorios de los pequeños niños que ya estaban dormidos para cuando ellos llegaron. Siguió al Comandante Rogers muy de cerca mientras subían a un siguiente nivel donde se encontraba el gran salón familiar custodiado por más soldados y otros militares de confianza de la familia. El castaño no vio una sala adjunta, por lo que todos los Omegas iban a estar en aquel salón igual que sus Alfas. Era lógico, en un ambiente cargado de esencia desafiante, mostrar su poder en toda su gama incluía presumir de sus mascotas. No sin pesar vio que los Omegas estaban sentados sobre sus pantorrillas en el suelo, algunos con un collar y cadena que subía al cinturón de su amo, cómodamente sentado en un amplio sillón alrededor de la mesa en forma de U. Era la primera vez que tendría que estar en aquella posición nada agradable.

Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Steve tomó su lugar a la cabeza como era usual y tiró de él para sentarle sobre su regazo igual que cuando tomaban sus alimentos juntos. Sintió las miradas curiosas del resto de los Alfas sobre él pero se cuidó de no levantar la vista más allá de lo permitido. Eran los terrenos de los Rogers, una falta y se iba a arrepentir por el resto de su vida. Hubo saludos, uno que otro brindis improvisado antes de que diera comienzo aquella cena con un discurso de parte de una Alfa muy mayor que llevaba dos Omegas sentados a ambos costados de su asiento. Los sirvientes aparecieron, todos sin excepción llevaban guantes como mascarillas para no "ensuciar" los platillos de los Alfas que alabaron la muestra gastronómica. El Comandante Rogers dio su autorización, cortando simbólicamente un trozo de carne roja. Los aromas tan exquisitos de la alta cocina inundaron la sala. Mientras los platos eran servidos, Tony observó hasta donde pudo lo que sucedía con el resto de los Omegas.

Pasó saliva al notar como algunos debían recoger los trozos de comida que sus Alfas les arrojaban al suelo como si fuesen animales callejeros. Incluso Jarvis había tenido un bote desechable donde beber su leche. Otros eran alimentados por la mano de su Alfa, que debían limpiar con la lengua de todo rastro so pena de recibir un duro latigazo en su espalda. Era una escena espantosa aunque para todos esos Alfas era de lo más natural. Percibió un aroma muy cercano a su nariz, dándose cuenta a tiempo que Steve le ofrecía un trozo de pasta, comiéndolo al acto, recibiendo después un sorbo del paradisíaco vino que habían puesto a su disposición. Sabía cómo se veía pero bloqueó ese pensamiento ante el temor de terminar peor que los Omegas a su alrededor. El Comandante estaba siendo realmente muy considerado con él, no lo iba a echar a perder con un movimiento mal calculado.

No vio al Mariscal Bismarck pero escuchó que no había podido asistir porque uno de sus Omegas estaba en labor de parto. Un nuevo Alfa. Levantaron una copa en su honor mientras el siguiente tiempo de los platillos era despachado por los callados sirvientes. El castaño probó una carne blanca muy suave, con sabor a vino, especias y otros ingredientes que escapaban a su conocimiento. Esas reuniones siempre tenían comidas de ensueño, lo que le hacía preguntarse cómo era que no quisieran compartir tales manjares con el resto de la población. Aún con los Beta. Ya estaba enterado de los privilegios entre razas, solamente aquel grupo dominante conocía de todo lo bueno que tenía la vida para disfrutar. Era una injusticia. Razón que sucedieran cosas como Venganza de Invierno, demostrando que no todos los Alfas estaban de acuerdo en pisotear al resto únicamente por tener otras características genéticas.

-Qué hermoso Omega tienes ahí, Comandante –escuchó una voz gruesa de un Alfa no lejos de ellos- Extraordinariamente obediente.

-No todo el tiempo, General Shmidt –bromeó Rogers, haciendo reír a todos los demás aunque Tony se puso tenso, esperaba que solo fuese una broma y nada más.

-Sin duda, una excelente elección para la cabeza de Hydra. Escuché que tenía la misma pureza que los obsequios de Bismarck.

-Aún mayor, general –un brazo sujetó con fuerza la cintura del castaño, con un mentón tallándose contra su rostro- Completamente intacto.

La charla se desvió a otro tema para su alivio, viendo pasar los platillos hasta terminar en un postre con su sabor favorito, una suculenta rebanada de chocolate con budín encima y frutas cortadas formando una decoración. El Comandante ya estaba al tanto de la preferencia de su Omega con respecto al chocolate como su inclinación por lo dulce, así que a Tony no le sorprendió que Rogers no comiera del postre, cortándolo solamente para ofrecérselo, mientras escuchaba las preguntas o charlas de los Alfas a su alrededor, pidiendo para él una bebida fuerte. Una serie de pantallas se desplegaron en el centro de la sala haciendo que todo el clan se animara, brindando o aplaudiendo cuando se mostraron las imágenes de lo que parecía ser una pista de carreras. El castaño terminaba el último bocado del pastel cuando vio con horror que las casillas donde regularmente debían ir los robots competidores, habían Omegas completamente desnudos con un collar grueso y pesado.

Hubo una risa general de todos los Alfas quienes giraron su rostro hacia el Comandante Rogers quien asintió, dando iniciada la terrorífica carrera donde esos Omega debían correr por sus vidas pues les perseguían enormes perros y más tarde soldados armados con cuchillos y cadenas llenas de picos filosos que trataron de hincar sobre los cuerpos maltratados de aquellos inocentes que gritaban histéricos por la pista, saltando, trepando o rodando por los obstáculos dispuestos. En la mesa había carcajadas como apuestas sobre cuantos vivirían para llegar a la meta si no querían que aquellos collares fuesen a estallar sus cabezas al no alcanzar la línea de cruce a tiempo. Anthony contuvo la respiración, era demasiado salvaje. No quería ni escuchar ni ver, refugiándose de manera inconsciente en el cuello de su Alfa, respingando apenas cuando un grito desgarrador se dejaba escuchar, la muerte de un Omega.

-Realmente es muy inocente –comentó un Alfa al lado del Comandante- Ya no se pueden encontrar así.

-Pero es mejor –replicó tranquilamente Steve, llevando una mano a la nuca de su Omega que masajeó con calma.

-¿Supiste lo de Uruk?

-Me doy cuenta que tienes algo mejor que decirme, tío.

-Operación Espectro.

-Así que ya decidió moverse.

-Estás ahorcándolo, querido sobrino. No tiene más remedio que hacerlo.

-¿Qué buscaba en Uruk?

-Aún no estamos del todo seguros, pero mis sabuesos hablan de un contacto que podía ayudarle con las infiltraciones.

-Ya no le encontró –sonrió el Comandante- La Purga. Que se aseguren de que no habrá cabos sueltos, su siguiente objetivo será Nova.

-¿Crees que esté tan desesperado como para venir aquí? ¿Aquí?

El líder de Hydra sonrió malicioso, tomando el rostro de su Omega que levantó. –Lo hará.

Mientras la carrera terminaba entre los aullidos de los emocionados Alfa, Tony se encontró entre los brazos del rubio con un beso que le dejó respirando agitado, siendo levantado después, dejando atrás aquel espantoso salón. No vería el descanso llegar esa noche, el Comandante se encargaría de ello hasta casi el amanecer, terminando completamente empapado de sudor, con marcas de mordidas y rasguños por todo su cuerpo junto con los rastros de semen entre sus piernas, pecho y labios. Estaría más que somnoliento como adolorido para la hora del desayuno donde pudo ver a los herederos Rogers. De inmediato localizó a los hijos de Raphael con una mirada ansiosa. El mayor ya tenía el porte orgulloso de aquel clan, con el uniforme del colegio militar que presumía a sus pares. El siguiente era un inquieto niño al que no le gustaba que los sirvientes se retrasaran en sus caprichos, mientras que el más pequeño aun no mostraba esa clase de comportamientos, igual que aquellos de su edad, más atareados en comerse todo lo que pudieran y recibir mimos de sus nodrizas Betas. Aquel era el destino que le deparaba a toda la descendencia del clan.

-Así se verán mis hijos –le susurró al oído su Alfa, acariciando su vientre- Los más fuertes Rogers que Terranova haya contemplado.

Cuando al fin estuviera solo de vuelta en la torre, se quedaría tumbado en uno de los sofás de la sala hecho ovillo con un frío recorriendo su cuerpo a pesar de la buena temperatura de aquellas habitaciones. Se preguntó de qué había hablado su Alfa con su tío, si acaso se habían referido a Venganza de Invierno, quien al parecer ignoraba que el líder de Hydra estaba más que enterado de sus movimientos, únicamente divirtiéndose de sus intentos de derrocar el sistema. Se quedó dormido debido al cansancio, despertando únicamente para escuchar el mensaje del doctor Banner. Debía ir a su periódica revisión, más ahora que su siguiente Celo estaba por aproximarse. Era la primera vez que lo experimentaría, toda su vida había sido suprimido por el Control Sanitario, únicamente escuchado de quienes lo habían vivido –y padecido- sobre la fuerza que controlaba sus instintos al puntos de hacerlos irreconocibles, buscando desesperadamente terminar con un Alfa marcándoles y dejándoles su semilla, aunque muchos solamente debían contentarse con pasar aquel momento con otro Omega como había sido el caso de sus padres.

Salió escoltado por soldados rumbo al hospital cuya vista agradeció, alejándole de aquella visita a la madriguera del Clan Rogers que tan mal sabor de boca le había dejado. Bruce ya le había explicado anteriormente el por qué le consideraban como un tesoro pues nunca le habían tocado ni reclamado de forma alguna, sin experimentar tampoco un Celo, haciendo que su ADN estuviera prácticamente puro al no haber Impronta alguna que le manchara. Con la Marca del Comandante Rogers y el tiempo que llevaba con él, ahora que tendría su primera temporada, su cuerpo estaba más que listo para darle a su Alfa la descendencia que pedía. El doctor tenía la responsabilidad de que su salud no tuviera ninguna recaída ni presentara algún problema, debía estar en la mejor condición. Anthony se quedó en el consultorio charlando un poco luego de su revisión que pasó sin problema alguno, preguntándole si ningún Omega realmente había visto a sus hijos luego del parto.

-Hasta dónde tengo entendido, Tony, no.

-¿Por qué?

-Siempre han considerado que el lazo con la madre Omega les debilita.

-Eso es estúpido. Y demasiado cruel si me lo preguntas.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-¿A ti también te criaron nodrizas?

-Sí –sonrió con tristeza Bruce- Jamás supe qué fue de mi madre, hasta el día de hoy sigo sin saberlo.

-¿Cómo…? ¿No se supone que…?

-Cualquier Omega que deja de ser útil o fértil, bueno…

-¿L-Lo asesinan? ¿Eso es lo que me sucederá al final?

-Ssshh, tranquilo, Tony –Banner le abrazó al verlo alterado- No creo que ése vaya a ser tu final, porque dudo mucho que el Comandante vaya a cansarse de ti algún día. Te quedarás a su lado.

-Si no me mata antes.

-Tony…

-Me siento cansado todavía, quisiera ir a dormir un poco.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te visite mañana?

-Sí, ¿puedes hacerlo?

-Siempre, Tony.

El invierno en Nova era diferente a cualquier otra colonia, la ciudad observaba una curiosa celebración ancestral, las calles comenzaban a decorarse con motivos en colores dorados, verdes y rojos de formas semejantes a hojas de árboles y figuras que Anthony desconocía por completo, en la biblioteca del Comandante no había referencia alguna sobre lo que eran y aquellos que se dedicaban a tales tareas jamás se habían preguntado sobre lo que hacían. Simplemente era una fiesta muy importante en la capital, lo que generaba ciertos retrasos en las avenidas. Tuvo que esperar a que el embotellamiento súbito se disipara, mirando esas decoraciones como luces empezando a ser colocadas en los muros de los comercios. Notó que unos empleados señalaron hacia un punto detrás de ellos, con una expresión de preocupación. Se giró para ver qué cosa había llamado su atención, abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Una explosión cuya onda avanzó a gran velocidad sin darle tiempo a prevenir a los soldados, saliendo despedidos contra más vehículos hasta terminar contra un arco.

Todo era un caos para cuando el castaño consiguiera arrastrarse fuera del transporte junto con los soldados que de inmediato le rodearon. Antes de que Tony pudiera parpadear, sus custodios cayeron muertos al suelo por un tiro en la cabeza. Escuchó el sonido de armas responder un ataque proveniente de aquella marea de humo y cenizas, entre los escombros y vehículos estampados entre sí, algunos chorreando sangre. Gateó buscando ponerse a salvo sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo exactamente, encontrando un hueco bajo un pilar caído sobre otro transporte. Pensó de inmediato en su Alfa pero el Comandante había salido de Nova. Se quedó quieto al escuchar el sonido de unas pisadas no lejos de él y una voz gruesa hablar a alguien más que no le respondió aunque sintió que se movía como obedeciendo órdenes. Tanto el pilar como el transporte fueron hechos a un lado igual que papel, dejándole al descubierto. Anthony levantó su vista hacia un Alfa con un traje militar pero que no pertenecía a Hydra, con una máscara cubriéndole la mitad de su rostro y un arma pesada en una mano. Cabellos negros como sus ojos azules penetrantes que le inquietaron. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención fue el otro brazo de aquel hombre, un brazo artificial, de bandas de metal brillante.

-Anthony Stark –dijo el desconocido.

El castaño frunció su ceño antes de jadear cuando fue levantando por un brazo. De pronto la claridad vino a su mente. Era un ataque parecido a Uruk, un estallido similar. Algo que había hecho nada menos que Venganza de Invierno, el mismo que estaba contemplando de frente con sus propios ojos. Y él era nada menos que el Omega del Comandante Rogers.

-¡No! –forcejeó tratando de liberarse.

Únicamente logró ser alzado del suelo, terminando sobre aquel hombro metálico que sujetó sus piernas con fuerza, caminando aprisa entre el caos. Aquel Alfa se abrió paso entre los disparos, desapareciendo en una esquina donde le esperaba un transporte militar de Hydra pero que manejaban otras personas. Tony trató de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas sin conseguirlo, comenzando a desesperar al ver que iba a llevárselo. Ya no le importó gritar el nombre de Steve como si con eso pudiese hacerlo aparecer de repente, lanzando puñetazos o patadas cuando su captor le metió en el transporte. Siendo el Omega del enemigo de aquel Alfa, no le cupo duda alguna que cosas muy malas iban a sucederle. No supo en qué momento llegaron a un hangar, siendo nuevamente cargado sobre el hombro metálico hacia el interior de una nave falsa de transporte.

-¡No! ¡No, por favor!

Dejaron Nova atrás a una velocidad impresionante para su creciente terror. Aquel Alfa no le soltaba ni un solo instante, arrastrándole hacia una celda una vez que estuvieron muy lejos de la capital, perdidos en el inmenso y oscuro espacio. Tony peleó con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, sinceramente asustado de lo que fuesen a hacerle. Con un bufido de fastidio, su captor sujetó sus manos, sacudiéndole un par de veces para que se callara. El castaño lo hizo, aunque negó insistentemente con los ojos rozados por el miedo.

-Por favor… no me lastime… por favor…

-Yo no pienso hacerte daño –replicó al fin aquel hombre- ¿Puedes quedarte quieto por una maldita vez?

Con tal revelación lo hizo, mirando al Alfa removerse su máscara, dejándole ver por completo su rostro. Eran facciones duras aunque su mirada no era tan cruel como la de todos los Alfa en Nova. Por seguridad, Tony se alejó de él hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Su captor rodó sus ojos, arqueando una ceja después.

-No voy a hacerte daño, Anthony.

-¿Por qué me secuestraste entonces?

-Resulta que eres el Omega del Comandante Rogers, pero no hice tanto jodido alboroto como para robarme al amante de mi enemigo.

-¿Entonces?

-Da la casualidad de que también eres el único aprendiz de Yinsen.

Aquello le confundió, mirando de arriba abajo al Alfa quien puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, caminando un par de pasos hacia él.

-¿Te enseñó sobre el reactor, cierto?

Piezas de un complicado rompecabezas comenzaron a armarse en la mente del castaño. Desde aquel día de la celebración de Uruk, le habían rastreado. Por eso la espía Romanov y la General Carter estaban ahí, no por mera casualidad siendo altos mandos de Hydra. Le habían seleccionado a propósito para cerciorarse de que era el aprendiz de Ho Yinsen y al darse cuenta de que era un Omega intacto no perdieron oportunidad en llevarlo hacia Nova para entregarlo al Comandante Rogers no solo para que le reclamara, sino para que más adelante le revelara el secreto de aquel reactor. Ahora entendía por qué le había permitido entrar a la biblioteca, le procuraba con tanta posesividad, Anthony Stark era el único que conocía la manera de hacer funcionar aquella fuente de energía casi eterna.

-¿Cómo…? –jadeó, buscando dónde sentarse.

El Alfa alzó su brazo metálico. –Armin Zola fue el ingeniero que creó esto para mí cuando el Mariscal Rogers casi me mata, destruyendo mi brazo de paso. Zola tuvo contacto con las investigaciones Rambaldi, de donde obtuvo la forma de crear un Reactor Arc con la energía de fusión repulsora tan potente como para volar todo un crucero de guerra. Pero el Mariscal Bismarck lo asesinó, quedando solamente su mano derecha, Ho Yinsen quien huyó hacia el otro extremo de Terranova, a la Colonia Uruk para esconderse de aquella cacería. Pasamos por muchos problemas para hacerle llegar el reactor, vidas preciosas de mis soldados se sacrificaron para que Yinsen pudiera terminar el trabajo de Zola. Pero Hydra –gruñó, castañeando sus dientes- esos malditos bastardos lo notaron.

-¿Por eso atacaste Uruk? –preguntó Tony, con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo no volé esa parte de la colonia, fueron ellos para culparme a mí. Lo hicieron para borrar toda evidencia de Yinsen como del reactor que aún se encontraba en la bóveda de la torre. Ahora solamente quedas tú como único depositario del secreto del reactor.

-¿Por eso estoy aquí? ¿Quieres que haga un reactor nuevo para ti?

-¿Uno? Los que sean necesarios para derrocar Hydra.

El castaño pasó saliva, era prisionero de nuevo con otras circunstancias. El Alfa le miró con ojos entrecerrados unos momentos, acercándose después para tenderle una mano como saludo.

-No somos como ellos, Anthony, lamento si todo esto fue demasiado abrupto pero teníamos el tiempo contado antes de que toda la flota de Hydra nos cayera encima. Me permito presentarme formalmente ante ti. Mi nombre es James Buchanan Barnes, suelen decirme Venganza de Invierno pero eso solamente lo hace Hydra. Mis amigos me llaman Bucky.

Tony miró la mano ofrecida con indecisión pero la estrechó, sintiendo el apretón firme pero no agresivo de aquel Alfa cuyos ojos azules miró. Eran feroces más no hostiles, como si le prometieran que nada malo iba a sucederle. Apretó una sonrisa, más calmado cuando se separaron.

-Anthony Stark. Aunque ya lo sabes.

-Gusto en conocerte, Anthony.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Realmente a ninguna parte –rió James- Vamos en dirección a un cinturón de asteroides que se localiza en medio de una tormenta radioactiva. Sí, así como lo oyes. Es la clase de medidas que debemos tomar para estar a salvo de esos monstruos mentirosos como pérfidos. Te juro, Anthony, que el Comandante Rogers va a pagar por todo el mal que ha sembrado pero particularmente por todas las lágrimas que te haya hecho derramar. De forma personal me encargaré de eso.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un cáliz de salvación para el Omega, relajando sus hombros y expresión. Era tan extraño percibir en la seguridad de un Alfa que apenas si le conocía la promesa de una protección a cambio de nada. Ese hombre no le miraba como si fuese una raza inferior, lo estaba considerando su igual e incluso tomando como ofensa personal las amargas experiencias que había experimentado en Nova. El rumor era cierto. Venganza de Invierno era un Alfa único, como se suponía debían ser todos ellos, protectores, amorosos, comprensivos. Asintió apenas levantando su mirada hacia James cuya sonrisa cálida, esperanzadora, trajo una calma que no había tenido desde que saliera de Uruk. Era una ridiculez pero no le importó adelantarse para abrazarle porque anhelaba tanto sentir esa paz, ese confort de estar libre de aquella pesadilla.

-Ssshhh, ya pasó, Anthony. Eres libre.

Éste le creyó, realmente lo hizo.


	6. Pieza 5 Celo

_Título_ : **LUX AETERNA**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU de corte AU (oséase, Universo Alterno aderezado con Omegaverse).

 _Parejas_ : un Dark Stony, un cute Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : Pos Marvel, que ni qué.

 _Advertencias_ : historia alterna, mundo alterno, ciencia ficción en un Omegaverse. Edades como algunos detalles están modificados (¿universo alterno?) para beneplácito de la irreverente, pervertida y loca autora. Steve malvado y cruel, mundo cruel. Hm.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **PIEZA 5. Celo.**

* * *

El asteroide donde se ocultaba el ejército insurgente que Venganza de Invierno lideraba era tan enorme como varias de las colonias de Terranova juntas. Se las habían arreglado para tener un hogar ahí en medio de una tormenta espacial que lanzaba huracanes radiactivos con feroces relámpagos alrededor, destruyendo uno que otro de las rocas flotantes de aquel cúmulo. Con pilares que mantenían a raya aquel peligro electromagnético, usaban esa fuente de energía para la colonia metros adentro en el corazón del asteroide que rebosaba de una vida tan cosmopolita como la de Nova. Para deleite de Anthony, la gran mayoría de los ciudadanos ahí eran Omegas, increíbles como feroces Omegas dispuestos a darlo todo para liberar a los suyos de aquella dictadura que Hydra había impuesto con sangre y mentiras.

El Gran Colapso, evento del que poco sabían, no había sido otra cosa que la extinción del planeta azul que diera origen a la Humanidad. Hydra lo había destruido con la finalidad de abatir a sus enemigos y forzar al resto de la población a aceptar su ayuda al haber sido los únicos con la capacidad tecnológica para salir de aquel sistema solar antes de que la explosión los tragara. Así lo había planeado Hydra sabiendo que en el espacio exterior no había campo para peleas o reclamos cuando apenas si tenían lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Lentamente, con una campaña de terror bombardeando la mente de las nuevas generaciones, comenzaron a crear el nuevo orden que tanto habían anhelado junto con el paso final, una evolución genética que les hiciera sobrevivir en un nuevo mundo.

Hydra se presentó todo el tiempo como la salvadora de la Humanidad, el brazo protector que jamás permitiría que volviera a ocurrir otro Gran Colapso cuya historia manipularon para hacer creer a todos que había sucedido por culpa de quienes habían intentado cambiar el orden de la sociedad en un acto egoísta, apuntando hacia la raza más vulnerable, los Omega, como los descendientes de aquellos insolentes que habían destruido el hogar original de la especie humana. Sin embargo, siempre hubo mentes que jamás aceptaron aquel yugo, entre ellos el gran inventor como humanista, Rambaldi, cuyo descubrimiento sobre el Reactor Arc pasó a manos del Doctor Armin Zola antes de que los Alfa de Hydra decidieran hacer una limpieza total de sus enemigos, terminando en aquella Primavera de Delhi donde todo el Clan Barnes fue borrado para siempre del universo, quedando solamente como sobreviviente Bucky y las leyendas en la Colonia Greenwich donde se refugió entre sus amados Omegas quienes sacrificaron vidas y lágrimas por ayudarle.

Ya eran tres milenios de dictadura militar con hegemonía Alfa, Venganza de Invierno no estaba dispuesto a permitirles alcanzar un siglo más siquiera. Todo su clan siempre había sido adorado como recurrido por los Omegas a quienes cuidó, protegió como educó con todos los recursos disponibles, también a los Beta que llegaron a ellos pues su familia había sido de las muy escasas que tuvieran la fortuna de haber resguardado entre sus reliquias el conocimiento humano antes del Gran Colapso. Mismo que James siempre cargó consigo para repartirlo en cada oportunidad a cada ser humano que llegara a él. Fue así como Tony leyó estupefacto los tiempos en que la Humanidad no tenía Alfas ni Betas u Omegas, no existían. La única diferencia entre todos ellos había sido el lenguaje, el color de piel y sus creencias religiosas, llegando a tener estúpidas peleas por esos motivos tan superficiales. Todos habían sido iguales ante la ley, todos habían podido alcanzar sus sueños con esfuerzo y disciplina. Recitó con lágrimas en los ojos los discursos de un hombre llamado Martin Luther King, de Mahatma Gandhi… cartas de pueblos que vivían en bosques pidiendo que no destruyeran su mundo… admiró las fotografías de aquel planeta azul, más hermoso que Nova misma, repitiendo una y otra vez los trozos de películas sobrevivientes de aquellos tiempos. Era como ver un cuento de niños hecho realidad.

-Y todo esto nos lo arrebató Hydra –le decía James a su lado cuando terminaba de escuchar increíbles melodías compuestas por mentes brillantes- Porque un ser humano que posee conocimiento tiene la capacidad de pelear por sus derechos, de pelear por su libertad.

-¿Por eso jamás alcanzamos un planeta dónde vivir?

-Exacto, de comenzar a repartirnos por la galaxia, Hydra comenzaría a perder control sobre todos nosotros. Sin mencionar que el contacto con un ambiente natural posiblemente modificara nuestro ADN, tal vez borrando esta idiotez de Alfas de nuestros genes.

-Esclavitud.

-Sí, Anthony –Bucky le sonrió- Eso es lo que hemos vivido estos tres milenios bajo el puño de Hydra. Es hora de romper la rueda.

-Por eso necesitan el Reactor Arc, tiene la fuente de poder necesaria para hacer frente al poderío militar de los Alfa y su tecnología espacial.

-Nos daría una victoria sin derramar tanta sangre inocente, Anthony. Sería un completo mentiroso si te dijera que esto no nos costará vidas, lo hará. Pero quiero que sean las menos posibles.

-¿Qué sucederá con Hydra?

-Haremos juicios para ellos, les demostraremos que las cosas no se resuelven con tiros en la cabeza o volando colonias enteras. Somos mejores.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego, Anthony –el Alfa se encogió de hombros- No tengo idea. Pero de algo estoy seguro, todos serán libres de decidir qué hacer.

-Suena tan…

-Como un sueño, sí, estoy consciente. Pero, yo también tengo ese sueño donde todos somos iguales, que no hay alguien arriba de otro ni gente muriendo de hambre mientras otros comen hasta vomitarse.

-Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Bucky. Venganza no es un título que te vaya.

-Pero lo necesito para lograr mi meta.

Anthony miró hacia la pantalla donde se proyectaba la imagen de una pequeña niña de trenzas corriendo por un campo verde con un cordero tras ella. Libertad.

-Te ayudaré a crear de nuevo el Reactor Arc.

Una mano cariñosa acarició sus cabellos. –Posees una inteligencia inaudita, Anthony, solamente que todo este tiempo te habían hecho creer que no. Confío en ti. Sé que lo lograrás.

-Bucky, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Todas las que quieras –rió el Alfa, besando sus cabellos.

-¿Conociste a Raphael Valois?

James se quedó serio unos segundos, bajando su vista antes de acomodarse en el asiento junto al castaño quien no le quitó la vista de encima.

-Fue de mis primeros pupilos, tuvo una pareja ¿sabes? Un Beta amigo mío que le cuidaba como el mayor de los tesoros. Los soldados de Bismarck lo masacraron frente a Raphael. Era muy joven cuando el Mariscal lo raptó. ¿Le has visto, cierto?

Tony asintió. –Lo siento…

-No tienes por qué. ¿Está bien?

-Contento con su vida, aparentemente. Le ha dado al Mariscal tres hijos que sospecho quiere más de lo que pueda aceptar –el castaño le miró preocupado- ¿Qué será de ellos si…?

-Son sus hijos, Anthony. Aún los hijos de los Alfa de Hydra tienen el derecho a la vida. Tendremos camino que recorrer para que aprendan la verdad pero bajo circunstancia alguna vamos a matar a inocentes por las acciones de sus padres.

-Realmente eres nuestra única esperanza, Bucky. No mueras, por favor.

-Hey, no pongas esa carita. ¿Chocolate?

Tony no podía estar más que impresionado con aquel Alfa de brazo artificial. Mientras dedicaba todos sus esfuerzos en entender aquellos extractos sobre los apuntes de ingeniería de Rambaldi, no podía evitar observar a James convivir con todos sus rebeldes Omegas y Betas. Había uno que otro Alfa también perdido entre tantos guerrilleros pero aquel hombre era su centro de atención. Siempre tenía sonrisas para todos, animándoles en las actividades que realizaban o mostrando interés en lo que le decían. Como alguno de los rebeldes le comentara, trataba a todos como lo que eran, seres humanos y nada más. Por eso su gente estaba dispuesta a derramar la última gota de su sangre por su causa. _Hasta el final de la línea_. El castaño se sintió en el mismo ánimo. Le dieron un amplio espacio que convirtió en su taller de creaciones una vez que sintió más confianza en sí mismo. De las primeras cosas en las que se aventuró a experimentar fue con los pequeños robots ayudantes, desarmándolos y armándolos hasta comprender su funcionamiento.

James le encontraría rodeado de otros robots hechos con las partes de los originales, más eficaces como modernos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver tan feliz a Anthony en aquel taller de donde lo tuvo que sacar a la fuerza conforme pasaron los días y se enganchaba más y más en su afán de entender la manera de recrear una vez más el Reactor Arc. Así comenzaron a tener esa dinámica donde el Alfa escuchaba alguna explosión –porque las hubo- en el taller e iba al rescate del castaño y éste ya se daba por enterado de su presencia, mostrándole como niño con juguete nuevo todo lo que podía hacer o crear, hablándole sin cesar de todas las posibilidades que había con el reactor una vez que consiguiera crearlo y estabilizarlo, a veces con el cabello humeando para la risa de Barnes, gesto que de forma inconsciente Tony comenzó a buscar, a veces sintiendo ese tirón de celos cuando el Alfa estaba dedicado a alguien más, siempre queriendo que esos ojos estuvieran sobre él porque le hacían sentir tan fuerte como especial.

Así llegó el día en que el Omega se decidió a preguntarle a James si podía explorar su brazo, pues necesitaba entender de qué manera podía manejar ciertas aleaciones como movimientos con el fin de completar el recipiente del Reactor Arc, estaba a nada de conseguirlo. Tal vez lo poco que tenían sobre las ideas de Rambaldi fuesen meros bosquejos, más le fue suficiente al castaño para completar ese proyecto. Solo tenía que echar un vistazo al mejor trabajo de Zola. Su petición no fue negada y ambos se encontraron en el taller de Tony con éste más que emocionado de ver el interior de aquella maravilla en una charla que atrajo la atención del Alfa por el tema que el joven Omega tocó de forma muy astuta como sutil.

-Esta guerra no me ha dejado tiempo para pensar en una pareja, Tony.

-Pero si tuvieras tiempo, ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera? –insistió éste con la vista fija en el brazo, buscando la manera de desplegar las bandas sin hacerle daño a James.

-¿Cómo me gustaría que fuese? –repitió sin quitarle la vista de encima al otro, tomándose su tiempo para meditarlo- Creo que me complacería mucho que fuese como un… gatito.

-¿Un gatito? –Anthony frunció su ceño, mirándole confundido antes de volver su atención a su brazo.

-Sí, ya sabes, consentido, inteligente, coqueto… vanidoso.

-Ah…

-Autosuficiente, y muy valiente.

-¿Y físicamente?

Barnes sonrió, ladeando su rostro. –Ya sé, un gatito sabor chocolate.

Tony levantó su rostro cuando entendió aquel juego de palabras, sintiendo las mejillas arder con fuerza al ver aquella sonrisa y sentir una mano acariciar su mejilla de una forma como nunca lo había hecho el Alfa con él. Percibió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, sonriendo lentamente con ganas de decir algo pero James le interrumpió al ver al fin las bandas abrirse en espiral.

-Por todas las estrellas…

El castaño bajó la vista, conteniendo el aliento. Para sus ojos ya adiestrados a los artilugios de ingeniería aquello fue como el mejor de los regalos, casi asustando a Bucky al lanzar un grito de alegría, trayendo una pantalla con qué grabar todo aquello, hablando de cálculos, observaciones y teorías sobre lo que estaba analizando. El Alfa se quedó quieto sin quitarle la vista de encima. Tony era maravilloso en aquel estado, su mente de genio demostrando cuan capaz era sin el espantoso yugo del Comandante Rogers, a quien odió sin poder evitarlo por todo el dolor que infringió en aquel inquieto como hermoso Omega al hacerlo un juguete más de sus planes de dominación. Anthony terminó con la inspección, devolviendo a su sitio aquellas bandas, asegurándose de que el brazo del Alfa estaba en orden.

-Tengo que probar unas cosas, creo que ya tengo la solución, si…

Una mano gentil capturó el mentón de Tony quien abrió sus ojos al sentir la cercanía de James, perdiéndose en su mirada al momento de que sus labios se encontraron. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquel beso suave, inocente que sin embargo, envió una marea de calidez a todo su cuerpo. Su primer beso real. Un verdadero beso. Sus manos soltaron las herramientas que cayeron al suelo para abrazar con fuerza a Barnes, terminando sobre su regazo buscando más en aquel contacto, gimiendo cuando una lengua encontró la suya en una danza lenta, siempre cariñosa. Respiró agitado cuando al fin se separaron, mirándose unos segundos antes de que el castaño sonriera acariciando aquel rostro como si fuese una visión.

-James…

Le abrazó por el cuello donde escondió su rostro porque sintió lágrimas traicioneras escapar de sus ojos. No sabía exactamente por qué lloraba pero el Alfa pareció darse una idea pues sus brazos le rodearon protectores, una mano haciendo círculos en su espalda.

-Aquí estoy, gatito… no volverá a hacerte daño.

-… ¿me quieres? –susurró con un hilo de voz.

-Diría más bien que te amo, Tony.

-¿Aún… así?

-Tal y como estás –James besó su hombro y luego sus cabellos que acarició, reconfortándole- Tal y como estás, gatito.

-Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre.

-Entonces hazlo.

-Quiero quedarme contigo.

Bucky le separó para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, limpiando con sus pulgares aquellas lágrimas, besando sus párpados después.

-Entonces hazlo.

Días más tarde, James sería llamado de nueva cuenta al taller donde encontraría a un hiperactivo castaño que no podía ocultar su felicidad al verle entrar, señalándole una pared reforzada donde había pegado unos trozos de metal que habían pertenecido a las naves de caza de Hydra, eran más pequeñas que una mano, a una distancia de varios metros desde donde se encontraban.

-¿Qué hiciste explotar ahora?

-¡Bucky! –gruñó Anthony, señalando aquellos tres trozos- Elije uno.

-¿Elegir?

-¡Hazlo, rápido!

-Calma… bueno, elijo el de la izquierda.

El castaño sonrió malicioso como divertido con los ojos de James sobre él, que se abrieron de par en par cuando el Omega levantó un brazo a la altura de su rostro y partes de metal en color rojo llegaron de la nada para formar un guantelete cuya palma mostró nada menos que un pequeño Reactor Arc que disparó certero sobre el blanco que Bucky había elegido y que desapareció sin afectar a los otros dos, dejando solamente el hueco sobre la pared reforzada.

-Tony… -el Alfa dejó caer su mandíbula.

-¡Lo logré! ¡No solo conseguí estabilizar el Reactor Arc! ¡Puedo hacer una armadura inteligente de él! ¿Te imaginas las posibilidades? ¿El ejército insurgente de Venganza de Invierno envuelto en armaduras así? Hydra jamás tendrá oportunidad.

-Ven acá, gatito.

Le levantó en brazos para besarle hasta que no pudieran más, ambos riendo más que felices, dando un par de vueltas antes de volverse a besar.

-¿Soy o no genial? –Tony le mostró aquel guantelete arqueando una ceja.

-Eres el mejor gatito presumido que haya conocido.

-Hm.

-Tienes bien ganada tu reputación como el mejor inventor de este ejército.

-De todos los tiempos.

-¿Quién me ha robado a mi tímido gatito y puesto un vanidoso genio en su lugar?

Anthony rió, robándole otro beso antes de que el Alfa le bajara con una mirada extrañada.

-¿James? ¿Qué sucede?

-Tony… creo que hay un cambio en tu aroma…

Éste se quedó quieto, levantando ambas cejas antes de recordar. –Mi Celo…

-Pronto comenzará.

-Bucky –el castaño pasó saliva- ¿Tú…?

La mirada de Barnes se suavizó, tomando el rostro de Tony con cariño antes de negar suavemente. Luego de aquella declaración en ese mismo taller, las cosas entre ellos habían ido de manera muy lenta porque para el Alfa era importante desaparecer la huella del maltrato del Comandante en la mente del Omega antes de intentar algo más.

-Me siento honrado de que me ofrezcas compartir tu primer Celo, pero no, Anthony. Y no porque no lo desee, nada me haría más feliz. Pero es mi petición y deseo que sea únicamente para ti –cepilló sus cabellos lentamente- Eres amo y señor de tu cuerpo como de lo que sientes con él, nadie más tiene derecho a intervenir en ello. Por eso quiero que lo dejes pasar sin ningún Alfa de por medio, es posible hacerlo, ya lo has escuchado de otros Omegas. Es falso aquello de que pueden morir.

-¿Dolerá…?

-Pero menos que otras cosas –James besó su frente, abrazándole contra su pecho- Tienes la suficiente voluntad para experimentarlo sin consecuencias. Cuando haya pasado, y solo cuando haya pasado, si lo deseas podemos explorar más. ¿De acuerdo?

Tony asintió, refugiado en su pecho, abrazándole por su cintura.

-Solo es problemático la primera vez –bromeó Bucky- La siguiente ya te controlarás mejor y después ni siquiera pensarás más en ello. Te lo prometo. Ahora, debemos hacer las debidas preparaciones. ¿Recuerdas lo que te han recomendado?

-Beber constantemente agua, no pelear contra lo que sienta, siempre recordar que estoy a salvo y que no es algo malo.

-Excelente. Vamos a…

-Pero –el castaño se separó lo suficiente para verle- Todavía tengo que…

-No, no, no, gatito –el Alfa puso un dedo sobre sus labios- Has estado casi todo un día despierto, vas a comer en estos precisos momentos, dormirás hasta que la cama ya no te quiera. Debes estar en las mejores condiciones antes de que aparezca la primera fiebre. No más proyectos.

-Pero…

-La guerra no estallará mañana, Tony.

-De acuerdo.

James sonrió, besando sus labios mientras Anthony se quitaba el guantelete que dejó sobre una mesa de trabajo para dejar aquel taller. En aquella oculta colonia tenían un área donde los Omegas podían pasar su Celo sin problemas, cómodas habitaciones con todo lo necesario para esa semana en que la fiebre de hormonas les golpeaba. Cuando el castaño estuvo descansado como lo suficientemente bien alimentado, fue escoltado por Bucky hacia la habitación que le asignaron y que tenía ya las botellas de agua como otros objetos de aseo.

-Estaré vigilándote –le reconfortó el Alfa, tallando su brazo.

-Lo sé.

-Vas a estar bien.

-¿Estás seguro que no…?

-No, gatito. Eres libre, nadie tiene poder sobre ti. De eso se trata todo esto.

-Okay –Tony le abrazó con un largo suspiro- Te veré en siete días, sino es que muero.

-Tony…

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo –Barnes le besó largo antes de despeinar sus cabellos- Anda.

El primer día realmente no pasó nada, solamente la aburrición total en aquella habitación. Tony se arrepintió de no haber traído una tableta para seguir trabajando en el reactor pero James se había negado tajantemente. La sed no fue mucha pero mantuvo el régimen de hidratación previamente enseñado por Omegas más expertos en aquel trance. Se entretuvo tarareando algunas canciones de los tiempos antiguos o haciendo cálculos en el aire con sus inquietos dedos, tumbado sobre la amplia cama. Así se quedó dormido hasta el segundo día cuando despertó con una extraña comezón –si así podía llamarle- en todo su cuerpo. Esta vez la sed fue mayor cuando una fiebre más fuerte le atacó, removiéndose por toda la cama sin poder conseguir estar en paz, algo le faltaba que no conseguía quitarse ese vacío que lentamente empezó a aguijonear su mente. Para el tercer día sabía que hervía en fiebre, tenía la mirada nublada pero lo peor fue un pensamiento insistente tan odioso como la figura que trataba de invocar. Quería a su Alfa. A Steve. Su cuerpo gritaba por el toque del Comandante.

Apenas si dormitó entre los ataques de fiebre como desesperación. Un pequeño roce, tan solo escuchar la voz de Steve sería suficiente para apaciguar el ansia que le corroía desde lo más profundo de su ser, ese vacío que nadie más podía llenar. Tenía ya las sábanas descompuestas como empapadas de su sudor y la humedad de entre sus piernas. Casi lloró por Steve para su desmayo pero no combatió aquellas ideas por más horripilantes que fuesen, aún recordaba las instrucciones, era parte del proceso. Cedió a ellas, revolviéndose en la cama con jadeos pesados, terminando por caer exhausto al fin sin pensar en nada más. La fiebre volvió con más fuerza horas más tarde, sentía que iba a morirse, abriendo sus ojos sin ver nada en realidad. Un calor sin igual nacía de su entrepierna envolviendo todo su cuerpo. Steve. Necesitaba que le tocara. Sentirle dentro.

Estaba en el punto más alto de su fiebre porque la habitación daba vueltas. Sollozó lastimeramente ya que su cuerpo no podía tener el consuelo por el que prácticamente aullaba. Aquella comezón cobró fuerza como una molestia insistente debajo de su piel. Quiso imaginar un escenario para apaciguar aquel fuego en su interior. Su poderoso Alfa entrando a la habitación, vestido en aquel negro uniforme con el emblema en el pecho, mirándole depredador antes de sonreírle y acariciar sus cabellos, olfateándole, reconociendo su necesidad. Riendo complacido al verle tallarse contra él, gimiendo lastimeramente. Sus fuertes manos quitando sus dos únicas prendas que tenía puestas para acariciar todo su cuerpo haciéndole arquearse del placer pero sin aún estar satisfecho. Tony gimió con fuerza. Un par de dedos jugando, probando, presionando cierto punto en su interior que le hizo gritar su nombre con lágrimas en los ojos que Steve lamió cubriéndole con su cuerpo mientras era colocado boca abajo, levantando apenas sus caderas por un brazo seguro, fuerte.

Su Alfa le embistió, calmando al fin aquel vacío, esa comezón. Era delicioso y al mismo tiempo doloroso, sin desear que terminara, escuchando la gruesa voz de Steve sobre su oído, su miembro reclamándole con fuerza, haciendo que se arqueara con sus manos rasguñando las sábanas de placer, pidiendo más y más hasta percibir un Nudo que aceptó más que ansioso, apretándole cuando su orgasmo le golpeó con una contundencia que estuvo seguro que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, gimiendo al sentir la semilla de su Alfa llenarle, dejándole saber que era un buen Omega y era premiado con esa promesa de descendencia. Tony murmuró contra las rasgadas sábanas, llamando a Steve cuyos brazos le envolvieron, ordenándole dormir. Así lo hizo, apenas entreabriendo un ojo para mirar hacia la puerta de aquella habitación en la que le pareció ver una mancha de sangre pero ya no pudo enfocar más.

Para cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos la fiebre había desaparecido por completo, su cuerpo estaba exhausto, hambriento e increíblemente en paz. Lentamente enfocó su cansada vista para admirar nada menos que la caída de copos de nieve sobre los altos techos de las construcciones de Nova que recibían el invierno con las decoraciones salpicadas de nieve. Se quedó quieto mirando aquel blanco paisaje hasta que su razón al fin volvió a trabajar. Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron aterrados ante la realización, sentándose de golpe sobre la ancha cama del Comandante Rogers, lanzando un quejido de dolor que le hizo recostarse de costado con el corazón a mil por hora. Tembló de pies a cabeza mientras la sábana resbalaba de su torso hacia su cadera, dejándole ver marcas, mordidas y rasguños que había dado por extintos. Negó cada vez más insistente con lágrimas en los ojos al observar a su alrededor. Estaba soñando, eso tenía que ser.

Se mordió un labio al intentar encoger sus entumidas piernas, llevando una mano al sentir cierta humedad entre ellas. Empezó a sollozar al ver sus dedos manchados de semen y sangre. No, no era posible. Todo aquello estaba siendo una pesadilla. Él estaba en aquel refugio del ejército insurgente atravesando su primer Celo. Su imaginación ya había ido demasiado lejos. Trozos de recuerdos comenzaron a golpear su mente. Steve en aquella habitación, tomándole. Pasillos ensangrentados, una habitación dentro de una nave con un techo que miró mientras el cuerpo de su Alfa volvía a cubrirle. La torre. Él gritando entre la agonía y el placer en los brazos del Comandante. Castañeó sus dientes con sus párpados apretados, todo su cuerpo se estremeció. No, era una pesadilla. Estaba soñando. Necesitaba a James, él lo rescataría.

-Pero si has despertado.

Tembló con un respingo al escuchar la voz de Steve en la habitación, entrando a paso tranquilo con esos fríos ojos azules sobre él. El Comandante estaba vestido en su usual ropa deportiva con la que entrenaba en el gimnasio piso abajo, con unas manos cuyos vendajes estaban manchados de sangre que se notaba aún fresca. Su cadena con sus insignias se meció con su andar hacia el castaño a quien sonrió complacido, tomando su mentón para ver aquel aterrado como lloroso rostro.

-Anthony, mi hermoso Omega, gracias por tu primer Celo. Realmente lo disfruté.

Éste rompió en llanto sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo el cuerpo frío al tiempo que recibía un beso sobre su frente. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Dónde estaba Bucky? Su Alfa levantó más su rostro para beber sus lágrimas hasta que no tuvo más que derramar, siendo levantado en brazos para ser llevado hacia el baño donde le aseó con calma con él temblando ligeramente, dejándose hacer como un muñeco sin voluntad. El Comandante Rogers le envolvió en una gruesa bata antes de llevarle hacia su estudio para tomar asiento sobre un espacioso sillón, terminando hecho ovillo en aquel regazo con su rostro oculto en el duro pecho del Alfa quien se dedicó a leer sus pendientes en su tableta, acariciando distraídamente la nuca del castaño de mirada perdida al no dar crédito al revés que había sufrido su vida. Aquel golpe fue demasiado para su mente y con el baño caliente su cuerpo también se dio por vencido, quedándose dormido entre los brazos del líder de Hydra quien sonrió victorioso al sentir el peso muerto sobre su pecho.

-Mi Anthony.

Para cuando el Omega despertara de nuevo, se encontraría ahora en la sala, descansando sobre las piernas de Steve ya vestido con pijama y una tersa bata gruesa. El Comandante estaba con medio uniforme, como si recién hubiera llegado de algún lado, quitándose la parte superior de sus ropas militares, quedando solamente con la pegada playera roja, viendo con cierta indiferencia hacia la ancha pantalla que desplegaba un espectáculo alusivo a la festividad que se celebraba en la capital, bebiendo de una elegante taza un café cargado. Tony no se movió un centímetro, escondido bajo el mentón de aquel Alfa que percibió sin duda alguna su despertar porque soltó la taza que dejó sobre el taburete junto al sofá para tomar su mentón y hacer que le viera.

-Empezaba a creer que dormirías para siempre –bromeó recorriendo con un dedo su rostro antes de acomodar un mechón de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja- Pero has despertado a tiempo para el almuerzo, mi lindo Omega.

Tronó sus dedos para alguien lejano a ellos cuyos pasos desaparecieron. Anthony bajó su mirada sin atreverse a cambiar su posición, sintiendo claramente el brazo alrededor de su cintura que lo mantenía pegado al rubio cuya mano volvió a su taza. Le observó beber tranquilo sin atreverse a hablar. No quería saber, tenía miedo de escuchar algo que iba a destrozarle el corazón. Steve le observó, mirando su taza que dejó al fin vacía.

-Lo siento, Anthony, por un tiempo el café estará prohibido para ti.

Sintió un escalofrío por el mensaje entre líneas de aquella frase, conteniendo lágrimas que quisieron aparecer en sus ojos. Volvió su atención al par de sirvientes que trajeron para ellos una bandeja con alimentos que pusieron sobre una mesita armada, retirándose para dejarles solos. La mano que sujetaba con firmeza su cintura acarició su adolorida cadera con círculos suaves mientras era alimentado como en viejos tiempos por el Alfa, mirando sin muchas ganas la pantalla donde bailarines representaban una escena de fantasía. Tony ya sabía qué era aquello aunque buena parte de Nova lo ignorara. Navidad. Celebraban la Navidad y aquel ballet era de una suite clásica de esa temporada invernal llamada El Cascanueces.

-Te has portado muy bien, Anthony –le dijo el Comandante cuando terminaron el almuerzo- Como siempre. Pero estamos celebrando una ocasión especial, ¿cierto? Tu primer Celo –sonrió acariciando con sus nudillos una de sus mejillas- Una vez más, me dejaste más que satisfecho con ello, te has ganado el derecho a ser consentido con un premio.

-¿Premio? –habló al fin con un susurro.

-Claro, mi pequeño. Dime, ¿qué es lo que te gustaría? ¿Toda una colección de chocolates? ¿O quizá ese helado que tanto te gusta? Quiero escuchar a mi Omega decirme qué le gustaría recibir de premio.

Tony bajó su mirada unos segundos, lo que más deseaba en esos momentos el líder de Hydra jamás se lo podría dar. Se mordió un labio con sus manos aferradas apenas a esa playera roja.

-¿Puedo… puedo salir con el Omega del Mariscal Bismark?

-Ustedes dos se han hecho muy cercanos.

-Cualquier cosa que mi Alfa desee darme estará bien para mí –replicó al acto el castaño.

-Tienes mi permiso para salir –sonrió Steve besando sus labios apenas- Pide todo lo que quieras, Anthony, es tu premio.

-Gracias, Alfa.

-Gracias a ti, mi Omega, por el obsequio que me has dado.

Con ropas para el invierno, el castaño abandonó la torre escoltado por los soldados de confianza del Comandante para reunirse con Raphael en aquel pabellón igualmente decorado con los motivos navideños, no había muchos Omegas en esos momentos, cosa que agradeció porque sentía que iba a romperse de un momento a otro, prácticamente estrellándose entre los brazos de su amigo en cuanto le vio llegar. Raphael le arrulló, calmándole lo suficiente antes de tomar su mano y verle a los ojos con determinación.

-No vas a quebrarte, Anthony. No les des ese placer.

Se pasearon por el pabellón con Raphael prácticamente pidiendo de todo para él, siempre con el brazo de éste sobre sus hombros, reconfortándole en tanto le ponía al tanto de los chismes de la capital con el fin de distraerle.

-¿Raphael?

-¿Sí, Tony?

-No quiero tener un hijo de Steve.

-Lo sé.

-¿Él… asesinó a…?

Raphael le sonrió, besando su sien. –Ssshh, hasta donde he podido escuchar, no le capturaron. Pero dieron un golpe fatal al movimiento con esa emboscada.

-¿Cómo pudieron dar con aquel escondite?

-Escucha, Tony, deja ese tema en paz hasta que estés con más fuerza, ¿de acuerdo? Estás muy débil todavía.

-Okay.

-Ah, ¿recuerdas a la Omega del Coronel Fritz? Tuvo trillizos. Dos niños y una niña. Con razón la veíamos como una jodida pelota. Hicieron una fiesta bastante divertida donde más de un Alfa terminó perdido en alcohol, de recuerdo. Y ahora el Mariscal quiere algo así para celebrar el cumpleaños de su primogénito varón.

Tony se detuvo, mirándole. -¿Quieres decir…?

-Sí –Raphael- Mi hijo mayor.

-¿Lo verás? ¿Te dejarán verlo?

-No lo sé, no me hago ilusiones. Pero al menos ayudar en la fiesta… por cierto, hablando de fiestas con excesos, estoy seguro que no sabes que habrá una cena para todos los Omega del Clan Rogers.

-¿Cena?

-Como lo escuchas, así, todos sentaditos en nuestras propias mesas comiendo como si fuésemos grandes señores de Hydra.

-¿Cuál es la ocasión?

-El bicentenario de los Alfas Rogers como cabezas de Terranova. Algo así. Esas cosas de abolengo tan absurdas. Pero será extremadamente divertido porque estaremos solos, sin nadie que nos ande diciendo qué hacer o no. Una noche como pocas, mucha comida, bebida, obsequios porque todos los Alfas van a enviar sus regalos a la cena y nadie querrá ser humillado por el otro así que habrá pilas y pilas de caprichos para nosotros solitos.

-¿Cuál es la trampa ahí?

-Ninguna –rió Raphael- Es una tradición, creo.

-Parece algo interesante.

-Te lo dije. Así que ve pensando qué vas a ponerte para la cena porque la vanidad hará su aparición ahí.

-Raphael, ¿puedo decirte algo sin que te ofendas?

-No soy ofendible, amor. ¿Qué sucede?

-Has engordado.

El Omega le miró unos segundos antes de llevarse una mano a su vientre. –Anthony, voy a darle un cuarto hijo al Mariscal.


	7. Pieza 6 Vision

_Título_ : **LUX AETERNA**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU de corte AU (oséase, Universo Alterno aderezado con Omegaverse).

 _Parejas_ : un Dark Stony, un cute Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : Pos Marvel, que ni qué.

 _Advertencias_ : historia alterna, mundo alterno, ciencia ficción en un Omegaverse. Edades como algunos detalles están modificados (¿universo alterno?) para beneplácito de la irreverente, pervertida y loca autora. Steve malvado y cruel, mundo cruel. Hm.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **PIEZA 6. Vision.**

 _He told me, I've seen it all before_  
 _I've been there_  
 _I've seen my hopes and dreams a-lying on the ground_

 _I've seen the sky just begin to fall_

 _He says, "All things pass, into the night"_  
 _And I say, "Oh no sir, I must say, you're wrong_  
 _I must disagree, oh no sir, I must say, you're wrong"_  
 _Won't you listen to me?_

Goodbye horses, Q Lazzarus.

* * *

Los copos de nieve caían suavemente sobre las manos enguantadas de Anthony Stark quien los observaba con expresión vacía, de pie, en medio de aquel enorme balcón con los techos descubiertos mientras sirvientes limpiaban, siempre en silencio. Al fin se había enterado de labios de su Alfa sobre cómo llegó Hydra a donde su escondite, arrasando con todo el ejército insurgente. Él había sido el único culpable, solo él y solo él. Desde un principio el Comandante Rogers sabía que James iba a buscarle por ser el único que conocía de los secretos de Rambaldi, dejándole solo a propósito en Nova para que Venganza de Invierno lo encontrara y llevara a donde el asteroide. La ruta de escape había sido detectada por los espías de Romanov, así que solo tuvieron que acercarse a ese cinturón de asteroides en espera de la señal que fue nada menos que su Celo.

Steve no se equivocó al confiar en sus instintos sobre Bucky de no usar ninguna droga supresora en su Omega, ignorando que el líder de Hydra iba a usar el lazo de su Impronta como pista para dar con ellos, dejando que Tony alcanzara su punto más álgido de su Celo tanto para engañar a Barnes como para tener la ubicación segura del ejército al que abatieron sin que pudieran defenderse de sus cruceros de guerra, en particular del Crucero Sagitta, mismo que comandaba la General Carter y quien se llevó la gloria de aquella batalla dispareja donde perecieron miles de Omegas, otros más fueron torturados y el resto vendidos como servidumbre a la que le fueron cortadas sus lenguas además de ser expuestos a los soldados de Hydra para su deleite.

Steve aun no le había mencionado nada sobre el Reactor Arc pero era cuestión de tiempo, desconocía que iba a usar para doblegarlo y revelar el secreto de su funcionamiento. Fuese lo que fuese no iba a ser nada agradable. El castaño sospechaba que iba a chantajearlo con Raphael, quizá la vida de sus hijos. No importaba el cebo, él estaba seguro que no iba a tener escapatoria. Ellos ya tenían incautadas sus creaciones, en espera de que las terminara. James estaba muy lejos, sin ejército ni tampoco medios para contraatacar. Quizá estaba malherido, o agonizando por las heridas. Jamás le volvería a ver. Él había sido la ruina de aquel movimiento de liberación, de no haber conocido a Yinsen, quizá ahora seguiría viviendo en Uruk esperando por una ración pobre de comida que compartir con un gato callejero. De no haber sido un maldito e inútil Omega, Bucky hubiera vencido a Hydra. Levantó su rostro hacia el cielo nublado, sintiendo en el rostro los copos de nieve que humedecieron su piel.

Tenía un miedo tremendo porque cada día que despertaba, sentía su cuerpo extraño y no quería ni pensar en las razones para ello, engañándose con que era la resaca por la noche anterior en que su Alfa le había poseído o sus noches de insomnio cuando se quedaba solo, charlando por la red con Raphael hasta quedarse dormido. Bruce le había dicho que era demasiado pronto para hablar de algún diagnóstico certero, jamás había tenido un Celo, era poco probable que el Comandante le hubiera impregnado. Solo el tiempo dejaría ver lo que iba a suceder. Tony quiso creerle al doctor. Los sirvientes terminaron, abandonando el piso. La nieve comenzó a caer de forma abundante, era hora de volver dentro. Esa noche era la cena de los Omega del Clan Rogers. Raphael ya le había enviado una cantidad pasmosa de trajes que podía usar, sugerencias que apabullaron en un momento dado al castaño. Su amigo ya comenzaba a usar ropas más holgadas por el vientre más abultado día con día pero no dejaba su vanidad por el buen vestir. Entró a la sala, no sin antes sacudirse la nieve de la capucha de su abrigo antes de descubrir su cabeza como sus manos que talló, soplando aire caliente para sus dedos. Invierno. Una palabra que le traía un aguijonazo de dolor.

-Anthony.

El Comandante Rogers salía de su estudio seguido por un séquito de altos mandos que se despidieron del líder de Hydra con su saludo usual mientras él se acercaba para ofrecer una mano a ser tomada ante un gesto del rubio, quien la llevó a sus labios para besarla por sus nudillos, acariciándola con su pulgar en tanto su otra mano cepillaba sus cabellos castaños.

-Estás helado, no debes estar tanto tiempo afuera.

-Perdí la noción del tiempo. Lo siento, Alfa.

-Te consiento demasiado.

Tony no respondió nada, dejándose guiar hacia la amplia chimenea de la sala donde ardía un fuego controlado pero cálido donde clavó sus ojos, siendo acomodado sobre el regazo del Comandante quien abrió su abrigo para tallar su cuerpo, besando su cuello por encima de su Marca, haciéndole estremecer ligeramente. Steve dejó sus labios contra los cabellos de su nuca un par de minutos, dejando escapar una risa quieta.

-Hoy tienen una noche especial, ¿no es así?

-Sí, Alfa.

Una mano viajó hacia el mentón del castaño, despegando su vista del fuego hacia el Alfa quien le sonrió de una manera que no le agradó, sintiendo que su corazón se le detenía conforme escuchaba unas terroríficas palabras.

-Y lo es, en verdad. Mi Omega tiene el día de hoy un nuevo aroma –el Comandante pegó sus labios a su sien- Es aun débil pero inequívoco. ¿Sabes por qué, Anthony?

Éste pasó saliva. –E-Estoy…

Una mano posesiva se extendió sobre su vientre, recibiendo un beso en su mejilla.

-Mi hermoso Omega está gestando por primera vez.

Tuvo ganas de gritar, de tener a la mano aquel guantelete con el reactor para volar en pedazos al líder de Hydra, de correr hacia el balcón y lanzarse hacia el vacío. Solamente pudo quedarse quieto sin fuerzas, escuchando las palabras de orgullo de su Alfa sobre su oído con unas manos recorriendo un cuerpo del que eran dueñas absolutas. Dejó que Steve eligiera por él su traje para la cena, agradeciendo en automático su ayuda, recibiendo más besos antes de salir de la torre en dirección hacia uno de los recintos militares privados de Hydra donde se haría aquella cena, siempre escoltado por soldados. La cantidad de Omegas reunidos llenó el salón preparado para todos ellos, muchas de las cabezas de Terranova tenían un harem como el Mariscal Bismarck, era una práctica común para los privilegiados Alfa. Anthony realmente deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el Comandante Rogers fuese de la misma idea para que le dejara al fin en paz.

-¿Qué sucede, Tony? –preguntó discreto Raphael una vez que llegó a su lado, en el recibidor del salón al que pasarían de un minuto a otro.

El castaño apretó su mano, mirándole con ojos húmedos. Raphael comprendió el mensaje, abrazándole y meciéndole suavemente.

-Tranquilo, vas a estar bien. No pienses en ello por esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Esta noche vamos a comer hasta hartarnos y vamos a reírnos de las estupideces de los demás. ¿Qué te parece el plan?

-Suena bien.

-Anda, sonríe. Eso es. Como el gatito coqueto que eres.

Anthony le miró extrañado pero no pudo preguntarle más, les hicieron pasar al salón decorado con mesas llenas de manjares y postres que prácticamente volvieron locos a los Omegas, ignorando que había soldados con sus espaldas pegadas a las paredes grises del salón, indiferentes al barullo naciente. Raphael tiró de él para atacar una de las primeras mesas, llenando un platito para él de cuanto bocadillo cupiera. En una esquina se encontraba una pila de regalos envueltos con etiquetas que llevaban el emblema de cada Alfa con el nombre respectivo a quien iba dirigido. Los Omegas no tardaron en entrar en competencia sobre el tipo de obsequio que recibían, la gran mayoría eran prendas de vestir de costosas telas o joyería de tipo artesanal aunque no de metal precioso.

-¿Qué envió el Mariscal para ti, Raphael?

-Sabe que me encantan los muñecos de tela, así que mira –le mostró una muñeca de trapo- Una preciosa nena de la Colonia Petra. Escuché que son modelos únicos.

-Wow, ya tienes una.

-Anthony –rió divertido su amigo- Es la única que me faltaba.

-Ah…

-Pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo, no puedo encontrar los tuyos. El Comandante Rogers no puede quedarse tan atrás, por todas las pecas de mi cara.

El castaño le ayudó no con muchas ganas, no era que le animara mucho la idea pero realmente le extrañó que no hubiera obsequios con su nombre. Raphael revisó por segunda vez, dejando a un lado todos los que el Mariscal había enviado para él.

-Debe haber algún error.

-O tal vez no. Me da igual, Raphael.

Tomaron un diván desocupado para terminar de ver los regalos de Raphael quien seguía extrañado, comiendo de su plato como del de Tony quien examinaba los presentes de su amigo antes de dejarlos y reclamar por el hurto de sus alimentos. Cuando todos los obsequios estuvieron con sus respectivos dueños, un par de sirvientes entraron al salón bajo las curiosas miradas de los Omegas al verlos aproximarse al castaño.

-Sus obsequios han llegado, señor.

-¿Qué?

Raphael casi tiró su comida al ponerse de pie, masticando todavía un pedazo de pastel antes de jalar a Anthony consigo, saliendo casi a carrera con los demás siguiéndoles poco después, curiosos del tipo de obsequio que pudiera recibir el Omega del Comandante Rogers.

-¡Raphael, no debes correr así!

-Ja, ya he tenido tres hijos, Tony, no vengas a decirme si puedo o no correr así.

Salieron al patio más cercano que les indicaron con una noche fría pero sin nieve más que aquella que cubría el suelo. Tony miró a su amigo para confirmar que no estaba alucinando. Tenía delante de sí un par de regalos que obviamente no habían podido estar un salón de reuniones por su tamaño como por sus características. Steve le había obsequiado nada menos que un hermoso caballo blanco, un semental imponente como educado, pero lo que más le dejó sin palabras fue algo que no atinó a decir qué era, volviéndose a Raphael que parecía gritar de un momento a otro.

-¿Es…?

-Me va a dar un infarto. Oh, Tony, claro, es el Comandante. Su Omega no va a tener míseros regalos típicos.

-Raphael, es…

-Solamente le he visto uno al Mariscal Carter. Pero éste definitivamente es una versión mejorada.

-Es…

-Sí, Tony, es un replicante.

Así era como le llamaban a los autómatas avanzados que poseían una inteligencia artificial, generalmente al servicio del ejército de Hydra o en exploraciones espaciales peligrosas. Por su costo eran todo un lujo para cualquier habitante de Nova. Anthony estaba boquiabierto. El replicante que había recibido como regalo tenía una piel sintética de color violáceo rojiza con un uniforme pegado en color turquesa con bandas amarillas. Alto, atlético de ojos claros con expresión bondadosa. Raphael le aventó prácticamente para que se acercara a inspeccionar sus obsequios mientras los Omega que ya les habían alcanzado comenzaron a murmurar sorprendidos, varios envidiosos de tales premios que nadie había recibido antes. El castaño se tomó su tiempo examinando cada presente, el caballo era sencillamente hermoso, tranquilo que le regaló una caricia al acercarse. Tomó aire al acercarse al replicante que esperaba tranquilo sin quitarle la vista de encima. Una vida artificial. Anthony respiró hondo antes de aclararse su garganta para hablarle con cierto titubeo.

-Hola –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-Buenas noches, Anthony –respondió al acto el replicante con voz suave, tranquilizadora.

-¿Tú… am… tienes un nombre?

-Por supuesto, mis creadores me han llamado Vision.

-Vision.

-¿Deseas cambiar mi nombre, Anthony?

-No, me gusta… -éste se talló su nuca- La verdad es que… bueno, ¿cuáles son tus funciones respecto a mi persona?

-Proteger, servir, ayudar.

-Wow.

-Es mi deber aclararte que aún hay dos obsequios más que debes recibir.

-¿Todavía hay más?

-Sí, Anthony.

-Espero que no sean más grandes que todo esto.

Vision sonrió para su sorpresa, negando. -¿Puedo entregarlos ahora?

-Adelante.

Anthony se volvió a Raphael que estaba casi carcajeándose de la emoción, señalando todo como si fuese un sueño. Vision fue hacia el transporte que los había traído de donde sacó una canastilla que cargó con una mano para sacar de ahí un pequeño gato negro con un collar azul que puso entre los brazos del castaño quien sonrió sin poder evitarlo, despeinando aquella cabeza peluda que luego besó antes de sentir como el replicante se acercaba más con algo en las manos que dirigió a su cuello para recibir un collar de oro con un par de iniciales en plata labradas en la banda.

 _S. R._

-Feliz noche, Anthony –dijo Vision.

Como Raphael luego le contara en sus mensajes, Tony se convirtió en la envidia de cuanto Omega viviera en Nova. Aquellos presentes simplemente escapaban de la imaginación de cualquier ciudadano por el privilegio que implicaban. El castaño no tuvo problemas en agradecer al Comandante Rogers cuando volviera a la torre por las atenciones que le habían dejado sin palabras. Por un lado estaba más que emocionado aunque por otra parte, presentía que su Alfa estaba lo suficientemente dichoso por su estado como para consentirle de esa manera. Vision sería como su sirviente, guardaespaldas y acompañante personal, atento a todo lo que Tony quisiera sin importar la hora o circunstancia. Ya no estaría solo en la torre cuando el líder de Hydra se ausentara, siempre cuidándole o respondiendo sus preguntas respecto a temas diversos –y permitidos- que pudieran hacerle pasar el tiempo.

Quizá eso le permitió digerir la noticia que días más adelante Bruce le comunicó. Tendría al primer hijo de Steve. Su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado con una gestación sana. Anthony regresó mudo a la torre en compañía de Vision, siendo recibido por el nuevo Jarvis que maulló tallándose en su pierna exigiendo ser levantado en brazos, cosa que el castaño hizo buscando su usual sitio en la esquina de un sofá, cruzando sus piernas donde descansó al gato bajo la mirada siempre atenta como bondadosa de su guardián quien le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente, aprendía rápidamente sobre los gustos y hábitos de aquel Omega.

-Gracias, Vision.

-¿Te gustaría escuchar algo de música?

-Por supuesto.

La sala se llenó de los acordes de una selecta lista de las mejores obras de Beethoven. Tony bebió su chocolate con la mirada perdida, pensando inevitablemente en James. Había evitado hacerlo desde que volviera con el Comandante pero ahora más que nunca le extrañaba, quería escucharle decir que aún le quería aunque llevara en su vientre el vástago de su peor enemigo. No podía olvidarle, jamás lo haría. Pero cada vez su figura se hacía más lejana, como si aquel tiempo escondido en su refugio hubiese sido solamente un sueño y nada más. No tenía fuerzas para combatir la realidad que estaba encarcelándole, esos grilletes que un día iba a terminar de aceptar. Ya no había escuchado nada sobre el ejército insurgente ni tampoco de Venganza de Invierno, la vida en Terranova seguía su curso como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía tres mil trescientos años.

-Anthony, ¿puedo expresar algo?

-Claro.

-He detectado que te sientes aburrido la mayor parte del tiempo a pesar de mis esfuerzos –sonrió el replicante- Basándome en tus patrones de conducta, he encontrado que requieres una actividad que involucre tu completa concentración. ¿Te gustaría escuchar mi sugerencia?

-Sí, ¿por qué no?

-El hospital que dirige el Doctor Banner tiene una división de investigación sobre ingeniería médica aplicada. Seguramente el Comandante Rogers no encontrará dificultades en autorizar que dediques unas horas para apoyar la labor del doctor.

-¿En mi…? –suspiró- ¿En mi condición?

-Como dije, es solo investigación.

-Suena bien.

-¿Deseas que yo se lo comunique al Comandante?

-No… lo haré yo. Gracias, Vision.

Ignoraba que Bruce tuviera tal división pero se le antojó buena idea con tal de no pensar mucho en lo que iba a venir después. Tal como lo predijo Vision, su Alfa no puso pero alguno sobre convertirse en ayudante del doctor en sus investigaciones. El tema del Reactor Arc seguía pendiente pero Anthony no veía en el rubio signo alguno de sacar a colación el asunto. O lo daba por perdido o estaba maquinando algo más, lo más probable era lo último. Tuvo una noche libre cuando el líder de Hydra fue invitado al cuartel general con motivo de la noticia de su primogénito, una vez más siguiendo el consejo de Vision de dar un paseo a la reserva natural donde podía admirar especies sobrevivientes al Gran Colapso, aprovechando que no era hora de visita normal para estar a solas observando aquellos animales, aves entre otras especies.

Enfundado en un grueso abrigo, Anthony entró en un ala sin techo donde reposaban aves en hábitats cercados con paredes de cristal, admirando esas plumas con diferentes formas y colores. Por la hora todas las aves estaban durmiendo, débilmente iluminadas por lámparas que mantenían a temperatura correcta sus jaulas. Miró un ave en particular de plumas negras que brillaban por la luz que se proyectaba en ellas, le recordó enormemente a James, sus cabellos negros, su sonrisa cálida, sus besos… Cerró sus ojos jalando aire. Ya no podían estar juntos, se sentía demasiado sucio, y en su estado, había perdido lo único que había querido guardar para aquel amoroso Alfa. Tony abrió sus ojos de nuevo, buscando la etiqueta en la pared adjunta para leer el nombre de aquella ave cuando notó que la pantalla tenía su nombre. Miró a todos lados más que confundido, creyendo que estaba leyendo mal, acercándose para tocar la proyección que se amplió con un mensaje.

 _Resiste. Pronto te liberaré._

El castaño se quedó boquiabierto, girándose para buscar a alguien o algo, una pista más en las siguientes jaulas pero no hubo más. El mensaje desapareció quedando solamente la etiqueta original que acarició como deseando que volvieran aquellas palabras que casi juró podía escucharlas con la voz de Bucky. Sonrió con los ojos húmedos, asintiendo después. Resistiría. Se lo estaba pidiendo, no estaba lejos, estaba vivo. Anthony se tomó unos minutos para recobrar la compostura antes de salir de aquel aviario para encontrarse con Vision, quien le sonrió ofreciéndole un brazo donde apoyarse.

-¿Fue de tu agrado el aviario?

-Espléndido, Vision. Gracias.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Ahora sí –sonrió Tony- Volvamos.

Las misiones del Comandante Rogers le detuvieron más días de los previstos para descanso del castaño quien no perdió tiempo en ir a visitar el hospital para unirse a ese departamento de investigación de Bruce, quien estuvo más que complacido de tenerle consigo. Era un ala mediana en el complejo con muchos instrumentos y computadoras que aún no habían sido usados por falta de tiempo del doctor ya que no tenía nadie más interesado en aquel tema en buena parte por la tecnología que ofrecía otras opciones así como el hecho de que la gran mayoría de los pacientes eran Alfas muy sanos cuyas únicas quejas podían ser una mejora en su aspecto personal o la revisión de sus Omegas. Igual que con su Maestro Yinsen, Anthony iba a tener todo aquel laboratorio para él solo cuando Banner no pudiera acompañarle.

De manera muy discreta, Tony podía volver a sus experimentos con aquellas armaduras automatizadas bajo la fachada de que aprendía sobre exoesqueletos o prótesis médicas. Vision resultó ser un ayudante muy capaz, con la ventaja de acceder a todas las fuentes disponibles de la red para los datos que requiriera el castaño quien ya no bajó la guardia para no cometer el error de que supieran sobre el Reactor Arc. Bruce también le consentía a su manera, mostrándole ideas que tenía sobre nuevas formas de inteligencia artificial –él había sido partícipe en el proyecto que dio origen a los replicantes- que hicieran más eficientes los procesos y servicios que requirieran todas las colonias, no solo Nova. Anthony perdió la noción de las horas trabajando en aquel laboratorio, charlando con Vision o tomándose un descanso con el Doctor Banner, disfrutando de una deliciosa merienda antes de volver a la torre para seguir intercambiando mensajes con Raphael.

Ya no tuvo más mensajes de James pero aquél dejado de alguna manera sorprendente en el aviario le hacía sonreír cuando se sabía solo, dándole los ánimos para no caer, concentrándose en ayudar en el laboratorio donde concretaría ese proyecto secreto. Fue durante una de las muestras culturales de Vision que su mente ya más aguda se percató de algo que de inmediato llamó su atención, deteniendo al replicante en su discurso. Quizá ya hubiera pasado tiempo desde que leyera aquella enciclopedia del mundo antiguo de los seres humanos pero no se le había olvidado ni una sola coma de aquello.

-Lo siento, Vision, ¿podrías mostrarme de nuevo la estructura de Terranova?

-Claro, Tony.

Se desplegó un mapa holográfico con todas las colonias. Nova estaba en el centro como un enorme planeta y el resto de las colonias parecían pequeñas lunas circulando alrededor. Un total de doce colonias, sumando trece con la capital, todas girando alrededor de aquel joven sol sin planetas.

-¿Puedes ampliar el mapa espacial?

-¿Cuánto más?

-Hasta el cinturón de asteroides.

-Enseguida.

Anthony miró fijamente aquella disposición, haciendo cálculos apurados sobre gravedad, atracción planetaria, electromagnetismo. Sus manos manipularon el mapa de las colonias que movió más lejos y más cerca del sol como si estuviera probando algo, dejándolo al fin como estaba.

-Amplíalo hasta la estrella más cercana a nosotros.

-Ampliando.

Se llevó una mano a su boca, viendo las distancias que marcaba el mapa estelar. Pidió a Vision que le mostrara las estadísticas del mejor crucero que Hydra tuviera, su velocidad como capacidad. De nuevo hizo apurados cálculos en su mente mientras caminaba alrededor de la proyección holográfica bajo la mirada curiosa del replicante.

-¿Sucede algo, Tony?

James ya le había mencionado que su biblioteca estaba incompleta, si bien la información era verídica, tenía trozos faltantes para armar por completo la historia antes del Gran Colapso. Lo que el castaño acababa de descubrir era una de esas lagunas. Hydra había mentido siempre, pero no tenía idea del alcance de sus mentiras y manipulaciones. Jamás habían salido del sistema solar original. Estaban en él. Esa estrella alrededor de la cual giraba Terranova era el mismo sol que viera nacer a la Humanidad. Lo que faltaban eran los planetas nativos que Hydra destruyó para completar su plan maestro de dominación. Y ya tenía idea de cómo habían conseguido esfumarlos del universo. Fueron los primeros intentos por descubrir la energía de repulsión. Al menos la mitad de los planetas del sistema solar habían poseído un núcleo caliente cuya fusión nuclear fueron los primeros pasos para experimentar con aquel tipo de energía, destruyendo uno a uno de estos mundos al fallar la estabilización. Al final, dejaron por último al hogar de la especie humana en un dramático escape, todas esas personas encerradas en las naves de Hydra no tuvieron nunca manera de saber que lo único que pasó fue que hicieron un círculo y volvieron a la posición original de su planeta ya extinto bajo la mentira que habían viajado años luz de distancia a una estrella más estable.

Cada una de las colonias tenía en su centro los restos de aquellos núcleos planetarios de los que se alimentaban para proveer energía a la colonia. Nova, no le cabía duda ya, ocultaba en su interior el centro del planeta azul de los seres humanos. Pero necesitaban completar el Reactor Arc antes de que esos núcleos se desestabilizaran, el sol estaba ayudándoles con su poderosa atracción gravitatoria pero el crecimiento de las colonias rompería esa relación masa-energía sobre la que se fundó toda Terranova. Por eso las Purgas, por eso las destrucciones "accidentales". Anthony tomó asiento para digerir esa información, tallando sus manos sobre sus muslos. Aun cuando su odio contra Hydra fuese inmenso, el resto de las personas –particularmente los castigados Omega- no tenían culpa alguna de sus acciones. No podía dejarlos morir. Era por eso que Steve no le había mencionado nada sobre el Reactor Arc, estaba esperando que él por propia voluntad se ofreciera a completar el proyecto sabiendo que de ello dependía toda la especie humana.

Jamás le había tomado por un ingenuo Omega.

Con tales realizaciones, decidió volver a la torre, ya atardecía. Sin embargo, una densa caída de nieve se interpuso en su retorno, quedándose dentro del laboratorio hasta que pasara la nevada, distrayéndose en cosas más superficiales hasta que recibió un mensaje de Raphael. El Mariscal le había llevado a donde los niños Rogers, puesto que el líder de Hydra había probado cómo se puede ganar una competencia de caprichos, el Alfa de Raphael se había decidido a dejarle ver a sus hijos como gesto de buena voluntad antes de la fiesta de su hijo mayor. Por las palabras que escribía su amigo se notaba que estaba dividido entre la alegría como la más profunda tristeza. Era obvio que aquellos tres niños ni siquiera le dedicaron una mirada, no se diga una palabra. Raphael se había tenido que contentar con verles, quedándose con las ganas de abrazarlos. Tony se sintió muy triste por aquel Omega que aún en ese momento no dejó sus bromas usuales y burlas.

-La nevada ha terminado –le avisó el replicante.

-Regresemos.

Tomó la canastilla de Jarvis a quien puso dentro antes de salir hacia la parte posterior del hospital donde esperaba su transporte. Regresó meditativo a la torre donde para su sorpresa ya estaba esperándole el Comandante Rogers. Anthony dejó a Jarvis en el suelo en cuanto pisó el recibidor, bajando su mirada, preocupado de que su Alfa estuviera molesto de no haberle encontrado ahí, una de las condiciones para haberle dejado estar con Bruce. Pero Steve no parecía enfadado, se giró dando la espalda al ventanal por el que estaba observando la ciudad para ir hacia él y besar sus cabellos en sus ademanes acostumbrados.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-La nevada era demasiado fuerte, Comandante –atajó Vision- Le sugerí a Anthony esperar a que pasara antes de regresar por su bienestar. Me disculpo por el retraso.

-Bien hecho, Vision. Prepara todo para nuestro viaje. Partiremos esta misma noche, no volveremos hasta dentro de un mes, aproximadamente.

-Enseguida, señor.

Vision tomó la canastilla del gato para retirarse, dejando al castaño entre los brazos del líder de Hydra a quien miró algo inquieto. No sabía de ninguna celebración o reunión de militares, mucho menos de una misión que pudiera tomar tanto tiempo. El rubio le miró tranquilamente, tomando su mentón que acarició con un pulgar.

-No has tenido oportunidad de montar tu caballo.

-No, Alfa.

-Ya la tendrás. Iremos a la Colonia Luxor –el Comandante se inclinó a besar sus labios un par de veces, bajando a su Marca que mordió apenas- Es hora de que te vea la Archiduquesa.


	8. Pieza 7 Sarah

_Título_ : **LUX AETERNA**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU de corte AU (oséase, Universo Alterno aderezado con Omegaverse).

 _Parejas_ : un Dark Stony, un cute Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : Pos Marvel, que ni qué.

 _Advertencias_ : historia alterna, mundo alterno, ciencia ficción en un Omegaverse. Edades como algunos detalles están modificados (¿universo alterno?) para beneplácito de la irreverente, pervertida y loca autora. Steve malvado y cruel, mundo cruel. Hm.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **PIEZA 7. Sarah.**

* * *

La Colonia Luxor era de las colonias menos habitadas y no por falta de sustento porque era vasta en recursos naturales que sus enormes invernaderos como zonas naturales resguardadas proveían. Se debía a que se llevaba un estricto control de la población. Control que estaba conducido por las garras fieras de la Archiduquesa, Sarah Rogers, mejor conocida como la Leona de Terranova, matriarca del Clan Rogers. Era nada menos que la "madre" del Comandante Steve Rogers, hija de un mariscal que había hecho gloria antes de que su hija le eclipsara. Sarah había comenzado su ascenso en Hydra desde el colegio militar donde se le conoció por su determinación, dureza como astucia para vencer a sus enemigos sin importar tamaño, fuerza, poder o armas. Para cuando llegó al título de Capitana ya varios miembros de Hydra le tenían miedo. Desde niña se había prometido llegar hasta lo más alto en el poder y lo hizo sin importar medios o víctimas.

Corrían leyendas oscuras alrededor de su persona que le adjudicaban la muerte de familiares cercanos únicamente por haber sido potenciales obstáculos en su ascenso como dueña absoluta de Hydra y Terranova. Ella había guiado al padre del Comandante hacia las batallas que les permitieran asentar de una vez por todas la hegemonía del Clan Rogers por sobre los demás clanes a los que siguió intimidando hasta que su heredero tuvo la edad para sucederle como cabeza de Hydra. La Archiduquesa amaba el poder por sobre todas las cosas y así había educado al Comandante para que siguiera sus pasos, quedándose en la Colonia Luxor como su gobernadora aunque era un hecho que las decisiones de mayor peso provenían de aquel lugar. No existía nadie en Hydra que la Leona de Terranova no conociera como la palma de su mano, que no pudiera manipular a su antojo o asesinar si lo consideraba necesario. Aun en la edad que ahora poseía continuaba con un físico saludable y esa mente tan sagaz para mover la política de Terranova a su placer, ayudando a su hijo con los posibles enemigos que iban apareciendo, como había sido el caso de Venganza de Invierno.

Anthony miraba por la ventanilla del transporte aquel paisaje tan poco común para cualquier colonia de Terranova. Luxor era una copia diminuta del antiguo planeta azul. Donde quiera que observara había hectáreas de bosques densos, interminables campos verdes algunos con sembradíos, lagos de aguas cristalinas y cadenas de montañas cuyos picos estaban ocultos por nubes blancas. Aunque el invierno estaba presente, no cubría por completo el paisaje como en Nova, dejaba ver algunas partes llenas de arbustos, tierra húmeda y flores invernales que hacían de aquel sitio sin duda una imagen casi imposible. Divisó a lo lejos el palacio de la Archiduquesa, hecho de piedra, mármol y concreto que le pareció emulaba a los perdidos castillos de reyes antiguos. Era una construcción enorme en el medio de un bosque pero sobre un punto alto para tener una vista privilegiada.

Llegaron a la entrada principal, un enorme arco de piedra con el emblema de Hydra a modo de blasón, viajando entre jardines de diferentes niveles hasta la entrada principal de aquel palacio donde les recibieron el Teniente Comandante Rumlow y la General Carter a quien el Comandante saludó primero con una sonrisa luego de descender del transporte. Tony miró a todos lados, de pie frente a ese palacio era más gigantesco todavía, no le cabía en la cabeza para que una viuda podría querer semejante hogar. Siguió a su Alfa con Vision detrás de él hacia el pasillo principal que siguieron hasta doblar a un corredor lateral que los llevó a una serie de salas interconectadas, quedándose frente a una de doble puerta con el escudo de dos leones rampantes. Los dos militares entraron primero, antes de abrir por completo las dos puertas para el Comandante quien irguió su mentón, dando pasos firmes para ingresar a esa sala. El castaño se quedó en el corredor hasta que fuese llamado, aprovechando ese momento para inspeccionar alrededor. En verdad era como vivir en un cuento de hadas ahí dentro. Sarah Rogers no escatimaba en lujos, con una servidumbre compuesta entre inexpresivos Omegas y replicantes de aspecto más sencillo que Vision.

Tomó aire al percibir la esencia Alfa de la Archiduquesa, era como la de su hijo. Parecía que intercambiaban saludos, la voz de la Leona de Terranova era dura, controlada, sin emoción alguna. Anthony se arregló su abrigo como ropas antes de escuchar la voz de Steve llamarle. Cerró sus ojos unos segundos, caminando hacia la sala con pasos seguros pero sin andar rápido. Era una sala con varios divanes y mesitas junto a ellos pegados a la pared pero divididos en nichos. Hasta el fondo estaba el nicho principal con telares y soldados armados custodiando a la matriarca quien clavó sus ojos en el Omega al verle entrar. Era alta, atlética, de cabellos muy cortos completamente pegados a su cabeza, rubio platinado de ojos azules claro. Vestía como todos los militares de Hydra, con ese uniforme negro, botas gruesas y su increíble cantidad de medallas e insignias corriendo desde sus hombros hasta las mangas de su chaqueta, sentada en el diván como una reina.

-Así que ése es tu Omega.

-Madre.

Tony llegó al lado del Comandante con la cabeza completamente baja, percibiendo la hostilidad de aquella esencia Alfa. Una sensación de muerte proveniente de la Archiduquesa. Casi sin darse cuenta se pegó al cuerpo de Rogers como protección, provocando una risa quieta en la Leona de Terranova quien se puso de pie de golpe, dando un par de zancadas hacia el Omega cuyos cabellos tiró de su nuca para que arqueara su cuello que olfateó cerca de la Marca de Steve quien observaba complacido aquello. Anthony cerró sus ojos, apretando sus labios ante el doloroso agarre de aquella mujer.

-Un primer Celo y le tienes gestando. No esperaba menos de ti –la mano libre de la Archiduquesa acarició el rostro de un mortalmente quieto castaño- Un obsequio sin igual.

-Como el heredero que viene.

La matriarca sonrió, asintiendo. –Te quedarás un tiempo, ¿cierto? No habías visitado a tu madre.

-Como lo ordenes.

-Los Mariscales no tardan en llegar –con eso, la Alfa soltó a Tony al fin, dándole la espalda- Quiero zanjado el asunto del Sindicato de Comercio.

Vision jaló discretamente el brazo de Anthony para darle a entender que podía retirarse, aquella charla iba a seguir sin él. Fueron hacia la que sería su habitación, una discreta pero lujosa recámara adjunta a otra más amplia que pertenecía al Comandante Rogers. Luego de tomar un desayuno ligero, fue libre de explorar ese enorme palacio, siempre custodiado por Vision. Sin duda su Alfa y aquella Leona de Terranova tenían mucho que discutir porque no les vio en todo el día, durmiendo en su recámara con Jarvis en su regazo. A la mañana siguiente fue su día de aprender a montar, recibiendo sus ropas para la ocasión, cubierto por un pesado abrigo de suave piel igual que el gorro con el escudo de la Archiduquesa y guantes. Su caballo estaba más que entrenado para un jinete inexperto como él, pero no le costó mucho trabajo dominar la técnica, saliendo luego de varias vueltas por el enorme establo hacia los campos semi nevados donde probó suerte con la caminata sobre aquel semental. Vision sujetaba las riendas por el hocico del corcel como medida de seguridad mientras Tony se entretenía guiando al animal por aquel campo, ajeno a la mirada inquisitiva de Sarah Rogers desde un balcón cerrado.

-Podemos concederle crédito a James por ser tan insistente a pesar de todo.

-Su insistencia no le dará la victoria –replicó el líder de Hydra mirando a su Omega sonreír al lograr hacer una vuelta completa con el caballo- Menos ahora. Ya ha perdido concentración.

-Una vez que tu primogénito nazca, comenzaremos a limpiar los Clanes. Será su regalo de bienvenida.

-Escucho tu sugerencia de nombre.

La Leona de Terranova rió sin dejar de mirar a Anthony. –Grant. Grant Rogers.

-Me agrada.

-Hay que aprovechar al máximo a ese Omega, nuestro Clan tendrá el poder absoluto con los hijos que le hagas gestar. Poderosos, inteligentes, invencibles.

-No más que tú, Excelencia.

-Las lisonjas no son tu fuerte, Steve.

Anthony terminó su paseo bastante satisfecho, cabalgar parecía ser divertido aunque sabía que no podría hacer carreras a todo galope por su condición. Al menos tenía una actividad distractora. Cuando alcanzaron el establo levantó su vista al ver salir del palacio a su Alfa, caminando directamente hacia él. Detuvo al caballo, tomando aire. Ya no había visto a la Archiduquesa luego de aquella presentación, no esperaba verla de todas maneras, no era digno de atención para la Leona de Terranova. El Comandante clavó sus penetrantes ojos azules en el castaño con una media sonrisa, alzando sus brazos para darle a entender que iba a bajarle del corcel. Tony soltó las riendas, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio cuando le sujetó por sus caderas, alzándole lo suficiente para ayudarle a desmontar, besándole debajo de su mandíbula.

-Aprendes rápido.

-Gracias, Alfa.

-Verte montar es demasiada tentación –murmuró Rogers sobre su cuello, cargándole en brazos.

No le respondió porque no había nada que responder, dejando que Vision se encargara del caballo mientras era llevado de esa manera a la recámara para ser desnudado y poseído una vez más. Sus días transcurrieron más o menos de esa manera hasta pasadas dos semanadas cuando Steve le anunció que iba a dejarle a solas con la Archiduquesa. Eso no le gustó nada a Tony pero no tenía ni voz ni voto para quejarse, resignándose a estar con aquella fría y despiadada mujer que parecía complacida con algo por la manera en que le observaba. Una vez que el líder de Hydra partió a sus deberes, el castaño se dedicó a conocer los inmensos jardines y bosques del palacio. Luxor era una colonia clave en el mantenimiento de Terranova, por algo Sarah Rogers la había tomado para gobernar. El agua, alimentos y otros recursos vitales provenían de esas tierras, incluso Nova era dependiente de Luxor para continuar con su estilo de vida. Así que la Archiduquesa estaba en posesión de un tesoro en caso de alguna rebelión, Anthony no dudó que si la ocasión se presentaba, era capaz de dejar morir de hambre a una colonia entera.

-El bosque sur tiene un mirador con algunas ruinas –le comentó Vision siempre solícito- No está lejos del palacio y puede ser un paseo a caballo tranquilo.

-Gracias, empezaba a volverme loco entre tanta habitación en silencio.

Salieron luego del desayuno, sin que nadie se los impidiera como ya se había dado cuenta Tony. Era invisible en los dominios de la Leona de Terranova. No entendía por qué el Comandante no había querido llevárselo con él. En el palacio no tenía el privilegio de charlar con Raphael de quien no sabía ya nada, la fiesta de su hijo seguramente ya se había llevado a cabo, tenía curiosidad por saber qué cosas pudieron haber ocurrido. Con esas meditaciones llegaron hasta el mirador que Vision le mencionara, una colina elevada en un claro del bosque que apuntaba a la gran cordillera de montañas nevadas. Se quedó sobre su caballo admirando aquel paisaje natural, terminando de nuevo meditando sobre la estructura de Terranova, la desaparición de los planetas de aquel sistema solar como de otros detalles que le hicieron perder la noción del tiempo hasta que escuchó los ladridos de unos perros furiosos, sujetándose a las riendas de su caballo que solamente sacudió su cabeza, sin alterarse.

Tanto Anthony como Vision vieron a lo lejos un par de enormes perros delgados pero de músculos marcados correr a toda prisa tras un animal que saltaba troncos caídos, arbustos como piedras para huir de ellos sin mucho éxito. Metros atrás, la Archiduquesa montaba un caballo negro de botines blancos con una ballesta moderna en una mano. Estaba de caza. Tony miró a su guardián quien negó, haciendo un ademán para indicarle que se quedara quieto sobre su montura. Los perros eran más veloces que su presa, a quien comenzaron a morder de sus talones. La Alfa preparó su ballesta que apuntó contra el animal, levantándose apenas del lomo de su caballo cuyos costados apretó para disparar una flecha que atravesó su blanco estampándolo contra el tronco de un árbol con un sonido seco. Otros jinetes aparecieron, soldados que se encargaron del trofeo de aquella Alfa quien levantó su rostro para clavar sus ojos en el castaño.

Éste solamente bajó su vista, apretando sus riendas, en espera a que ella se marchara para continuar con su paseo. El aroma de sangre del animal como los rugidos de los perros y la esencia asfixiante de la Alfa le trajeron un mal sabor de boca. Quería irse de ahí a todo galope. La Archiduquesa cabalgó alejándose de ellos cuando sus perros de caza olfatearon otra presa, ladrando feroces con saltos largos que les hicieron desaparecer por entre los árboles. Tony agradeció que desaparecieran para seguir un camino contrario a la Leona de Terranova, que le llevó hacia unas extrañas ruinas cubiertas por el musgo y enredaderas salvajes. Bajó del caballo, adentrándose para observar mejor aquellas paredes como parte de techos abovedados que le llevaron a pensar que se trataba de un observatorio muy rústico, cosa que le extrañó en una colonia. Se encontraba inspeccionando una pared con un tallado sobre un sistema solar cuando la tierra comenzó a estremecerse.

Tuvo que tomar asiento ante el movimiento del suelo, parecía como si estuvieran en una mecedora. Aquel sismo no duró mucho, pero hizo caer algunas piedras de las ruinas, asustando aves que habitaban en la colonia como agitando los árboles. Vision llegó a él, ayudándole a ponerse de pie, revisando que no hubiera una pared que fuese a caerles encima o algún pilar. El castaño frunció su ceño, preocupado de aquel movimiento telúrico imposible en una colonia espacial, ya que tales fenómenos solamente eran propios de mundos reales con cierta estructura. Ellos estaban flotando en el espacio con un sistema más que probado a prueba de temblores o inestabilidades. Algo no estaba bien.

-Vision, ¿suelen haber sismos en las colonias?

-No, Anthony, esto fue de lo más inusual. No hay registro de temblores en ninguna colonia de Terranova desde el Gran Colapso.

-Esto no puede ser bueno.

-Será mejor volver, la Archiduquesa seguramente querrá que estés de vuelta en el palacio.

Cuando iban a medio camino, fueron interceptados por un escuadrón de soldados enviados por la matriarca del clan para llevarle de vuelta al palacio que no había sufrido ningún percance a considerar por el sismo, solamente algunos objetos caídos. Había inquietud entre la servidumbre que tampoco había experimentado algo así. Anthony se quedó en su recámara, meditando seriamente las razones para que una colonia espacial sufriera un temblor, usando lo que ya sabía de Terranova para sus deducciones. Para su sorpresa, su cena tendría lugar en el comedor principal junto a la Archiduquesa, así que procuró estar presentable cuando entró a la enorme sala con esa mesa larga y los sirvientes terminando de colocar los platillos. Sarah Rogers apareció minutos más tarde, examinando de pies a cabeza al Omega antes de tomar asiento en la cabecera, dando la orden para que se sirviera la cena. El castaño pasó la mayor parte del tiempo comiendo en silencio, apenas si levantando su vista de los platos que iban sirviéndole. Estaba sentado al lado de la Leona de Terranova aunque le daba la sensación de que podía estar en otro lado y a ella no importarle. No fue sino hasta que se sirvió el postre que la Alfa al fin se dirigió a Tony con ese tono de mando sin un ápice de emoción.

-Eres un lindo Omega, sabes respetar tu lugar y obedeces sin cuestionar. Me gusta eso de ti, como también esas ideas que tienes sobre el Reactor Arc.

Anthony miró el blanco mantel, buscando mantenerse sereno. –Gracias por sus palabras, Excelencia.

-Sabemos del funcionamiento del Reactor Arc, es únicamente que los ingenieros como científicos de Hydra no han sido tan avispados para darle una aplicación más práctica. Ahí es donde entras tú.

-¿Excelencia?

Una mano vino a sujetar el mentón de Tony. –El Reactor Arc es solamente uno de los muchos proyectos de Rambaldi, son los demás tesoros los que nos interesan, pero necesitamos que haya una mente que comprenda sus ideas para explorar el resto de sus secretos. Tú, Omega, harás tal cosa.

-Como ordene.

La Archiduquesa torció una sonrisa, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Tu mejor motivación será la salvación de Terranova. ¿Sentiste ese temblor, cierto?

-… sí.

-¿Tienes idea de la causa?

-No, Excelencia.

Con una risa quieta, la matriarca le soltó para terminar la copa de vino que aún tenía pendiente sin quitarle la vista encima.

-Un planeta viene en ruta de colisión contra Terranova.

Dejó que las palabras hicieran su efecto en Anthony quien le miró entre estupefacto y aterrado. Lo que habían sentido era sin duda el efecto del tirón gravitatorio que ese planeta estaba ejerciendo al aproximarse a ellos. El panorama no era nada alentador, él lo sabía por sus investigaciones hechas anteriormente. Sin planetas girando alrededor del sol, la fuerza de éste podía atraer objetos masivos cuya velocidad aumentaría por falta de resistencia de otros cuerpos. Terranova no poseía la masa suficiente para aminorar la aceleración del planeta que iba a destruirlos a menos que desviaran todas las colonias del curso de colisión. Al fin entendió que deseaba la Leona de Terranova, y por qué el Comandante Rogers no le había dicho nada del Reactor Arc. Solo era cuestión de tiempo como ya lo había adivinado.

-Eso es –rió la Alfa jugando con sus cabellos- Jamás hubiera permitido que un Omega cualquiera fuese a llevar la siguiente línea de Rogers, desde que te hallaron supe que eras el indicado para Steve. Un lindo, intacto Omega con una inteligencia superior a la gran mayoría de la población de Terranova. Perfecto. Y ahora puedes labrarte un lugar en la historia terminando los estudios de Rambaldi para salvar a las colonias. O bien puedes rehusarte y dejar morir a varios miles. Hydra seguirá viva, eso ya lo sabes, de ti depende cuantos más lo harán.

No había escapatoria. De solo pensar en Raphael, en sus hijos como en los muchos inocentes que desconocían el peligro que se avecinaba del espacio exterior, no podía negarse a trabajar para Hydra por más asquerosa que le pareciera la idea. Pensó en James, cosa que le entristeció porque le traicionaría para salvarle a él también, más eso le daría a su enemigo las armas que podían cobrar la vida de aquel rebelde como del resto que estuvieran a su lado. La Archiduquesa se inclinó hacia él, con un codo sobre la mesa.

-James no volverá a aparecer, Omega, ha perdido la guerra y lo sabe. En cuanto se dé la noticia sobre la colisión, su movimiento dejará de tener sentido. Una vez más, solamente quedará como salvación el orden que nosotros hemos puesto, un orden al que tú le darás un nuevo rostro. No puedes negar la realidad de Hydra, pequeño, llevamos tres milenios conviviendo en paz gracias al sistema que hemos impuesto. Cuando la Humanidad vivía en su llamado libre albedrío, no pasaba ni siquiera medio siglo antes de que una nueva guerra estallara. Nosotros cambiamos eso, trajimos el progreso como la estabilidad, nadie recuerda ya lo que significa huir de un hogar en medio de un campo de batalla o sufrir los estragos del hambre que los conflictos traen. Ahora tenemos esta amenaza y una vez más, solo Hydra puede salvar a la especia humana.

Tony le miró derrotado, no tenía argumentos para debatirle. La presión que la Leona de Terranova había dejado caer sobre sus hombros era demasiada. Ella sonrió al ver su expresión, alzando su mentón con un dedo.

-Recuerda, depende de ti cuántos ciudadanos de Terranova puedan salvarse. Estamos listos para evacuar una vez que el planeta esté más cerca. Escucharé tus planes, Omega, solo te recuerdo que no trates de embaucarme porque todos tus amigos serán los primeros en pagar por tu ofensa.

-No, Excelencia. Eso no sucederá.

-Bien, puedes retirarte. Mañana tu replicante te mostrará mi mejor tesoro –Sarah amplió su sonrisa cruel- Los Instrumentos Rambaldi.

Se apoyó en el brazo de Vision en el camino a su recámara, sintiendo los pies pesados mientras meditaba en lo que podía suceder y lo que tendría que hacer. No pudo conciliar el sueño por más que quisiera, la amenaza que estaba por caer sobre ellos se lo impidió. Era culpa de Hydra que un planeta fuese a chocar con las colonias por haber destruido todo el sistema solar, pero desde su punto de vista eran solamente salvadores. Se pasó toda la noche y parte de la madrugada haciendo conjeturas sobre lo que estaba por ver, esos Instrumentos Rambaldi del cual el Reactor Arc era solamente uno de tantos. La mañana llegó con un silencio de su parte mientras apenas probaba alimentos pese a la insistencia de Vision, quien luego le llevó a esa ala privada en el palacio donde los ojos de Tony no supieron dónde mirar, olvidando momentáneamente respirar.

Eran varias salas, enormes con largos contenedores donde flotaban apuntes deshojados, hojas amarillentas con escritura a mano. Los verdaderos apuntes de Rambaldi, los originales. De su puño y letra. Tenía ante sí el mejor regalo que la Humanidad pudiera recibir, y al igual que los Omegas, estaba encarcelado entre paredes de cristal reforzado con el mejor sistema de seguridad dentro de uno de los palacios más vigilados en Terranova, hogar de la más fiera Alfa. El castaño pidió el brazo de Vision como soporte por la impresión de ver aquellos apuntes codificados que a sus ojos eran más claros que las letras del alfabeto. Entre los apuntes había dibujos de inventos que él no había admirado, mucho más complejos aunque incompletos. Los Instrumentos Rambaldi. Luego del exhaustivo examen sobre anotaciones astronómicas, al fin tuvo el panorama real de la colisión planetaria, que no era prometedor. Podían evacuar las colonias y alejarse de Terranova lo suficiente para no ser atraídos por aquel cuerpo que venía del espacio exterior, pero estaban arriesgándose a que el planeta fuese a colisionar con el sol, provocando una explosión que los alcanzaría por más rápidas que fuesen las naves.

Había una manera, complicada como arriesgada que ofrecía una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Desviar el rumbo del planeta usando a toda Terranova como un propulsor nuclear que le empujara apenas lo suficiente para que el cuerpo estelar comenzara a girar alrededor del sol en vez de ser tragado por éste. Una vez que se estabilizara, podían vivir en aquel mundo en lugar de colonias espaciales. Para ello tendría que forzar los motores de las colonias usando el Reactor Arc como fuente de energía, sincronizándolos antes de ser llevados por el tirón gravitacional del planeta. Pero la energía del reactor por sí solo no sería suficiente, debía valerse de otros soportes como catalizadores, ahí era donde entraban en juego los Instrumentos Rambaldi. Tenía el cuerpo adolorido de ir de un lado a otro, de una pantalla con notas a otra haciendo los cálculos pertinentes sobre aquel plan tan desquiciado. Aún debía medir si las colonias eran suficientes para lograr la desviación, pero eso solamente podría hacerlo cuando aquel mundo estuviera más cerca. Lo suficiente para medir correctamente su masa, para entonces la colisión ya sería noticia. El terror iba a invadir todas las colonias, Hydra tendría que ser más dura para mantener a todos bajo control.

-Deberías descansar –le dijo Vision cuando le sintió vacilar- Necesitas recuperar energías.

-Se nos agota el tiempo.

-Pero si desfalleces, el tiempo dejará de importar.

Anthony suspiró, volviéndose a su guardián. –De acuerdo.

-Lo lograrás.

-Gracias, Vision. Pero no estoy muy seguro.

-Yo lo estoy por ti –sonrió el replicante.

Apenas tocó la cama, cayó profundamente dormido hasta que fue la hora de la comida, cuando Vision le despertó con la noticia sobre el regreso del Comandante Rogers junto con todos los Mariscales de Hydra y altos mandos. No le extrañó que se reunieran todos con la Archiduquesa, pronto tendrían que movilizarse dadas las circunstancias. Como era ya costumbre, estuvo en el regazo de su Alfa quien fue honrado una vez más por su primogénito al que parecían estarle esperando regalos inesperados como singulares. Una vez más, Tony se preguntó si acaso la colisión con ese exoplaneta no sería otro de los trucos de Hydra para sofocar el movimiento de Venganza de Invierno, haciendo que los ciudadanos de Terranova dejaran de prestarle ayuda. No lo sabía.

Pero algo que sí sabía era que la palabra de la Leona de Terranova no era de fiar, no iban a salvar a todos los ciudadanos de las colonias, como era ya costumbre con Hydra, harían una limpia genética. Seleccionarían aquellos seres humanos que pudiesen servir a sus planes, el resto perecería en el choque. Un genocidio escondido bajo el pretexto de un escape apurado por más esfuerzos que hiciera para presentar una manera real y viable de salvar a todos. El Omega bajó su mirada mientras los militares celebraban al Clan Rogers, al Comandante y a la Archiduquesa. Querían que acoplara los Instrumentos Rambaldi, eran piezas de un rompecabezas incompleto que al resolverse sería el azote de James y la rebelión. Respingó cuando todos aquellos Alfas de Hydra exclamaron un grito de alegría, haciendo que les viera de reojo hasta donde tenía permitido. Sarah Rogers sostenía la mano de una muy dichosa Margaret Carter, ambas con mentón en alto observando a los demás militares.

-Es para mí un honor recibir en el Clan Rogers a la General Margaret Carter, hija del Mariscal Carter y líder de su Clan, como la futura esposa de mi hijo, el Comandante Rogers y líder de Hydra. Ambos clanes serán hermanos cuando el contrato matrimonial se haya celebrado, pero desde ahora expreso mi satisfacción y orgullo ante una mujer que frenó los avances de Venganza de Invierno, cuya muerte ya está escrita.

-¡HAIL ROGERS! ¡HAIL CARTER! ¡HAIL HYDRA!

Steve le dejó de pie junto a la silla que ocupaba al levantarse para rodear la mesa y tomar la mano de Margaret que besó por el dorso en un gesto de caballería. La General volvió su rostro a la sonriente Leona de Terranova quien asintió dando su consentimiento para acercarse y besar apenas los labios del Comandante, formalizando así el compromiso. Todos los militares se pusieron de pie, aplaudiendo y haciendo una vez más aquel saludo mientras Tony contenía la respiración, observando aquella pareja de Alfas. Las dos familias más poderosas unidas por un matrimonio con un objetivo claro, la dictadura vitalicia de los Rogers, la hegemonía de Hydra. Y él estaba por darles un heredero para consolidar su posición. No habría otro Clan que pudiese desafiarles, mucho menos insurgentes huyendo de un lado para otro una vez que tuvieran las armas que deseaban.

Una punzada en el pecho hizo que el castaño bajara su cabeza por completo, lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos. Sintió un suave tirón de parte de Vision, mientras sirvientes llevaban charolas con copas llenas de vino fino para celebrar, evento al que no tenía derecho ni permiso. Bajo la mirada altiva como triunfante de la Archiduquesa, Tony salió apoyado del brazo del replicante, casi enterrando sus dedos en esos fuertes músculos sintéticos. El Comandante ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada. La sangre le hirvió, no supo exactamente el por qué, recordando desde su primer encuentro con la General Carter hasta esos momentos. Únicamente habían jugado con él.

Ahora haría lo mismo.

Terminaría su estancia en Luxor con una lujosa cena en medio de todos aquellos militares de Hydra, de vuelta entre los brazos del Comandante, en su cama cuando la reunión terminó. Steve nada le mencionó sobre lo que había hablado previamente con la Archiduquesa, probablemente complacido al saber de su apoyo para completar los trabajos de Rambaldi. La mente de ése Alfa era una caja de sorpresas, muy malas sorpresas en su opinión de las cuales iba a cuidarse todavía más y si le fuese posible, impedir que se llevaran a cabo. Así volverían a Nova donde más tarde podría llamar a Raphael cuando se quedara solo con Vision en la torre, recibiendo a un más que ansioso Omega con sus calurosos abrazos que le trajeron una sonrisa.

-¡Pero ve nada más estas ropas! ¡Y usas el emblema de los Rogers! Tú sí que supiste agradar a la Leona de Terranova, ¿eh? Serás el segundo Omega en tener tales privilegios.

-¿Quién los usó antes?

-La Omega que gestó al Comandante.

-Ah…

-Ay, pero ¿qué hacemos? Cuéntame de tu estancia en Luxor, dicen que es un paraíso.

-Preferiría antes saber de ti, Raphael, ¿cómo te fue en la fiesta?

Esa pregunta iluminó el rostro del Omega quien se acomodó mejor en el sofá donde estaban sentados, con una mano reposando en su vientre ligeramente abultado.

-Toda una sorpresa, Tony amor, ya sabes, no se puede estar con ellos, nada más me dediqué a ayudar en los detalles, cosas así. Para que te miento, tuve muchísima tristeza al escuchar las risas y felicitaciones que le daban a mi hijo, así que como buen sentimental Omega me salí de la mansión a llorar mis penas al jardín.

-Raphael…

-Hush, espera –el otro hizo un gesto de desdén con su mano- No arruines la escena. Estaba yo ahí, sentado en una banquita derramando mis lágrimas maternales cuando siento que alguien toca mi hombro muy apenas, un pañuelo aparece frente a mí. Cual sería mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de quién estaba ofreciéndome consuelo –Raphael sonrió ampliamente- ¿Lo adivinas?

-… ¿él?

-¡Sí! Mi Frederik Bismarck estaba frente a mí, con su uniforme de gala ofreciéndome un pañuelo.

-¿Cómo? –Anthony jadeó atónito- No puedo creerlo.

-Igual estaba yo, Tony. Tomé su pañuelo con manos temblorosas, lo confieso. Me sonrió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se marchó para volver a la fiesta. Dirás que no fue gran cosa pero…

-Sí que lo fue, Raphael, tu hijo… se preocupó por ti.

-¿No es maravilloso?

-Y que lo digas.

-¿Ahora sí me dirás cómo te fue con la Archiduquesa?

El castaño suspiró mirando su regazo donde dormía Jarvis hecho ovillo. –Está bien… pero no son cosas muy agradables.

-Mmm, ¿qué puede ser peor que usar la túnica Omega?

-Creo que esta vez en verdad te sorprenderé.

-Ja, eso nunca, yo soy aquí el maestro de las sorpresas.

-¿Sabes, Raphael? Tengo unas inusitadas ganas de pasearme por Nova, no sé… quisiera ver cosas para… -una de sus manos se posó sobre su vientre.

-¡Tony! –el Omega se puso de pie de un brinco- ¡Déjame ser tu guía! Hay tanto que ver, por todas las pecas de mi cara que vamos a revisar hasta el último servicio y comercio que haya en esta Colonia. El Omega del Comandante Rogers no puede quedarse con las ganas del más nimio capricho o ese bebé nacerá con un puchero del tamaño del universo.

Anthony rió, negando apenas. –Eso me supongo que es un sí de tu parte.

-Por supuesto –Raphael aplaudió apenas, volviéndose a Vision- Cariño, que nos preparen un transporte que iremos de compras. Cuando terminemos iremos al Pabellón, hay una nueva tienda de helados y tengo muchísimas ganas de probarlos todos.

-Engordarás más de lo debido.

-Que va, tengo un metabolismo de miedo. Espera, ¿me dijiste gordo? Vision, ¿Tony me dijo gordo?

-Al parecer –sonrió el replicante.

-¡Toooooonyyyy!

Éste rodó sus ojos, cargando a Jarvis. –Vamos antes de que tus humores destruyan Terranova.


	9. Pieza 8 Reactor Arc

_Título_ : **LUX AETERNA**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU de corte AU (oséase, Universo Alterno aderezado con Omegaverse).

 _Parejas_ : un Dark Stony, un cute Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : Pos Marvel, que ni qué.

 _Advertencias_ : historia alterna, mundo alterno, ciencia ficción en un Omegaverse. Edades como algunos detalles están modificados (¿universo alterno?) para beneplácito de la irreverente, pervertida y loca autora. Steve malvado y cruel, mundo cruel. Hm.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **PIEZA 8. Reactor Arc.**

 _Listen, I can hear the call_

 _As I'm walking through the door_

 _Did you ever dream?_

 _We'd miss the mornings in the sun_

 _The playgrounds in the streets_

 _The bliss of slumberland_

 _Boy, we are family_

 _No matter what they say_

 _But boys are meant to flee_

 _And run away one day_

 _When golden age is over_

 _When the golden age is over_

 _But the golden age is over_

 _The golden age is over_

The golden age, Woodkid.

* * *

 _Mucho tiempo atrás…_

 _Terranova, Colonia Delhi, año 3150 d.G.C_. _(después del Gran Colapso)_

Un grupo de Omegas corrían desesperados pero alegres por las calles de piedra caliza con telares cubriendo los rayos del sol que tomaba los colores de aquellas telas ondeándose de vez en cuando por el viento marino que soplaba desde la playa cercana de aguas cobrizas. Ese grupo nutrido llevaba en sus manos canastos llenos de flores cuyos pétalos iban desprendiéndose de cuando en cuando por su acelerada carrera, colina arriba, abriéndose paso en la procesión de curiosos como invitados a la boda que estaba llevándose a cabo en la pequeña iglesia de techos descubiertos y sin una pared pero atestada de ramilletes de más flores como telares blancos igual que los mantos sencillos que portaban todos los presentes, acompañando con el color a los novios cuyas sonrisas eran de completa felicidad, con sus manos entrelazadas, uno frente al otro en tanto el Gran Maestre Devorak Barnes oficiaba esa ceremonia que era desconocida a los ojos de todo Delhi.

Un obsequio del Clan Barnes para Ikol Rambaldi y Donald Blake.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando el Gran Maestre concluyó los ritos, felicitando a la pareja que ahora ostentaba en sus dedos anulares de la mano izquierda un anillo de oro. Toda una fila de emocionados invitados se hizo frente a ellos para obsequiarles abrazos fervorosos como los besos que cayeron en las mejillas de ambos. Los Alfas, como estaban acostumbrados en Delhi, rodearon a Donald para levantarle y arrojarle al aire, con los brazos de todos formando una red que impidiera que cayera ese dichoso Alfa de cabellos rubios como el oro con ojos azules como el cielo de la colonia y cuya carcajada por tan alocado gesto trajo una mirada llena de cariño como orgullo a su Omega, de cabellos negros como la noche, trenzados, cayendo sobre su hombro derecho hasta su cintura con flores blancas entretejidas con listones verdes como sus ojos que se abrieron más al ver llegar a él a nada menos que un pequeño niño, el cual apenas si tenía un diente en esa encía rosada igual que caminaba todavía vacilante.

-¿Tú también quieres darme un abrazo, eh, Buckaroo?

-¡Ti keloo! –canturreó el pequeño, saltando a los brazos de Ikol quien le cargó con cariño, besando varias veces esa cabellera negra rebelde.

-Este enano ya quería felicitarte antes de terminar la ceremonia –rió una mujer de rostro dulce con una trenza de cabellos negros similar a la de Rambaldi.

-Winnie, le hubieras dejado, así Donald no hubiera estado sudando tanto al punto de casi romperme los dedos. Y tú sabes que los necesito para mis creaciones.

Winnifred Barnes negó, arqueando una ceja mientras su pequeño James se abrazaba caprichosamente al cuello de aquel Omega genio e inventor de varias maravillas que ya estaban empotradas en las cápsulas de vidrio que el Clan Barnes poseía en su residencia donde vivía aquel particular como excéntrico Ikol quien había conquistado el corazón del siempre aguerrido Donald Blake, guardaespaldas particular como mano derecha de George Barnes, futuro líder del Clan y esposo de Winnifred. El niño no se despegaría de su tutor, amigo y protector en tanto seguía recibiendo más abrazos, al fin reuniéndose con su Alfa-esposo a la salida de aquella abandonada iglesia para que un grupo de Omegas lanzaron al aire las flores con sus pétalos que se desprendieron por completo, creando una lluvia de colores y aromas que coronó aquel festejo entre las risas y vítores de los acompañantes a la boda.

Se inició una procesión hasta la residencia Barnes, muy cerca del mar pero en lo alto de unos riscos de piedra café oscuro. Los arcos de piedra de aquel hogar estaban completamente forrados por flores y más telares con lámparas hechas de piel decolorada que ya comenzaban a ser encendidas pues el día comenzaba a menguar, trayendo un ocaso rojizo sobre las aguas cobrizas y el viento más fresco que ondeaba los cabellos de los invitados mientras tomaban asiento en las mesitas dispuestas en el jardín frontal de la mansión, con música amenizando las charlas, animando a bailes cortos en tanto la comida era servida. Todo aquello resultaba una sensación, pues jamás se había presenciado una boda en la Colonia Delhi, quizá en toda Terranova. Era una de las tantas cosas por las que el Clan Barnes era distinguido y también amado por los Omegas cuyo acceso a ese primer nivel no estaba restringido. Iban y venían de él en plena libertad, muchos de ellos estudiando en los liceos a campo abierto que esos generosos Alfas habían creado pese a las restricciones de Hydra.

-Me alegra verte tan feliz, Ikol.

-Gracias, Devorak. Y gracias por la boda.

-Lo merecían, muy pocas veces se puede encontrar una pareja como ustedes. Hace que eso del Alfa Omega tenga sentido.

-¿Será porque no le damos importancia a ello? –sonrió travieso Rambaldi con James dormitando entre sus brazos.

-Quisiera pedir tu consentimiento para algo.

-Por favor, Gran Maestre. Desde que tengo memoria, solo que conocido la felicidad en tu hogar, tu paciencia para mis extravagancias es el mejor regalo que puedo tener de alguien a quien puedo llamar padre.

-Y eres mi hijo consentido, lo sabes. Mi mejor Omega.

-Soy tu único Omega.

El ya anciano aunque aún jovial Devorak Barnes se carcajeó, calmándose casi enseguida con un largo suspiro que hizo a Ikol arquear una ceja.

-Me gustaría llevar a una cámara secreta tus inventos.

-¿Temes por los espías del gobernador?

-Sí. No quiero que las creaciones destinadas a ayudar a la Humanidad la destruyan por manos ambiciosas. Soy viejo, y aunque George tiene un buen control del Clan, las artimañas provenientes de Nova me han quitado el sueño.

-Entonces vamos a devolvértelo –convino el ojiverde- Finjamos una explosión que destruya la sala de mis creaciones.

-Pero, Ikol…

-Están en mi cabeza, Gran Maestre, ahí nadie las tocará.

-Suena lógico.

-Y tengo los apuntes, no lo olvides –rió el genio- Nadie puede descifrarlos.

-Por lo cual doy gracias al universo. Desde que me mostraste esa energía de repulsión, las golosinas de Hydra me dan risa, pero no las subestimo.

-Deja las preocupaciones por esta noche, padre mío. Hoy es mi boda.

-Y serás feliz por siempre.

-No existen los cuentos con finales felices por siempre, viejo Alfa.

-Pero podemos intentar recrearlos. Dame a James, es hora de que Donald y tú inicien el baile.

La pareja de recién casados se dirigió al centro de aquel jardín, rodeados por las mesas con cientos de ojos atentos al baile con el que abrieron, una suave melodía romántica que Devorak había compuesto a modo de obsequio para sus dos ahijados queridos. Ikol Rambaldi había nacido en el tercer nivel de Delhi como todos los Omegas, pero desde muy pequeño había presentado una inteligencia inusitada para su raza. Eso llamó la atención del patriarca Barnes, quien lo adoptó como a muchos otros Omegas y Betas dentro del Clan Barnes, educándolo con especial ahínco al descubrir que era un genio nato, antes de que Obadiah Stane, pariente cercano de los Rogers y gobernador de la Colonia Delhi decidiera inmiscuirse en la vida de aquel maravilloso Omega con lengua mordaz. Una vez que devoró todo lo que la biblioteca Barnes tenía para ofrecerle, su mente comenzó a crear los más asombrosos inventos, no paraba. Era como si tuviera una obsesión por descubrir cuáles eran sus límites.

Donald Blake había sido un Alfa huérfano por culpa de las políticas de Stane, acogido por los Barnes. Devorak descubrió que poseía una resistencia física superior a los Alfas normales, como también una terquedad por la que se metió en más de un problema al siempre desafiar a los soldados de Hydra cuando veía que trataban de lastimar a los Omegas. Pero tenía un corazón muy noble, lleno de compasión para quienes estaban bajo su protección cuando su entrenamiento lo hizo el guardaespaldas del hijo de Devorak, George Barnes, próxima cabeza del Clan y con quien tenía una amistad a prueba de cualquier duda o trampa. Tanto el Alfa como el Omega comenzaron a conocerse desde pequeños, primero peleando o retándose y más adelante siendo amigos. Una amistad que en un verano se convirtió en el más tierno romance que viera el patriarca Barnes con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ikol era la calma que la tormenta en el interior de Donald necesitaba, de la misma manera que éste era la seguridad que el Omega requería para liberarse de aquellas tontas doctrinas de Hydra sobre su raza que menospreciaba con ahínco.

Así que el Gran Maestre decidió que tal amor valía una boda, como en tiempos antiguos de la Humanidad, para celebrar a esa pareja que además era adorada por el grueso de la población de Delhi, salvo quizá, los monstruosos militares de Hydra. El Clan Barnes era numeroso, desafiarlo no era inteligente ni tampoco prudente, tomando en consideración que todos los Omegas sin excepción se levantarían en armas de solo saber que uno solo de los miembros del Clan fuese herido por Hydra. Pero eso no significaba que los Barnes no estuvieran al tanto de los movimientos de Obadiah Stane cuyos espían tenían los ojos puestos en los inventos de Rambaldi, quien en esos momentos sonreía con una felicidad tal que Devorak sintió los ojos húmedos. Era así como debían verse todos los seres humanos, sin pensar siquiera en que eran Omegas, Alfas o Betas, sin pensar si eran ricos o pobres, de un nivel o de una colonia en específico.

El propio Ikol ya había escrito varios volúmenes sobre tales cuestiones filosóficas, sus pensamientos humanistas con respecto a la historia, los cambios como una verdadera vida sin engranajes militares. También había acumulado una apabullante cantidad de estudios sobre genética, gastronomía, medicina, astronomía, física, química… su acervo le había ganado entre los Barnes el apodo de "El Da Vinci de Terranova", porque incluso tenía talento para las bellas artes. Pero lo que más orgullo le daba a Devorak, era ese lado sensible de Rambaldi cuando dejaba a un lado su lengua filosa o sus travesuras que a veces le sacaban más canas de las que el viejo Alfa se podía permitir. Todos los inventos del Omega tenían un solo fin: dar a la Humanidad un mejor futuro. Se había dado cuenta que para liberar a su raza del trabajo esclavista del tercer nivel, era necesario proponer una manera de mantener a las colonias sin asesinar a los Omegas en el camino. La solución, el Reactor Arc, de energía de fusión repulsora prácticamente eterna al conseguir materializar el uso de luz pura.

La fiesta duró más de lo planeado pero a nadie molestó porque todos estaban demasiado alegres como para quejarse por bailar un día más o celebrar con ritos improvisados a los esposos que cayeron agotados en su cama una vez que todo terminó. Pero las energías de Ikol se renovaban igual que sus inventos, así que al otro día ya estaba en su enorme taller dando los últimos ajustes a su nueva creación el Reactor Arc cuando el pequeño James entró pidiendo como siempre sus brazos antes de escuchar una lección nueva sobre la vida, el universo, la familia. El infante regaló varios besos a las mejillas de Rambaldi quien en esos momentos le mostró el reactor, del tamaño de la palma de su mano, un disco de metal con mecanismos de seguridad lo resguardaban pero al mismo tiempo permitían la manipulación de su energía que el Omega disparó por el balcón de su taller que miraba al océano para alegría de Bucky, el cual aplaudió emocionado.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Síï! ¿Ke eso?

-Una de las soluciones a muchos problemas.

-Nu ti intendo.

Ikol rió, despeinando sus cabellos. –Lo harás un día.

Los años pasaron, los inventos de Rambaldi sufrieron una repentina desaparición por una explosión sin explicación sensata, desapareciendo de los ojos espías que Obadiah Stane tenía y quien no tuvo más remedio que ver pasar el tiempo con aquel Omega disfrutando de privilegios que ningún otro tuviese en la historia de Terranova que aún no le conocía. Pero en Nova sí. El Clan Rogers que no hacía poco había conquistado el control de Hydra, comenzaba a escuchar en sus mesas el nombre de Ikol Rambaldi con disgusto. Cuando James mudaba dientes, Blake anunció con enorme dicha al Clan Barnes que sería padre, Ikol estaba gestando por primera vez. Hubo una nueva fiesta, esta vez con globos de papel inflados con vapor caliente que iluminaron el jardín con bailes y muchos postres dulces que hicieron las delicias de Bucky. La dicha no parecía terminar.

-¿Ya no me querrás? –preguntó un angustiado James, tirando de las ropas de Rambaldi con ojos grandes y aguados.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Buckaroo?

-Vas a tener a tu hijo, y a mí ya no me querrás.

-Tonterías –el Omega le levantó en brazos, señalándole el cielo- Siempre te querré mientras haya estrellas en el firmamento.

-Pero las estrellas mueren, tú dijiste.

-Y otras nacen en su lugar. La luz eterna, pequeño.

-Luz eterna.

Ikol asintió mirando el cielo oscuro, sus ojos sabían de memoria cada posición de estrella, planeta y otros cuerpos celestes. Por eso entrecerró sus ojos cuando notó un punto distante que no había estado antes en sus mapas astronómicos.

-¿Puedes dejar de pensar en esas cosas? –Donald se acercó, abrazando a ambos al rodearles con sus gruesos brazos.

-Hey…

-Estamos celebrando, amor mío. ¿No es verdad, Bucky?

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero pastel!

-Vox populi, Ikol.

-Dos no hacen multitud.

-Pero sí ejercen fuerza de presión.

El Omega rodó sus ojos, besando los labios de su pareja. –Vamos, entonces.

Con el Reactor Arc completado, Rambaldi tuvo una nueva visión. Los inventos sucesivos estarían basados en la energía de fusión del reactor, que el tiempo llamaría los Instrumentos Rambaldi. Ikol conseguiría crear una lanza con el mismo reactor que James viera y que el genio Omega lo imaginó para los duros trabajos del tercer nivel que solía visitar a menudo, tanto para estar al pendiente de los suyos como atender sus necesidades. De ahí que siempre estuviera apuntando en sus libretas toda idea sobre nuevas máquinas, procesos, robots, naves y cuanta cosa ayudaran a menguar la carga de trabajo no solo de los Omegas en Delhi, sino de toda Terranova; siempre escritos en un lenguaje que nadie conocía y que solamente la mente diestra e inalcanzable de Rambaldi podía descifrar de llegar a caer en manos equivocadas.

-Bajaré al tercer nivel –anunció un día Winnifred- Hay unas fugas de gases que el gobernador no ha atendido, tomaré muestras como impresiones.

-Que Donald te acompañe –dijo Ikol al escucharle.

-No, no es necesario, solamente iré a revisar, me llevaré conmigo a otros muchachos para que dejes esa cara de preocupación.

-Yo no estoy preocupado –bufó el Omega cruzándose de brazos- Prefiero ir yo, si hay un desperfecto, puedes adivinar sin error quién es capaz de arreglarlo.

-¿James? –bromeó divertida aquella Beta.

-Graciosa, Winnie, en verdad muy graciosa. Solo por eso lo llevaré conmigo.

-¡SEEEEEE!

-¡James! ¿Qué hemos dicho de escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

-Um… ¿no sé?

-Anda, carga a tu hermanito –sonrió Ikol tendiéndole la canastilla en donde dormía apaciblemente su hijo recién nacido.

-¿Puedo cantarle Humpty Dumpty?

-Todo lo que quieras.

-Ikol, solamente revisarás y si no es posible arreglarlo, regresarán de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?

-Winnie, lo he hecho más veces que todos los dedos de mis manos y pies.

-Estoy ya vieja, me preocupo de más.

-No eres vieja. Viejo es Devorak.

-Que no te escuche ese Alfa dormilón.

-¡Abuelito es muy flojo!

-¡James!

-Regresaremos para la hora del almuerzo. Vamos Buckaroo.

-¡Ya volvemos, mami!

Con mucho, el tercer nivel de Delhi era de los más sanos entre todos los demás niveles Omega de Terranova, en parte por la buena ventilación como la mano de Rambaldi interviniendo en las estructuras y trabajos que se llevaban a cabo con las enormes maquinarias que ya conocía como la palma de su mano. Para James siempre era toda una aventura por los intrincados caminos entre tuberías, conexiones y dispositivos por los que solían andar para arreglar los desperfectos. El niño era todo un experto ayudante, alegre como cantarín que cuidaba celosamente a su hermanito adoptivo, el primer hijo del matrimonio Rambaldi Blake.

-¡Trajiste la lanza! Mamá se va a enojar en serio.

-Si tú no le dices, yo tampoco lo haré.

-Okay –sonrió cómplice Bucky.

Aquella lanza se armó en automático, una estructura inteligente que el Omega sujetó mientras tomaba asiento frente a uno de los conductos detectados como parte del problema de la fuga de gases mientras James le recitaba las lecturas de las dos pantallas desplegadas sobre la canastilla del bebé quien seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta. Tal como lo predijo Ikol, no tardaron mucho, menos con la lanza cuyo poder usó para limpiar de moho y óxido los engranes de los motores encargados de la ventilación en una de las áreas más habitadas del tercer nivel. Bucky estuvo a nada de gritar cuando al terminar, su cariñoso Omega le tendió una barra de caramelo como premio a su esfuerzo y paciencia, quedándose unos minutos ahí para comprobar que no hubiera desperfectos.

-Loki –como le decía siempre, pronunciando su nombre al revés- ¿Por qué te la pasas mirando por el telescopio?

-Tu madre tiene razón en que no debes espiar a la gente, Buckaroo.

-Aw, dime. ¿Sí?

-Creo que hay un planeta nuevo por ahí.

-¿Y cómo le pondrás?

-¿Qué tal James Buchanan Barnes?

-¡No! ¡Que feo! –rió el niño, siendo despeinados sus cabellos por una mano gentil.

Hubo un temblor que despertó al recién nacido, sus débiles quejas fueron apagadas por un sonido estridente. Ikol se puso de pie al instante, frunciendo su ceño. Aquel movimiento había provenido del acceso que daba a esa parte del tercer nivel, muy cerca de donde se encontraban ellos.

-James, toma a tu hermanito.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue eso?

-Vámonos –con el corazón latiéndole aprisa, Rambaldi tomó la mano del niño.

Salieron de aquellos túneles de concreto viejo, llegando a la entrada principal de los motores gigantes trabajando silenciosamente. Un aroma hizo dilatar las pupilas del Omega como trajo un estremecimiento al pequeño Alfa. Sangre.

-¿L-Loki…?

-James, presta atención, no sueltes a tu hermanito, ¿entendido? Y pase lo que pase, obedece mis órdenes.

-Loki…

-Ssshh, tranquilo.

Una legión de Hydra había entrado al primer nivel, masacrando a cuanto Omega se toparan en el camino. Su objetivo era Rambaldi, sería preso por desacato a los principios de gobierno en Delhi. Obadiah Stane encabezaba aquel grueso de feroces soldados que disparan a quemarropa, algunos aplastando cráneos o azotándolos hasta romperlos en el caso de niños o ancianos. Ikol les divisó desde lo alto de uno de los motores en el que se había empotrado, apretando sus puños al ver la crueldad de aquel gobernador ambicioso, quien estaba dispuesto a terminar con la Colonia si con ello conseguía apresarle. Lo que no imaginó era el tamaño de su ambición. Un disparo detrás de aquellas líneas golpeó de lleno contra el soporte del techo de los conductos de los motores, un cañón de plasma de largo alcance. El Omega no tuvo tiempo de avisarle a James, oculto todavía en la entrada a los túneles.

-¡NOOO! ¡NOOO!

Su hijo como Bucky habían quedado presos cuando el disparo derrumbó parte de la estructura que soportaba de concreto del tercer nivel junto con los sistemas de ventilación. Un aire tóxico comenzó a dispersarse entre el humo de los escombros y el aroma a muerte que las armas de Hydra seguían aumentando. Rambaldi no lo dudó, ensamblando una vez más la lanza de fusión con que se abrió paso desesperadamente hacia los túneles, su corazón estaba desbocado al imaginar el peor de los escenarios. Sus ropas terminaron rasgadas como sus manos y rostro al hacer a un lado trozos de concreto y metal entre los que se deslizó. Una esquirla metálica se le clavó en el costado pero apenas si lo sintió, más angustiado por los dos pequeños que al fin divisó, ocultos bajo un pilar que no resistiría mucho. Bucky al percibirle, levantó su rostro aterrado como lloroso, sus lágrimas se combinaron con el polvo del derrumbe. Abrazaba celosamente al bebé quien también sollozaba.

-¡James! ¡Ven!

El cañón de Hydra disparó por segunda vez.

-¡LOKIIIII!

Un rayo de energía pura pulverizó el pilar que amenazó con aplastar a los dos pequeños, abriendo un boquete hacia la plataforma del techo. El gobernador Obadiah Stane sonrió victorioso al notar el rastro inminente de aquel Reactor Arc, ordenando el siguiente disparo. Lo tenían. Nadie era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer al Clan Rogers y aquel Omega lo iba a comprobar en ese instante. La orden de Nova había sido clara. Si Rambaldi no pensaba compartir sus conocimientos con Hydra, nadie más los tendría.

-¡James! ¡Háblame!

-¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo! –el niño abrió sus ojos, gritando al ver sangre en el costado de Ikol- ¡Estás herido! ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡DONALD! ¡DOOONAAAALD! ¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE!

Estaban bajo los escombros, sin salidas seguras para los pequeños y el Omega sabía que volverían a disparar. Aún con esa lanza no podía vencer la catástrofe que estaba por caer, los gases tóxicos iban a alcanzarles como el peso del techo caído. Sus ojos buscaron alrededor, abrazando a James como a su bebé. Disparó para abrirse paso hacia una de las cámaras adjuntas a los túneles. No escuchó lo que el niño gritaba asustado, su mente hacía los cálculos pertinentes. Estaban en la sala de congelación, ahí se encontraban los tanques con nitrógeno a temperatura de cero absoluto, tanques con la resistencia suficiente para soportar el peso de todo un techo caído, el Omega los había construido no hacía poco tiempo. Solo había una sola oportunidad. Como nunca en su vida, Rambaldi usó toda su capacidad cognitiva y la velocidad de sus manos, tomando uno de los tanques que empezó a moldear con ayuda de la lanza, recibiendo quemaduras que poco le importaron. El suelo se cimbraba ante el siguiente disparo del cañón.

-¿Ikol? –gimoteó Bucky.

Éste le cargó de improviso, casi a punto de tirarlo cuando la esquirla se enterró por completo en su costado, abriendo la herida por completo mientras recostaba al pequeño dentro del tanque. James se quejó por lo frío del metal, mientras que el bebé lloró una vez más al sentir el vapor tan helado.

-Buckaroo –el Omega pasó saliva, con sus ojos húmedos- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos sobre las estrellas?

-Loki… Loki… ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué…?

-¿Lo recuerdas?

James asintió un par de veces, volviendo a llorar. –Una muere y otra nace en su lugar… la luz eterna que ilumina el universo.

-Nunca lo olvides.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡¿QUÉ VAS A HACER? ¡

Rambaldi le sonrió a pesar de que un par de gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Abrazó a ambos niños, depositando besos desesperados en sus cabellos por turnos. Bucky le sujetó por el cuello, temblando igual que todo alrededor. Ikol se quitó sus manos que besó, dejándolas sobre su hijo cuyo llanto le hizo igualmente llorar pero no le impidió cerrar los ojos de ambos, susurrándoles que así los mantuvieran. Apretó sus dientes con rabia cuando el tanque volvió a sellarse de golpe, usando la lanza para soldar toda apertura. Los soportes sobre ellos crujieron ante el siguiente disparo, cortando las líneas de alimentación que hacían funcionar los tanques. El Omega tosió sangre con coágulos por el aire tóxico suelto ante los conductos destruidos. Azotó la lanza contra el suelo para romperla y tomar el Reactor Arc entre sus manos, conectándolo al tanque, asegurándolo con el material restante de la lanza que usó como sellador, fracturándose varios dedos al hacerlo por la fuerza que tuvo que imprimir de golpe. Cuando la energía volvió al tanque, pronunció una oración al tiempo que tecleaba unos comandos.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para no escuchar el quejido de los pequeños al ser congelados al punto de la hibernación al tiempo que toda aquella estructura cayó sobre él, aplastándole. La explosión alcanzó un área de viviendas del tercer nivel como la vida de sus habitantes. Omegas sobrevivientes salieron a enfrentar a la legión de Obadiah Stane sin oportunidad de alcanzarles al ser víctimas del cañón y las armas que dispararon sus cargas contra todos ellos. Un rugido tras sus espaldas les distrajo. Donald llegaba junto con otros Betas y Omegas a pelear, dejando que el Alfa se abriera paso hasta donde los escombros que un fuego cubría, pasando sobre éste gritando el nombre de Ikol. Cayó, resbaló y volvió a caer antes de dar con el sitio de las cámaras de nitrógeno. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar por debajo de unos trozos de pesado concreto, la blanca mano de su Omega, llena de sangre, manchando su anillo de bodas.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Obadiah Stane moriría ese día, igual que Donald Blake.

La Colonia Delhi se llenó de luto, un dolor que meses más adelante se cobró la vida del Gran Maestre Devorak Barnes quien no pudo con la pena de ver dos tumbas detrás de su residencia y una cámara de hibernación, la cual nadie podía desactivar porque ya no existía una mente capaz de manejar el Reactor Arc adherido al tanque y que mantenía vivos a los dos pequeños dentro. Un sueño eterno hasta que naciera otro genio con la capacidad de entender el legado de Rambaldi. George Barnes asumió el patriarcado del Clan Barnes con el corazón estrujado, siempre visitando la cámara resguardada en la bóveda secreta, metros bajo tierra junto con los apuntes que Ikol escribiera con tanto afán y también donde se encontraba la respuesta al despertar de su más pequeño hijo como el de la pareja asesinada. Una helada salvación ante la muerte que Hydra había traído consigo por una asquerosa ambición.

George Barnes falleció sin encontrar a nadie que les auxiliara, su búsqueda por toda Terranova jamás tuvo éxito. Así lo consiguieron los Rogers, quienes atentos a los movimientos de los Barnes en Delhi, se dieron a la tarea de instaurar nuevas Purgas con el fin de eliminar todo aquel individuo capaz de ayudar a esos rebeldes Alfas cuyo plan de extinción se acercaba. Ida Barnes se convirtió en matriarca del Clan, despidiéndose de la vida con igual amargo sentimiento de frustración, enfrentando además las reprimendas de Nova con el soporte de sus Omegas entrenados. Rebeca Barnes fue la siguiente en el mando y también murió, esta vez por envenenamiento, los espías de los Rogers comenzaban a moverse, en tanto los pequeños seguían durmiendo aguardando un despertar, siempre teniendo la visita de todos los miembros de su Clan, mismos que no cesaban de alzar oraciones por un milagro.

Scott Barnes se convirtió en líder de los Alfas Barnes cuando llegó el nuevo gobernador a Delhi, el joven Capitán Joseph Rogers quien además recientemente se había unido en matrimonio con una de sus primas, la hija del líder de los Rogers, Sarah Rogers a quien ya se le conocía como la Leona de Terranova. Entre sus soldados trajo consigo a un joven Beta, un doctor experto en ingeniería genética llamado Armin Zola al que todos maltrataban por ser tan bajito y débil como cualquier Omega. Una situación que el ahora líder de los Barnes no pudo dejar pasar con todo y las amenazas que Sarah Rogers le hiciera. El enfrentamiento cada vez más violento entre ambos clanes pronto alcanzaría su clímax, teniendo de por medio al talentoso aunque tímido doctor Armin Zola.

Dicho ingeniero encontraría en el Clan Barnes el abrigo que le faltara en sus pasados años, sirviéndoles con lealtad y reverencia cuando al fin le rescataron de las garras del matrimonio Rogers, justo cuando lanzaron la primera Purga en Delhi contra la oposición abierta de los protectores de la colonia. Scott le habló al Beta sobre los niños en hibernación, sobre Rambaldi. El doctor juró intentarlo hasta desfallecer por haberle salvado de los maltratos de Hydra. Ahora traería de vuelta a los dos pequeños así tuviera que dar toda su sangre para conseguirlo. Fue Zola quien, teniendo facilidad para el área de la medicina y genética, menguara la ira de la Leona de Terranova contra los Barnes al ofrecerle una ayuda cuando la Omega que gestaba por primera vez al hijo del Capitán Rogers, Madeleine Valois, sufriera de una extraña como súbita enfermedad.

Al tratar a esa joven y hermosa Omega, Armin Zola se enamoró de ella, siendo correspondido en su sentimiento de forma oculta a todos. No a los ojos de Sarah Rogers. El Capitán Rogers fue nombrado Mariscal cuando la tercera Purga tuvo éxito en Delhi. Scott Barnes le lanzó un ultimátum. Un solo Omega más lastimado ya fuese por sus órdenes o sus propias manos y lo exiliaría de la colonia, aunque tuviera ese hijo recién nacido que mostró todas las cualidades que se deseaban en un Alfa de Hydra. Era el Alfa perfecto. Porque la ayuda proveniente de Zola le había salvado la vida gracias al legado Rambaldi, mismo que le permitió al ingeniero descubrir una verdad que desencadenaría toda la tragedia futura. Madeleine no había sido preñada por el ausente y gobernador de Delhi, el Mariscal Rogers, había sido por Sarah Rogers, cuyo patrimonio genético fue defectuoso al momento de abusar de la Omega, por ello había enfermado y ahora el Doctor Zola lo sabía. La Leona de Terranova amenazó con asesinar a la joven madre a menos que Armin Zola le trajera los apuntes de Rambaldi.

No los obtuvo y Madeleine murió por las manos de la siempre ambiciosa como monstruosa Alfa.

Una mañana, la residencia Barnes se llenaría de lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad cuando despertaran ambos pequeños de su largo sueño. Un sueño que cumplía ciento veinte años. El Mariscal Joseph Rogers regresó de Nova para escuchar de labios de Sarah que los Barnes habían asesinado a su Omega en pago por la Purga. No hubo piedad por parte del gobernador contra aquellos Alfas que ya le habían colmado la paciencia, menos cuando se supo de aquel Reactor Arc que Zola pudo desactivar, despertando a un par de niños dentro de una cámara de hibernación, la última invención de Rambaldi. Era la primavera en Delhi cuando un ejército de Hydra en cruceros de guerra llegó para asesinar a cuanto Omega hubiera en el primer nivel, bajando al segundo para repetir el proceso. Un pelotón de élite dirigido por el Mariscal rodeó la residencia Barnes, asesinando a todos cuantos estuvieran dentro, buscando celosamente a los dos infantes.

James no cedió ante el miedo por la metralleta del gobernador que le apuntaba para que le entregara a su pequeño hermano, a salvo con Zola y el reactor. Miró con odio profundo al Mariscal, apretando su mandíbula mientras su brazo izquierdo fue destruido por las balas. No se derrumbó. Aquellos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas que le despedían entre un vapor frío y blanco jamás iban a desaparecer de su memoria. Todo era culpa de Hydra, del Clan Rogers, de ese mundo tan estúpido que le había arrebatado a su familia. Fue la primera vez que Bucky cobró una vida. La del Mariscal Joseph Barnes. Con la esquirla que se había caído en su cámara de hibernación con la sangre de Ikol, la había guardado para un momento de venganza como ése. Y también supo que no pararía ahí. El dolor ya no importó. Sangrando como estaba alcanzó al Doctor Zola, huyendo los tres en una nave de carga que angustiados pero leales Omegas robaron para ellos.

James Buchanan Barnes se juró vengar la luz de Ikol Rambaldi que Hydra había extinguido. No se detendría hasta que el último de los Rogers cayera. Se convirtió en Venganza de Invierno en su nuevo hogar, el tercer nivel de Greenwich. Con un brazo metálico que iría cambiando conforme él crecía, esperando la señal que le indicaría el tiempo para arrasar con sus enemigos. La nueva estrella. La Leona de Terranova iba a verle a los ojos antes de perder la vida, ladrona de los secretos Rambaldi, pérfida y asesina como su hijo, ese Alfa beneficiado por el legado de su masacrado Loki, cuyo nombre pisoteaba con cada atrocidad que sus manos provocaban. Pasaron muchos años y pasarían más dolores con el sello de los Alfas Rogers, antes de que su señal apareciera.

Una estrella había muerto…

 _Ikol Rambaldi_.

… pero otra nacía en su lugar.

 _Anthony Stark_.

 _Lux Aeterna_.


	10. Pieza 9 Vikingos

_Título_ : **LUX AETERNA**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU de corte AU (oséase, Universo Alterno aderezado con Omegaverse).

 _Parejas_ : un Dark Stony, un cute Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : Pos Marvel, que ni qué.

 _Advertencias_ : historia alterna, mundo alterno, ciencia ficción en un Omegaverse. Edades como algunos detalles están modificados (¿universo alterno?) para beneplácito de la irreverente, pervertida y loca autora. Steve malvado y cruel, mundo cruel. Hm.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **PIEZA 9. Vikingos.**

* * *

La nieve caía en suaves y lentos copos sobre el jardín que rodeaba el laboratorio del Doctor Banner, formando una capa blanca entre los pilares con luces suaves que iluminaban el jardín por el clima nublado. De las últimas nevadas del invierno. Tony la observaba de brazos cruzados, esperando por los resultados que las computadoras estaban realizando sobre los escenarios que ya tenía en mente de la colisión con el exoplaneta. Luego de pasear con Raphael –pretexto que usó para hacer cálculos sobre Nova y memorizar sus puntos débiles- estaba comenzando a darse una idea de cómo ensamblar los Instrumentos Rambaldi, tan solo necesita una pista más, la codificación final que haría que todos se unieran equilibradamente para que la energía de repulsión funcionara con todo su poder. Datos que ni siquiera en Luxor poseían. Se preguntó si acaso ese famoso inventor humanista había muerto prematuramente sin terminar de anotar sus ideas o era que esos apuntes se habían perdido definitivamente.

Visión le había contado que los Rogers eran los que habían recuperado las notas de Rambaldi, que estuvieron desde el primer momento bajo el resguardo de la Archiduquesa una vez que el Comandante tomó su lugar como cabeza de Hydra, sucediéndole en el poder con el apoyo siempre incondicional del Clan Carter. Especialmente la General Margaret Carter a quien veía más a menudo en la torre luego de aquel compromiso hecho en Luxor. Por un lado estaba agradecido porque eso mantenía ocupado a Steve pero por otro, la presencia de aquella Alfa era asfixiante, no dejaba de verle cuando estaba cerca de ellos, obedeciendo las órdenes del Comandante. Sentía su rechazo, o algo más que le provocaba escalofríos, teniendo que ser el doble de cuidadoso en lo que hacía y decía para no levantar el enfado de la General o podía costarle más que un castigo de palabra de parte del rubio.

Nova ya había experimentado un sismo por el tirón gravitacional, alertando a toda la población que pidió respuestas a sus científicos. El sistema de la colonia funcionaba a la perfección, las razones para aquel movimiento telúrico escapaban a la comprensión del grueso de los habitantes. Pronto todas las colonias pasarían por la misma experiencia antes de la fatal noticia del choque. El Omega frunció su ceño posando una mano sobre el frío vidrio de la ventana, recargando también su frente. Quería tanto ver a James, saber qué pensaba hacer o si estaba al tanto de aquel plantea en ruta de colisión con Terranova. Se aproximaba un caos y anhelaba huir de nuevo, pero la angustia por sus pares y gente inocente viviendo en las demás colonias le impedía hacerse de un plan de escape. No al menos hasta que hallara la manera de salvar a todos, la mayoría.

-Los cálculos están terminados –anunció Vision con suavidad- ¿Deseas revisarlos?

Tony asintió, alejándose de la ventana, pasando por una mesa donde se encontraba reposando tranquilamente Jarvis cuya peluda cabeza acarició antes de sentarse de nuevo frente a las pantallas holográficas examinando la información. Necesitaba los datos del resto de las colonias, solamente poseía información precisa de Luxor, que ya había visitado, Nova donde ahora vivía. Pero restaban once colonias más, entre ellas su amada Uruk. El castaño anhelaba volver a ver esa colonia que le viera nacer, asegurarse de que Rhodney estaba vivo todavía. Podría tener un pretexto si el Comandante Rogers le autorizaba salir de la capital con el fin de medir correctamente las masas y distancias de las colonias. Desde Nova se arriesgaba a tener fallos en los cálculos que iban a traducirse en la muerte de miles de personas. No a que Hydra le perturbara tal cosa, pero a Tony sí.

-Vision, ¿crees que el Comandante me permita salir a las colonias?

-Es posible. Me parece haber escuchado decir a la General Carter que se reunirán en Luxor una vez más para firmar el contrato matrimonial, puede ser un tiempo que puedas usar para viajar.

-¿No tengo que ir con ellos?

El replicante negó con media sonrisa. –Es un asunto privado hasta donde tengo conocimiento.

No necesitó que le explicara más. Tampoco que le interesara. La inicial decepción que pudiera tener sobre el interés de Steve en él había desaparecido tan rápido como una estrella fugaz. Tal vez había imaginado que con el tiempo el Comandante hubiera podido estimarle al menos lo suficiente como para cambiar sus ideas respecto a su descendencia o el trato que tenía con él. Ahora estaba seguro que eso jamás sucedería. Menos si estaba por unirse en matrimonio con Margaret Carter, una Alfa tan despiadada como ambiciosa, digna sucesora de la Leona de Terranova, causante de horribles torturas a los capturados Omegas insurgentes. Debía concentrarse en dos cosas primordiales en su vida: la salvación de la raza humana y esa gestación que seguía su curso sin problemas. Prefirió hacer las cuentas pertinentes de tiempo que le llevaría viajar a todas las colonias, haciendo lo posible porque ocupase menos días.

-Tony –Bruce entró al laboratorio con su sonrisa cálida- ¿Sigues trabajando?

-No puedo parar –replicó éste, recibiéndole con un abrazo- ¿Qué dice la vida en la Colonia Alejandría?

-Aburrida –el doctor le retuvo entre sus brazos- ¿Estás bien?

Tony tomó aire, mirando al techo iluminado por el reflejo de las pantallas que les rodeaban. Era extraño pero la voz y el cariño del doctor siempre tenían un efecto profundo en su alma.

-Siento que me romperé en pedazos si me descuido.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… -una mano cepilló sus cabellos- Siempre hay una luz que no pierde brillo aunque la oscuridad quiera tragarla.

-¿Hablamos de agujeros negros súper masivos?

Bruce rió, separándose apenas para verle. –Hablo de que he conseguido un permiso del Comandante Rogers para llevarte conmigo.

-¿A dónde? –el castaño parpadeó entre confundido y emocionado.

-Debo volver a Alejandría, pero necesito una mano con ciertos problemas que requieren de una mente única.

-¿Te refieres a mí, verdad? –sonrió el Omega.

El doctor asintió. –Partiremos al anochecer, lamento no haber llegado antes a decírtelo.

-Vision me ayudará.

-A la orden –habló éste- ¿Algún requerimiento en particular, doctor?

-Sí, nuestro dulce Omega necesitará ropas más gruesas, el invierno en Alejandría es el más agresivo de todas las colonias.

-Me parece que las recientes compras abarcan tales necesidades.

-¿Compras? –el doctor Banner se volvió al castaño quien se encogió de hombros, bajando su mirada.

-Salí con Raphael. Tenía ganas…

-Tony –una mano gentil alzó su mentón- No hay vergüenza alguna en sentir emoción por ese bebé que crece en tu interior.

-Y que luego perderé.

Bruce le miró con tristeza, abrazándole de nuevo. –Sé que es difícil creerme pero te juro que todo va a salir bien. Ahora ve a prepararte, los esperaré en el hangar del Comandante.

-¿Viajaremos en una de sus naves?

-No –el doctor negó vigorosamente- Demasiadas armas para mi gusto, he solicitado uno de los cruceros del Sindicato de Comercio. Quizá no son los más veloces pero sí los más seguros. Y voy a llevar conmigo a un tierno Omega gestante, las precauciones no están de más.

-Creo que te tomas muchas molestias por mí.

-Ah, Tony, ojalá pudiera hacer más.

Conforme llegaba la hora de partir, Anthony se sintió más emocionado. No conocía la Colonia Alejandría, famosa por tener una cantidad enorme de bibliotecas aunque estaba casi seguro que ya había leído todo lo que tuviera Terranova para ofrecerle pero aún podían quedar sorpresas si las historias sobre los libros incunables de su biblioteca central eran ciertos. Agradeció la soledad en la torre mientras esperaba la llamada de Vision, dejando un mensaje a Raphael, prometiéndole traer un obsequio al volver. Llevándose consigo a Jarvis, partieron de ahí hacia el hangar privado del Comandante Rogers, lleno de soldados en sus armaduras como otros haciendo rondines ayudados por robots vigías. El líder de Hydra poseía varias naves como cruceros de guerra, solamente había un sitio desocupado que pertenecía a su nave principal y donde vio llegar un transporte diferente. Era un crucero pesado de cascos reforzados sin los cañones típicos de los transportes militares, en su lugar tenía varios emblemas que atrajeron su atención. Los blasones de todos los Clanes que conformaban el Sindicato de Comercio.

-Tony –llamó el doctor Bruce al llegar- Ven conmigo, es hora de irnos.

Bajaron hasta la plataforma de despegue, entrando por el puente que comunicaba con el crucero, siendo recibidos por un hombre de sonrisa amigable y complexión gruesa con ropas de varias capas como colores. Les hizo una reverencia antes de extender un brazo hacia el interior, cerrando la compuerta tras ellos. El castaño alzó sus cejas al ver el pasillo por el cual caminaron, notando la suavidad del piso y la decoración de las paredes. Era como si fuese una casa en lugar de una nave de carga comercial, tan diferente a las austeras y metálicas de Hydra. Aquel detalle le agradó como las sonrisas de todos los tripulantes que se encontraron en el camino al puente de ascenso que les llevó hasta el nivel principal, donde fueron recibidos por la General a cargo.

-Bienvenidos al Valhalla, soy la General Virginia Potts y quien dirige este crucero.

El Omega examinó aquella alta, rubia y delgada Alfa vestida en un traje de gruesa piel con partes metálicas como protecciones a partes vitales de su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules eran penetrantes pero suaves al mismo tiempo. Para ser una General le pareció demasiado sonriente aunque tenía gestos firmes como su voz que dio las órdenes pertinentes para salir del hangar y entrar al espacio exterior. El Sindicato de Comercio tenía los mismos rangos militares que Hydra aunque sus Clanes eran diferentes, algunos tenían por líderes Betas, motivo por el cual los consideraban por debajo de las grandes familias de Alfas que gobernaban Terranova, pero era un secreto a voces que el Sindicato tenía cierta influencia sobre las colonias y que sus pesados cruceros podían enfrentar sin problemas los cañones de Hydra. Eran un poder velado que había llegado a tener sus roces con el Comandante Rogers por las pérdidas que solían tener por enfrentamientos armados contra los insurgentes de Venganza de Invierno.

Les escoltaron un par de naves vigía hasta que alcanzaron la zona de ruta del Sindicato de Comercio, túneles espacio tiempo que solamente ellos sabían utilizar, como a la usanza de los ancestrales marineros en el planeta Tierra con sus brújulas y astrolabios. Había varios "huecos" en el universo pero no todos eran seguros ni estables, aquellos que sí estaban bien grabados en la memoria de todos los miembros del Sindicato de Comercio, era su lazo de unión que compartían de forma oral sin dejar evidencia en computadora, grabación o escrito. Su secreto de gremio que Hydra jamás había podido obtener por más tretas que les impusiera o amenazas de muerte. Tony lo comprobó al ver como la Alfa caminaba hacia un control de mando, introduciendo su mano en una apertura de textura gelatinosa que leyó su ADN como llave para activar el Valhalla, desplegando sus motores para entrar al túnel de gusano que tiró del crucero como si fuese un simple grano de arena.

- _Entrada exitosa, velocidad estable. Felicidades General Potts_ –se escuchó una voz en altavoz.

Bruce llamó al castaño para que le siguiera a sus habitaciones, dejando que aquella Alfa continuara navegando por aquel túnel con una seguridad que asombró al Omega. Ahora comprendía mejor por qué Hydra temía al Sindicato de Comercio. Lo único que restaba era esperar a que llegaran a la Colonia Alejandría para ayudar al doctor con sus apuros, mismos sobre los que preguntó Tony cuando le mostró su habitación, tan cómoda y lujosa como las que había en la torre del Comandante Rogers, pero con un aire más acogedor, familiar.

-¿Bruce?

-Dime, Tony.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos en Alejandría?

El doctor le miró travieso. –Será una sorpresa. Descansa un poco, le diré a Vision cuando sea la cena con la General.

-¿Vamos… voy a estar con ella?

-Claro, Tony –respondió con toda naturalidad el doctor- Ellos no son como Hydra. Cualquiera es bienvenido en su mesa, sobre todo si se trata de un lindo Omega como tú.

Anthony bufó pero arqueó una ceja ante las respuestas y actitudes de Bruce, dejando para después sus preguntas. Dejó a Jarvis en la cama donde se tumbó mientras Vision acomodaba sus cosas en las habitaciones adjuntas que servían de armario y baño con una salita privada de lectura. Aquel crucero era realmente lujoso, por ello el Comandante Rogers había cedido en dejarle ir, además de su confianza con el doctor. Sin desearlo, cayó profundamente dormido sin pesadillas ni angustias, un sueño completamente placentero del cual despertó por sí mismo, hecho ovillo con Jarvis durmiendo sobre su cadera completamente enrollado con su cola cubriéndole su cabeza. El castaño parpadeó varias veces, bastante relajado pero extrañado de que no le hubieran despertado, ya debían haber tocado Alejandría o la cena con la General Potts.

-¿Vision?

-Aquí, Tony –de inmediato apareció el replicante, poniéndose de pie desde una distante esquina.

-¿Aún no es la cena?

-En unos minutos –sonrió Vision, sentándose a la orilla de la cama, revisándole- ¿Has dormido tranquilo?

-Sí… ¿no hemos tardado demasiado en llegar?

-Encontraron unas ondas gravitacionales, hubo que hacer un desvío pero nada sobre lo cual preocuparse. El Valhalla está a salvo.

Tony se talló su rostro, sentándose en la cama, acomodando al felino en su regazo.

-¿Puedes decirme más sobre la General Potts?

-¿Te refieres a su vida privada?

-No hay vidas privadas con Hydra, lo sabré yo.

Vision rió discreto. –Creo que la General estará gustosa de contarlo personalmente. Es hora de la cena.

Ofreció un brazo que Anthony tomó con un bostezo, dejando a Jarvis seguir durmiendo. Fueron a otra ala del enorme crucero que parecía más bien un hotel exclusivo, no le veía zonas que hablaran de cargas o armas. El comedor estaba listo, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, con las cabezas de la tripulación ya sentadas en sus respectivas como anchas sillas mullidas, poniéndose de pie al ver entrar al castaño quien no pudo evitar un sonrojo ante el signo de respeto de aquellos Betas y Alfas, mirando a Vision como preguntando si era a él a quien saludaban de esa forma. Su replicante asintió, llevándole a uno de los extremos de la mesa, como cabecera, donde le ofreció su asiento que tomó tosiendo para aclararse su garganta y saludar a los presentes. Un par de minutos después aparecieron juntos el Doctor Banner con la General Potts, charlando como grandes amigos. Una vez más, el resto de la tripulación al mando se levantó. El Omega estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero una mano de la rubia le detuvo, negando, caminando hacia él para sentarse a un costado con Bruce en el otro.

-Respetamos los rangos –aclaró la General con una sonrisa cálida.

-Pero… yo soy…

-Anthony Stark.

Éste le miró como si le hubieran salido un par de ojos más a la Alfa quien rio para él, tomando su mano que apretó con cariño.

-¿O es que no mereces ser tratado con respeto?

-Claro que sí –no pudo evitar responder, carraspeando luego- Bueno…

-Aquí no hay Comandante Rogers, ni Leona de Terranova. Hydra está exiliada de nuestras naves. ¿Cierto, tripulación?

-¡AHOO, AHOO, AHOO! –corearon los demás, azotando sus copas vacías contra la mesa.

-Pero debes estar hambriento, permíteme agasajarte con platillos propios del Sindicato de Comercio o como preferimos llamarnos a nosotros mismos, los Vikingos.

Tony sonrió, mirando a Bruce quien asintió igualmente divertido como relajado, viendo entrar a un grupo de meseros entre Alfas, Betas y Omegas que les sirvieron entre bromas pesadas, chistes y carcajadas. Aunque no eran las exclusivas comidas llenas de sabores variados que se servían en las mesas de Hydra, tenían un mejor aroma para el castaño, probablemente por esa camaradería entre iguales, se dijo al observarles detalladamente. Eso le abrió más el apetito, lo que complació a la General quien sonrió una vez más al doctor, iniciando una charla con éste hasta que Anthony recordó el desvío de la ruta como la historia que esa valiente pero carismática Alfa tuviera para contarle, aclarando su garganta antes de hacer su pregunta.

-General Potts…

-Oh, no, no, dime Pepper y háblame de tú. Solamente cuando estamos con esos perros de Hydra nos decimos en rangos así, entre amigos, hay mejores maneras.

-Bueno, Pepper –sonrió el Omega, más animado- ¿Desde cuándo diriges un crucero como éstos?

-Desde mi adolescencia.

-¿Tanto tiempo? Digo… es decir…

Potts se carcajeó, limpiándose unas lágrimas. –Eres tan lindo y educado. Todo un milagro en verdad. No me siento ofendida, cariño. Fue una necesidad más que un gusto…

Virginia Potts pertenecía al Clan Romanov, hija única de un comerciante próspero que luego se unió al Sindicato y de una Omega diestra en los negocios. Tanto era el amor que su Alfa tuvo por ella, que construyó el Valhalla como muestra de su cariño, algo que atrajo la atención del Clan Rogers. El líder de Hydra solicitó la nave para convertirla en un crucero de guerra. El padre de Peper se negó tajantemente y eso provocó la muerte de su madre junto con otros miembros del Clan Romanov cuando viajaban hacia la Colonia Petra donde los emboscó el Comandante Rogers, destruyendo su nave con niños, mujeres, ancianos dentro. Aquella desgracia no quedaría sin venganza, y los Potts destruyeron varias naves de caza como reclamo por aquella masacre. Una vez más, Steve Rogers les enfrentó y por nada casi asesinó al padre de la General quien tuvo que cuidar desde entonces de un Alfa parapléjico y la poca herencia que le dejó Hydra al demandar pagos por los daños provocados. Pero el Valhalla se quedó con ellos y desde entonces surcaba el espacio con apoyo total del Sindicato de Comercio, su tripulación como también del Clan Romanov.

-Pero ellos apoyan a Hydra –Anthony miró a Bruce quien levantó sus cejas.

-De forma pública, Tony, cuando los Carter les arrebataron el poder para luego cederlo a los Rogers, sus relaciones no fueron las más amigables aunque te haya parecido algo contrario. Si en algo son expertos los Romanov, es en el arte del espionaje y el disfraz.

Anthony miró fijamente al doctor, éste rio discreto ante su inquisitiva mirada que pasó a la General quien igualmente rio, tomando una copa que beber y que dejó a un lado, poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa al inclinarse hacia el castaño.

-Sí, lo has pensado bien. Los Vikingos somos la mitad del ejército insurgente de Venganza de Invierno.

-¡AHOOO, AHOOO AHOOO! –corearon los demás, alzando sus copas en honor al Omega cuyos ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?

-Sí, Tony –Bruce cepilló sus cabellos- Todos aquí somos unos traidores a Hydra.

-¿Vision?

-Yo lo creé para protegerte luego de que regresaste con el Comandante, Natasha hizo su trabajo convenciéndolo de usarlo como obsequio.

-Me parece que he cumplido con las expectativas –habló orgulloso el replicante.

Hubo un largo silencio de parte de Tony, quien estaba estupefacto, feliz, preocupado, alegre… no sabía exactamente como sentirse. Sintió lágrimas formarse en sus ojos ante la realización. Habían huido de Nova, de las garras del Comandante, las trampas de Hydra de la forma más sutil y efectiva. Pero el miedo de la experiencia pasada borró su sonrisa al volverse a Bruce quien negó, entendiendo su expresión.

-No, eso no volverá a suceder. Tienes mi palabra.

-Creo que el sueño ha desaparecido de tus ojos, Tony –bromeó Pepper- ¿Puedo mostrarte algo?

-Por supuesto.

Anthony no supo describir cómo se sentía mientras caminaba al lado de aquella simpática Alfa que le llevó hasta la sala de controles, mostrándole un holograma del Valhalla, tal cual lo había visto. La General suspiró al ver la imagen, cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda al tiempo que se giraba hacia el castaño.

-Mi madre, una Omega que me vio nacer y crecer, fue la última protegida del Clan Barnes antes de la Primavera de Delhi.

-Pepper… -el asombro volvió a Tony, casi recargándose en Bruce al escucharle.

Con mentón el alto, la rubia señaló el holograma. –Ella no desapareció del todo, porque al igual que sus protectores, tuvo la dicha de estar en contacto con los trabajos de Rambaldi. Y dejó en el Valhalla un legado para mí, cuando ella ya no estuviera. ¿Puedes verlo, Tony?

La General tocó el holograma, ampliando la imagen para el Omega quien parpadeó unos momentos, porque aunque era un plano arquitectónico del crucero, tenía nombres y etiquetas así como secuencias numéricas que ingenieros entenderían. Salvo un ligero detalle. Había nomenclaturas imprecisas, juego de palabras con símbolos abstractos que Anthony ya había visto antes, en Luxor. Fue como sentir una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Sin pedir permiso aunque sabía que lo tenía de antemano, se adelantó a uno de los controles, comenzando a dar unas instrucciones. Toda la nave se cimbró, ahora la proyección holográfica mostraba un cambio en el casco de la nave que modificó su estructura externa, creando una versión más aerodinámica del Valhalla… con un par de poderosos cañones que se armaron ante los comandos del castaño quien jadeó al ver lo que había conseguido siguiendo las pautas de Rambaldi.

-Tony… -Bruce dejó caer su mandíbula.

-Mi madre me dijo bien –la voz de Pepper fue temblorosa como su mirada que cayó en el castaño con una sonrisa de orgullo- Aquello que es bueno, aquello que vale la pena, jamás muere por más intentos que se hagan por sepultarlo. He aquí al verdadero Valhalla, listo para enfrentarse al Sagitta.

-Yo no hice nada… realmente…

-No, Tony, lo has hecho todo. Has traído la luz que creíamos perdida.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes antes de que la rubia se adelantara para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en los cabellos castaños de un mudo Anthony. Un agradecimiento silencioso por traer de vuelta una esperanza marchita que habían despedido hacía años ante los desafortunados intentos de rebeldía en los que muchas vidas se habían perdido ante el poder militar de Hydra. No se trataba solamente de sobrepasarles en tecnología o conocimientos, era revivir aquello que el tiempo había desvanecido como un mero cuento de fantasía para quienes no lo experimentaron. La bondad, la justicia, libertad y amor que los Barnes tuvieron consigo para todo aquel que se les acercara, y cuya firma estaba en nada menos que ese legado Rambaldi, la máxima expresión de que un corazón lleno de verdad podía obrar milagros para la Humanidad.

El Omega le abrazó, conmovido ante el cálido abrazo tan protector como halagador, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Pepper, sintiendo como le mecía suavemente escuchando sus quebrados _gracias_ _gracias por todo_ , una y otra vez en su oído hasta que al fin se separaron, riéndose uno con el otro en una repentina pero sincera amistad. Tony se sintió más seguro, más fuerte, más decidido que antes. Se paró sobre la punta de sus pies con el fin de estampar un beso cariñoso en la mejilla de aquella Alfa, la cual abrió sus ojos antes de carcajearse alegremente, despeinándole en correspondencia.

-¿Probamos esta hermosura?

-Peps –sonrió el castaño con travesura- Si me haces el honor.

- _General, estamos listos_ –anunció una voz.

-Preparen coordenadas. Colonia Delhi.

-¿Delhi…? –Tony se sorprendió, girándose a Bruce quien asintió un par de veces.

-Jamás te he mentido, Tony, te prometí que todo estaría bien. Y lo cumpliré… _hasta el final de la línea._

- _Túnel espacio-tiempo encontrado, posición en línea para viaje interespacio._

-¡Ahora! –ordenó la General con una sonrisa de victoria, tomando el control de la nave.

Contrario al primer vuelo, éste no se sintió a pesar de la maniobra de la General que inclinó la nave para entrar en perfecta línea por el túnel. Las pupilas de Anthony se dilataron. Así era como podía controlarse un cuerpo en el aire, una posible como increíble armadura que no solo respondiera al llamado de su portador, sino que también fuese un medio de transporte aéreo con una velocidad superior al sonido. Estabilidad. Desempeño perfecto. Se perdió tanto en los cálculos como las posibilidades con el Reactor Arc que no fue sino hasta que escuchó a Bruce gruñir como nunca antes lo había escuchado que volvió al presente, notando que su dos amigos estaban hablando de él y Bruce había correspondido a unas palabras de la Alfa con su gesto. Prestó atención a las últimas palabras de Pepper.

-… la Leona de Terranova y el Comandante van a tragarse sus planes –siseó la rubia- Como que me llamo Virginia Potts. No sabes cuánto ansiaba este momento, Tony, de arrancarte para siempre de las garras de Hydra, pequeño. Te pedimos un sincero como muy apenado perdón por los agobios que tuviste que enfrentar, jamás creímos que la crueldad de Rogers fuese tanta. Nos vimos demasiado ingenuos ante sus artimañas. Pero no más.

-Ustedes… -Tony no supo qué responder.

-La idea era que una vez que llegaras con Carter te sacáramos de ahí, pero ella se nos adelantó y todo terminó en lo que tenemos ahora –siguió Pepper bajando su mirada al negar apenas- Sarah Rogers supo de nuestros movimientos a tu alrededor, y tuvimos que… acordar en un movimiento por demás sangriento para hacerle creer que había ganado.

-¿Las muertes en el cinturón de asteroides?

-Junto con lo que te hizo el Comandante, cosa que tampoco esperábamos –asintió la General- Solo para que Hydra creyera que tenía de vuelta el control, de lo contrario James no iba a poder moverse libremente.

-¿Dónde está…? –al escuchar su nombre, el castaño casi brincó- ¿Puedo verlo? ¿Por qué vamos a Delhi?

Bruce rió, calmándole. –Necesitas descansar.

-¡Necesito más respuestas!

-Las tendrás en cuanto lleguemos a Delhi, vamos Tony, quiero revisarte. Siento tu pulso muy acelerado.

Anthony sintió que pisaba las nubes. Todo comenzó a tener más sentido conforme sus mente hacia un recuento del pasado, desde que conociera a Yinsen hasta esos momentos. Un juego de poder, una guerra que tocaba a su punto máximo. Volvió en sí cuando Bruce le llamó insistente, sentándole en la orilla de una cama dentro de una cómoda habitación.

-¿Tony?

-Bruce…

-Lamento no haber sido sincero contigo desde el inicio, pero fue necesario. Tantas veces quise sincerarme contigo pero sabía que eso te pondría en peligro con el Comandante, yo podría soportar cualquier castigo, pero me hubiera matado que te lastimaran como ellos están acostumbrados, eso silenció mi lengua. Perdóname.

-Yo lo entiendo, no hay nada qué perdonar. Dime, ¿a qué vamos a Delhi? ¿Ahí está Bucky?

El doctor negó. –Él está en Greenwich. Vamos a Delhi porque necesitas ver algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una cámara. Una cámara que esconde un secreto que solamente tú puedes revelar así como lo has hecho con el Valhalla.

-Los Instrumentos Rambaldi –el castaño jaló aire.

-Desde sus tiempos, él ya había previsto la colisión de la cual ya tienes conocimiento, estamos seguros que comenzó o bien terminó un plan para salvar Terranova. Pero solamente una mente igual a él puede descifrar lo que dejó encubierto bajo un código imposible de resolver para el resto de nosotros.

-¿Qué sucederá con Natasha? ¿Contigo?

-Mi Alfa debe estar ya preparándose para la gran jugada, igual que otros… -el doctor rió de algo que hizo fruncir el ceño al Omega- Lo siento, lo siento. Ya lo verás con tus propios ojos, no sea que te provoque un infarto tantas revelaciones.

-Bruce, ¿desde cuándo todos ustedes…?

-La General Potts fue quien nos presentó en secreto a James, seguro que tú todavía eras un tierno Omega mudando dientes cuando eso sucedió.

-¿Tanto tiempo?

-Tan poco querrás decir. Así comenzamos a armar nuestra pelea en contra de Hydra, pero nos faltaba un elemento clave en todo esto. Otra mente igual que Rambaldi, como lo probó ser el ayudante del Maestro Yinsen en la Colonia Uruk.

-Entonces sabes toda la historia real sobre Bucky –reclamó pero sin enfado el Omega- Aquella vez solamente me contó cosas muy generales, nunca entró en grandes detalles, ni tampoco tuvimos mucho tiempo para ello.

-Cosa que él hubiera querido hacer, te doy mi palabra. Y sí, conozco bien su historia.

-¿Puedes decirme?

Tony le escuchó atento, armando toda esa biografía en su cabeza. Sintiendo el corazón latirle aprisa de nuevo ante la revelación de lo sucedido en Delhi no en su trágica primavera, sino casi dos siglos atrás. James había conocido a Rambaldi de una manera que nadie más lo hizo. Lágrimas volvieron a caer de su rostro al oír cómo se había salvado del feroz ataque de Obadiah Stane, de la edad tan tierna en que había perdido su brazo izquierdo por la crueldad del Mariscal Rogers. El líder de la rebelión contra Hydra era un consumado guerrillero… solitario. Mientras él se había quejado de su rutinaria vida con las angustias pasajeras por las Purgas y las molestias del Control Sanitario, Bucky dormía con una daga bajo la almohada porque su vida siempre había estado en riesgo, ya no tenía quien le protegiera y sí en cambio, debía proteger a los demás a costa de cosas tan nimias pero necesarias como vivir pacíficamente, un día sin pensar en planes, secretos o traiciones.

-Recibí un mensaje suyo, oculto –dijo el castaño luego de un momento en silencio- Sin embargo, tardó en contactarse conmigo.

-Tony…

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo el Comandante?

Banner abrió sus labios pero los cerró ante el tono autoritario de Anthony, bajando su mirada al suelo.

-Le prometí a James no decirte eso.

-Pero tú eres mi amigo, ¿o no?

-Tony…

-¿Qué le hizo? –éste gruñó sintiendo sus ojos rozarse. Ya lo había temido, pero quería escucharlo.

-Cuando el Sagitta tocó la colonia e invadieron, James fue por ti de inmediato. Se topó con la General Carter y el Comandante. Peleó con ambos en tu puerta… Tony, sería mejor…

-¡Dime!

-… el Comandante Rogers le hirió –el Beta señaló su hombro izquierdo- Rompió una parte de su brazo metálico y eso como bien sabes le provocó un shock traumático a James. Trató de seguir pero ya no pudo. Se salvó porque fueron a rescatarle, por nada se salvaron de las garras de Carter a costa de muchas muertes, las primeras que antecedieron a las demás. James estaba en estado de coma cuando llegó a Greenwich.

-¿Tú le atendiste?

-No –Bruce negó- Pero le hice llegar mis recomendaciones a los médicos que lo trataron. En cuanto despertó, se puso en contacto contigo. Fue lo primero que hizo.

-¿Cómo pudo el Comandante hacerle daño a su brazo?

Un silencio pesado de Banner le dio la respuesta. El mini Reactor Arc que había dejado en el taller. Anthony jaló aire frunciendo su ceño con lágrimas que se talló con rabia. No solo era que Steve le hubiera estado manipulando con miedo y sus tratos ambivalentes, le pisoteaba a sus espaldas usando las cosas que creaba o sabía para lastimar lo que él más quería. El doctor le abrazó, dejando que llorara porque lo necesitaba, arrullándole como siempre lo había hecho cuando le veía derrotado. No había sido el único haciendo eso. Todavía con lágrimas en sus ojos, el castaño se separó de él, mirándole inquisitivo.

-Bruce, ¿Raphael Valois también es parte de los insurgentes, o me equivoco?

El doctor le miró fijamente. –Tony…él es Venganza de Invierno, el auténtico.


	11. Pieza 10 Greenwich

_Título_ : **LUX AETERNA**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU de corte AU (oséase, Universo Alterno aderezado con Omegaverse).

 _Parejas_ : un Dark Stony, un cute Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : Pos Marvel, que ni qué.

 _Advertencias_ : historia alterna, mundo alterno, ciencia ficción en un Omegaverse. Edades como algunos detalles están modificados (¿universo alterno?) para beneplácito de la irreverente, pervertida y loca autora. Steve malvado y cruel, mundo cruel. Hm.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **PIEZA 10. Greenwich.**

 _Son_  
 _You've got a way to kill_  
 _They're picking on you still_  
 _But they don't know_

 _Son_  
 _You'd better wait to shine_  
 _They'll tell you what is yours_  
 _But they'll take mine_

Way to fall, Starsailor.

* * *

-Tony… él es Venganza de Invierno, el auténtico.

-… ¿Q-Qué…?

-Su verdadero nombre es Lorde Rambaldi Blake.

Un recién nacido había sido encapsulado y puesto en hibernación por su propia madre para salvarle de una muerte segura a manos de los despiadados Alfas de Hydra. Había dormido ciento veinte años hasta que Armin Zola lo trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, únicamente para volver a repetir el horror de perderlo todo una vez más por culpa del Clan Rogers, creciendo en un mundo donde los Omegas como él no tenían oportunidad de nada más que de morir. Lorde Rambaldi Blake no había heredado la genialidad de su madre, Ikol Rambaldi, pero si su talento para mover las piezas necesarias y tener la última carta en contra de Hydra, con una fortaleza física como voluntad imparable a prueba de cualquier dolor que pudiera experimentar, una herencia que su padre Donald Blake le dejó como testamento. Ese pequeño se transformó en la cabeza de un movimiento insurgente iniciado originalmente por su hermano adoptivo mayor, James Buchanan Barnes, quien había dormido igual que él pero perdido un brazo al salvarle por segunda vez.

Lorde se juró no hacer pasar más tragedias a nadie más por su nombre y su seguridad, encarnándose como Venganza de Invierno cuyo rostro falso lo tomaría Bucky mientras él se dirigía a su objetivo principal, la Colonia Nova, hogar de Hydra y los Rogers, disfrazado como un miedoso y frágil Omega cuya inocencia sería arrancada por el Mariscal Bismarck. Cosa que poco le importó. Lentamente iba obteniendo la información, movimientos y estrategias de todos esos ambiciosos militares, apoyándose en el doctor Banner para darle los anhelados hijos varones que ese viejo Alfa soñaba pero no había podido obtener y así, tener el acceso total a los rostros que deseaba ver con sus propios ojos, cabezas que pronto iban a rodar una vez que la guerra se declarara abiertamente. Al contrario de James quien aún conservaba la nobleza de su familia, Lorde estaba lleno de odio, dispuesto a sacrificar a media Terranova si con ello ganaba la guerra en contra de Hydra.

Hasta que conoció a otro Omega llamado Anthony Stark.

Tal como le dijo su hermano Bucky, era como volver a ver a Ikol Rambaldi, diferente pero al mismo tiempo similar y Lorde por primera vez experimentó lo que era cariño por alguien más que no fuese el propio James. Sus planes originales cambiaron y puso todo su empeño en proteger a Tony hasta donde fuese posible, moviendo a sus espías como aliados. Cuando la Leona de Terranova al fin bajó la guardia, permitiendo la entrada a los apuntes de Rambaldi que Vision duplicó en su memoria, llegó el momento para su estrategia final, llamando al Sindicato de Comercio, parte del verdadero ejército insurgente, con el fin de sacar de Nova a su amado amigo, y a quien veía como esa figura cuyo rostro jamás pudo recordar al ser separado de sus brazos tan violentamente. Hydra se había burlado de su madre, usando sus conocimientos para azotar a la Humanidad, a los Omegas de donde siempre había provenido esa genialidad. Lorde ahora quería demostrarles el verdadero alcance de los Instrumentos Rambaldi, si Anthony aceptaba hacerlo.

-Toda tu vida nadie te preguntó por tu opinión, Tony. Y prácticamente fuiste obligado a saber del legado de Rambaldi. Venganza de Invierno está dispuesto a valerse de sus propios medios si tú no quieres saber ya nada de esto. Solamente quiere que veas la cámara para reunir los datos que faltan. Luego de eso estás en completa libertad de decidir si te unes a su causa o te haces a un lado. Él no te lo reprochará. Peleará por ti y tu hijo. Por tu futuro. De forma particular y personal, ya has hecho mucho por todos nosotros pero más por él, Tony. Si el movimiento tampoco había avanzado tanto era porque sentíamos que Lorde era casi o igual que el Comandante de cruel pero no había manera de cambiar su manera de ver las cosas. Tú lo hiciste. Por eso ahora está dispuesto a protegerte, y mantenerte a salvo si ya no quieres ver la guerra que se avecina. Pepper te llevará a un lugar seguro, e incluso si no ganamos… no te harán daño. Es la oferta de Lorde como agradecimiento.

El castaño sintió más lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, imaginando ahora la vida que había llevado Raphael, teniendo que sonreír cuando estaba destrozado por dentro, levantarse cuando le habían pisoteado, mirar a otro lado cuando los suyos eran masacrados. Sirviendo a quienes habían traído la muerte, desolación y una vida llena de amarguras a su alrededor. Solo por liberarlos a todos, aún con todo y ese corazón lleno de rencor. Cómo no iba a tenerlo si jamás había probado la felicidad. Tony pasó saliva recordando sus encuentros, cómo había reído ante sus ingenuidades, sus comentarios, la manera tan tierna en que siempre le había mirado y que él creyó se debía a su naturaleza Omega. Jamás había estado tan equivocado. Raphael veía en él a Rambaldi, su madre. El original genio Omega que amara tanto a la Humanidad como para crear inventos que le salvaran de todo dolor y opresión, a costa de su vida, a costa de perder al único hijo que no vio crecer.

-No necesito ver esa cámara para decidirme, Brucie –el castaño sonrió a pesar de sus lágrimas- Dile a Venganza de Invierno que voy a patearle el trasero a Hydra. Y que no coma tanto helado o ya no le quedarán sus ropas.

Bruce rió con sus propias lágrimas, tomando el rostro de Anthony para besar su frente. –Gracias.

-Gracias a todos ustedes por creer en mí.

-Hasta el final de la línea, Tony.

Llegaron a la Colonia Delhi, de escasos habitantes, los pocos Alfas y Betas que ahí residían prácticamente solo visitaban esas tierras cuando debían hacer algunos ajustes o llevar a cabo órdenes, no pasaban largas temporadas ahí. La razón, en la Primavera de Delhi donde el Mariscal Rogers extinguiera al Clan Barnes, también había destruido parte de las maquinarias que sustentaban la vida saludable de los colonos, provocando que Delhi se convirtiera en un lugar lleno de arena caliente, que oxidaba naves como quemaba pulmones, tormentas eléctricas y un aire contaminado por las bombas radioactivas. Los Omegas que sobrevivían en el tercer nivel, estaban llenos de deformidades y padecían enfermedades que terminaban por extinguir sus vidas a muy temprana edad, teniendo una vida triste, dolorosa. Tan diferente a la floreciente como sana que una vez tuviera la colonia cuando los Barnes la protegieron.

El Valhalla aterrizó sobre las dunas ardientes, una nave de exploración salió de un costado rumbo a unas planicies que una tormenta de polvo seco azotaba. Anthony iba en compañía de una armada Virginia Potts, y Vision quien también ya portaba sus propios aditamentos. Las planicies mostraron las ruinas de lo que pareció ser una enorme residencia de piedra, aún con rastros en sus paredes de sangre derramada. Con tristeza ante la escena, el castaño se puso su casco protector junto con su traje para salir con sus dos acompañantes, tratando de imaginar cómo había sido la vida que una vez conociera Bucky entre esas ruinas. Un niño corriendo de aquí para allá sin mayores preocupaciones que terminar sus deberes o admirarse de las creaciones de su tutor y segunda madre, Ikol Rambaldi.

Bajaron por unas escaleras semi ocultas por la arena, hasta dar con una sala con dos paredes aun de pie donde Vision señaló en el centro. Potts disparó un mini cañón que abrió el suelo con una explosión sorda, revelando una entrada secreta de aleación de acero bien conservada pese al tiempo. Tony se adelantó observando los mecanismos de seguridad, leyendo las transcripciones matemáticas que ojos no adiestrados verían más como simples rayones. Un lenguaje básico, de tiempos ancestrales. Código binario. Tal vez eran las hormonas de su gestación pero una vez más sintió sus ojos rozarse al leer la clave para abrir la cámara.

 _Buckaroo_.

Presionando los botones en la secuencia correcta, el piso comenzó a estremecerse, hundiéndose con ellos hasta dar con unas escaleras de piedra bien conservada en color blanco que bajaban un par de metros hasta una puerta circular decorada por unas manos inquietas que la pintaron de colores. El castaño tomó aire unos segundos, conmovido. James había estado ahí cuando crearon aquella cámara secreta. Se adelantó una vez más, leyendo los mensajes encriptados de Rambaldi como si estuvieran hechos exclusivamente para él, así lo sentía. Un mensaje del pasado para el futuro. Con la ayuda de la General y Vision, fueron removiendo cada uno de los pesados candados, hasta que la puerta fue libre de todos ellos, abriéndose lentamente en espiral. Luces se encendieron de inmediato al percibir movimiento, permitiéndoles ver una cámara de amplio espacio con un centro más elevado donde se hallaba un tanque abierto.

Tony lo tocó con su mano enguantada, apenas rozándolo, dejando las huellas de sus dedos al retirar el polvo que le cubría. El tanque de hibernación de James y Lorde. Se alejó buscando más pistas que Rambaldi dejara, sabía ya que todo lo había planeado como un laberinto para confundir a quienes intentaran descifrar sus conocimientos más avanzados. Él, asombrosamente, lo veía claro como el agua. Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, tocando marcas cubiertas por polvo, casi corriendo para ir a una esquina, luego una pared, incluso el techo. Pepper y Vision solo intercambiaron una divertida mirada al ver al Omega tan ansioso, respingando cuando un manto de luz azul cielo les cubrió, formando después lo que pareció ser una representación holográfica de un mapa estelar. Lo era y no al mismo tiempo. Anthony gritó de alegría, alzando sus brazos. Ahí estaban, los apuntes finales de los Instrumentos Rambaldi.

-Gracias… Ikol –susurró.

-¿Cómo vamos a llevarnos esto? –preguntó la General, aún asombrada.

-Vision, ¿tienes la micro tarjeta?

-Aquí, Tony –ofreció el replicante, extendiendo su mano cuya palma se abrió, sacando una diminuta tarjeta de oro puro.

Anthony la tomó, tecleando sobre el suelo más instrucciones que hicieron al enorme holograma encogerse y después desaparecer por una diminuta apertura que brilló azulada. Insertó ahí la micro tarjeta que silbó unos segundos, apagando esa tenue luz. Vision se adelantó, arrodillándose para tomarla, comprobando que los datos se habían traslado con éxito, introduciendo la tarjeta en su palma de vuelta, mirando a la nada al reunir todo lo que había recibido en Luxor y ahora esta nueva información. Sonrió volviéndose al Omega que le miraba expectante, emocionado como divertido.

-¿Vision?

-Compilación exitosa.

-Eres el mejor replicante de Terranova.

-Tengo al mejor maestro –sonrió Vision.

-Debemos irnos –habló Potts- Antes de que Hydra detecte aquí al Valhalla.

-Adelante.

Salieron de ahí, cruzando las ruinas de la mansión Barnes con algunos pedazos de paredes aun manchados de sangre. Anthony miró alrededor, girándose sobre sus talones de manera imprevista y echando a correr hacia la parte trasera, recordando las palabras de Bruce a cerca de las únicas tumbas que siempre estuvieron en el patio trasero de aquella residencia. Trató de ubicarlas, hallando solamente un enorme pilar caído sobre el sitio que debieron ocupar, sepultado a medias por esas dunas tóxicas que soplaban inclementes alrededor. De cualquier forma sonrió, porque imaginó por unos segundos a Ikol Rambaldi y Donal Blake mirándole, un Alfa del cual Bucky había aprendido a pelear pero sin perder su corazón, y un Omega genio que jamás estuvo satisfecho ni se rindió aunque la muerte cayó sobre él. Ahora era su turno, la estafeta que le entregaban a través del tiempo por medio de aquel legado de conocimientos únicos.

-¿Tony? –le llamó Vision.

-Vámonos.

El Valhalla partió sin problemas, tomando la ruta hacia Greenwich cuyo nombre tuvo inquieto al castaño por la emoción de volver a ver a James. Ni siquiera pudo descansar como se lo pidió el Doctor Banner porque no quería perderse detalle alguno del arribo a la colonia. Greenwich estaba siendo asediada en esos momentos por cruceros de Hydra que pretendían retomar el control luego de una huelga general donde apresaron a los Alfas gobernantes. Noticia que se mantenía oculta a los demás habitantes de Terranova para no motivar a más levantamientos. La ofensiva estaba siendo dirigida por el General Johann Shmidt, un enfrentamiento que hasta el momento estaba en punto medio sin ventaja para nadie. Una vez que salieron del túnel, Anthony contuvo el aliento al ver por las enormes pantallas el panorama de la batalla.

Seis enormes cruceros de guerra disparaban sin piedad sobre el campo protector de la colonia y las naves que salían a enfrentarles. En el espacio flotaban los restos de otras naves ya destrozadas por los cañones de Hydra, las tenues luces de los disparos perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Pepper se paró junto al Omega, señalando con su mentón al crucero principal, con cascos en color negro y el enorme emblema militar sobre la torre de comando protegida por su cañón que disparó hacia un grupo de naves caza de los insurgentes, convirtiéndolos en más escombros flotando como un cementerio alrededor. Era el crucero del general, mismo que se giró cuando la presencia del Valhalla fue detectada por sus radares.

-Deben estar preguntándose qué clase de nave tienen ante ellos –sonrió apenas Potts- Y nosotros sin duda queremos saber qué pueden hacer los nuevos cañones.

-A toda potencia –casi ordenó Tony sin poder contenerse.

-¡Ya escucharon a Anthony Stark! ¡Adelante, Vikingos!

-¡AHOO, AHOO, AHOOOO!

Otro crucero más de Hydra se unió al del general, apuntando todos sus cañones hacia el Valhalla. Pepper tomó el mando de su nave, mirando hacia las pantallas que le indicaron grado y distancia de sus primeros disparos. Con un rugido, disparó al mismo tiempo que lo hicieron sus enemigos, pero el poder del Valhalla fue superior, rechazando la potencia de los rayos de Hydra, sobrepasándolos antes de estrellarse sobre el crucero que defendía el de Shmidt, terminando hecho añicos como si de una hoja seca se hubiera tratado. Los Vikingos aullaron con sus manos en alto al ver el resultado y al otro crucero comenzar a huir junto con lo quedaba de su flota. La General Potts sonrió, disparando por segunda vez solamente para asustarlos, sin darles en realidad, disfrutando de verles alejarse igual que un perro con la cola entre las patas.

-General, tenemos comunicación con Greenwich.

-Adelante.

- _Potts, ¿qué demonios ha sucedido allá arriba?_

-También me da gusto hablar con usted, Director Fury.

- _Aterriza de una jodida vez, perra desgraciada._

-Director, me acompañan el Doctor Bruce Banner y Anthony Stark.

Tony miró a Pepper al hacerle ésta un guiño travieso por los segundos de silencio que antecedieron a la sarta de groserías que profirió una de los caudillos del movimiento insurgente. Ambos rieron antes de que Fury pudiera hablar decentemente.

- _¡Pudiste haberme dicho!_

-¿Y perderme su reacción?

- _Ven acá, de una buena vez._

-Cambio y fuera.

-Se escucha como un hombre muy particular –observó Tony aun riendo.

-Mal carácter, por las agruras. ¿Listo para aterrizar, Tony?

-Estoy muriéndome de ansiedad, Peps.

-Vamos a remediar eso.

Más que ansiedad, Anthony sentía que iba a desmayarse y su gestación no estaba ayudándole en lo absoluto. Tomó aire cuando el Valhalla al fin entró en espacio aéreo de Greenwich. Era una colonia cuya superficie era pantanosa en partes con matorrales en otros. Una vista no muy atractiva para Alfas de Nova con necesidades muy exigentes. Para él fue como un paraíso, del brazo de Bruce quien le calmaba al verle tan alterado, caminando hacia la plataforma de descenso con la General tras ellos y dos de sus hombres de confianza. Cuando las compuertas se abrieron, dejando ver un día soleado con nubes refrescando, los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par al distinguir una figura por demás querida esperando a que descendieran. Se soltó del doctor para correr a abrazarle, gritando como loco su nombre.

-¡Rhodey! ¡Rhodey!

-¡TONES!

El Beta le cargó en brazos, girando con él por el impulso que tomó Anthony para brincarle encima, rodeando su cuello, riendo con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Hey… tranquilo, Tones.

-¡Estás vivo!

-Eso espero, no sería bonito estar alucinando en la muerte.

-¡Rhodey! –el Omega le miró su uniforme de insurgente con algunas insignias- ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Tony, debes descansar –el doctor negó llegando a ellos- Coronel Rhodes.

-¡¿Coronel?!

-Creo que me llevaré a este travieso a su habitación –dijo Rodhey, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Tony- Permita que me encargue, doctor.

-Adelante, luego iré a revisarte, Tony.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esperen ustedes dos! –Anthony se separó con las manos en alto- Quiero ver a James ahora mismo. ¿Por qué no vino a recibirme?

Los dos Betas intercambiaron una mirada seria que angustió de inmediato al castaño. Pepper rodó sus ojos con sus manos tras su espalda, llegando donde Anthony.

-Hombres. Ven conmigo, Tony, te llevaré con James.

-¿Está bien, verdad?

-Sí, lo que pasa es que tuvo una recaída, pero está a salvo. Sígueme.

Pasaron de largo aquel enorme hangar lleno de cruceros del Sindicato de Comercio que cientos de insurgentes revisaban o reparaban. Lentamente todos ellos iban volviéndose hacia Anthony cuando su presencia fue noticia, señalándolo discretamente o hablando en murmullos. _Ése es Anthony Stark. Tony Stark. El sucesor de Rambaldi._ El castaño sintió sus mejillas enrojecer mientras pasaban por las puertas de seguridad al escuchar cómo hablaban de él, olvidando por unos segundos su preocupación por Bucky. Tomaron un transporte que les llevó hacia una barricada no lejos del hangar, con una actividad digna de un pandemónium en cuanto se elevaron hacia la colina donde estaba montada. Tony apretó una mano de Rhodey quien asintió, dándole ánimos y ayudándole a bajar cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta principal, un arco de piedra natural con banderines blancos y un símbolo pintando a mano de forma apurada en color azul.

-General –saludó un insurgente a Potts.

-Anthony Stark desea ver a James Buchanan Barnes.

-Por aquí.

-¿Por qué mi nombre es tan… importante? –preguntó en un susurro el Omega al coronel.

-Porque lo eres, Tones.

Cruzaron un patio húmedo por la piedra de su suelo, con musgo corriendo desordenadamente. Banderines del Sindicato ahora decoraban las esquinas vigiladas de aquella parte, entrando a un pasillo de techo con cajas de medicamentos, armas y víveres que más de aquellos rebeldes buscaban poner en orden, deteniéndose en sus actividades para ver al Omega quien pasó saliva, sonriendo tímidamente a quienes le hicieron una leve reverencia con la cabeza. Una nueva puerta de seguridad y entraron a lo que debía ser el ala médica de la barricada. Anthony apretó sus labios y puños, siempre cerca de Pepper quien le guió hasta las habitaciones separadas, abriendo la puerta para él con una sonrisa quieta, posando una mano en su hombro.

-Adelante, nadie les molestará.

-Gracias, Peps.

Respirando profundo, el castaño entró con pasos mudos y la puerta deslizándose tras él. La habitación estaba iluminada, con una camilla en su centro, rodeada por monitores y pantallas holográficas que mostraban signos vitales como información médica del paciente que dormía en esos momentos, semi recostado sobre sus mullidas almohadas con una cánula de oxígeno ayudándole a respirar. James tenía el torso desnudo, con la cintura vendada y su hombro izquierdo cubierto por una férula médica que sujetaba la mitad de su brazo metálico. Anthony contuvo la respiración. Aquella aleación siempre brillante parecía que se hubiera tallado contra algo que le había borrado su pulcritud, dejando horribles rasguños en su lugar. Pero lo peor eran esas serpientes oscuras corriendo por la piel pálida de Barnes, abarcando la mitad de su pecho, cuello y tocando su mandíbula. El líquido que mantenía estable el brazo le envenenaba.

Con enormes ganas de llorar, el castaño se acercó hasta quedar junto a la camilla, en el lado contrario a su brazo metálico. El rostro del Alfa estaba ligeramente recostado de lado, hacia él, sus ojos mostraban unas profundas ojeras con labios secos, sus cabellos caían ligeramente sobre sus costados, ocultando parte de aquella expresión agotada, preocupada. Tony buscó la mano caída a un costado de James, entrelazando sus dedos apenas que quiso besar, contando los segundos en que los párpados de Barnes vacilaron antes de comenzar a abrirse lentamente hasta estar completamente abiertos. Sonrió a ese par de ojos azules que se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que escuchaba su voz cansada hablarle con un murmullo tembloroso.

-Gatito…

Anthony no pudo más, llorando abiertamente al tiempo que le abrazaba con sumo cuidado, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de James cuya mano se soltó de la suya para acariciar con cariño, alegría y un profundo alivio sus cabellos castaños que besó apenas, uniéndose a su llanto silencioso combinado con risas quebradas.

-James… James…

-Perdóname, gatito… no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarte…

-Cállate, cállate –sollozó el castaño- Lo hiciste.

-Fallé en mi promesa.

-Bucky –Tony se irguió mirándole con reproche- No fallaste en nada, ¿de acuerdo?

El Alfa sonrió con sus mejillas húmedas, su mano recorriendo ese rostro, recibiendo un beso en su palma junto con una caricia. Su mirada se posó en el vientre de Anthony, deslizando su mano hasta colocarla ahí, rozándole en círculos. El discurso que tenía preparado el Omega se fue al caño, una vez más, por las palabras de James que le desarmaron.

-¿Cómo vas a ponerle?

No estaba enfadado, ni siquiera decepcionado de que estuviera gestando un hijo del Comandante Rogers, para Barnes era su hijo y nada más.

-No sé –respondió con un hilo de voz por la emoción. Casi había olvidado el enorme amor que ese Alfa podía profesar.

-¿Eres capaz de hacer un Reactor Arc pero no tienes idea de cómo nombrar a tu primer hijo?

-Aún no lo sé, no que no pudiera. Y tú tienes que ayudarme con sugerencias.

-¿Tengo que…? –James alzó sus cejas, el Anthony tímido que conociera, había ganado confianza.

-Sí.

-Lo anotaré en mi lista de pendientes.

-Justo debajo de tu recuperación –Tony se limpió de mala gana las lágrimas- Porque ahora mismo vamos a remediar ese brazo.

-Gatito, pero…

-Sshh, los Alfas se ven más bonitos calladitos.

James sonrió trabajosamente. –Estoy bien, solamente me duele cuando me río.

-No, lo voy a arreglar. Tengo a Brucie conmigo, y tengo también a Vision. Es más, no solo voy a arreglar tu brazo, lo mejoraré.

-¿Pero no estás enojadito, verdad?

Anthony le besó, un beso apasionado, desesperado y luego calmado. Se quedaron con sus frentes pegadas, las manos del castaño sujetando el rostro de James.

-De ahora en adelante harás lo que yo te diga, pobre de ti si tratas de desafiarme.

-Suena doloroso.

-Ya has peleado suficiente, James, déjame a mí protegerte.

-Tony…

-Quiero que saques a Lorde de Nova.

-Estás muy mandón.

El Omega se separó, sentándose con brazos cruzados. –Como me dijo, Brucie, toda mi vida nadie me preguntó por mi opinión. Bueno, ahora la van a escuchar.

-Te amo, Tony.

-Y yo te amo, Bucky. Cierra los ojos y duerme, ahora yo me encargo de todo.

James le sonrió apenas, quedándose dormido casi de inmediato bajo el escrutinio del castaño quien acomodó sus cabellos y su mano antes de retirarse en silencio. Afuera le esperaba Rhodey como Banner y Vision, los dos primeros con rostros preocupados.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó el doctor.

-Bien, todo bien. Brucie, necesito de tus conocimientos, vamos a reparar el brazo de Bucky. Vision, descarga los apuntes de medicina de Rambaldi.

-A la orden.

-Rhodey, ¿serías tan amable de conseguirme algo de comer?

-Tal vez si descansaras… okay, okay, como tú digas. ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

-Y leche para Jarvis.

-¿Ah? Bueno, regreso enseguida.

-Recomiendo que descanses al menos un par de horas, Tony.

-Recomiendo que prepares todo lo necesario para lo que vamos a hacer, Brucie.

Éste suspiró vencido, llevándole a una sala de operaciones, comentándole los cambios que harían para montar todo lo necesario, el tiempo que tardarían y los posibles escenarios tanto buenos como malos de aquella intervención quirúrgica. Una vez que Vision puso a disposición del doctor Banner los apuntes necesarios, un grupo de ayudantes entre enfermeros y médicos llenaron la sala con instrumental, equipos, lámparas, robots auxiliares y más cosas bajo la mirada seria de Anthony, prácticamente devorando lo que Rhodey le había traído, pidiendo una ración más. En un par de horas todo estaba listo. La camilla de James fue llevada a la sala de operaciones con unos pasillos llenos de curiosos por ver las maravillas que el nuevo genio Omega estaba por hacer a favor de su líder, el cual ya dormía gracias a la anestesia cuando lo pasaron a la mesa de operaciones.

Anthony tuvo ganas de vomitar al ver al descubierto el horrible daño en el hombro de Barnes pero su rabia le permitió enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer, llamando a Bruce para comenzar. Testigos rodeaban la sala de cristales, ahuyentados por la General Potts o el Director Fury. Solamente se quedó Rhodey vigilando la salud de su querido amigo, admirando del cambio que había obrado en él, uno muy bueno como milagroso. La intervención duró mediodía, quedando al final solamente Banner como el castaño quien daba los últimos toques finales al nuevo brazo de James, observando sus signos vitales estables y normales con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, acariciando aquel brazo de nuevo reluciente al que por broma le había puesto en el hombro un nombre.

 _Stark._

Sonrió una vez que terminó, poniéndose de pie con la espalda dolorida como sus pies. Cuando salió recibió una lluvia de fervorosos aplausos, rechiflas y vítores tanto del equipo médico que le había auxiliado como de los más cercanos al líder del ejército insurgente. Pepper le abrazó, sobando su espalda unos segundos antes de presentarle formalmente a Nicholas Fury, un Beta y director de estrategias, logística como administración de las bases guerrilleras en Greenwich cuya mano estrechó ya sin muchas fuerzas. Realmente necesitaba dormir, así que pidió a Vision y Rhodey que le escoltaran a su habitación con la orden de despertarle cuando James lo hiciera. Quería ser el primero que vieran sus ojos. Tendría que esperar por esa sorpresa pues descansó largo y tendido sin que nadie le interrumpiera su apacible sueño. Al visitar la habitación del Alfa, Bruce le explicó que tardaría en abrir los ojos debido a la naturaleza de la intervención, pero estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Pepper quiere que conozcas el resto de este lugar. Hay personas que desean saludarte, Tony.

-¿Me llamarás si despierta, verdad?

-No lo dudes. Jamás desobedecería a Anthony Stark.

-Ja.

Alcanzó a la General en el patio principal, entrando a un pasillo mayor, donde recibió más reverencias como saludos marciales de los insurgentes de todas las razas… o en un segundo pensamiento, solamente seres humanos dispuestos a pelear por la libertad y futuro de la Humanidad. Una guerra cuyas campanadas ya comenzaban a sonar. Subieron y bajaron niveles hasta dar con un centro de operaciones. En el camino escuchó de su amigo Rhodey como había ganado su rango de Coronel con los Vikingos, luego de la explosión en Uruk había recibido un mensaje que creyó provenía de Nova, una orden de traslado. Enorme sería su sorpresa cuando descubrió la verdad de manos de James, quien le habló de todo sobre el ejército insurgente como de los planes para proteger a Tony, razón que terminó de convencer al Beta de unírseles.

-¿Quién ha hecho llegar tales mensajes a un sistema por demás protegido? –quiso saber el castaño, mirando a Pepper.

-Eso es lo que precisamente quiero mostrarte.

Llegaron a una sala muy amplia llena de una enorme cantidad de pantallas de todo tipo, con un cubículo central donde estaba empotrada una silla giratoria que se volvió a ellos, permitiéndoles ver a una joven Beta, casi adolescente de cabellos rojizos y su uniforme de guerrillera. Tenía la mitad del rostro cubierto por un casco negro que se levantó, dejando ver sus pícaros ojos igual que su sonrisa para el Omega más que sorprendido de ver a una chica como ella dirigiendo un panel de controles que hubiera sido la envidia de las torres de control en Nova. La general se adelantó unos pasos, haciendo las debidas presentaciones.

-Tony, quiero presentarte a nuestra mejor hacker, Wanda Maximoff alias la Bruja Escarlata. Wanda, él es Anthony Stark.

-¡Qué gusto conocerte en persona! –sonrió ampliamente la joven, saltando de su silla para estrechar su mano con fuerza.

-Ella es quien se ha encargado de los robos de información y mensajes encriptados –explicó Pepper con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú…?

-¿Qué? –Wanda levantó una ceja- ¿No crees que una chica como yo pueda ser tan diestra?

-Lo creo. Así que tú fuiste quien me hizo llegar las palabras de James.

-Sí –ella asintió orgullosa- Como muchos otros…

Miró por encima de ellos a alguien más, rodeándolos para abrazar emocionada a Vision, quien le correspondió en el gesto con una expresión tranquila pero complacida.

-¡Vision!

-¿Cómo estás, Wanda?

-¿Ustedes se conocen? –quiso saber un perplejo Tony.

-Por supuesto –la pelirroja rió, colgada del brazo del replicante- Hemos estado intercambiando mensajes desde que nos conocimos.

-Ya veo…

-¿Dónde está tu hermano? –habló ahora la rubia.

-Pietro se fue a repartir víveres al campamento sur. No debe tardar.

-Wanda y Pietro son hermanos mellizos –Pepper se volvió al Omega- Hijos adoptivos del Teniente Barton.

-¿El Teniente Barton? ¿Ése Teniente Barton…? –Anthony no pudo evitar sobarse su mandíbula.

-No sabes cómo lo siente –intervino Rhodes- Era parte de la pantomima.

-Ya me las arreglaré con él.

-Por favor, no seas duro con papá –suplicó Wanda- Suficiente tiene con estar aguantando los acosos de Rumlow todo el tiempo.

-Trataré de no olvidarlo. Espero que no haya más sorpresas de momento, ¿o sí Peps?

-Un descanso te vendría bien, Bruce se volverá loco si no te ve reposando.

Tony sonrió, terminando su charla con la joven Maximoff quien le llenó de besos una vez que terminaron, trepándose de vuelta a su silla y colocándose su casco para navegar una vez más en todos los sistemas que conformaban Terranova. Por eso le decían la Bruja Escarlata, su habilidad para manipular el lenguaje de las inteligencias artificiales, ordinarias como otros medios de comunicación la hacían un miembro invaluable en las estrategias del ejército insurgente. Su hermano Pietro al que el castaño aún no había visto, era más bien del tipo de chico que gusta más de las experiencias de campo, hiperactivo como él solo, con un humor que luego hacia enojar a su jefe, el Director Fury. Tantas emociones y rostros nuevos mermaron las energías del Omega, pero no fue a su habitación sino al pabellón médico, recostándose a un lado de James quien aún seguía durmiendo pero con una respiración normal, contraria a la que le viera al llegar.

Miró su rostro preguntándose qué hubiera sucedido si Hydra no hubiera atacado ese día el tercer nivel de Delhi. La vida de Bucky como de Lorde hubiera sido diferente, incluso no le hubiera conocido. No le tendría en esos momentos, era un alivio con cierta culpa. Dejó esos pensamientos de sentimientos encontrados para concentrarse hasta quedarse dormido en su siguiente objetivo, los Instrumentos Rambaldi. Reactor Arc, Núcleo Arc, Onda Arc, eran los principales, el Puente, la Estrella, el Portal y la Semilla eran los secundarios pero no menos importantes. Todos ellos tenían que funcionar a la perfección en los nuevos términos de su plan para rescatar Terranova de la colisión planetaria mientras la guerra estallaba. Se imaginó al lado de su Alfa rebelde, caminando por la superficie de aquel exoplaneta que Rambaldi llamó Theia. Un mundo con una atmósfera muy débil pero de un tamaño al menos del doble de la Tierra original, con tierra firme, mantos acuíferos escondidos bajo sus gruesas capas de hielo.

Ikol Rambaldi no solo había ideado la manera de detener a Theia, incluso había llegado a proyectar su colonización. Un mundo libre para una Humanidad libre. Aquel paraíso estaba al alcance de sus manos, tan solo debían quitarse los grilletes de Hydra que les impedían estirar los brazos y Tony desde hacía tiempo ya tenía idea de cómo lograrlo. Se acomodó sobre el pecho de James, abrazándole apenas por su cintura, cerrando sus ojos con una media sonrisa. Era cierto que la situación no era cualquier cosa, pero por primera vez en su vida, desde que tenía memoria, al fin se sentía a salvo, seguro, pero más que cualquier otra cosa, se sentía feliz. Nada ni nadie iba a arrebatarle ese tesoro. Así tuviera que tomar la vida del Comandante Steve Rogers.


	12. Pieza 11 Steve

_Título_ : **LUX AETERNA**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU de corte AU (oséase, Universo Alterno aderezado con Omegaverse).

 _Parejas_ : un Dark Stony, un cute Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : Pos Marvel, que ni qué.

 _Advertencias_ : historia alterna, mundo alterno, ciencia ficción en un Omegaverse. Edades como algunos detalles están modificados (¿universo alterno?) para beneplácito de la irreverente, pervertida y loca autora. Steve malvado y cruel, mundo cruel. Hm.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **PIEZA 11. Steve.**

* * *

Hecho: la naturaleza humana es maldad.

Desde que el ser humano apareció en la Tierra, su conducta y acciones no tuvieron otro objetivo que la supremacía del poder, primero sobre sus depredadores y más tarde sobre sus congéneres. La habilidad de razonar fue catapultada por el ansia de vencer su medio ambiente tan hostil, dominarlo hasta hacerlo esclavo de sus deseos. Armas como lenguaje no fueron otra cosa que instrumentos en su camino hacia el ascenso de la cadena alimenticia, la especie dominante reinante por sobre las demás, controlando ya sus ciclos de vida, domesticando las bestias que anteriormente fueron agresivas con sus ancestros. Ahora comían de la palma de sus manos. Nada de esta evolución tuvo por firma la bondad, siempre estuvo presente la guerra del más fuerte contra el más débil. Mejores dientes, mejores huesos, cuerpos más altos. El supremo depredador conquistando la cima de la selección natural.

Muestra de ello fueron las antiguas civilizaciones, venciendo inclemencias del clima, contrariedades de la geografía, estableciendo un orden a su mundo. Las muertes por causas naturales comenzarían su descenso conforme los conocimientos se iban ampliando, permitiendo una esperanza de vida más larga que al fin permitió al ser humano convertirse en lo que más anhelaba: un conquistador, un amo del mundo. Solamente aquellos preparados para los cambios necesarios en la dinámica social pasaron a la historia, el resto, débiles de pensamiento, únicamente sirvieron de esclavos, alfeñiques entreteniendo a los gobernantes por unos mendrugos de comida, placeres carnales que sus pobres maneras no alcanzaban a conseguir en otras circunstancias, mostrando sus verdaderas caras detrás de las aparentes bondades en sus espíritus.

Traiciones, burlas, asesinatos, violaciones… la lista comenzó conforme el ser humano se dio cuenta del verdadero potencial de su mente, de su cuerpo. Era un dios que creaba otros a su imagen y semejanza para ensalzar sus características evolutivas cada vez más refinadas conforme pasaba el tiempo, buscando los mejores genes de manera intuitiva a falta de mejores conocimientos al respecto. El destino de todo un reino en las manos del mejor preparado, de quien supiera que el bien, la compasión y la solidaridad eran meras quimeras que eunucos pregonaban ante la frustración de no poseer el cayado que dirigía a la Humanidad. Bastaba con leer las historias de aquellos caudillos aparentemente bondadosos una vez que por suerte tuvieron el poder en sus manos como se convirtieron en los peores dictadores.

* * *

-Comandante, estamos listos para partir.

-Coordenadas hacia Alejandría, Rumlow.

-A la orden.

-Señor, ¿desea que le alcance la General Carter?

-No, la veré en Nova. Que reciba mi mensaje.

-Señor, sí, señor.

* * *

Hecho: el ser humano vive tranquilo esclavizado.

La estabilidad mental, psicológica e incluso espiritual del ser humano está relacionada de manera inversa con la cantidad de libertad que posee. Entre más libre es, más infeliz lo está. No halla paz alguna viviendo por sí mismo, pensando por sí mismo, necesita forzosamente de una mano dura que le castigue cuando sus acciones así lo requieran, que le empuje a trabajos forzados para lograr maravillas sin mayor recompensa que vivir otro día más. Desde las primeras civilizaciones se puso de manifiesto el deseo mayoritario por un gobernante que llevara el peso de todas las decisiones de carácter primordial sobre sus hombros, dejándole al resto solamente elegir entre las nimiedades cotidianas: qué ropas vestir, a quien cortejar, qué comer al día siguiente.

Hay una atracción mutua entre el esclavizado y el esclavizante, de ahí que durante milenios existiera la forma literal de los esclavos, encadenados o no, dando placer a sus amos en un abanico de posibilidades, desde las muy aberrantes hasta las más sublimes. Esta dinámica humana se traspasaría en diversas formas de contratos sociales: matrimonios, relaciones laborales, elecciones populares, patriarcas, alianzas políticas. Siempre con la figura del amo detrás de alguna máscara llamada amigo, pareja, jefe o gobernante y la figura del esclavo con diferentes nombres jugando a ser diferentes cosas, buscando el reconocimiento expreso de su señor, cayendo en la desesperación cuando le faltara, rebelándose ante el trato aparentemente equitativo, la utopía de una sociedad donde todos eran iguales ante una ley, un mandato, una religión.

Mentiras. Cualquier historiador no alcanzaba a contar con los dedos de sus manos todos los episodios donde el libertador de esclavos terminaba traicionado por los mismos. Porque el desorden, la inestabilidad del futuro ante decisiones dependientes de un conjunto de seres humanos en armonía jamás florecería en tierra alguna. Las masas no necesitan pensar, ni siquiera lo desean. Duermen tranquilas cuando un collar está en sus cuellos, sabiendo que tendrán quien les proteja de lo que no anhelan ver ni enfrentar, aceptando incondicionalmente el yugo autoimpuesto. Besando la mano que les tortura en llegado caso. Las cadenas siempre son elegidas antes que la inseguridad de la libertad propia, mil veces preferir los barrotes que alejan problemas y monstruos de la independencia a estar expuesto.

* * *

-¿Me mandaste llamar, Steve?

-Sam, necesito que muevas tu flota hacia Delhi, han avistado una nueva nave del Sindicato de Comercio. Averígualo y si es necesario, destrúyela.

-¿En Delhi? ¿Qué cosas querría el Sindicato en Delhi? ¿Arena?

-Lo que me interesa es la naturaleza de la nueva nave.

-Como lo ordenes, Steve. Por cierto, felicidades por tu matrimonio. Al fin te has decidido, pensé que Margaret iba a quedarse esperando por ti.

-Todo a su tiempo, Sam.

-Con tu permiso, Comandante.

-Adelante.

* * *

Hecho: el miedo es el arma más poderosa.

Un instinto natural que ningún avance médico o tecnológico podría deshacer, heredado de los primitivos seres humanos como mecanismo de supervivencia ante un mundo más que hostil y nada preparado para la aparición de una especia tan débil en un principio como lo fueron ellos. Pero también un medio por el cual las masas pueden obedecer sin rechistar, una herramienta a usar con las tácticas necesarias para obtener una obediencia que ya no requiere de látigos, cadenas o amenazas. La droga perfecta de aquellos que solamente han nacido para obedecer, beben gustosos e incluso mueren si no la reciben. La tendencia sumisa de los humanos los hace el blanco perfecto del miedo controlado, en dosis necesarias para acondicionar sus mentes inestables, tan incapaces de hacer juicios de valor precisos.

Las evidencias a lo largo del tiempo eran más que claras, por miedo, a nombre del miedo, más de una guerra se había desatado, algún personaje público de peso había muerto. Esta primaria emoción era capaz de crear los más espantosos monstruos mentales que ni los mejores ingenieros en genética hubieran soñado con crear en sus laboratorios. Imaginarios azuzando voluntades carentes de temple pero moldeables igual que el metal caliente. A través del miedo, se podían instaurar o derrocar gobiernos, no era por las creencias o la fe en la naturaleza bondadosa de los seres humanos. Miedo en su más puro estado servía con mayor precisión que la mejor arma. De ahí que las artes de la guerra, la política e incluso las relaciones humanas tengan por antesala este factor, ya sea en su forma de prejuicios, estereotipos, pesadillas o cualquier otra manifestación de la psique.

Mejor que un sentimiento tan endeble como el amor, el miedo jamás merma su vigor ni su poder, al contrario, transmuta en terror o en el premio más anhelado, la obediencia ciega a prueba de cualquier doctrina libertadora. Crea a los mejores traidores, convierte a los más templados caballeros en bestias salvajes y por supuesto, reafirma el poder de quien se halla por encima de todos los seres humanos. La admiración, respeto y lealtad solamente están aseguradas cuando el miedo las ha cubierto igual que un escudo protector. Esperar a que por amor y bondad las cosas sucedan solamente era para quienes jamás habían tenido el verdadero poder en sus manos, hablando más por la envidia y el rencor que por un verdadero sentimiento de solidaridad y compasión humanas. Máscaras al final de cuentas de la esencia misma de las personas.

* * *

-Señor, el Mariscal Carter está listo para la Purga en Nazca.

-Tengo una orden más. Que también se lleve a cabo en el segundo nivel, limpieza total de Omegas, solo quiero Betas con niveles de autorización arriba del código rojo.

-Como diga, Comandante.

-Que la prensa cubra por completo la noticia.

-Sí, señor.

* * *

Hecho: control supera a libre albedrío.

Una cantidad más que ofensiva de oportunidades para hacer valer las utopías de soñadores se quedaron en meros intentos cuando el peso de la última decisión quedó en manos de enormes grupos de seres humanos. Jamás se eligió el libre albedrío, hincaron la rodilla ante su opresor o el futuro opresor, alzando sus manos para recibir sus voluntarios grilletes, incluso asesinando a quienes todavía trataron de hacerlos en entrar en razón. No importaba el tamaño, calidad o fuerza del oponente en cuestión, la historia narraba más de una vez cómo las masas prefirieron seguir bajo las estrictas reglas que aventurarse a pensar por sí mismos a riesgo de perder patrimonios de carácter material. Porque aquello que no puede verse, tocarse, sentirse, olerse, probarse o escucharse es fácilmente olvidado por mentes pequeñas, inseguras y débiles.

Así que una vez más, el futuro de la Humanidad siempre recae en los gobernantes dispuestos a tirar de todas las riendas con puño de hierro, sin perturbarse por preguntar si son correctas o incorrectas sus acciones pues tal ambivalencia no existe cuando se dirige el destino de toda una especie, para seguir existiendo en el universo tan agresivo, para continuar con la descendencia cada vez más fuerte, más rápida. Abejas obreras que viven para complacer, se satisfacen a sí mismas complaciendo sin mayor recompensa que la tranquilidad de tener un techo donde dormir, una comida que llevarse a la boca, ropa que cubrirse y uno que otro momento de diversión que no involucre jamás el tener que elegir porque entonces se convierte en castigo. Lo peor para un ser humano es decidir, es más terrible que la muerte.

De ahí que los cimientos de los mejores dirigentes se basen en conocer este hecho y lo ejecuten todo el tiempo, complaciendo a sus masas con mecanismos paternales, burbujas que los aíslen de la espantosa realidad de vivir bajo sus propias condiciones. Incitados de la manera apropiada, se tiene una nación con la cabeza baja con el mínimo esfuerzo y se mantiene así teniendo siempre a la mano el fantasma de la incertidumbre del libre albedrío como valla de seguridad que recuerda todo el tiempo a sus presos lo peligroso de aventurarse en sus tierras, a riesgo de perder familia, amigos, herencias y más cosas que aparentemente definen sus vidas. Siempre se repetirá el patrón de sumisión ante el control, así hayan transcurrido tres mil años los seres humanos jamás soltarán sus cadenas, aunque sean invisibles.

* * *

-Comandante.

-Dime, Rumlow.

-La nave sospechosa viajó a Greenwich y destruyó un crucero del General Shmidt. Testigos afirman que poseía dos cañones de repulsión.

-¿Dónde está el general?

-Vuelve a Nova.

-Que vaya a Luxor, envíen un mensaje a la Archiduquesa sobre la situación, que ella se encargue.

-¡Hail Rogers!

* * *

Hecho: siempre habrá seres inferiores.

El fuerte se come al débil, la ley de la jungla, selección evolutiva. Más de un pensador lo dijo, más de un científico lo probó. No existe cosa como los llamados héroes, son solo un deseo fortuito de la sociedad aburrida de su rutinaria existencia. Dosis de miedo, un tirón de cadena y el puño de acero bien dirigido borraban de sus mentes cualquier intento de crear un mesías. Solo eran meros indicadores del pensamiento colectivo, lleno de tedio que esperaba un evento inesperado con que contentarse al término del día, vaciando en éste sus efímeros anhelos de libertad, justicia y armonía que no tienen cabida en el mundo real, donde sus garras y colmillos destruyen al primer atrevido ladrón de su ordinaria como patética vida. Defendiendo hasta la muerte la mediocridad de su existencia rellena de objetos carentes de valor.

Conocer a las mentes inferiores, los cuerpos que no tienen resistencia y las voluntades fingidas de coraje aparente son tareas únicamente para quienes nacieron con la resistencia, el poder y la fuerza para mover a las masas a su voluntad férrea. Pocos seres humanos alcanzan un estado medio de claridad mental sin caer en la locura, como frutas que no maduraron correctamente. Aliados que sirven para tratar a los más bajos, porque aún recuerdan su lenguaje igual que sus maneras pero están conscientes de la mascarada en la que se convive diariamente. Los instrumentos de gobierno, mensajeros entre esas débiles vidas y los fuertes amos de sus voluntades. Un orden por demás natural en el ser humano. La pirámide de gobierno que por siempre ha existido desde que el hombre es hombre y entendió que la debilidad jamás desaparecería pero tenía su objetivo en la naturaleza, cargar sobre sus hombros a sus señores.

Y se había probado eliminar estas molestias frágiles, intentos de genocidios, algunos exitosos, otros más bien bufonescos porque quienes los ejecutaron no eran los fuertes sino esos intermediarios carentes de las características psicológicas para no vacilar. Los débiles eran iguales que los conejos, reproduciéndose en enormes cantidades, tanto para compensar sus inútiles muertes causadas por sus propias torpezas como para hacer valer su trabajo dedicado al fortalecimiento de la sociedad que los envuelve, protege y dirige. Quien se jactara de tener el poder no encontraría problema alguno para asesinarles cuando fuese debido ni tampoco para castigarles cuando la ocasión lo requiriera, podría encontrar una inicial resistencia más al final y a través del tiempo recibiría su recompensa con halagos y justificaciones históricas sobre su buen proceder.

* * *

-Romanov.

-¿Me mandó llamar, Comandante?

-Vendrás conmigo. Seguramente tu Beta te ha extrañado.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, si me extraña o no, son asuntos que deberá soportar por su bien.

-Averigua si Venganza de Invierno ha intentado hacer contacto con mi Omega.

-Sospecho que lo ha hecho, pero nada como preguntar a su Omega, Comandante.

-Y eres la mejor en ello, Romanov.

-¿Tengo su autorización para usar un poco de motivación para que confiese?

-Lo tienes.

* * *

Así que al final de todo este recuento, Steve Rogers estaba más que seguro de sus decisiones, se encontraba en el lugar correcto en el tiempo adecuado. Hydra tenía un rostro sincero, sin esconder la naturaleza malvada del ser humano, siendo los amos feroces pero conscientes de una Humanidad a la que le viene saludable un régimen controlado, con reglas precisas que ponen orden, progreso y equilibrio a sus mentes inestables, atemorizadas, ignorantes. Siempre serían así, entonces su existencia estaba más que justificada, una simbiosis bien ejecutada. Lo que necesitaba ahora era generar un nuevo cambio, la vuelta de rueda que consolidara de una vez por todas el verdadero estatus de los habitantes de Terranova, fieles como sumisos esclavos que disfrutaban de sus naturalezas designadas tiempo atrás para salvarles. Estaban vivos.

La Leona de Terranova tenía razón en algunos aspectos pero no en otros, cosa que le tenía sin cuidado. De no atender a sus propias órdenes, él mismo la asesinaría de ser necesario. Ella ya había servido a Hydra lo suficiente, perderla no implicaba una herida fatal en su mandato, después de todo, era la regla entre ellos, los amos de aquel futuro. No había miedo en su mente, tampoco en sus palabras, estaba guiando a la Humanidad a su siguiente fase, la estabilidad final que daría paso a una nueva sociedad con el rasgo genético de los Alfas dominando como seguro a la nueva civilización que su Omega iba a crear con los Instrumentos Rambaldi y que esperaba fuesen tan gloriosos como Venganza de Invierno los hizo creer. Era una parte importante de su plan, más no era dependiente de ella, de no resultar, tendría el mismo destino que su madre. La muerte. Claro, después de darle los hijos que deseaba.

Alguna vez existió un general que no sentía miedo en batalla ni ante sus adversarios aunque estuviese en peligro de muerte. Este hombre gustaba de coleccionar jarrones hechos a mano que tenía en una sala especial dentro de su castillo. Cuando descansaba, solía revisarlos uno a uno, perdiéndose en su belleza singular. Tenía un jarrón preferido, en el centro de su colección. Un día al tomarlo descuidadamente casi lo tiró, sintiendo su corazón agitarse por el temor a perderlo. En ese mismo instante el general lo soltó, el jarrón se estrelló en pedazos. Aquella historia era la favorita del Comandante porque venía a recordarle que no se puede estar dependiente de nada en esta vida, se corre el riesgo de debilitarse y ser parte de la manada que no sabe lo que quiere, necesitada de sus cadenas y castigos para mantenerse a gusto dentro de sus paredes.

Anthony Stark había sido su jarrón favorito.

Por unos instantes le había debilitado con esas lágrimas y respingos inocentes ante su toque, sus silenciosas obediencias, esos ojos asustados abriéndose tan grandes como podían. Era increíble que hubiese considerado seriamente concederle los primeros privilegios que ningún Omega hubiese tenido en todo el tiempo de gobierno de Hydra. Un error fatal para el futuro de la Humanidad, que hubiese desembocado en caos, desequilibrio y la falta de guía en los habitantes de Terranova. Afortunadamente había soltado su jarrón, volviendo a sus planes originales, recobrando aquella alianza estratégica con Margaret Carter, con sus fuerzas respaldándole los demás Clanes de Nova no tendrían ya manera de rebelarse ante su supremacía, obedeciendo como les correspondía al haber mostrado su genuina naturaleza débil.

Su Omega aprendería la lección, no habría más camino que el designado para él, con una obediencia completa. Le pareció muy apropiado el acondicionamiento del Mariscal Bismarck, después de todo, poseía a los Omegas más tranquilos y solícitos de toda Terranova gracias a su disciplina inflexible como era propio de Alfas como ellos. Steve sonrió, admirando el fuete que había hecho con sus propias manos, un regalo para su Omega. Ya lo había probado anteriormente cuando Bismarck le invitara a su residencia con el fin de compartirle sus experiencias tratando a diferentes tipos de criaturas como ésas, consejos como por supuesto, el disfrutar de ellos. Su preferido había sido ese gran compañero de su Omega, Raphael Valois. De no haber sido el consentido del Mariscal, lo hubiera solicitado para su exclusivo deleite, pero respetaba a ese tío abuelo suyo con sus gustos, además, podría repetir la experiencia con su propio Omega.

* * *

-Comandante, hemos llegado a Alejandría.

-Ve a Luxor y asegúrate de que la Archiduquesa haya resuelto la derrota de Shmidt como lo ordené, Rumlow.

-Así será.

-Llama a Romanov, vendrá conmigo. ¿Alguna otra noticia?

-Ninguna, señor. Que tenga una excelente estancia.

-Lo será.

* * *

Hecho: jamás se debe confiar en nadie.

La residencia del doctor Banner no tenía sirvientes atendiendo ni tampoco estaba ocupada, como lo comprobó al entrar en la sala donde se suponía debía estar esperándole su Omega. En su lugar solo estaba el collar que le obsequiara en la celebración de los Rogers cuando supo de su gestación, extendido a todo lo largo sobre la pulcra mesa de cristal. Frunció su ceño ante la escena, girándose a su Jefa de Espionaje, dispuesto a reclamar una muy buena explicación al respecto. Natasha Romanov le miró sin un ápice de inseguridad, temor o remordimiento, igual que su arma a la altura de sus ojos, con el sonido del seguro desactivándose junto con el chasquido del cañón disparando, tan mortal como sus palabras.

-Muerte a Hydra…


	13. Pieza 12 Guerra

_Título_ : **LUX AETERNA**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU de corte AU (oséase, Universo Alterno aderezado con Omegaverse).

 _Parejas_ : un Dark Stony, un cute Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : Pos Marvel, que ni qué.

 _Advertencias_ : historia alterna, mundo alterno, ciencia ficción en un Omegaverse. Edades como algunos detalles están modificados (¿universo alterno?) para beneplácito de la irreverente, pervertida y loca autora. Steve malvado y cruel, mundo cruel. Hm.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **PIEZA 12. Guerra.**

 _If you should ask then maybe they'd_  
 _Tell you what I would say_  
 _True colors fly in blue and black_  
 _Bruised silken sky and burning flag_  
 _Colors crash, collide in bloodshot eyes_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
 _If I could, you know I would, if I could, I would_  
 _Let it go_

 _This desperation_  
 _Dislocation_  
 _Separation, condemnation_  
 _Revelation in temptation_  
 _Isolation, desolation_  
 _Let it go_

Bad, U2.

* * *

Sin faltar alguna, todas las Colonias de Terranova se estremecieron como hojas al viento, unas primero y otras más tarde pero en una sincronía que dejó a más de un habitante tan pálido como la nieve. Nadie estaba seguro de qué había sucedido en cuanto la noticia de que ese sismo fue general, levantando una conmoción difícil de apagar y que tuvo otra sorpresa cuando cada uno de los monitores, pantallas, anuncios y otros medios de comunicación sufrieron de una interferencia de ruido blanco antes de ver aparecer un rostro cubierto por una máscara negra igual que sus cabellos, mirándoles con ojos azules firmes, y una voz fuerte que se dirigió a cada uno de los ciudadanos de Terranova, todos los niveles, todas las jerarquías.

 _"¡Saludos Terranova! Me disculpo por la interrupción. Yo, James Barnes, como muchos de ustedes, aprecio la comodidad de la rutina diaria, la seguridad de lo familiar, la tranquilidad de la monotoní a. A mí me gusta tanto como a ustedes. Pero con el espí ritu de conmemorar los importantes acontecimientos del pasado que Hydra desea borrar, he pensado que podrí amos tomarnos unos minutos de nuestra ajetreada vida para sentarnos y charlar un poco. Hay, claro está, personas que no quieren que hablemos. Sospecho que, en este momento, estarán dando órdenes, y que hombres en sus armaduras tratarán de impedir esto. ¿Por qué? Porque mientras puedan utilizarán la fuerza ¿Para qué el diálogo? Sin embargo, las palabras siempre conservarán su poder, las palabras hacen posible que algo tome significado y, si se escuchan, enuncian la verdad._

 _Y la verdad es, que en Terranova, algo va muy mal, ¿no? Crueldad e injusticia, intolerancia y opresión. Antes se tenía la libertad para objetar, para pensar y decir lo que se pensaba. Ahora, hay Alfas, Betas y Omegas, sistemas de vigilancia que nos coartan para que seamos conformistas y sigamos siendo esclavos. ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir? ¿Quién es el culpable? Bueno, ciertamente, unos son más responsables que otros. Y tendrán que rendir cuentas. Pero, la verdad sea dicha, si buscan un culpable, sólo tienen que mirarse al espejo. Sé por qué lo hicieron, sé que tenían miedo ¿Y quién no? Guerras, terror, peligro de extinción. Había una plaga de problemas que conspiraron para corromper sus sentidos y robarles el sentido común._

 _El temor pudo con ustedes y, presas del pánico, entregaron su libertad al actual líder, Steve Rogers. Él prometió orden, prometió paz. Y todo cuanto pidió a cambio fue su silenciosa y obediente sumisión. Hoy acaban de experimentar un peligro del que Hydra no ha dicho palabra, pero que sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hace ya casi doscientos años un gran ser humano deseó que la Humanidad fuese libre, y que viviera en un planeta real. Su esperanza era hacer recordar a todos que justicia, igualdad y libertad son algo más que palabras; son metas alcanzables. Así que si aún no abren los ojos, si pretenden ser ajenos a los crí menes de este gobierno, entonces les sugiero que tomen asiento y esperen la muerte segura. Pero si ven lo que yo veo, si sienten lo que yo siento y si persiguen lo que yo persigo, entonces, les pido que se unan a mí , tomemos lo que nos han arrebatado. Y juntos, habremos de sobrevivir a la colisión de Terranova contra Theia, juntos podemos superar esta contingencia, juntos podemos volver a ser lo que un día fuimos: seres humanos libres, iguales, felices_.

 _¡Hoy, declaramos la guerra a Hydra!_ "

Anthony sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos al tiempo que el ejército insurgente levantaba sus brazos en aplausos y gritos de felicidad frente a su segundo líder, en una plataforma desde donde habían transmitido aquel mensaje a toda Terranova. La guerra estaba declarada, las batallas comenzarían pero ya estaban preparados. James se volvió hacia él, quitándose la máscara para saludar a quienes estiraron sus brazos para alcanzarle. El castaño rió complacido, recordando sus preparaciones como otros momentos que jamás se apartarían de su mente. Miró con atención aquellas manos que le habían acariciado la noche anterior, luego de que Bucky al fin fuera dado de alta y volviera a su propia habitación, seguido de un muy preocupado Omega quien le preguntaba por su estado de salud en relación al nuevo brazo que asombró a Barnes.

Solos en la recámara, Tony no perdió tiempo, buscando los labios y caricias de aquel Alfa. No pensaba perder más tiempo cuando la guerra estaba prácticamente sobre ellos. Había extrañado demasiado a James, quería volver a sentir lo que era ser amado por el mero hecho de existir, no ser un juguete o solamente un instrumento biológico al cual sacarle provecho. El excelente estado de salud de Bucky ayudó a levantar su libido, entre risas por sus quejas ante su lentitud, quedándose callado luego por los besos tranquilos que fueron recorriendo la piel que unas cariñosas manos iban descubriendo al tiempo que le recostaba en la cama, recibiendo por primera vez una adoración sobre cada parte de su cuerpo, escuchando palabras llenas de devoción, amor. Tony recordó que James estaba vestido todavía y sus manos fueron presurosas para desnudarle.

Recorrió con sus dedos esos músculos marcados, sus cicatrices de batallas pasadas, incluso su brazo como si hubiese sido obra de alguien más y no suya. Sus pupilas se dilataron, disfrutando por primera vez de ver a un Alfa desnudo con un temple épico al permitirle sus exploraciones sin saltarle encima por la manera en que le tocaba, dejando que jugara con un miembro al que dio vida y luego quiso probar como si fuese la mejor golosina de toda Terranova, sin ascos ni tampoco el sentimiento de humillación. Le pareció más excitante todavía, sobre todo al escuchar los gemidos de James ante sus destrezas, casi rogándole que se detuviera porque deseaba devolverle el favor. Solo él y solo él era capaz de obsequiarle primeras veces, como su primer sexo oral que por nada estuvo a punto de freírle los sesos, abriendo lascivamente sus piernas, invitando a la unión.

Y de nuevo, Bucky le sorprendió, sonriendo al tiempo que negaba, para sentarse contra la cabecera de su cama y llamarle a su regazo. Quería que Tony fuese quien tomara las riendas del asunto, montándole a su gusto. El castaño sabía que eso era una tortura para un Alfa, de naturaleza dominante, exigente, posesiva. Barnes lo era, pero no de esa manera. Le robó cuantos besos pudo antes de que sus cuerpos se unieran, el suyo más que desesperado por sentirle, dejando escapar un grito de placer cuando al fin lo logró, arañando apenas el pecho de James con ojos bien cerrados pero con un éxtasis que no había sentido anteriormente. Claro que su cuerpo siempre había obedecido mandatos entre el terror y el dolor mezclados, ese momento fue diferente. Su sangre hirvió como si le inyectaran adrenalina, sus sentidos se agudizaron. Todo se volvió embriagante y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por sí solas, sujetas por las manos de su Alfa que parecía en trance al ver su placer expresarse libre en su rostro.

Al fin supo lo qué significaba hacer el amor.

Besar porque deseaba hacerlo, acariciar porque anhelaba sentirlo, gemir o jadear por auténtico placer. Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos ante la realización, mismas que fueron bebidas tan dulcemente por James, que volvió a sollozar. Fue como si le hubiera limpiado de toda mancha, culpa o remordimiento. Tony no tuvo palabras para describir la manera en cómo se sentía, moviéndose al unísono, diciendo su nombre con alegría, una oración que fue perdiendo coherencia conforme las embestidas fueron siendo más y más aceleradas por sus movimientos, siempre él teniendo el control. Luego se daría cuenta que había sido aquello lo que catapultó su orgasmo, al sentirse seguro, sin presiones entre los brazos de Bucky que le envolvieron al sentirle tensarse, escuchando en su oído los gruñidos de placer de ese Alfa cuya semilla sintió al fin, poco después de su propio clímax del cual tardó minutos en recobrarse.

Para cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta con una enorme dicha de que estaban unidos por un Nudo, que ni siquiera le había lastimado. Porque al fin era deseado. Sin Celo. Sin amenazas. El Omega frunció su ceño al no sentir la marca en su cuello como lo hubiera imaginado, levantando su mirada exhausta hacia su Alfa quien negó una vez más, entendiendo su mensaje. Tony abrió sus ojos al ver su labio sangrante, porque se había mordido con el fin de evitar dejarle esa Marca. Lamió esos labios, probando su sangre pero viéndole inquisitivamente. James acarició su mentón antes de darle pequeños besos tiernos, acomodando sus cabellos húmedos y descompuestos detrás de sus orejas.

-Eres mi pareja, Tony, no mi propiedad.

Al día siguiente, el castaño se sintió con energías renovadas, yendo de un lugar a otro con un trozo de comida en la mano, regañando a sus nuevos ayudantes que preparaban todo para sus primeros trabajos formales con los insurgentes, cañones de repulsión para los cruceros Vikingos. Con las debidas instrucciones y entrenamiento, horas más tarde había toda una legión de excelentes trabajadores en los cascos de las naves haciendo las modificaciones pertinentes para acoplar los cañones. Mientras tanto, Tony se dirigió hacia su nuevo taller en donde se encerró largas horas –únicamente interrumpido por Bruce o Rhodey- acompañado de Vision y de Jarvis mientras se concentraba por entero en la creación de los Instrumentos Rambaldi, que aún en aquella base guerrillera no dejó ver, no por falta de desconfianza sino porque quería que fuese una sorpresa para todos.

Solamente los admiró James, quien silbó con cejas levantadas ante lo que estaba presenciando, con el corazón latiendo aprisa pues reconoció partes de los mismos en sus antiguas memorias, cuando acompañó de la misma manera a Ikol en su gigantesco taller. Tony tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y besando sus labios para tirar de él hacia el panel de controles que tecleó rápidamente para hacer la prueba final, solamente requería de una clave que activaría todos los instrumentos. El Alfa miró al castaño antes de animarle con un gesto de su mano, sin saber qué esperaba. Éste le sonrió cual niño travieso, escribiendo el nombre de aquella clave de forma que Bucky pudiera leer lo que estaba introduciendo en la pantalla.

 _Buckaroo._

Tony gritó ante el súbito movimiento de James cuando le cargó, con lágrimas en los ojos, dando vueltas sobre sus talones hasta que el Omega le amonestó bajo amenaza de vomitarle encima. Se carcajearon mientras aquellas maravillas comenzaron a trabajar como una sola entidad. El legado de Ikol Rambaldi estaba listo para darle a la Humanidad una oportunidad más de vivir una vida digna en un lugar digno. Habría un Reactor Arc para cada colonia, que tomaría aquel centro candente prisionero en el tercer nivel –bajo la torre del Comandante en el caso de Nova- para generar una energía de repulsión, mientras que el Núcleo Arc funcionaría igual que una estrella colapsando, atrayendo toda la estructura de cada colonia hacia ese centro, encajando con el Reactor. La Onda Arc aparecería entonces, como un campo gravitacional que buscaría a sus pares en todas las demás colonias, formando una red electromagnética.

Una vez que todas las colonias no fuesen más que metal colapsado con un centro que comenzaría a ganar calor, el Puente Arc se valdría del campo gravitacional para formar ondas estables de gravedad que frenarían la colisión de Theia contra Terranova, como una red que atrapa una pelota, valiéndose del propio campo del sol para dirigir su nuevo curso que sería empujado gracias a la explosión de la Estrella Arc, un estallido en cadena cerca de la atmósfera del exoplaneta, lo suficiente para crear una onda de choque pero sin agredir su superficie que en esos momentos comenzaría a derretirse por la energía resultante. Cuando Theia al fin hallara su órbita alrededor del Sol, entonces el Reactor Arc se partiría formando el Portal Arc, y si los cálculos eran correctos, serían los bombarderos de la vida sobre aquel mundo, enviando toda una legión de minúsculas Semillas Arc, cargadas de elementos necesarios para la vida. Theia abandonaría sus hielos para convertirse en una segunda Tierra. Así lo había planeado Rambaldi y Anthony lo había ejecutado, solamente restaba aplicarlo en el momento justo.

-Eres un genio, gatito.

-Y más.

-¿Ah, sí?

-También soy dueño de un Alfa, padre de mis hijos.

James se carcajeó. -¿Hijos? ¿Serán tantos?

-Depende del humor con qué me animes.

-Vaya, vaya…

El Valhalla se preparó con los Instrumentos que lanzarían una vez que se diera la señal, la evacuación total de toda Terranova, junto con todos los recursos naturales, fauna y flora que pudiesen ser salvados, aunque el Sindicato de Comercio ya tenía en sus arcas una amplia biblioteca de material genético para replicar el sustento de los habitantes de las colonias por alguna contrariedad. Pepper llamó a Rhodey, Vision, James y Anthony para partir con el resto de sus navegantes luego del discurso dado por Bucky. Una vez dentro del crucero, escucharon la noticia que ya esperaban, el mensaje de Natasha Romanov. Estaba a salvo, en Nova, donde estallaba una revuelta en varios puntos de la colonia. Había disparado al Comandante Rogers, hiriéndole en la nuca para dejarle inconsciente, asesinarlo la hubiera puesto en evidencia. Así había engañado a los demás militares al decirles que deseaba pasar un tiempo a solas con su Omega, orden que nadie discutiría hasta que el propio Rogers saliera iracundo de la mansión.

-¿Se ha contactado con Lorde? –preguntó Barnes.

-Sí –respondió Scott Lang, uno de los ingenieros del Valhalla- Está protegiéndole hasta la medida de lo posible, Venganza tardó más en comunicarse de lo que esperábamos.

-¿Dio razones?

Scott miró a Anthony y luego a James. –No sé si sea un sitio adecuado para decirlo.

-¿Qué pasa? –el castaño se le acercó, nervioso de que le hubiera sucedido algo.

-…

-¿Lang? –llamó James con firmeza.

-Lorde no estaba… en las mejores condiciones… se retrasó y por eso…

-¿Le hizo algo el Mariscal? –gruñó ahora el Alfa, haciendo respingar a todos sin querer.

-No fue el Mariscal –Scott miró de nuevo a Tony quien se llevó una mano a la boca, pateando al aire después con furia. James fue a sujetarle.

-Hey, hey, tranquilo… recuerda al bebé.

-¡VOY A MATARTE STEVE ROGERS!

- _General Potts, tenemos mensaje de Etrusca_.

-Adelante.

- _Hemos evacuado hasta donde hemos podido, General… ¡esta gente está loca! El planeta ya es visible en el cielo y los estúpidos siguen defendiendo a Hydra. ¡ESTÁN DEFENDIÉNDOLOS! No podemos hacer más, sería perder la flota entera. Lo siento, General, vamos a tener que dejarlos_ …

Todos intercambiaron una mirada, no era que les extrañara pero contaban con que viendo la amenaza con sus propios ojos y sintiendo los continuos sismos, los colonos se decidieran por al menos subir a los cruceros de evacuación que el Sindicato ya tenía listo, protegidos por las más que preparadas naves de guerra Vikingas. Aquí no había medias tintas, o evacuaban o se arriesgaban a una muerte más que dolorosa, una vez que Anthony activara los Instrumentos Rambaldi, morirían aplastados por la contracción de la colonia. Pepper respiró profundo con sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda formando puños debido a la frustración, si se detenían por todos ellos no iban a escapar del tirón gravitacional de Theia, sin mencionar que serían blanco fácil de los cañones de Hydra. Resistió las lágrimas en sus ojos antes de dar su orden.

-Continúen la evacuación de las demás colonias.

- _¡Sí, General!_

-Hogan, prepara las coordenadas para Nova.

- _Todo listo, General_.

-¡A mi orden!

Anthony se refugió en los brazos de James, respirando hondo. Inevitable. El tiempo no era bondadoso con ellos, mucho menos Theia cuya atracción estaba comenzando a ser cada vez más agresiva. Los núcleos de las colonias ya comenzaban a mostrar desestabilización. Quienes se aferraran a no recibir la ayuda que ellos ofrecían, independientemente de si estaban de acuerdo con Hydra o no, iban a morir.

-No podemos hacer más, gatito. Hay quienes no desean ser salvados.

-Lo sé.

-Has hecho lo mejor posible, para quienes sí desean vivir.

-James, prométeme que van a rescatar a Lorde.

-Te lo prometo.

-Y a sus hijos.

-Seguramente a estas alturas, Pietro ya está con todos los niños Rogers, se le da muy bien dirigir a los mocosos sin problemas. Será porque es tan problemático como ellos.

El Omega rió apenas, levantando su rostro hacia Bucky para besar sus labios.

-Tenemos que prepararnos.

Uno a uno, los cruceros Vikingos fueron llegando a todas las colonias, enfrentando a las fuerzas de Hydra mientras evacuaban a sus habitantes y colocaban todos los dispositivos según como lo había ordenado Anthony, quien una vez en Nova, activaría los Instrumentos Rambaldi. No tuvieron problemas con Luxor porque la Leona de Terranova ya no estaba en la colonia, había salido de ahí luego de enterarse de la traición del Clan Romanov y el atentado de Natasha. James ya le había prometido a Bruce que la protegería aunque dudaba mucho que su Alfa necesitara protección de alguien siendo la peligrosa Viuda Negra. La pelea más aguerrida esperaba en la capital de Terranova, donde ya sabían que estaba preparado el crucero Saggita de Carter como la flota del Comandante Rogers. La nave de caza y persecución, la Skiff de Pepper iba a llevar a Tony y los demás a Nova mientras la General se enfrentaba a su igual.

-¿Es como lo habías soñado? –preguntó Anthony a James ya en la nave, quitándose su abrigo para quedar en el traje pegado que usaría.

-No, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo resultaría.

-Siempre haciendo las cosas al azar.

-La improvisación ayuda.

- _Estamos en Nova_ –anunció Pepper en altavoz- _Despegue de la Skiff en cinco minutos, buena suerte chicos. Tony Stark, es un honor pelear a tu lado._

-El honor es mío, Peps. General del Valhalla. Rompe todos los dientes de Carter de mi parte.

- _Haré más que eso_.

-Vision, no le pierdas de vista –pidió Bucky al replicante.

-Jamás.

-Rhodey, si se pone de insensato, tráelo a mí.

-Cuenta con ello, Barnes.

-Pff, habla por ti, Alfa maleducado.

-Solo recuerda que llevas a nuestro Donald contigo, gatito.

Anthony sonrió ampliamente mientras unas compuertas se abrían detrás de él, dejando ver una armadura negra con partes doradas que de inmediato se desarmó del frente, cubriendo al castaño por completo, su máscara metálica brilló con ojos fieros. Un ligero temblor les sacudió, un golpe de cañón del Sagitta. Las sirenas de despegue aullaron al tiempo que las compuertas frente a la Skiff dejaron ver el espacio exterior con Nova como horizonte. El Valhalla disparó para cubrir su salida veloz hacia la colonia, evadiendo a los cazas militares con la destreza de Scott Lang maniobrando la nave que entró de lleno por uno de los puertos entre disparos y drones entorpeciendo su avance. James tomó su máscara, municiones y armas, igual que los demás, girándose a la plataforma de descenso que se abrió a pocos metros sobre el suelo del puerto.

-¡AHORA!

La armadura negra salió despedida, haciendo un hueco en el batallón de soldados y robots que no esperaron su aparición. El resto del equipo descendió, abriéndose paso rápidamente hasta llegar a la estación de control que Rhodey tomó rápidamente. Todos se desplegaron a sus objetivos. Anthony se volvió a James quien asintió, separándose de ellos. Debía encontrar primero a Lorde y de ahí dirigirse a la torre del Comandante para entrar a los niveles subterráneos que daban con el centro nuclear que sostenía a Nova desde donde activaría los Instrumentos Rambaldi. Vision le ayudaría trayendo los últimos componentes en tanto se defendían de las feroces armas de Hydra. Al salir ya del puerto la visión de la tranquila como estética capital estaba desaparecida, ahora era un completo campo de batalla entre los insurgentes contra los militares con los ciudadanos decidiendo qué bando tomar.

Hubo un nuevo sismo que trajo la pausa a los combates. El castaño se volvió al cielo proyectado que dejaba ver una Theia cada vez más cercana, ahora comenzaba a abarcar al menos una cuarta parte del horizonte estelar. Conforme se acercara a Terranova iba a ganar velocidad, como fuerza de atracción. Voló tan aprisa como pudo hacia donde la madriguera de los Rogers, para asegurarse de que ya hubieran evacuado a todos esos pequeños. El lugar estaba deshabitado y protegido por un grupo bien armado de insurgentes entre los que distinguió al joven Pietro Maximoff quien corrió, trepó y por nada cae por tratar de alcanzarle al descender.

-¡Wow! ¡WOW! ¡ESTO ES GENIAL!

Tony se retiró la máscara para verle. –Pietro, ¿evacuaron a todos?

-Sí, también a los niños de Lorde, no te preocupes. Unos cuantos gritos bien dados con unas nalgadas obraron el milagro.

-¿El Mariscal Bismarck?

El joven hizo un mohín. –Lorde lo asesinó. No pidas detalles escabrosos.

-¿Dónde está él?

-Se supone que se dirigía hacia la torre, pero no hemos podido contactarlo. Estaba por ir a buscarle.

-No, ayuda a evacuar al resto, yo iré por él.

-Gracias, Tony.

-Tengan cuidado.

Con un último vistazo a ese horrible lugar, Anthony voló una vez más a toda velocidad hacia donde la torre, recibiendo la alerta de Vision. La Leona de Terranova estaba resguardando la torre con sus mejores hombres y aparentemente Lorde ya estaba ahí para enfrentarla. El Omega frunció su ceño, con el corazón agitado. No iba a poder combatirla aunque tuviese tanta rabia contra ellos. Aceleró dejando una estela tras de sí en el cielo cada vez más nublado por las explosiones, disparos y destrucción que estaba dejando el enfrentamiento. Nadie había divisado todavía al Comandante Rogers más era seguro que ya estuviera cerca de Nova o ahí dentro. Un nuevo terremoto, con mayores sacudidas esta vez le detuvo por unos minutos. Edificios colapsaron, más estallidos y gritos vinieron a unirse al caos.

-Vamos, Theia, dame un poco de tiempo…

Al fin alcanzó la torre, entre fuego cruzado y partes de su estructura a punto de vencerse. Con un disparo certero, se abrió paso en la parte media, destrozando techos y suelos conforme iba bajando cada vez más rápido sin molestarse en enfrentar los cuerpos de seguridad a lo largo de la torre. Le preocupaba Lorde. El espacio se abrió más al tocar al fin los niveles subterráneos. Tony esperó unos segundos antes de pasar por las pesadas compuertas de varias hojas que Wanda desactivó para él, haciendo una pirueta en el aire conforme descendía hasta la parte de los controles, una formación cilíndrica cuyo hueco estaba iluminado por la luz que emitía el núcleo de Nova kilómetros abajo, contenido por los anillos gravitacionales artificiales. Los pasillos que cruzaban por aquel vacío estaban llenos de cuerpos de soldados destajados.

-Lorde, Lorde…

Tuvo que evadir los cañones automatizados que detectaron su intrusión, protegiéndose detrás de unas columnas mientras ajustaba sus propias armas, disparando a discreción buscando ansiosamente el rastro de Venganza de Invierno y de la Leona de Terranova. El primer círculo de cañones quedó inutilizado y bajó al siguiente nivel. Ahí escuchó unos rugidos que le helaron la piel. Pertenecían a Sarah Rogers. Un segundo círculo de armas vino a entorpecer su descenso hacia la puerta que le separaba de aquellos sonidos de pelea. Con gritos propios, el castaño se deshizo de aquella defensa, casi arrancando con sus guanteletes la puerta, encontrándose con una pelea sangrienta que le dejó de una pieza.

Media docena más de soldados yacían tras Lorde –de espaldas a él- quien peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Sarah Rogers, ambos ya con cortadas en sus cuerpos, moretones y sin duda otras heridas no tan visibles. El intercambio de golpes era tal que incluso dentro de la armadura, Anthony pudo escuchar cómo se rompía uno que otro hueso. La Leona de Terranova no cedía, deshaciéndose del candado que el Omega le hizo, haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo con un puño levantándose en alto para tomar impulso y descargarlo sin piedad alguna contra el rostro de Lorde, quien alcanzó a ponerse de pie a medias, recibiendo el impacto directo sobre su vientre. Tony gritó sin poder evitarlo, pero ninguno de los dos le escuchó, enfrascados en aquella pelea mortal. Venganza cayó de rodillas una vez más, vomitando sangre con una tos desesperada.

El castaño levantó sus manos, dispuesto a freír a la Alfa cuando su querido amigo Omega se levantó para su asombro, con una daga sacada de su pierna y que enterró por debajo del mentón de Sarah Rogers, atravesándole el rostro. Lorde rugió adolorido, empujándole contra el barandal del pasillo con un pie, sus puños castigaron a la sorprendida Archiduquesa hasta que cayó al suelo. Anthony no podía creerse la fortaleza física del rubio, el cual jaló aire, apretando su puño derecho que hizo un arco en el aire cuando dio un brinco. Con un crujido ronco, rompió las costillas de la Leona de Terranova, abriéndose paso a su corazón que arrancó con violencia.

-¡ESTO ES POR MIS PADRES, MALDITA BRUJA! ¡ESTO ES POR MADELEINE! ¡ESTO ES POR RAPHAEL! ¡ESTO ES POR ANTHONY!

Aquel pasillo flotante se rompió en dos ante el nuevo terremoto que lo arrancó de sus soportes. El cuerpo de Sarah Rogers cayó al vacío junto con los soldados. Lorde alcanzó a sujetarse de un barandal, balanceándose peligrosamente sin conseguir sostenerse por ambas manos. El sismo le hizo perder su agarre, soltándose del metal. Anthony le atrapó en el aire, subiendo al siguiente nivel que aún permanecía prendido a las paredes fracturadas.

-Lorde…

Éste le miró asombrado y aliviado, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas que se combinaron con la sangre que resbalaba de su sien, ceja, nariz y labios. Tony pudo darse cuenta a pesar de sus heridas recientes por la pelea contra la Archiduquesa, que tenía otras de un origen más aberrante. Se quitó el casco cuando notó el vientre plano del Omega, frunciendo su ceño. Lorde bufó al notar su gesto, desviando su mirada con ojos temblando.

-Lo perdí…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué…?

Lorde se encogió de hombros pero su dolor era palpable. –Después de la visita del Comandante… fue demasiado… y el Mariscal dijo… de todos modos podía preñarme cualquier día… se rieron…

Anthony apretó tanto su guantelete que de no haber sido de metal se hubiera roto en ese preciso instante. Abrazó a su amigo, con la mandíbula apretada y su mirada pidiendo la vida de Steve, mientras besaba esos cabellos despeinados, con sangre entre sus mechones.

-Vas a largarte ahora mismo de aquí.

-Tengo que…

-¡No! –rugió el castaño tomando su rostro entre sus manos- Ya fue suficiente, Lorde.

-Hace tanto… -sonrió con tristeza éste- hace tanto que no escuchaba ese nombre… yo tomé el del hermano de Madeleine, ella hizo el cambio… el Mariscal Bismarck creyó que había asesinado al verdadero Lorde Rambaldi Blake, pero fue a mi amigo… Raphael Valois…

-Lorde, Lorde, mírame –Tony le sacudió- Ya pasó, ya nadie va a volver a lastimarte. Deja ya todo esto, fue suficiente, has peleado hasta donde has podido. Has resistido más que ningún otro, se acabó, Lorde. Se acabó. Eres libre de todo esto.

Jamás había visto a ese Omega tan alegre y despreocupado llorar, por lo que el castaño sintió que se partía en dos al verle romper en un amargo llanto. Años de esclavitud, humillaciones, sinsabores como desesperanzas sin que nadie se detuviera a pensar en todo lo que Lorde había soportado en silencio con el rencor corroyendo su alma. Anthony lloró con él mientras le quitaba de la mano aquella daga con una esquirla extraña pero que reconoció al hacer memoria. Era la esquirla que se hubiera clavado en Ikol Rambaldi cuando les puso en hibernación, la misma que usara Bucky para tomar la vida del Mariscal Rogers. Ahora había cumplido su cometido vengando todas las vidas que Sarah Rogers había masacrado.

Teniendo la fuerza de su armadura, le cargó en brazos con sumo cuidado para sacarle de ahí. Con enorme satisfacción, sonrió al ver del otro lado de las compuertas a Rhodey como a Vision, los dos más que angustiados por él. Se habían abierto paso en la torre que ya estaba quedando abandonada ante los ataques cada vez más agresivos de los insurgentes. Con un último beso sobre la ya pálida frente de Lorde, lo tendió a su amigo Beta quien le recibió, escuchando las órdenes de Tony.

-Llévalo con Bruce, quiero que lo atienda. Y después asegúrate de que vea a sus hijos.

-Te doy mi palabra que así será.

-Vision, ¿listo para ayudarme?

-Por supuesto. Todas las demás colonias ya están preparadas.

-Tony… -Lorde alcanzó a sujetarle la mano enguantada.

-Hey, te veré después.

-Tony…

Éste le miró unos segundos, reconociendo el miedo en su mirada. –No, no desapareceré, todavía tenemos mucho que discutir. Necesito alguien con experiencia teniendo hijos.

Lorde sonrió adolorido, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rhodey quien asintió al castaño, saliendo de inmediato de ahí. Anthony les miró hasta que desaparecieron por las escaleras, dándose media vuelta con su casco de vuelta para volar hasta el nivel más bajo. Vision se encargó de los sistemas de seguridad en tanto él descendía hasta el panel principal, sacando de su armadura las tarjetas que insertó, comenzando a preparar Nova para su movimiento final. El replicante se quitó la carga que llevaba consigo sobre la espalda, sacando de pesados morrales los dispositivos que fue armando con destreza, clavándolos en las paredes, otros que permanecieron flotando en aquel aire cada vez más caliente por el núcleo adquiriendo calor a mayor velocidad. Se detuvieron ante otra sacudida, dejando que pasara para continuar.

-Todo listo y en espera –dijo Vision, activando sus propulsores, obsequio de Tony- Iré a la parte superior para colocar el resto.

-Ahí te alcanzaré.

Anthony hizo los cálculos una vez que la inteligencia artificial que cuidaba del núcleo ya no tuvo las barreras de protección, gracias a Wanda siempre atenta a sus señales. Una pantalla le mostró el resto de las doce colonias, junto con los artefactos activados y en espera de sus comandos para formar los Instrumentos Rambaldi. Theia estaba ya cerca, dominando una tercera parte del cielo de Terranova. La guerra entre cruceros seguía pero iba a terminar de alguna manera cuando el tirón gravitacional del exoplaneta les cayera encima. Esperando que Pepper y sus Vikingos estuvieran a salvo para ese entonces, el castaño terminó con los códigos, preparándose para el gran momento. Se quitó unos momentos el casco, respirando aire fresco mirando hacia su vientre.

-Aguanta, Donald. Un poco más.

- _Omega_ …

Con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, Tony se volvió hacia el Comandante Rogers, abriendo sus ojos de par en par al verle en un brazo un escudo de grueso metal en cuyo centro resplandecía su reactor.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Anthony?

* * *

Antes de que alguien reclame, el discurso de Bucky es una copia adaptada de la película V for Vendetta.

miau!


	14. Pieza 13 Theia

_Título_ : **LUX AETERNA**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU de corte AU (oséase, Universo Alterno aderezado con Omegaverse).

 _Parejas_ : un Dark Stony, un cute Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : Pos Marvel, que ni qué.

 _Advertencias_ : historia alterna, mundo alterno, ciencia ficción en un Omegaverse. Edades como algunos detalles están modificados (¿universo alterno?) para beneplácito de la irreverente, pervertida y loca autora. Steve malvado y cruel, mundo cruel. Hm.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **PIEZA 13. Theia.**

* * *

El último sismo trajo la caída de un rascacielos y una columna de humo y gases que hizo a los rebeldes usar sus máscaras de oxígeno, disparando a las fuerzas de Hydra replegadas en un salón de fiestas como barricada ante sus avances. La atmósfera artificial de Nova estaba perdiendo estabilidad ante el escudo que perdía energía, pronto estarían expuestos al espacio exterior a menos que entraran a las pocas naves esperando por los últimos sobrevivientes. El Teniente Barton dio la señal para sus francotiradores, rompiendo paredes y ventanas con sus balas de alto calibre, atravesando los cuerpos de los militares. Una explosión cercana hizo a todos buscar refugio ante la onda de calor, observando luego hacia el salón con las armas apuntando. No hubo mayor movimiento dentro, así que Clint dio la orden de regresar ya a las naves. Era con mucho, el último grupo de Alfas que habían combatido. Prácticamente solo quedaba un puñado de personas en Nova.

-¡De vuelta a las naves! ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora! ¡Ayuden con los heridos!

Miró alrededor el paisaje destruido de la capital de Terranova, su gloriosa arquitectura no era más que escombros e incendios entre columnas de humo negro. Lo único que quedaba en pie era la torre del Comandante Rogers donde Anthony Stark debía estar terminando los últimos pasos en su plan para activar los Instrumentos Rambaldi. Barton se llevó una mano a su oído donde tenía su comunicador.

-Wanda, tiempo para abandonar Nova.

- _Cuarenta minutos y treinta segundos, papá._

-Mi grupo ya sube a las naves, pondré los explosivos y me iré en el último caza.

- _Hazlo pronto._

Clint rodó sus ojos a punto de amonestar a su hija cuando un quejido de dolor se le escapó de los labios cuando una bala atravesó su hombro. Se volvió de inmediato, respondiendo el ataque. Rumlow salía de entre los escombros del salón con la cabeza sangrando pero una furia Alfa que no podía contener, uno de sus disparos dio certero en el arma de Barton, partiéndola en dos. Sacó una daga de dientes afilados al tiempo que corría de súbito, usando su aceleración para saltar sobre unos escombros y caer encima sobre aquel Beta traidor pero su cuchillo no encontró cuerpo donde encajarse. El otro ya había rodado aprisa, lejos de su alcance y sacando su propia daga con el emblema de los rebeldes que solamente hizo enfurecer más a Rumlow.

-¡MALDITO TRAIDOR, HIJO DE PERRA!

-¡No hables por ti, Rumlow!

Las hojas brillaron al danzar en el aire, silbando amenazantes cerca de los rostros de cada uno, uniéndose a los puñetazos y patadas de ambos rivales. El Alfa presionó un botón en el mango de su daga, desdoblando la hoja en dos, alcanzando con ello un costado de Clint donde la enterró con un empujón, estrellando al Beta contra un bloque caído del edificio. A cambio recibió en su hombro el cuchillo de Barton, que se arrancó con un bufido. Crueles como duros puños cayeron sobre el rostro descubierto del rebelde sin que el Alfa menguara su fuerza a pesar de recibir puñetazos certeros en sus órganos vitales. Era como si fuese una máquina de pelear más que un ser humano. Clint cayó al suelo boca abajo, escupiendo sangre con una bota presionando su nuca.

-Hora de morir, traidor.

-¡HEY TÚ!

Rumlow no vio venir un joven que chocó contra él con una fuerza que lo envió metros lejos de ellos. Pietro jadeó sobándose su costado, corriendo a donde su padre para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, revisando su herida.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –el Beta le dio un manotazo para que le viera.

-¡No te voy a dejar solo con ese Alfa! ¡Menos con ése Alfa!

-¡Vete de aquí, Pietro! ¡Sube a la maldita nave!

-¡No sin ti! ¡Se lo prometí a Wanda!

Un rugido interrumpió su discusión, Pietro saltó a otro bloque con un giro en el aire, cayéndole sobre los hombros al Alfa, quitándole aquella daga de doble hoja de las manos que lanzó lejos y asestándole un par de puñetazos con sus piernas cruzándose en su torso para romperle las costillas. Barton jadeó, pero se unió a su hijo, recuperando su daga que clavó docena de veces en Rumlow. Éste cayó al suelo con los labios sangrando ya, pero casi de inmediato se puso de pie dando un revés de su mano al chico y tomando por el cuello a Clint, azotándolo contra el suelo para desorientarlo. De su bota sacó un arma escondida que apuntó a su cabeza. Pietro gritó lanzándole certero un trozo de piedra que dio contra la sien del Alfa. Ahora el arma apuntó a él, liberando su disparo.

-¡NO!

La bala fue desviada por la mano del Teniente, destrozándose parte de su palma como tres dedos por la explosión más salvando la vida de su hijo. Rumlow le pateó en la herida, quitándose de encima a un Pietro más que rabioso, desesperado porque aquel militar no se rendía a pesar de estar desangrándose a muerte. Tanto Clint como Pietro terminaron en el suelo por las manos del Alfa, preparando su arma para dos disparos más, maldiciendo a los insurgentes como a Venganza de Invierno.

-¡Rumlow!

Un rayo atravesó el cráneo de éste, quien parpadeó unos momentos. Sus ojos se llenaron de sangre como sus oídos que sangraron. Trató de levantar su brazo con el arma en contra de Natasha Romanov pero cayó de rodillas, recibiendo un segundo disparo en el corazón. El militar se fue de bruces al suelo, perdiendo la vida. La Viuda Negra arqueó una ceja, llegando hasta donde los dos Betas a quienes ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-¿Llamando mi atención? –preguntó divertida a Clint.

-Un poco…

-Pietro, llévate a tu padre a la nave, yo terminaré su trabajo.

-Encantado, Nat.

-Ninguno de ustedes va a ir a ningún lado.

Los tres tuvieron que caer al suelo a riesgo que una lluvia de cuchillas curvas les rebanaran los cuerpos, lanzadas nada menos que Margaret Carter. Más rápida y fuerte que Rumlow, cayó primero sobre Natasha rompiéndole nariz y labios con un puñetazo, fracturando un tobillo de Pietro con una bota cruel que le dio una patada certera. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Clint que estrelló frente con frente, haciéndole gritar de dolor al tiempo que le dejaba caer. Así castigó por turnos a los tres, riendo para sí misma al verles sangrar más de lo que ya estaban por sus heridas anteriores. Jaló por los cabellos a Romanov, arrastrándola para tenerle aparte. Con esa misma rapidez mortal, le rompió un brazo y luego la muñeca, castigándola con puñetazos al escucharle quejarse de dolor.

-¿Creíste que nada te ocurriría por haber lastimado a mi esposo? Estúpida víbora traicionera.

-¡Nat!

Margaret bufó, disparando tras ella sin volver el rostro. El disparo cayó sobre el hombro de Barton. La General ladeó su rostro examinando el amoratado de Natasha.

-Voy a divertirme con tu Beta, y le haré saber que fue por tu culpa lo que le sucederá.

La respuesta de la Viuda Negra fue una patada contra el vientre de Carter, pero su inicial táctica solamente le ganó ser tirada de ése tobillo, haciendo un arco en el aire ante la impresionante fuerza de la Alfa que la azotó contra el pavimento. Pietro gritó.

-No hay peor cosa que un mocoso llorón.

Soltó a la pelirroja, caminando tranquilamente hacia el chico, arrodillándose a sus espaldas para tomarle del cuello con un candado. Clint gimió estirando un brazo hacia él, desesperado. Margaret le guiñó un ojo.

-Despídete de tu hijo.

-Atrévete, zorra del infierno.

-Pero si es nada menos que Virginia Potts en persona. Mis más sentidos pésames por la muerte tan súbita de tu señor padre.

Pepper apretó su mandíbula, soltando la metralleta con que apuntaba a la General, tirándola al suelo como el resto de sus armas.

-Tú y yo, cuerpo a cuerpo, Carter. ¿O la esposa del Comandante Rogers es una pusilánime perra de tetas caídas?

Margaret se irguió, quitándose su abrigo y armas que también tiró al suelo. Pietro miró asustado a Potts quien le hizo un gesto con su mentón. Natasha se ponía de pie, atontada pero aún viva. El joven le tendió su brazo para apoyarse, ambos cargando a Barton para alejarse de las dos Alfas que se miraban fijamente.

-No sabes cuánto deseaba este momento, Potts.

-Lo mismo digo, Carter. Te creí lo suficientemente cobarde como para morir con tu Sagitta.

-Yo no tengo dependencias emocionales como cierta General de pacotilla.

Ambas caminaron en círculo como dos depredadoras midiendo a su presa. Sus cuerpos tensos y listos para la acción con sus puños tronando sus nudillos. Ni siquiera el siguiente sismo interrumpió aquella danza, envolviéndose de humo que se dispersó lentamente. Margaret cargó contra Pepper, un golpe de doble puño que la empujó unos cuantos pasos, la rubia se hincó clavando su codo contra el estómago de la otra Alfa, permitiéndole ponerse de pie y darle una patada directa al rostro. Carter cayó al suelo donde recibió un codazo directo al pecho que le hizo jadear por aire pero cruzó sus brazos, impidiendo que las manos de la rubia alcanzaran su cuello. Usó sus rodillas que golpearon las caderas de Potts a punto de romperlas, empujándole con violencia al ponerse de pie con un salto.

La General del Valhalla atacó sus rodillas con un par de golpes, la militar correspondió dejando marcado un puño en la mejilla de su rival. Como espejo reflejo, las dos lanzaron un puñetazo en arco que las separó, tirándolas al suelo de nuevo, perdiendo el equilibrio al tratar de levantarse por otra sacudida que terminó por apagar la visión del cielo en Nova, dejando en su lugar aquel escudo de metal líquido que empezó a derretirse, sin caer sobre el suelo, sus gotas pesadas se elevaron al espacio exterior en dirección a Theia cuya atracción gravitacional los llamaba como a toda Terranova. El tiempo se agotaba. Pepper brincó sobre Margaret, usando sus piernas cual brazos al hacer un giro y tumbarla al suelo donde le enterró un talón sobre la espalda baja. La castaña rugió, encorvándose para quitársela de encima, girando su cuerpo rápidamente con una patada en su plexo solar, saltándole ahora ella con un par de puñetazos sobre su rostro, tomando sus cabellos para azotarla contra el suelo.

La rubia parpadeó mareada pero no cedió, acomodando sus dedos en un par de puños de tal suerte que parecieron dos cuchillos que se enterraron sin piedad en los costados de Carter, rompiendo un par de costillas, lanzándola lejos como pausa para recuperar el equilibrio y enfoque. Aquello le ganó otro rugido de la castaña quien volvió a ella con giros arrojando patadas que buscaban romperle el cráneo. Pepper tomó aire, agachándose justo en el momento correcto para tomar por hombro y cintura a la militar, girarla usando su hombro como palanca y romperle el cuello al dejarla caer de cabeza contra un pedazo de pared cercano. _CRACK_. Margaret ya no se movió más. Con una mirada despectiva, la General del Valhalla le escupió en la cara deformada al haberle partido en dos su cabeza.

-Hija de puta.

Se arrastró hacia sus armas abandonadas, jadeando por aire ante las heridas y buscando alrededor insurgentes o algún otro idiota de Hydra a quien partirle la cabeza. En su lugar notó algo que le llamó la atención, justo al lado del salón que Barton había asediado y destruido. Cojeando, se dirigió hasta él, tomando un lector de ecosonar con qué hacer una lectura de las ruinas. Estaba en ese examen cuando un silbido le hizo girar su cabeza, viendo llegar sobre una aeromoto a James.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca.

-¿Qué sucede?

Pepper frunció su ceño, respirando agitadamente. Levantó el lector hacia Bucky para que viera lo que acababa de revelarle el examen. Un túnel escondido.

-Esto no estaba en los mapas…

-¿A dónde dirige?

Ambos vieron de nuevo el lector y luego la ruta que parecía señalar. Barnes sintió que la sangre se le iba del cuerpo al descubrir que ese túnel oculto llevaba nada menos que a la torre del Comandante. Un desaparecido Comandante a pesar de que él estrictamente le había pedido a Natasha que no lo asesinara, porque tenía que pelear contra el líder de Hydra. Una idiotez de Alfas, como le dijo Anthony quien debía estar en esos momentos en la parte subterránea de aquella construcción…

Junto con Steve Rogers si estaba pensando correctamente.

-¡JAMES!

La rubia le vio desaparecer en un parpadeo, volando por entre explosiones hacia donde la torre, misma que comenzaba a caerse en pedazos, quedando apenas los primeros pisos de pie. Metros más abajo, en el túnel cilíndrico, aún se conservaba estable pero no por mucho tiempo. Un Alfa y un Omega se miraban en silencio, el primero con una mirada furiosa, el segundo sin saber qué sentir ante el dominio del Comandante cuya esencia estaba en todo su esplendor, asfixiándole. El Comandante Rogers dejó escapar un rugido con el cuerpo tenso demandando obediencia de su Omega rebelde. Anthony jadeó, castañeando sus dientes con una mano buscando el barandal del pasillo para sostenerse, tratando de no ceder. Steve entrecerró sus ojos, chasqueando su lengua y concentrándose en doblegarle.

-Se acabó, Anthony.

Con una seguridad que rayaba en la locura, el Alfa dio un par de pasos hacia el castaño, gruñendo de nuevo, usando su Impronta como mecanismo de sumisión.

-Esto se terminó.

Tony apretó sus párpados con fuerza, sintiendo las rodillas fallarle. Un mareo le atacó, hincándose de golpe con una mano en el suelo y otra en el barandal donde se sujetó como si la vida le dependiera de ello. Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos ante la humillación, negando desesperadamente. Steve bufó, rugiendo una vez más.

-Omega, eres mío, no tienes más voluntad que la mía. Por algo llevas un hijo mío en tu vientre.

-… no…

-Esto te costará un castigo, has manchado mi descendencia.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Anthony quien apretó sus dientes con un sollozo ahogado, soltándose del barandal. Abrió sus ojos de donde escaparon lágrimas que cayeron en gruesas gotas sobre sus guanteletes metálicos. Escuchó que el Comandante dio un par de pasos más, viendo por el rabillo del ojo un fuete en piel negra. Jadeó de nuevo, con la vista sobre sus dedos manchados de sangre. Sangre de Lorde. Fue frunciendo su ceño mientras hacía un recuento de cómo había terminado en esa situación, de esa manera, no porque estuviera arrepintiéndose sino porque de pronto su mente comenzó a encontrar una claridad similar a los Instrumentos Rambaldi. Y conforme iba hilando las piezas importantes en su vida, algo más nació en su interior.

 _Pieza 1, Chocolate_. Su maestro Ho Yinsen, la vida en Uruk como la amistad invaluable de Rhodey, la compañía de Jarvis.

 _Pieza 2, Nova_. La revelación del verdadero rostro de Hydra, los maltratos psicológicos y físicos del Comandante Rogers.

 _Pieza 3, Raphael_. Una amistad que tenía como antecedentes la más trágica historia pero que venía a ofrecerle una luz de esperanza.

 _Pieza 4, Bucky_. Venganza de Invierno como fachada, gran líder y heredero de los verdaderos seres humanos, asesinados por el ansia de poder.

 _Pieza 5, Celo_. Verdades escondidas detrás de una naturaleza que todos tachaban como débil pero que en él resultó ser su fuerza de voluntad. Su orgullo.

 _Pieza 6, Vision._ La muestra singular de que había más posibilidades que las enseñadas bajo mentiras fabricadas, la vida no era de un mismo molde.

 _Pieza 7, Sarah_. Avaricia, corrupción, una maldad que ni el cuerpo más perfecto o el poder más absoluto limpiarían de mancha. El origen de muchas lágrimas.

 _Pieza 8, Reactor Arc_. Rambaldi, la estrella original. Un ser humano que le venía a recordar que no tenía por qué depender de su naturaleza Omega para mostrar sus talentos.

 _Pieza 9, Vikingos_. Esperanzas que no morían pese a los infortunios que caían sobre ellos, levantándose cuantas veces fuesen necesarias.

 _Pieza 10, Greenwich_. Momento decisivo, momento de cambiar. Seguir el mismo patrón enseñado o tomar las riendas de su propio destino como el inventor que era.

 _Pieza 11, Steve_. Quien le vino a reafirmar que siempre se puede elegir un camino, porque la naturaleza agresiva, asesina y oscura de los seres humanos puede cambiar si se desea. Una vez creyó que lo haría por él, pero esa mentira murió.

 _Pieza 12, Guerra_. Tiempo de girar la rueda y romperla. Tiempo de hacer las cosas correctas porque no habría más oportunidades para la raza humana. Era ahora o no sería nunca.

 _Pieza 13, Theia_. El obsequio del universo, la segunda vida si podían soltar la primera. Si se atrevían a ser mejores de lo que eran ahora.

- _Omega_ …

Anthony levantó su mirada húmeda, respirando hondo al tiempo que se irguió con mentón en alto, deteniendo el avance del Comandante. Sus manos se elevaron para quedar juntas, mostrando sus cañones de reactor que silbaron al activarse.

-¡YO. NO. SOY. TU. OMEGA!

Disparó a quemarropa, encontrando otro rayo igual por el escudo de Steve con el que se estrellaron sus cañones que no dejó de disparar, empujándole con un grito.

-¡SOY ANTHONY STARK Y SOY MI PROPIO DUEÑO!

Steve rugió empujándole en respuesta, haciéndole tropezar apenas antes de lanzar un disparo con una mano y arrodillarse a tiempo para evadir un giro del escudo que pasó por encima de su cabeza ya cubierta por el casco. El puño de Tony buscó la entrepierna del Comandante, tocando solamente su muslo interior cuando éste advirtió su movimiento, pateándole con furia. Su pie fue atrapado por el castaño, tirando con todas sus fuerzas de él, derribándole con dos disparos que rebotaron contra el escudo pero desequilibraron al Alfa, quien no daba crédito a la manera tan aguerrida de su Omega. Anthony sentía una marea de adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo, como si de pronto miles de nudos fueran deshechos en su interior.

Libertad.

Cayó sobre el escudo que usó para aplastar el pecho de Steve, quien usó sus pies como puntos de apoyo para empujarle al aire y asestarle una dura bofetada en su máscara con su puño, estrellando apenas el metal, levantando su escudo a tiempo antes de que dos disparos de cañón tocaran su rostro. Nova volvió a estremecerse, esta vez con una sacudida que pareció que giraba sobre sí misma, atentando con destruir aquel túnel interior. Ambos rodaron por el pasillo, buscando ponerse de pie de inmediato, al unísono, de nuevo en un encuentro de armas que chocaron con mayor violencia. Tony sintió que los brazos le temblaron pero no cedió, apretando dientes y moviendo sus pies con el fin de tener fuerza de empuje.

-¡TÚ NO ERES NADA! ¡SOLAMENTE ERES UN OMEGA! ¡LO QUE PUEDAS HACER O SER DEPENDE DE MÍ!

El castaño rió sin poderlo evitar.

-¡PÚDRETE STEVE!

Metal contra metal, los golpes comenzaron a hacer raspaduras y fracturas tanto en el escudo como en la armadura. Otro sismo vino a separarlos pero los reflejos del Comandante le ayudaron a esquivar los cañones del Omega, alcanzando al fin su cuello para levantarlo en vilo con sus dedos siendo capaces de estrujar la aleación de metal, golpeando sus brazos con el escudo para evitar que le disparara.

-¡Traidor bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera pensar que te quedarás con mi hijo?!

Le estampó contra el barandal que se rompió por el peso de la armadura, enviando un latigazo de dolor a la espalda del castaño, resbalando por lo mismo. Rogers le hizo arrodillarse, aplicando más presión a su cuello. Con una bocanada de suficiente aire, Tony alzó un guante que disparó a ciegas, solamente para quitárselo de encima, tosiendo erráticamente.

-¿Tu hijo? Tú no eres su padre. Su padre se llama James Buchanan Barnes.

Steve se lanzó sobre él, pero no le alcanzó. El terremoto les sacudió como si estuvieran dentro de una pelota, partiendo en dos el pasillo. De un lado quedó Anthony junto al tablero de control que esperaba por su última instrucción y del otro el Comandante, preparando su escudo para atacar de nuevo. Tanto el Alfa como el Omega retrocedieron cuando un pedazo de la pesada compuerta que abría paso a esos niveles inferiores cayó entre ellos, perdiéndose al vacío caliente con arcos de fuego elevándose cual lenguas amenazantes. Tony sabía que si caía la siguiente compuerta, Vision podría entrar y ayudarle, solo tenía que resistir un poco más… o mejor aún, matar al desgraciado líder de Hydra que tantos dolores había provocado a su persona como a sus seres queridos. Antes de levantar sus cañones, notó una sombra moverse detrás de Rogers, quien también escuchó algo tras él, disparando con su escudo. El rayo rebotó contra un brazo metálico.

-Yo soy tu rival, Steve.

Bucky apareció por entre las sombras igual que lo hiciera el Comandante, intercambiando una guerra de miradas con éste. Anthony no atinó a moverse sino hasta que un rugido le sacó de sus pensamientos. James le pedía que se retirara. Se volvió al teclado, casi golpeando el tablero al dar sus últimos comandos. Los tres no evitaron mirar hacia abajo, al escuchar el crujir de los anillos gravitacionales empezar a detenerse para unirse en uno sólo. Estaba comenzando. Un disparo de rayo llamó la atención del castaño. Vision ya se había abierto paso. Con una última mirada hacia esos dos mortalmente quietos Alfas, voló hacia el replicante quien estiró un brazo, llamándole con ansiedad. Los dos desaparecieron con una explosión kilómetros abajo, un arco de fuego se elevó casi alcanzando el pasillo dividido.

-James.

-Steve.

Éste bufó despectivo, tirando a un lado su escudo. Barnes hizo lo propio con las armas que traía. Una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre el líder de Hydra, la tirana por milenios de la Humanidad contra el rebelde por excelencia que buscaba un sueño que realizar. Igual que dos bestias buscando reafirmar su dominio, se lanzaron uno contra el otro al mismo tiempo, un puño de metal se estrelló contra un reactor que destrozó. James pateó el escudo junto con su dueño. El Comandante usó la caída para hacer un giro, tacleando al insurgente y luego golpeando su mandíbula que estrelló en el suelo, levantando el escudo que buscó su cuello. Bucky lo detuvo con su brazo artificial, enredándolo con los agarres en la muñeca de Rogers, quedando atascado a él. De esa manera intercambiaron puñetazos que dieron en sus rostros hasta que el rubio le usó para hacer un salto en reversa y liberarse tanto del escudo como de su brazo.

Se miraron unos segundos, James con el escudo que le lanzó pero pasó de largo, estrellándose contra la lejana pero ya fracturada pared del nivel. Nova se estremeció sacudiéndoles. Steve le asestó fieros derechazos y luego su rodilla se estrelló contra el pecho de Barnes, lanzándole contra el barandal, resbalando a lo largo del mismo. El Comandante sonrió, usando ahora uno de sus hombros contra su estómago, un codo de nuevo contra su pecho y luego su puño izquierdo buscando su nariz, aullando al encontrar en su lugar un brazo metálico que le rompió la articulación por el contacto. Rogers tiró de él, sobre su espalda antes de estamparlo contra el barandal, que rompió en definitiva pero James se giró a tiempo antes de caer al precipicio, tomándole del cuello. Fue el turno del líder de Hydra de probar el duro metal que formaba el suelo del pasillo, seguido de una lluvia de izquierdazos que cayeron sobre sus costados y sus pómulos.

La mano del Comandante alcanzó su escudo a escasos centímetros de él, golpeando el rostro de Bucky con él, cayéndole encima para clavar la orilla del escudo en el codo metálico, abriendo las bandas apenas. Sus ojos enrojecieron al notar un nombre en el hombro de aquel rebelde. _Stark_. Pero su ira se convirtió en sorpresa cuando esas mismas bandas cobraron vida propia, expulsando el escudo clavado y recobrando su forma. No vio venir el puño de James la primera vez, tirando del escudo para protegerse cuando un segundo puñetazo vino a él. El escudo chocó contra el brazo metálico que le empujó apenas, escuchándose un sonido que conocía de sobra el Comandante, quien abrió sus ojos al ver brillar ese miembro artificial con la luz de un Reactor Arc que hizo añicos su escudo, lanzándole al borde del pasillo por la onda de choque.

James se puso de pie, lentamente, dándole tiempo a Steve de recobrarse.

-La ironía entre nosotros es que yo te admiraba, Rogers, porque fuera de tus idioteces de Hydra, eras un líder nato que bien podía llevar a la Humanidad por buen camino. No sabes cómo envidié tu forma de dirigir. Y creí, realmente creí que Anthony te había salvado de ti mismo, que serías capaz de amarle y hacer el cambio. Por un momento tuve fe en ti. Pero no lo hiciste. Tuviste la opción de ser mejor, de tener a la mejor pareja que alguien pudiese encontrar. Pero lo rechazaste. Preferiste seguir con lo que te enseñaron, no con lo que sabías era correcto, porque lo sabías, Steve. No me digas que me dejaste con vida todo este tiempo solo para divertirte.

Nada le respondió el Comandante, mirándole con rabia. Bucky negó, sacudiendo su brazo metálico. Todo comenzó a caer a pedazos alrededor con las lenguas de fuego ya comenzando a rozarles.

-Si hoy estás vivo, es por Ikol Rambaldi y su legado. Su medicina te hizo el Alfa que hoy eres, te dio el regalo bendito de la vida. No voy a destruirlo, porque para mí, ese Omega como tú les dices, fue mi segunda madre, mi salvador y maestro. Por él, Steve, te perdono –la mirada de James vaciló, pasando saliva- Ya no quiero este rencor, ni esta pelea. Se acabó. Terranova ya no existe, Hydra ya no existe. Pero nosotros quedamos vivos, tenemos esta oportunidad que te extiendo. Sin terror, sin amenazas, ni esclavos condicionados. Libres, Steve.

-¡JAMES! ¡JAMES! –gritó Pepper a través de un altavoz con su Skiff sobrevolándolos ya, al quedar al descubierto por la destrucción de la torre.

Bucky extendió su brazo con una señal. Una cuerda vino a él para subirle y él extendió su mano libre hacia el Comandante.

-Libres.

Steve miró su mano antes de levantar sus ojos rencorosos hacia James quien abrió los suyos al verle retroceder hasta caer al vacío, encontrándose con el fuego del núcleo a punto de colapsar. Roger había preferido la muerte antes que cambiar. Apretó su mano en el aire, tirando de la cuerda que le sacó de ahí antes de que una lengua candente le alcanzara. La Skiff salió a toda prisa de Nova, alcanzando en el espacio al Valhalla que ya se retiraba. Theia estaba sobre ellos. Una vez que entraron y salieron de la nave, un más que angustiado Anthony corrió hacia Bucky, estampándose contra su hombro con ojos húmedos.

-¡No vuelvas a preocuparme así, con un carajo!

-Lo siento, gatito.

-¿El Comandante? –preguntó Fury quien les recibió.

James negó, abrazando al castaño, reconfortándole. Todos se fueron hacia una sala de controles especiales, donde Tony había estado esperando, terminando las configuraciones. Pepper ofreció a Bucky revisar sus heridas pero éste negó, deseaba ver aquel milagro de los Instrumentos Rambaldi.

-¿Qué esperas, gatito?

El castaño le miró unos segundos, luego volviéndose al escuchar los pasos de Rhodey venir a ellos, trayendo del brazo a un Lorde ya atendido, de pijama blanca de hospital con vendajes y un rostro ligeramente pálido pero que se iluminó al ver sano y salvo a su hermano mayor, mismo que fue a abrazarle sin poder evitarlo, besando sus rubios cabellos mientras murmuraba que la guerra había terminado por fin. Anthony tuvo que toser para separarlos, sonriendo a Lorde, jalándole hacia uno de los controles.

-Theia está lista, pero este honor te pertenece, Lorde. Quien mejor que el hijo de Rambaldi para darle a la Humanidad su nuevo hogar.

Tomó la mano de su amigo, colocándola en el lector de ADN. Las pantallas mostraron cada una de las colonias, colapsando hasta formar pesadas estructuras de acero y otros metales, llenándose de energía como estrellas nacientes al tiempo que Theia tocaba la primera de ellas. Tony sonrió, con su mano sobre la de Lorde quien dejó escapar lágrimas de sorpresa, alivio y felicidad al ver como los Instrumentos comenzaron a trabajar con una sincronía digna de un baile de esperanza. Nadie habló en la sala cuando la explosión de cada colonia formó una membrana gravitacional, deteniendo el exoplaneta. Nova, atraída por su fuerza de gravedad, se acercó lo suficiente antes de estallar con una luz similar a una supernova, cubriéndolo todo por angustiosos minutos en los que los presentes no se movieron, apenas si respirando en espera de comprobar si el plan había funcionado. Wanda hizo el honor.

- _Theia se ha detenido, órbita planetaria estable. Detección de tormentas eléctricas sobre capas polares, bombardeo de elementos vitales exitoso._

Como una sola imagen, todas las pantallas mostraron ahora a un planeta azul con un campo electromagnético que respondía al del sol. Un nuevo planeta, un nuevo hogar. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Lorde abrazó a Tony con fuerza, sin dejar de llorar.

-Voy a tener que ponerme hielos por tu culpa –acusó entre sollozos.

-Será hielo de Theia, Rambaldi Junior.

Ahora fue el turno de un recuperado Pietro de aparecer, más no venía solo, le acompañaban tres niños de miradas temerosas y confundidas. James tocó el hombro de Lorde, haciendo que se girara hacia sus hijos. El rubio se volvió a Anthony, recibiendo un empujón de éste. Con pasos dubitativos, Lorde se les acercó, apenas si respirando al tiempo que se hincaba delante de ellos, llevándose ambas manos a su boca, no sabiendo qué hacer. Los niños observaron a todos los adultos expectantes, luego a la figura delante de ellos. El más pequeño, en su mameluco de suave tela, miró fijamente al Omega, parpadeando un par de veces, le reconocía. Como cualquier inocente de su edad, sonrió abriendo sus ojos al saber de quién se trataba, soltándose de la mano de su hermano mayor con los brazos en alto al correr hacia Lorde.

-¡MAMÁ!

Fue un efecto en cadena, el siguiente más pequeño hizo lo mismo, haciendo un puchero al soltar lágrimas pero abrazando al rubio con fuerza. El mayor jaló aire, sintiendo sus ojos rozarse pero dando tranquilos pasos que de golpe se convirtieron en una carrera torpe, aterrizando en el regazo de Lorde. Los cuatro lloraron entre risas, besos y el reconocimiento que se les había negado.

-Frederik –sonrió el rubio, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo mayor- Otto –dijo al otro, bajando su mirada al pequeño colgado de su cuello- Hans…

Les dieron su espacio, dejándoles a solas para que hablaran. Tony iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de la mano de James quien estaba igualmente sonriente aunque se mordía el labio, mirándole de vez en cuando hasta que le jaló a una salita de descanso con una queja del castaño por el tirón tan súbito que le hizo tropezarse. Bucky posó un dedo sobre sus labios, alejándose apenas de él con el fin de admirarle unos segundos antes de hincar una rodilla lentamente, buscando en un bolsillo secreto de su pantalón un anillo hecho del mismo material de su brazo, a escondidas, y que mostró a un estupefacto castaño.

-Anthony Stark, ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi esposo?

-¡¿Qué…?! –Tony abrió su boca, la cerró y luego la volvió a abrir sin atinar a qué decir, dejando escapar un borbotón de palabras- Espera un momento, ¿por qué no me lo pediste antes? ¿Creíste que ibas a morir y por eso no lo hiciste para no dejarme viudo? ¿Qué clase de pareja eres entonces? ¿Cuándo hiciste ese anillo? ¿Quién te ayudó? ¿Ya lo tenías previsto, cierto? Es decir, no pensabas morir en Nova.

-¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó un confundido Bucky.

Con un gruñido, el Omega le arrebató el anillo para colocárselo. –Ahora serás James Buchanan Stark y te callas.

-Ya comenzaron tus cambios de humor.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada gatito, ¿puedo besarte?

-Eres pésimo haciendo propuestas de matrimonio.

Ambos rieron, besándose luego. La sala ya vacía de los controles de Tony, no dejaron de mostrar el progreso de la atmósfera de Theia, su nueva rotación mientras giraba alrededor de su adoptiva estrella que le iluminaría hasta el final de su vida. En su superficie, los tibios mares recién creados comenzaron a hervir con moléculas que lentamente fueron uniéndose, dando paso a las primeras formas de vida bajo las primeras lluvias de un cielo cargado de oxígeno. Theia tardaría en recibir a los exiliados colonos de Terranova, pero cuando lo hiciera, su superficie dejaría de ser mares helados. En su lugar habría enormes extensiones de campos verdes con minúsculas plantas y animales primitivos con un cielo claro de nubes blancas, enormes océanos rodearían los recién formados continentes, llenos de vida bajo su superficie.

El nuevo hogar de una Humanidad libre.


	15. Conclusión

_Título_ : **LUX AETERNA**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU de corte AU (oséase, Universo Alterno aderezado con Omegaverse).

 _Parejas_ : un Dark Stony, un cute Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : Pos Marvel, que ni qué.

 _Advertencias_ : historia alterna, mundo alterno, ciencia ficción en un Omegaverse. Edades como algunos detalles están modificados (¿universo alterno?) para beneplácito de la irreverente, pervertida y loca autora. Steve malvado y cruel, mundo cruel. Hm.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **CONCLUSIÓN.**

 _Imagine there's no heaven_  
 _It's easy if you try_  
 _No hell below us_  
 _Above us only sky_  
 _Imagine all the people_  
 _Living for today..._

 _Imagine there's no countries_  
 _It isn't hard to do_  
 _Nothing to kill or die for_  
 _And no religion too_  
 _Imagine all the people_  
 _Living life in peace..._

 _You may say I'm a dreamer_  
 _But I'm not the only one_  
 _I hope someday you'll join us_  
 _And the world will be as one_

 _Imagine no possessions_  
 _I wonder if you can_  
 _No need for greed or hunger_  
 _A brotherhood of man_  
 _Imagine all the people_  
 _Sharing all the world..._

 _You may say I'm a dreamer_  
 _But I'm not the only one_  
 _I hope someday you'll join us_  
 _And the world will live as one_

Imagine, John Lennon.

* * *

 _Theia, primavera, año 500, P.F. (Primera Fundación)_

 _Capitolio de los Héroes_

El cielo se despejaba después de una lluvia ligera que dejó el aroma fresco de los pastos mojados y las flores esparciendo su perfume en el aire juguetón que serpenteaba por el Capitolio, una construcción de mármol blanco sin paredes, soportado por gruesas columnas de estilo corintio donde colgaban los largos banderines azules con el emblema en plata de la Nación Theia. Dentro de los techos abovedados, se encontraba una joven de sonrisa tranquila como sus pasos mientras ascendía hacia el altar de los Héroes, con un enorme ramo de rosas de diferentes colores como formas de sus pétalos. Sus cabellos castaños estaban sujetos en una coleta baja, realzando su rostro ovalado de expresión firme igual que sus ojos color turquesa. La joven sonrió al llegar al fin frente a las enormes esculturas, dejando sobre la estatua central su ofrenda de rosas.

-Hoy celebramos quinientos años de libertad, recordando los tiempos en que fuimos presas del miedo y la confusión. Hoy celebramos el nacimiento de una generación sin genes Alfa, Beta u Omega. Hoy somos solamente seres humanos, con sueños, miedos, esperanzas y tristezas. Tan contradictorios como resueltos, tan confundidos como valientes, tan acertados como erróneos. Hoy también celebramos los primeros mensajes de civilizaciones extraterrestres, lejanos en estrellas hermanas que al fin se muestran ante nosotros, hermanos mayores que preguntan si al fin hemos roto nuestros grilletes. Hoy celebramos la Primera Fundación de la Nación Theia.

Levantó una mirada orgullosa, levantando su mentón hacia los Héroes escupidos en mármol.

-Hoy les recordamos, abuelitos, como los Héroes que jamás se dieron por vencidos, que a través de sus vidas y sus enseñanzas nos señalaron el camino hacia el verdadero significado de la vida, del amor y la felicidad. Hoy les honramos diciéndoles que no olvidamos sus esfuerzos, sus lágrimas y sacrificios, no olvidamos, seguimos aprendiendo.

Natasha Stark Rambaldi rió tomando aire, sus ojos brillaron ante la figura de Ikol Rambaldi, junto a Donald Blake, James Buchanan Barnes, Anthony Stark, Lorde Rambaldi Blake, Virginia Potts, Bruce Banner y todos los demás Héroes cuyas vidas se quedarían para siempre en la historia de Theia. Miró cada rostro de mármol, haciendo luego una reverencia.

-No se preocupen, tenemos problemas porque todos somos diferentes y pensamos diferente, más sabemos de la concordia, la tolerancia como la solidaridad. Tenemos grandes maestros que nos guían, ejemplos de vida que ayudan a los más pequeños a continuar con el legado que han dejado en nuestras manos. Cuidamos de Theia como ella de nosotros. Somos hermanos de las aves, de las flores, de los árboles y los peces… no les mentiré, abuelitos, hay problemas como era de esperarse, pero no teman…

Se irguió llevando una mano a su pecho donde se encontraba un reactor sujeto a unas bandas que formaban una X sobre su torso. Una armadura líquida de color plata envolvió a la joven Natasha, dejando solamente su rostro libre como feliz.

-… la Humanidad tiene a sus Vengadores para protegerla.

Envolviéndose por completo en su armadura, ella salió con un vuelo elegante del Capitolio mientras en el cielo se dejaba ver un arcoíris por la humedad restante en la atmósfera y que los rayos del sol tocaron, formando aquel arco de colores por el cual pasaron una bandada de aves de plumas blancas. En la ciudad de cristal y piedra blanca que se divisaba a lo lejos, se elevaron fuegos artificiales de formas diferentes anunciando el festejo de la Nación Theia a donde se dirigió la heredera de los Héroes.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

Una vez más, gracias por todo el tiempo compartido, por haberme acompañado en esta aventura. Mando saludos, bendiciones y ronroneos llenos de felicidad a todos ustedes.

Miau!


End file.
